SAVE YOULOVE YOU
by AphroditeThemisYJS
Summary: EPILOG/FINALLY ENDING/"Lepaskan aku! Kau bukan eomma-ku!"desis jaejoong dengan mata berkilat. /"Pisahkan dia dengan yang lain. Cambuk 50 kali !"/ Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis dan meraung /"Hanya beberapa rencana yang mungkin akan membuat appa berang."/YUNJAE/BL/DLDR/NO PLAGIAT/NO BASH/NO WAR/RATE M/THANKS TO ALL READER
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje, SHORTCHAP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PYONGYANG, KORUT **

"Bawa masuk semuanya !"

Suara dingin penuh otoritas itu selalu membuat semua bawahannya takut dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Dengan rapi, cepat dan tanpa suara puluhan _namja _dan _yoeja _berpakaian kusam didorong masuk kedalam ruangan luas yang hampir setiap dindingnya dihiasi senjata modern atau pun senjata kuno. Dalam ruangan itu berdiri rapi puluhan tentara berseragam resmi dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing. Ditengah ruangan terdapat kursi megah berwarna emas yang sedang diduduki oleh _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar dengan sorot mata tajam dan bibir tipis tanpa senyum.

"Hmpfh…Jadi ini para pembangkang dan pengkhianat itu ? Aku ingin lihat sampai sejauh mana kalian akan bertahan."suara itu terdengar datar dan tanpa emosi sedikit pun. "Masukan mereka dalam kamp yang ada di utara ! Jangan berikan makanan 3 hari ini dan cambuk 30 kali ! Biarkan mereka membusuk disana !"perintahnya dingin.

Kim Young Woon, _namja_ tinggi besar dengan suara dingin itu adalah jenderal tertinggi di Korut. Dia memerintah dengan tangan besi dan tanpa belas kasihan pada siapapun, orang yang berani melawan atau mengkhianatinya pasti akan lenyap tanpa bekas. Saat ini _namja _arogan itu sedang berdiri menatap tajam pada orang-orang yang berani melawan kekuasaannya.

"Jenderal Kim, bagaimana dengan dia ?"suara pelan ajudannya, Park Yoochun membuat Kim Young Woon mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang ditunjuk _namja_ Park itu.

Senyum kecil ditunjukkan oleh _namja_ yang ditakuti hampir semua musuhnya itu,"Aku tidak menyangka jika Jung kecil ini berani menyelundupkan senjata di wilayahku." Kim Young Woon menatap sosok tinggi berusia 25 tahun yang sekarang sedang membalas tatapannya dengan berani, bahkan _namja_ muda itu berdiri tegak tanpa raut takut.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan aku atau terlalu percaya diri ?"tanya _namja_ arogan itu tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. Jenderal Kim yang pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu beberapa tahun yang lalu memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh penilaian. "Pisahkan dia dengan yang lain. Cambuk 50 kali !"putusnya dengan seringai mengerikan yang membuat seluruh orang diruangan itu bergedik takut.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho, _namja _muda yang tangannya sedang terborgol itu membalas tatapan dingin sosok arogan yang terkenal keji itu tanpa takut. Dia mendengar jelas ejekan dari suara bengis itu, tapi perhatian Yunho lebih terfokus pada sosok indah bertubuh ramping yang sedikit mengeryit tidak suka mendengar hukuman yang dijatuhkan jenderal tua itu. Siapa dia ? Kenapa ada sosok seindah malaikat ditengah neraka hidup ini ? Mata yang sedang melirik Yunho itu begitu indah, pipi itu sedikit merona mungkin karena udara tempat ini yang dingin. Cantik sekali.

'_Hentikan pikiranmu yang melenceng itu Jung Yunho !'_ maki Yunho keras pada dirinya sendiri yang sempat berdesir karena sosok indah itu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat memperhatikan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Seharusnya dia memikirkan siapa pengkhianat yang membuatnya terjebak disini ! Dia tahu resiko dari pekerjaannya tapi Yunho tidak menyangka ada yang berani mengkhianati _appa_-nya. Perintah yang keluar dari mulut kejam jenderal Kim itu tidak membuatnya takut. Mati adalah hal yang mudah untuknya. Sakit bukanlah hal besar untuk _namja _yang dibesarkan dalam lingkungan _triad_. Dia adalah putra dari salah satu mafia berpengaruh yang telah diajarkan sejak kecil jika kematian adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin dia harus mati di Negara terkutuk ini !

.

.

.

Mata doe itu mengikuti arah pandangan sang _appa_ dengan penuh minat, dilihatnya _namja _bermata musang yang tidak menundukkan kepalanya atau menghindari tatapan sang_ appa_ dengan takut seperti para tawanan lain yang gemetaran. Kim Jaejoong, _namja_ yang baru menginjak usia 20 tahun sekaligus putra bungsu kesayangan jenderal Kim mengeryit sedikit mendengar hukuman sang _appa_ untuk _namja _tampan yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

_Namja _cantik itu tersenyum kecil melihat sang _appa_ mengepalkan tangannya karena sorot menantang dari mata musang itu. Dia tahu pasti sang_ appa_ sedang menahan kekesalan karena sikap pembangkang _namja _yang masih terlihat tampan walaupun dalam keadaan kotor itu. Perlahan Jaejoong berdiri dari tempatnya duduk disisi sang _appa _dan meremas pelan tangan besar itu.

"Jangan umbar emosimu, _appa."_ucapnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok yang menarik hatinya itu. "Kenapa _appa _membencinya ?"tanya _namja _bertubuh ramping itu penasaran.

"Karena aku benci _appa-_ nya !"jawab jenderal Kim singkat dan dingin. "Duduk ditempatmu sekarang !"

Jaejoong terdiam, tidak biasanya sang _appa_ menjawab ketus padanya. Semua orang tahu jika ada orang yang bisa membuat jenderal bengis itu luluh, maka itu adalah putra kesayangannya, Kim Jaejoong !

"_Mianhe, appa_ tidak bermaksud kasar Jaejoongie. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu, tempat ini tidak sesuai untukmu."seru jenderal Kim pelan, jika jaejoong tidak berdiri dekat dengannya mungkin suara itu tidak akan terdengar.

Mata doe itu mendelik kesal, dia tidak suka pada sikap _appa-_nya yang terlalu melindunginya. "Tidak mau ! Aku ingin ikut ke tempat hukuman ! Dan sejak kapan tempat ini tidak sesuai denganku ?"suara lembut itu begitu penuh tekad dengan mata yang menunjukkan kekeraskepalaan. Jaejoong kembali menatap_ namja_ tampan itu dengan senyum tipis.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamp tawanan, Yunho dimasukkan dalam mobil barak terbuka bersama dengan puluhan tawanan lain. Mobil besar itu melaju kencang dijalanan yang tidak diaspal dan penuh debu, keringat membanjari setiap tubuh tawanan, rasa lapar pasti menjerit-jerit dalam benak mereka yang putus asa.

_Namja _bermarga Jung itu duduk diam disudut mobil besar itu, tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi tatapan putus asa dan pasrah. Ingatan Yunho kembali pada sosok _namja_ bermata doe yang tadi menatapnya lama. Yunho penasaran siapa sosok cantik yang berani mendelik tajam pada jenderal Kim itu, mata doe itu seperti memerangkapnya dalam pusaran tak berdasar, bibir semerah darah yang sedikit tersenyum itu membuat Yunho merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya.

Yunho mengelengkan kepalanya kuat, kembali membuang semua pikiran dan bayangan _namja _cantik itu dalam benaknya. Untuk apa dia memikirkan sosok itu jika saat ini hidupnya sendiri sedang diujung tanduk. Yunho yakin sekali jenderal Kim tidak akan membiarkannya mati dengan mudah karena _namja _pemimpin Negara ini begitu membenci Tuan Jung senior yang telah mengambil miliknya yang berharga. Wanita yang dicintainya !

.

.

.

.

"Bariskan mereka dan ikat yang kuat, buka baju semua tawanan itu !"

Jaejoong mendengar perintah yang diserukan keras salah satu ajudan _appa-_nya dengan tenang. Tidak ada sorot takut dalam mata doe itu karena pemandangan para tawanan yang diikat dan disiksa sudah dilihatnya sejak kecil karena sang _appa _sering membawanya.

_Namja _cantik itu menatap terus _namja_ berpunggung kekar yang berkilat keringat karena cuaca yang sangat terik, otot yang terbentuk diseluruh tubuh itu begitu menawan baginya. Jaejoong menyumpah kecil saat dilihatnya salah satu prajurit menarik kasar tangan besar _namja_ itu untuk diikat. Jaejoong melihat _namja_ Jung itu melawan dan beberapa prajurit memukulnya untuk melumpuhkannya. Entah kenapa sejak melihat sosok besar itu diruang pertemuan sang _appa,_ Jaejoong merasa sangat tertarik, mungkin karena dia _namja _yang tidak takut pada sang _appa _atau mungkin karena wajah tampan itu membalas tatapannya ? atau karena ketika mata mereka bertemu Jaejoong merasa ada yang berdesir di hatinya ? Apapun itu, yang pasti dia tidak suka melihat _namja_ tampan itu begitu menyedihkan !

"Apa yang sedang kepala cantik ini pikirkan ?"

Suara menggoda itu mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Jaejoong dari tawanan bermarga Jung yang sejak tadi diamatinya. "Hanya beberapa rencana yang mungkin akan membuat _appa _berang."jawabnya berani dengan suara pelan pada _namja_ yang sekarang memeluk ringan bahunya.

"Yang mana ?"Kim Changmin, _namja _bertubuh jangkung itu sangat mengenal watak adiknya dengan baik. Jaejoong sangat keras kepala dan akan mendapatkan semua keinginannya dengan cara apapun.

"Tiang nomor 5 !"sahut Jaejoong pelan.

.

.

.

CTTTTARRRRRRRRRRRR….

Mata doe itu menggelap saat cambukan pertama dilakukan serentak oleh para prajurit pada semua tawanan itu. Lapangan luas penuh debu itu sontak dipenuhi jeritan dan erangan kesakitan. Jaejoong melihat _namja _Jung itu bahkan tidak beraksi banyak selain merapatkan bibirnya dengan erat. Hati _namja _cantik itu sakit setiap cambukan itu kembali mendarat dipunggung yang sudah penuh luka itu. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis dan meraung meminta sang _appa _menghentikan hukaman kejam itu. Namun dia tahu itu tidak mungkin, hukuman sudah dijatuhkan dan yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan adalah membelokkan sedikit kebenaran nanti.

"Pisahkan dia dari tawanan lain ! Aku ingin tempat yang lebih layak untuknya !"perintah Jaejoong lirih tanpa menatap changmin yang meremas ringan bahunya karena matanya menatap lurus pada mata musang yang berkilat tajam itu.

"Apapun untuk _dongsaeng _kesayanganku."

.

.

.

Mata musang itu mengerjap pelan, kesadarannya membawa kembali rasa sakit hebat yang membuatnya ingin mati seketika. Punggungnya seperti terbakar dan disiram dengan air garam. Yunho lupa pada cambukan keberapa dia pingsan, tapi dia ingat sekali sepasang mata hitam legam yang terus menatapnya tajam. Mata yang membuatnya tidak mengerang sedikit pun walaupun rasa cambuk itu seperti neraka.

"Eugghh.."Yunho meringis tajam saat berusaha duduk, matanya melihat sekeliling tempat itu dengan bingung, ada yang salah ! Tempat ini tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya yang terburuk !

Dimana tawanan lain ? Kenapa dia sendirian ? Apa yang terjadi selama dia pingsan ? Kenapa penjara ini tampak bersih ? Bukankah kamp tawanan tempat ini sangat tidak layak dan menampung terlalu banyak orang ?

KRIEETTT….

Bunyi pintu kayu yang dibuka pelan membuat Yunho langsung bersiaga walaupun seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa karena kesakitan setiap kali dia bergerak dan tangannya masih terborgol erat. Dia tidak mau tampak seperti orang bodoh yang mati tanpa perlawanan. Mata musang itu melotot tak percaya saat melihat sosok yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"KAU…"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : hanya short chap ^^

Untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kenapa GMYH, SWITCH dll tidak diupdate, itu karena laptop pribadi gw sedang bermasalah dan gw tidak punya back up data. Moga-moga secepatnya selesai ya.

.

.

.

SEE YOU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**HONG KONG**

BRUKKKK…

BUGHHH…

PRANK…

TANGGGGG….

"Argghhh…Hukk..Hukk..Ughhh.."

Suara tendangan, pukulan benda tumpul dan erangan kesakitan menggema di ruang bawah tanah yang sekarang berbau amis karena darah yang mengenangi lantai serta mengotori dinding-dinding ruangan luas yang penuh senjata dan alat penyiksaan itu. Aura ketakutan dan kematian tercium kuat dari sosok yang terkapar atau beberapa sosok lain yang berlutut tak berdaya sedangkan kobaran kemarahan dan kebencian menguar kuat dari sosok bertubuh tegap yang sedang mengenggam pemukul besi penuh darah disatu tangan dan pedang panjang yang juga masih terus meneteskan darah segar ditangan lainnya.

"Euggghh..A—kuu….Tol-onggg….Jannn-gann…"erangan kesakitan itu terdengar lirih hampir tak terdengar dari wajah yang sudah membengkak tak berbentuk, sesekali sosok tinggi besar yang mengenaskan itu terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka sabetan dan lebam karena benda tumpul.

Sosok itu juga sudah berusaha menghindari setiap amukan sosok berambut merah dengan mata sedingin es yang terus menghantamnya tanpa ampun hingga terpojok disudut dinding. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk bergerak lagi. Matanya yang membengkak hampir tak bisa melihat, tapi dia tahu tidak ada seorang pun diruangan ini yang akan menolongnya. Dia akan mati dengan keadaan mengerikan dan lama. Dia berharap ini akan cepat selesai. Setiap rasa sakit itu begitu mengerogatinya. Neraka yang diciptakan sosok berang dihadapannya ini akan lebih mengerikan daripada dia mati seketika.

"Ikat dia di tiang itu ! Siksa dia terus, jangan biarkan dia mati sebelum aku mengizinkannya ! Kau akan sadar dengan siapa kau sedang berurusan !"

Baru beberapa langkah sosok berambut merah yang memberi perintah itu berjalan menuju pintu besi ruang bawah tanah itu, tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan kata-katanya yang dingin membuat 5 orang _namja _yang masih berlutut langsung dilingkupi kengerian.

"Bunuh semua orang yang membantunya ! Siapa pun !"

BLAMMM….

.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu mengerjap pelan dan dadanya terasa diremas kuat saat melihat kondisi menyedihkan _namja _bertubuh kekar itu. Penuh debu, kotor, punggung penuh luka bekas cambukan yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar dan wajah tampan itu juga sedikit ternoda darah dengan sudut bibir yang membiru karena pukulan salah satu prajurit saat dia melawan untuk diikat. Jaejoong merasa ingin menjerit keras melihat semua itu, tiba-tiba kemarahan memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Dia akan membunuh prajurit yang telah mencambuk _namja _yang sudah diklaimnya ini. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah disukainya !

"Untuk apa tinju itu jika tanganmu sedang diborgol ?"tanya Jaejoong ringan saat dilihatnya _namja_ tampan itu memasang sikap siap bertarung dengan tinju dikedua tangannya. Lucu disaat dirinya saja hampir tidak dapat berdiri tegak.

Yunho menatap tajam _namja_ cantik yang didepannya dengan sikap angkuh,"Apa maumu ? Siapa kau ?" Yunho tahu suaranya pasti terdengar parau dan serak karena dilihatnya _namja_ cantik itu mengeryit sedikit sebelum kembali berjalan mendekat. Yunho sekuat tenaga berusaha mundur tanpa memperlihatkan dia sangat kesakitan karena luka diseluruh punggungnya. Para setan dan arwah orang yang pernah dibunuhnya pasti sedang menertawakannya. Jung Yunho, pewaris mafia terbesar saat ini sedang merangkak mundur dari _namja_ bertubuh ramping yang bisa dipatahkannya dalam sekali gerakan jika dia tidak sedang terluka ! Sungguh ironis !

"Jangan bergerak, itu akan membuat lukamu semakin sakit."nada khawatir yang anehnya keluar dari bibir semerah darah itu membuat Yunho merasa curiga hingga memicingkan matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu ! Jawab aku, siapa kau ? Kenapa kau ada disini ? Apa aku akan dieksekusi sekarang ? Dimana tawanan lainnya ?"cecar Yunho kuat, mengabaikan tenaganya yang semakin lemah setiap kali dia bergerak pelan.

Tawa lembut yang keluar dari bibir semerah darah_ namja_ cantik yang mengenakan setelan serba hitam itu membuat Yunho semakin bingung menduga situasi yang sedang terjadi padanya. Dia yakin sekali ada yang salah dengan situasi ini ! Dia juga tidak merasa ada yang lucu dari pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan,_'Dasar keras kepala ! Tapi aku suka…_'. Setelah terdiam sesaat dan menghela nafas kesal karena _namja_ tidak tahu diri ini sama sekali tidak mau memelankan suaranya. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tawanan lain !"sahut Jaejoong acuh.

"Jadi siapa kau ?"desak Yunho lagi.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong, dan tutup mulutmu sekarang ! Tidak boleh seorang pun yang tahu aku disini !"desis_ namja_ cantik itu terlihat tidak sabar karena Yunho terus beringsut menghindari darinya.

'_Kim Jaejoong ? Marga Kim. Jangan-jangan…'_mulut Yunho terbuka, jelas sekali ingin memastikan dugaan yang terlintas dibenaknya. Mata musang itu menyipit dingin memandang sosok indah didepannya dengan rasa curiga yang semakin membuncah.

Jaejoong terkekeh tanpa suara melihat tampang bodoh_ namja_ Jung itu,"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar ! Aku putra dari jenderal Kim Young Woon. Sekarang diamlah !"seru Jaejoong pelan saat dilihatnya Yunho akan kembali bertanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong menyergap tubuh besar itu kesudut ruang, tangannya menutup kuat mulut Yunho yang akan mengerang kesakitan karena gerakan cepat Jaejoong pasti sedikit banyak melukai punggungnya. "Diam dan tahan sakit itu !"bisiknya tajam ditelinga Yunho yang masih berusaha memberontak.

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya,"Akan kubuka borgol itu tapi kau harus berjanji tidak ada perlawanan, setuju ?" bisa dilihatnya pertentangan di mata musang itu sebelum _namja _itu mengangguk. Suara klik terdengar samar saat Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan borgol dari tangan besar Yunho yang terluka karena terus bergesekan dengan besi borgol.

"Apa maumu ? Jawab aku sekarang !"desak Yunho tajam, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh ramping yang hanya berada dalam satu jangkauan tangannya, mata doe itu begitu jernih jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini dan _cheery lips_ itu tampak mengkilat, mengoda pertahanan Yunho.

'_Sadarlah Jung ! Sadar_ !'jerit suara dalam kepala Yunho kuat yang membuatnya mematikan semua pikirannya dan segera bersiap untuk melumpuhkan _namja _cantik yang tersenyum kecil padanya, ini kesempatannya untuk kabur karena putra jenderal itu sekarang ada dihadapannya tanpa senjata apapun. Dia juga bisa memiliki _namja_ ini untuk dirinya sendiri, pikir Yunho tiba-tiba Ya, dia akan menculik putra cantik jenderal gila itu !

"Mengobati lukamu dan memberimu makan ! Kau pasti kelaparan sekali."

Suara lembut nan pelan itu membuyarkan semua rencana-rencana spontan yang berkelebat dalam benak Yunho dan membuat _namja _Jung itu kembali menatap mata doe itu dengan berang. "Aku tidak butuh perhatian itu ! Suruh saja ayahmu yang kejam itu membunuhku sekarang ! Atau kalau perlu cambuk saja lagi aku sampai mati !"

Yunho bisa melihat dalam cahaya temaram itu jika sepasang mata doe itu berkilat marah dan tangan sepucat pualam itu mencengkramnya semakin kuat saat mendengar semua ucapannya, pasti _namja _cantik itu murka karena Yunho telah mencaci ayahnya…Tapi apa yang keluar dari bibir tipis si cantik itu membuat Yunho merasa dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena sakit membakar di punggungnya !

"Kau hanya boleh mati jika kuizinkan, Jung Yunho ! Sekali lagi kubilang tutup mulutmu, setelah luka sialan itu sembuh, aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini !"desis suara lembut itu tajam dengan mata yang menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Kamar luas itu tampak mewah walaupun sangat berkesan kaku, karena dipenuhi semua dekorasi berwarna coklat dan hitam. Di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang super besar yang ditutupi _bedcover_ hitam berkilau dan tepat didinding sebelah kiri ranjang itu terpasang lukisan besar seorang anak kecil berambut hitam legam yang sedang dipeluk erat seorang_ namja_ remaja dengan seringai tipis dibibirnya.

TOKK..TOKKK

Bunyi ketukan pelan itu membuat _namja _yang sedang bekerja serius di meja kerja di sudut kamar itu meletakkan penanya dan berseru keras,"Masuk !"

"Apa yang kau dapat ?"tanya Kim Changmin, _namja _jangkung pemilik kamar itu langsung pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang baru saja duduk didepannya.

"Dia pergi kesana dengan Kyu."

Changmin berdecak kecil, sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan adiknya. "Pastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya, aku percayakan semua ini padamu, Chan !"

"_Arra,_ aku akan memastikannya sendiri tapi sebaiknya segera lakukan sesuatu..Kau tahu bukan bagaimana ini akan berakhir jika jenderal Kim sampai tahu !"cetus Hwang Chansung, _namja _yang menjadi orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabat terbaik Kim Changmin.

"Kita tahu, tapi Jaejoongie itu begitu keras kepala, ini akan jadi sangat rumit."desah Changmin memijit kepalanya yang sakit, mengacuhkan senyum kecil Chansung yang seolah mengejeknya.

.

.

.

Yunho terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng tidak percaya dengan seruan sombong itu, "Kenapa kau mau menolongku ? Kau tahukan siapa aku ? Putra dari mafia yang menjual senjata perang ! Katakan saja apa tujuanmu, cantik !"seru Yunho sarkastik, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud sekeras itu dengan _namja_ cantik ini, namun ini bukan saatnya percaya begitu saja pada uluran tangan yang tak terduga ini.

"Jadi aku harus terpesona dengan kenyataan itu, tuan Jung ?"seru Jaejoong pelan dan tidak peduli seraya berusaha mendorong kuat tubuh besar Yunho agar berbaring telungkup. "Aku tahu siapa kau dan apa peduliku dengan semua itu ? Asal kau tahu, aku suka padamu, Jung Yunho !"tambah suara lembut itu tanpa basa basi.

Hati Yunho berdetak kencang, terkejut dengan ucapan langsung itu dan tanpa sadar berbalik cepat hingga mulutnya mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya kembali mengores jerami kasar dan dilihatnya_ namja_ cantik itu mendelik kesal. "Kau menyukaiku ? Sejak kapan ? Kita tidak pernah bertemu ! Kau baru melihatku hari ini ! Dan ayahmu telah membuatku hampir mati ! Tak kusangka putra jenderal Kim itu gila !"rutuk Yunho marah, tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tahu aku segila apa Jung Yunho !"seringai tipis membayang di _cherry lips_ itu. "Suka padamu ? Hmpfh…Mungkin sejak aku melihatmu berani membalas tatapan _appa_-ku ! Atau saat kau tidak bergeming waktu dicambuk !"cetus Jaejoong ringan kembali mendorong tubuh _namja _yang sedang terkejut itu ke kasur tipis diruangan tersebut. Disobeknya baju rusak penuh noda darah yang masih menempel ditubuh besar itu dengan kuat. Jaejoong berdesis kecil melihat kondisi punggung itu begitu mengerikan sekarang. "Kau suka dengan yang kau lihat ?"seru Yunho meringis kesakitan.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan aneh itu, Jaejoong memilih mengeluarkan ponselnya,"Kyu, masuk sekarang !"bisiknya pelan namun masih terdengar orang Yunho yang tertahan di kasur karena sekarang _namja _cantik dengan tidak sopannya duduk di bokongnya.

"Siapa Kyu ? Buatlah dirimu berguna, jawab aku Kim Jaejoong !"Yunho mengeram pelan, sesuatu dibawahnya dengan tidak tahu diri telah mengeras karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergerak.

'_Dasar keras kepala._'gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati sebelum dengan suara pelan menjawab suara tidak sabaran _namja _yang sedang dipaksa telungkup itu. "Kyu itu pengawal kepercayaanku, dia akan membawa obat dan makanan untukmu. Kau harus hidup sampai aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini !"

.

.

.

.

BLAMMMM….

Suara pintu besi yang ditutup kuat itu seperti palu raja iblis yang baru diketukkan bagi Kangta yang masih meringkuk kesakitan dipojak ruangan bawah tanah itu, dia bahkan tidak mampu mengerakkan tangannya sedikitpun. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam, mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah karena hantaman tongkat besi yang tadi dilayangkan Jung Junsu padanya tanpa ampun.

"Kau berani atau bodoh, Kangta ?"suara parau penuh ejekan itu terdengar aneh ditelinga kangta yang terus berdengung.

Taecyeon melirik tubuh yang sudah tak berbentuk itu dengan sinis,"Dasar tidak tahu diri ! Yunho mengangkatmu dari jalanan, memberimu tempat tinggal dan makan tapi kau mengkhianatinya hanya karena seorang _yoeja _!"

"Euhh-Taec-Tae-cyeon-…..Too—long…"erang Kangta lirih, dia berharap _namja _tinggi besar itu akan menolongnya, dia tidak mau mati. Mungkin saja Taecyeon akan membantunya, mengingat mereka adalah partner yang kompak di lapangan.

Ok Taecyeon, _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar yang menjadi salah satu kepercayaan Yunho itu tertawa kecil, "Menolongmu ?". Taecyeon melihat binar harapan di mata yang membengkak itu sebelum dia membalikkan badan.

"Angkat dan ikat dia !"seru Taecyeon kuat pada anak buahnya yang langsung melaksanakan perintahnya. Dengan kasar dan tanpa peduli pada erangan kesakitan Kangta,_ namja_ itu ditarik ke tengah ruangan, tangannya langsung diborgol dan seember air yang disiramkan ke wajahnya membuat Kangta berusaha membuka matanya.

"_Mian—hee_…..Taec-"panggilnya pelan, berusaha meluluhkan hati Taecyeon yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah dingin ditengah ruangan itu.

"TUTUP MULUTMU ! Aku tidak mau mendengar suara menjijikkan itu ! Pernah kau berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Yunho sekarang ? Mungkin saja dia disiksa atau lebih parah lagi, sudah dibunuh !"desis Taecyeon penuh penekanan, tangannya meraih pedang panjang yang terdapat di dinding dan perlahan menghampiri tubuh Kangta.

Sretttt…..

"AARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH….."jerit kesakitan keluar dari mulut Kangta saat pedang panjang Taecyeon mengiris dalam perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka itu.

"Menjeritlah ! Mungkin itu juga yang dialami Yunho sekarang, akan kubuat kau mati perlahan sesuai perintah Junsu !"Taecyeon kembali mengoreskan pedang itu. Kali ini punggung Kangta sasarannya.

Sepanjang malam jerit kesakitan menggema kuat di ruang bawah tanah itu. Taecyeon melakukan tugasnya dengan dingin, tidak peduli jika _namja _yang terikat hampir mati itu pernah menjadi temannya. Yunho lebih penting dari semuanya, _namja_ Jung itu adalah sepupunya dan karena bajingan gila dan _yoeja _sialan itu sekarang mereka tidak tahu nasib pewaris mafia itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Moga-moga ceritanya gak terasa monoton ya.

Special for beberapa guest tercinta : sejak awal menulis memang beginilah karakter jaejoong gw so I feel so sorry jika tidak sesuai dengan anda dan anda merasa bosen dengan semua ff gw ^^

.

.

.

SEE YOU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Kau harus hidup sampai aku bisa membawamu keluar dari sini !"

Ruangan berbau apek itu hening beberapa saat, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya terdengar bunyi serangga yang saling menyahut, mungkin karena kamp ini terletak tepat dipinggir hutan. Hati Yunho sedikit bergetar mendengar suara yakin dan penuh tekad _namja_ cantik itu, sebenarnya dia mulai percaya dengan semua ucapan _namja _bermata doe itu karena tidak bisa dipungkiri Yunho juga merasakan hal yang sama, dadanya berdetak kencang sejak pertama kali melihat sosok indah yang berdiri disamping Kim Young Woon dan sekarang bagian privatnya yang tidak tahu situasi terasa mengeras karena _namja_ cantik itu bergerak terus diatasnya. Ini sial sekali, kenapa dia harus terjebak di neraka ini dan bertemu dengan_ namja_ cantik aneh yang seolah menjajah hatinya tanpa ampun dengan tatapan mata hitam legam yang seolah menariknya dalam pusaran tak berdasar.

"Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri !"usir Yunho pelan.

Beberapa menit tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari belakangnya sampai Yunho mengira Jaejoong tertidur atau sedang memikirkan kembali tindakan nekadnya yang mendatangi kamp tawanan selarut ini hingga suara lembut itu tiba-tiba menjawab,"Akan kupotong lidahmu jika bicara lagi !"ancamnya dingin.

Yunho menghela nafas berat diantara rasa sakit yang terus mendera otaknya. Dia mengusir _namja_ cantik yang mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tidak munafik jika ingin lari dari tempat terkutuk ini tapi pikiran logisnya masih bekerja, apa yang akan terjadi pada Jaejoong nanti ? Kim Young Woon adalah _namja _terkejam yang pernah dikenalnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti saat tahu putranya telah membebaskan salah satu tawanannya ?

Tidak, Yunho tidak mau Kim Jaejoong terluka hanya karena menolongnya, tidak peduli apa yang sedang mereka rasakan. Semua perasaan aneh itu harus disingkirkan ! Jung Yunho tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jaejoong !

"Pergi dari sini ! Aku tidak ingin kau dihukum atau lebih parah lagi, dibunuh ! Ayahmu itu sangat terkenal bukan karena kebaikannnya ! Dan aku tidak mengenalmu.."herdik Yunho tajam.

Tawa kecil yang terdengar seperti melodi lagu mengalun dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat _namja _cantik itu berkata dengan nada tak peduli. "Jangan pikirkan aku !"

"Dasar keras kepala !"

Krieeettttttttt….

.

.

.

.

Jung Junsu melihat semua yang terjadi di ruang penyiksaan dari monitor di kamarnya, dia senang Taecyeon tidak melupakan loyalitasnya._ Namja_ berambut merah ini sengaja memerintahkan Taecyeon yang melakukan hukuman pada Kangta si pengkhianat terkutuk, dia ingin tahu sejauh mana _namja _bertubuh besar itu akan membela keluarganya dibandingkan bajingan tidak tahu diri yang pernah menjadi temannya !

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolong, Yunho Hyung !"gumam Junsu lirih seraya menatap fotonya bersama Yunho yang diletakkan disamping meja belajarnya.

_Namja _muda yang masih berusia 20 tahun itu tiba-tiba terisak kecil, memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada saudaranya. Semua cerita buruk tentang tempat itu berkelebat dalam benaknya. _Hyung _yang selalu memeluk, menghibur dan mengajarinya bertarung sekarang terjebak di tempat paling mengerikan didunia tanpa ada kepastian apakah Jung Yunho masih hidup atau sudah mati.

Dekapan erat ditubuhnya membuat Junsu terisak semakin kuat, dia mengenal tangan besar yang sedang mengelus sayang kepalanya. "_Appa,_ bagaimana jika _hyung_…"ucapannya terhenti. Junsu tidak sanggup membayangkan yang terburuk. 3 hari Yunho menghilang tanpa berita dan informasi dari anak buah mereka jika _namja_ Jung itu telah tertangkap di Korut membuat mereka semua merasa shock. Tidak pernah terbayang ada yang berani mengkhianati pewaris mafia yang sangat disegani semua orang itu.

Puluhan bahkan ratusan pertanyaan terus bergulir di benak semua orang dalam lingkungan mafia, bagaimana mungkin ada yang berani mengelabuhi Jung Yunho ? Kenapa Yunho yang melakukan transaksi itu sendiri ? Dimana para pengawal Yunho sekarang ? Harusnya jual beli itu berjalan lancar karena ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya. Saat ditemukan jika Kangta-lah si pengkhianat maka hanya akan ada kematian bagi _namja _terkutuk itu untuk menjadi contoh agar tidak ada lagi yang berani mengkhianati Jung ! Tapi sebelumnya Junsu akan mengorek setiap informasi yang dibutuhkannya untuk masuk ke tempat Yunho mungkin ditawan.

"_Appa_ yakin kita akan melalui semua ini, kau ingat salah satu orang terbaik kita ada di Negara itu !"Jung Siwon, _namja_ paling berpengaruh dalam dunia hitam mencoba menghibur putra bungsunya yang sedang gemetar. Dia tahu Junsu berhati lembut walau jika dipaksa putra bungsunya akan berbuat hal-hal bisa sangat menakutkan.

"_Hyungie_ tidak boleh mati !"berang Junsu dengan mata berapi-api.

.

.

.

Kriettttttttttttt….

"Tuan muda…"bisikan kecil itu terdengar oleh Yunho yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari si keras kepala yang tidak mau mendengar satu pun ucapannya pada pintu penjara yang baru dibuka pelan. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ berambut ikal dan berpakaian hitam masuk dengan langkah pelan, kedua tangannya juga memegang beberapa barang.

"Ada yang mengikutimu, Kyu ?"

Yunho bisa melihat _namja _berambut ikal itu terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeleng pelan,"Tidak ada…Yang menjaga didepan saat ini adalah salah satu bawahan anda."

"Bagus sekali, letakkan yang kau bawa disini !"perintah Jaejoong cepat.

Dari sudut matanya, Yunho melihat _namja _yang dipanggil Kyu itu mulai mengeluarkan benda-benda dari kotak yang ternyata berisi berbagai obat dan makanan. _Namja_ itu melakukannya dengan cepat dan tanpa suara. "Sudah, tuan muda."

"Ikat mulutnya dengan erat !"

Mata Yunho terbelalak dan sontak kembali memberontak dari cengkraman Jaejoong saat mendengar perintah telak itu, apa maksudnya ? Kenapa Jaejoong ingin mengikat mulutnya ? Dengan sekuat tenaganya yang tersisa Yunho berusaha membalikkan badannya yang ditahan kuat oleh _namja _cantik dibelakangnya. Bagaimana bisa tangan ramping Jaejoong punya tenaga sekuat itu ?

"Jangan bergerak, Jung ! Lukamu akan semakin parah !"desis Jaejoong tajam, tanpa melonggarkan pegangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya ? Aku akan membunuhmu, Kim Jaejoong !"geram Yunho marah saat dilihatnya Kyu mendekatinya dengan kain lebar yang pasti untuk menutup mulutnya dan benar saja, _namja _berambut ikal itu bergerak cepat membungkam mulut Yunho yang terus memberontak meski cengkraman di bahunya sangat kuat.

Melihat Kyu sudah melakukan perintahnya dan tubuh besar itu berhenti bergerak, mungkin karena Yunho kesakitan atau merasa lemas, Jaejoong segera mengambil lap dingin yang diberikan pengawalnya. "Aku tidak mau kau mengerang saat obat ini dibubuhkan, itu akan membuat tawanan lain merasa curiga ! Dan jika ayahku tahu, kita semua akan mati !"ucap Jaejoong pelan seraya dengan lembut membersihkan darah dan kotoran dipunggung lebar itu, bisa dirasakannya Yunho merasa sangat kesakitan dari kedutan hebat dibahunya. "Ini akan sangat sakit Yunho-ah. "senyum mengulas dibibir Jaejoong saat merasa nama itu begitu pas dilidahnya. "Tahan itu dan tunjukkan jika kau pantas menjadi pendampingku !"tambah Jaejoong dengan suara angkuh.

Yunho mengerang dan mengutuk _namja_ sialan yang sombong itu dalam hati setiap lap dingin dan obat yang dipegang Jaejoong mengenai lukanya, sekarang dia mensyukuri tindakan Jaejoong. Dia tidak ingin menjerit seperti _yoeja _dihadapan _namja_ cantik ini, Yunho berusaha keras mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit ke masalah yang lebih penting ! Melarikan diri dari tempat ini dengan membawa Kim Jaejoong, putus _namja_ Jung itu penuh tekad. Akan kubuat _namja _cantik ini tahu dunia yang sebenarnya tidak hanya menuruti perintahnya !

"Selesai….Sekarang Kyu yang akan membalut lukamu dan setelahnya kau harus makan."ujar Jaejoong seraya menarik kuat tubuh besar Yunho hingga ke posisi duduk dan Kyu yang dari tadi hanya melihat semua itu dengan senyum kecil bisa segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

Tangan besar Yunho menepis kuat lengan Kyu saat _namja_ berambut ikal itu kembali mendekatinya dengan perban ditangan. Mata musang Yunho berkilat marah, ego-nya sedikit terluka karena bisa dilumpuhkan 2 _namja _yang tampak lemah didepannya.

"Aku mau kau yang melakukannya, Kim Jaejoong !"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendengar nada perintah dan arogan itu, keryit kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajah tampan Yunho namun tampaknya itu tidak memadamkan sifat superiornya. "_Arra,_ bawa kemari perban itu, Kyu dan siapkan makanannya."

Kyu terpaku sesaat ditempatnya berdiri, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kim Jaejoong menuruti perintah orang selain _appa_-nya, jenderal Kim !

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah ingat nama-nama yang disebutkan tadi ? Cari mereka sampai dapat dalam waktu 2 hari karena Jung akan melakukan pengadilan terbuka dunia hitam, ini akan menjadi contoh bagi siapa saja yang berani mencoba mengkhianati Jung !"seru Taecyeon kuat seraya melihat ke sekeliling ruang bawah tanah luas yang dipenuhi anak buah Jung.

"Siap, boss…"jawab semua _namja_ dan _yeoja _berpakaian gelap diruangan itu serentak.

Mata Taecyeon melirik sekilas pada tubuh Kangta yang masih terikat di tiang dan sedang pingsan karena kesakitan atau kehabisan darah. "Pastikan dia tetap hidup sampai hukuman bisa dilaksanakan !"

"Aku yang akan menjaganya dan akan kupastikan dia menyesal !"suara lembut seorang _yoeja _bertubuh kecil terdengar diantara dengung suara yang lain.

Taecyeon mengangguk kecil menyetujui permintaan itu, dia percaya _yoeja_ ini tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Boa."

.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit di sekitar kamp tawanan itu terasa lenggang, tidak terlihat seorang pun dikoridor luas yang hanya dipasangi beberapa lampu redup. Namun disalah satu ruangan dokter, tampak seorang _namja _berusia 40-an sedang sibuk memperhatikan beberapa dokumen di mejanya. Mereka sedang mengerjakan proyek besar yang sangat penting.

Drrtttt….

"Ya…"ujar _namja_ itu singkat begitu menjawab ponselnya yang bergetar ringan.

'_**Aku butuh bantuanmu..'**_seru suara bass diseberang ponsel itu langsung.

Senyum kecil mengulas diwajah _namja _berkacamata yang masih focus membaca dokumennya,"Aku tahu kau pasti akan menghubungiku…"

'_**Kau tahu ? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku langsung ?'**_ cecar si penelpon dengan nada tidak suka.

Kang Dong Suk, _namja_ yang sudah menjadi pemimpin dokter dirumah sakit korut selama 10 tahun menghela nafas pelan, sangat mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan orang yang menghubunginya itu."Dia masih hidup. Tenanglah…"

'_**Bagaimana keadaannya ? Mereka menyiksanya ? Apa dia….'**_

"Dia dicambuk dan sekarang ada di kamp tawanan tapi…."Kang Dong Suk bisa mendengar suara terkesiap sahabatnya, dokter ini tidak tahu apa dia harus mengatakan secuil informasi yang didapatnya pada penelpon atau tidak. Dia tidak mau terlalu memberi harapan.

'_**Apa ? Jangan buat aku semakin panic, Dong suk-ah..'**_

"Mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban atau malah musibah untukmu, putra bungsu jenderal Kim menolongnya."seru dokter itu pelan.

'_**Jelaskan padaku !'**_paksa Jung Siwon pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu, luka dipunggung Yunho semakin membaik karena Jaejoong rutin mengobatinya meski sikap _namja_ Jung itu tetap menyebalkan dan tidak ada manisnya. Jung Yunho bahkan dengan kasar selalu memintanya untuk pergi dan tidak kembali ke kamp itu. Apa dia tidak tahu waktu Jaejoong disini memang terbatas sampai semua urusan _appa_-nya selesai. Sebelum waktu itu tiba, dia harus bisa membawa Yunho keluar dari kamp itu.

'_Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih ! Kenapa aku bisa suka dengan namja egois itu !'_gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati saat memikirkan Yunho yang seperti tidak percaya jika Jaejoong mampu membawa _namja_ Jung itu keluar dari negaranya.

"Akan kubuktikan kau salah, Jung Yunho ! Jangan pernah meremehkanku !"guman Jaejoong kesal seraya menusuk-nusuk daging steak yang sedang dimakan dengan beringas.

Jenderal Kim yang duduk di kepala meja makan melihat semua ekspresi yang silih berganti di wajah putra kesayangannya itu dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya putra kesayangannya tampak marah, biasanya _namja_ cantik itu selalu tersenyum dan bersikap manja padanya.

"Jangan bermain dengan makananmu, Joongie.."tegur jenderal Kim tiba-tiba yang sepertinya membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dan segera memotong steaknya.

Changmin yang duduk disisi lain meja besar itu tertawa kecil, tahu saat ini adik tersayangnya pasti sedang membayangkan jika steak itu adalah Jung Yunho ! _Namja _tampan yang ada disalah satu penjara rahasia mereka, _namja_ yang entah kenapa bisa menarik perhatian si keras kepala itu. Bahkan menurut Chansung, adiknya ini rela mengendap malam-malam ke kamp tawanan untuk membawakan _namja_ tampan itu makanan.

"Joongie sedang sakit perut, _appa_…"

Mata doe itu dalam sekejab mendelik marah pada saudaranya yang sedang makan dengan lahap, "Aku tidak sakit perut !". Dia tahu Changmin sengaja mengatakan itu untuk melihat reaksi jenderal Kim.

"Yoochun, panggil dokter Kang sekarang juga !"perintah jenderal Kim dengan suara keras pada ajudannya yang selalu ada disampingnya. Sesuai dugaan, jenderal itu selalu mengutamakan putra kesayangannya itu.

Dengan kuat Jaejoong menendang kaki Changmin dibawah meja, saudaranya itu sangat tahu sang ayah sangat protektif pada putra bungsunya ini dan sengaja ingin membuat Jaejoong terjebak dikamar. '_Tidak, aku harus menyakinkan appa. Bagaimana dengan Yunho jika aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini. Yunho akan kelaparan._'pikir Jaejoong semakin gusar pada senyum jahil Changmin.

"_Appa_ ! _Hyungie_ berbohong, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang tidak berselera saja. Dokter Kang tidak perlu memeriksaku."bantah Jaejoong keras. Dia tidak mau terkurung dikamarnya selama beberapa hari.

Sorot dingin mata jenderal Kim yang menatapnya membuat Jaejoong duduk kembali ditempatnya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat dia melawan perintah _appa_-nya, dia harus menahan diri dan meminta bantuan Kyu untuk melarikan diri nanti.

.

.

.

.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Ada yang mengikutinya, dia sudah merasakan itu sejak pagi. Perasaan gelisah dan takut menyelubungi dirinya. Dia mempercepat langkah sampai hampir setengah berlari. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dia terus berjalan cepat sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang hingga tidak menyadari jika didepan jalan itu sudah ada mobil yang menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya tersandung dan membuatnya hampir terjerembab jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"_Gomawo_, aku…"ucapannya terhenti dan matanya begitu terkejut saat dilihatnya seringai tipis dibibir orang yang sedang menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana, manis….Bawa dia.."seru orang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada teman-temannya yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…LEPASKAN AKUUUUUU !"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Gw akan usahakan sering update walaupun Cuma 1000/2000w ^_^ dan maaf ya jika banyak typos dan kata yang berulang.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Aku harus bisa keluar malam ini…"gumam Jaejoong pelan sambil mengitari kamarnya yang luas seraya mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. "Akan kubunuh Changmin _hyung_…"rutuknya saat mengingat dia berada dalam situasi terjebak ini karena kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Changmin tahu sekali Jaejoong setiap malam pergi menemui namja Jung yang masih berada didalam kamp itu, entah apa tujuannya menghalangi Jaejoong kali ini.

"Karpet itu akan aus jika anda terus menghentakkan kaki diatasnya."seruan ringan yang mengoda itu menyadarkan Jaejoong jika dia tidak sendiri lagi di kamar pribadinya. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak mendengar langkah kaki dokter Kang.

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit…Hmpfh…Lebih terlihat marah.."ucap dokter Kang sambil lalu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat _namja_ berkacamata itu meletakkan tas dokternya dan duduk di sofa dekat ranjang besar jaejoong. "_Appa _hanya berlebihan, _ahjussi_. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera dan ini ulah _hyungie_…"

"Karena _namja _tampan itu ?"sela dokter Kang dengan suara datar.

Pertanyaan ringan nan singkat dari dokter Kang membuat Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri, wajah sedikit mengeras. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan menduga-duga sebanyak apa yang diketahui oleh dokter kepercayaan jenderal Kim ini. Apa Kyu ketahuan saat mengambil obat ? Bukankah orang itu sudah membantunya mematikan CCTV rumah sakit ?

'_Tenang, Jaejoongie. Tidak ada yang tahu apa pun. Semua orang yang membantumu sudah bersumpah setia. Dokter Kang pasti hanya berusaha menjebakku._.'mata doe itu mengerjap polos walaupun otaknya berpikir cepat apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"_Namja ? Nugu_ ? Apa maksud,_ ahjussi_ ? Aku tidak mengerti.."Jaejoong tertawa kecil, dia harus berusaha sealami mungkin. Tidak ada yang boleh mengagalkan rencananya untuk mengeluarkan Jung Yunho, tinggal beberapi hari lagi mereka bisa pergi. Luka Yunho hampir sembuh !

Kang Dong Suk, dokter yang dipanggil Yoochun untuk memeriksa putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu tertawa dalam hati seraya memandang _namja _yang sejak kecil dilihatnya itu dengan penilaian baru. Kim Jaejoong yang selama ini dikenalnya adalah sosok berwajah peri yang egois, mau menang sendiri dan selalu angkuh, namun kali ini tampaknya semua sifat itu akan berdampak baik bagi keselamatan Yunho. Lihat saja bagaimana mata besar itu mengerjap polos seolah tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya.

Wajah malaikat itu pasti sanggup menaklukan hati sekeras baja milik jenderal Kim jika waktunya tiba dan mungkin mereka tidak boleh meremehkan sosoknya yang terlihat ramping itu, pikir dokter jenius itu yakin.

"_Arra_, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi katakan pada Kyu jika ingin mengambil sesuatu, hindari sayap kiri rumah sakit."ucap dokter kang sedatar mungkin, tidak ada gunanya mendesak putra kesayangan sang jenderal yang terkenal keras kepala itu. Dengan santai dokter Kang mengeluarkan beberapa ampul obat dan salep. "Berikan ini padanya karena akan mempercepat pengeringan luka dan obat ini untuk antibiotic dan vitamin."tambahnya seraya menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan mata yang penuh sayang.

"Aku…"

Dokter Kang mengeleng seraya mengangkat tangannya agar Jaejoong berhenti bicara. "Aku mengenalnya, dia adalah putra sahabatku.."suara dokter itu begitu lirih ditelinga Jaejoong.

Pengertian tumbuh dalam hati _namja _cantik itu, dokter Kang tidak bermaksud buruk. _Namja _berwajah tenang itu bahkan mengenal Jung Yunho jauh sebelum Jaejoong bertemu dengannya. Setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, menerima obat itu dan segera menyimpannya dalam mantelnya. "_Gomawo, ahjussi._ Aku akan selalu mengingat bantuanmu ini."

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya berdoa semoga kalian bisa keluar secepatnya. Disini tidak aman, kau tahu mata-mata ayahmu ada dimana-mana."desis dokter Kang dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

_Namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil,"Tenanglah, _ahjussi._ Aku sangat mengenal _appa_-ku. Dia akan marah, berang, mau membunuhku, menghancurkan seluruh isi dunia untuk menemukanku dan akhirnya dia akan selalu memaafkanku !"ujar Jaejoong dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Aku harap semua itu benar, tuan muda Kim."

.

.

.

.  
TAP…TAP…TAP…

Ada yang mengikutinya, dia sudah merasakan itu sejak pagi. Perasaan gelisah dan takut menyelubungi dirinya. Dia mempercepat langkah sampai hampir setengah berlari. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Dia terus berjalan cepat sambil sesekali menoleh kebelakang hingga tidak menyadari jika didepan jalan itu sudah ada mobil yang menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya tersandung dan membuatnya hampir terjerembab jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"_Gomawo_, aku…"ucapannya terhenti dan matanya begitu terkejut saat dilihatnya seringai tipis dibibir orang yang sedang menahan lengannya. Dia sudah mengira jika ketidakmunculan Kangta akan membawa musibah baginya. Sekarang iblis itu berdiri dihadapannya !

"Mau kemana, manis….Bawa dia.."seru orang itu dengan seringai tajam melihat sorot takut dan gemetar_ yoeja_ yang sedang dicengkramnya kuat. Dia menghempaskan tubuh _yoeja _yang sudah terisak itu pada teman-temannya yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…LEPASKAN AKUUUUUU !"

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar, seluruh tubuhnya terasa tak bertenaga, lemas dan sedikit mual yang membuat perutnya bergejolak. Go Ahra, _yoeja_ cantik itu terlihat panic dan takut seraya memandang sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan barang rongsokan dan sofa kusam yang ada disudut ruangan yang sangat gelap itu. Dia diculik saat berjalan pulang dari tempat kerjanya oleh segerombolan _namja _sangar berpakaian gelap yang pasti membiusnya hingga pingsan. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa gelisah sejak Kangta, _namja_ yang selalu mengejarnya dan sangat mencintainya tidak lagi menemuinya. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Sudah bangun ? Bagaimana tidurmu ? Nyenyak-kah ?"

Suara lembut bernada ejekan itu membuat mata Go Ahra segera menelusuri seluruh ruangan yang hanya disinar cahaya bulan dari jendela kecil berjeruji disisi kiri tempatnya terbangun. Senyum Ahra melebar saat mengenali sosok yang berdiri bersandar dengan santai itu.

"Boa ? Kau juga disini ? Mereka juga menculikmu ?"tanyanya cepat. Mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk dugaannya.

Go Ahra mendesah pelan dan diam-diam menyeringai kecil, setidaknya dia tidak sendiri dan jika terjadi sesuatu dia bisa menyalahkan_ yoeja_ bertubuh kecil yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu karena dia tahu Boa juga mengenal kangta. Mereka berdua saling mengenal Karena Kangta pernah mengajak Boa ke_ club_ tempat Ahra bekerja sebagai bartender dan akhirnya juga bekerja disana. Di_ club_ itu juga Ahra pertama kali melihat sosok tampan bermata musang yang langsung menawan hatinya yang dikenalkan Kangta sebagai sahabatnya dan ternyata adalah seorang pewaris mafia kaya raya yang sangat disegani.

Go Ahra jatuh cinta pada Jung Yunho, mengejarnya tanpa lelah dan malu namun perasaannya tidak diterima _namja _Jung itu bahkan Yunho muak pada _yoeja _yang senang mengodanya itu. Go Ahra murka saat Yunho menolaknya didepan ratusan pelanggan _club_ ! Dengan penuh emosi dia membalikkan semua fakta itu didepan Kangta yang hari itu tidak ada disana. Ahra menghujat dan memaki jika Yunho adalah bajingan yang ingin menodai dan melecehkannya. Kangta yang gelap mata karena merasa _yoeja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu telah dilecehkan sahabat sekaligus bosnya mulai merencanakan pengkhianatannya dibawah hasutan Go Ahra yang sakit hati karena ditolak.

"Hentikan semua rencana bodoh dalam kepala tak berotakmu itu !"seru Boa kuat saat dilihatnya Ahra tersenyum licik dengan mulut bergumam kecil.

Ahra berusaha memasang ekspresi takut sebelum menatap _yoeja _yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya. "Aku hanya merasa takut, apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kita ada disini ? Siapa yang menculik kita ?"

Boa mengerling malas pada _yoeja_ berbulu domba didepannya, berlagak bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa padahal dia 'lah penyebab semua kekacauan dalam Jung ! Karena _yeoja _bodoh ini, Kangta sekarang harus mati dan bos mereka telah hilang seperti tertelan bumi di Negara terkejam didunia.

"Kau memang pantas takut, Go Ahra ! Asal kau tahu, akulah yang memberi perintah untuk menculikmu !"desis Boa tajam, memandang penuh benci pada ahra yang terlihat bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Boa ?"seru go ahra keras.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya Yunho ! Karena kau dan kepala busukmu itu, kau telah merusak persahabatan sekaligus menjerumuskan kedua sahabatku dan kau pantas mati untuk itu !"seru Boa dengan suara yang menahan marah.

Ahra berusaha mengatasi kebingungannya, setahu dirinya Boa hanyalah gadis biasa yang juga bekerja sebagai bartender _part time_ di _Mirotic Club_. Kenapa dia bisa menculiknya ? Dimana Kangta saat Ahra membutuhkannya ?

"Jangan bercanda, Kwon Boa ! Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, bahkan aku tidak tahu Jung Yunho menghilang !"bantah Ahra keras, menolak semua tuduhan yang ditudingkan padanya.

Boa tertawa keras melihat ekspresi terkejut _yoeja _didepannya yang sedang berusaha mengelak dari semua tudingannya. "_Arra_….Kau bisa membantah sesukamu tapi lihat ini…"

Bunyi klik terdengar usai Boa menjentikkan tangannya keras, tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu hidup dan layar raksasa di dinding sebelah kanan mulai memutarkan video percakapan antara Go Ahra dan Kangta di sebuah apartemen. Jelas sekali dalam video itu Ahra sedang menghasut Kangta dengan mulut manis dan rayuan menjijikannya.

Rasa takut memenuhi diri Go Ahra, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk mengelak. Semua sudah terpampang didepannya. Dia 'lah orang yang meminta Kangta untuk membalas sakit hatinya dan sebagai hadiah, dia akan menerima lamaran Kangta.

"Menarik sekali, ya ~~"seru Boa penuh sarkasme.

"Aku…Boa-Aku-"racau Ahra panic dan matanya langsung memanas dengan jantung yang seolah terengut langsung saat gambar dilayar itu berubah dan menampakkan sosok Kangta yang terikat ditiang dengan penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya. "Hikkssss…..Apaaa….Oppa-Kenapa-"isaknya keras karena terkejut.

"Itu adalah hukuman dari Jung dan kau juga akan segera menikmatinya ! Masuk dan kalian boleh menyiksanya sesuka hati !"

Sekumpulan _namja_ dan _yoeja _masuk begitu mendengar perintah keras Boa. Wajah-wajah marah dan penuh dendam bisa Ahra lihat, reflex_ yoeja_ itu beringsut mundur dari tempatnya terduduk tadi. Keringat dingin membanjiri dirinya, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar saat bayangan tubuh rusak Kangta melintas dalam benaknya. Dia tidak mau mati, tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini ? Kenapa Kangta membalas sakit hatinya dengan terlalu berlebihan ?

"Hikssss…Apa mau kalian ? Jangan mendekatttttt ! Berhenti ! Aku bilang…hiksss…berhentiiiii !"jerit Ahra keras diantara isak tangisnya saat dilihatnya salah satu_ namja_ itu memegang pedang tajam yang tampak berkilau.

"Ingat jangan sampai dia mati !"perintah Boa sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

Walaupun putra sekaligus pewarisnya menghilang. Dunia tidak berhenti berputar, semua bisnis, perjanjian, perdagangan harus tetap dilakukan. Jung Siwon tampak sibuk bicara dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang sering melakukan transaksi dengan pihak yang kemungkinan sedang menawan putranya. Jung Siwon sedang berusaha mencari cara dan jalan untuk masuk ke tempat yang terkenal penuh rahasia itu.

"Jadi menurut kalian hampir tidak ada jalan masuk ?"tanya Siwon dengan suara tajam.

'…_**Bahkan tidak ada jalan keluar…Aemua harus melalui proses resmi..'**_

'_**Mianhe..Kami tidak bisa banyak membantu, tuan Jung…'**_

"Bagaimana dengan pihak pemberontak ?"cecar Siwon lagi, dia harus menemukan celah untuk menyelamatkan putranya. Segila apapun perjanjian yang mungkin harus dilakukannya !

'_**Sedang diawasi dengan ketat. Jam malam diberlakukan sekarang ! Mereka juga tidak bisa bergerak bebas..'**_ seru salah satu _namja _yang sedang ikut dalam _conference_ itu.

Siwon menghela nafas kesal mendengar semua laporan itu, tangannya terkepal erat. Semua jalan seolah tertutup untuknya dan dia yakin sekali Kim Young Woon tidak akan membiarkan putranya hidup karena _namja_ itu masih menyimpan dendam pada Siwon.

"Aku mengerti. Terus laporkan jika ada sesuatu yang penting !"perintah Siwon sebelum mematikan_ teleconference_ itu bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Dilihatnya nama yang sudah ditunggunya sejak kemarin di _caller ID_.

"Berikan aku kabar baik, Dong Suk-ah~~~~"tuntut Siwon begitu menjawab ponselnya.

Terdengar suara tawa Kang Dong Suk di line ponsel,_**'Dasar tidak sabar, dia baik dan lukanya hampir sembuh..'**_beritahu _namja_ itu langsung.

Siwon mendesah lega, ini berita paling baik yang pernah didengarnya setelah selama berhari-hari dalam ketakutan,"Kau melihatnya ? Dia bicara denganmu ?"tanya _namja_ Jung senior itu antusias.

'_**Tidak…'**_jawab dokter kang singkat.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu semua itu, Dong Suk-ah…Jangan berbelit-belit !"seru Siwon frustasi, disaat seperti ini dia sangat membenci gaya santai Kang Dong Suk !

Dokter Kang menjawab dengan nada serius, tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk sedikit mengoda sahabatnya,'_**Aku menemui Kim Jaejoong tadi malam. Dia memang tidak membenarkan asumsiku tentang dia menyembunyikan Yunho tapi dia juga tidak membantah.'**_

"Fuhhhh…Ingatkan aku berterima kasih pada _namja _kecil itu…"tawa Siwon lega. Dia bahkan menyingkirkan semua kecurigaannya tentang motif Jaejoong menyelamatakan putranya, itu bisa dibahas nanti !

'_**Jangan senang dulu, Siwon-ah. Itu kabar baiknya….Dan bagian terburuknya….'**_sela dokter Kang membuat Siwon langsung terdiam. Nada suara itu terlalu serius dan tegang, tidak sesuai dengan karakter Kang Dong Suk yang selalu santai.

"Jangan bertele-tele ! Katakan padaku sekarang juga bagian terburuknya !"desak Siwon tajam.

Dengusan tajam dokter Kang terdengar ditelinga Siwon, '_**jenderal Kim tampaknya sedang mencurigai sesuatu….Aku melihat banyak pengawal ditambahkan disekitar kamp.'**_

"_SHITTTTTTT !_ Kenapa dengan Kim sialan itu ! Dia benar-benar ingin membalasku !"rutuk Siwon keras. "Katakan pada putra jenderal itu untuk membawa Yunho kabur, pasti Kim Jaejoong tahu jalan keluar dari sana ! Aku tidak mau sampai jenderal itu membunuh putraku !"

'_**Aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti, Siwon.**__'line_ ponsel itu diputus Kang Dong Suk begitu saja tanpa peduli Jung Siwon memaki pedas dirinya yang terlalu acuh.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pasti _yoeja_ bertubuh ramping itu menghampiri _namja _yang sedang bersandar didepan sebuah lemari pendingin dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik, bukan ? Bisakah kau tidak pergi ? Aku -"ucapan Boa terhenti saat _namja _bertubuh tinggi besar itu melumat kasar bibirnya dan mendekap kuat tubuh kecil itu.

"Aku harus pergi kesana dan memastikan Yunho masih hidup."tegas Taecyeon, sepupu sang pewaris Jung sekaligus kekasih Kwon Boa tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Begitu Jung Siwon mendapatkan informasi atau apa pun untuk memasuki tempat itu, maka Taecyeon akan segera berangkat bersama Junsu.

Boa mendorong kuat dada bidang itu, matanya menyipit tajam pada_ namja_ berwajah tegas yang sedang menatapnya,"Aku ikut denganmu. kau tidak boleh pergi tanpaku !". usai menyerukan itu Boa melangkah cepat meninggalkan Taecyeon yang merenggut marah.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, suasana tempat itu begitu sunyi karena hanya terdengar suara semilir angin yang bertiup kencang. Pergantian pengawal baru saja dilakukan, Yunho tahu itu karena sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dia merasa sangat gelisah. Tidak biasa Jaejoong terlambat, _namja _cantik itu selalu muncul tepat pada saat pergantian pengawal. Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, pikir Yunho sembari mondar-mandir di ruangan kecil itu.

"Kemana kau, Jaejoongie…Apa jenderal itu sudah tahu ?"guman Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. "Dasar sialan, aku akan menghancurkan kamp busuk ini kalau aku bisa keluar dari sini !"berang Yunho kesal.

Berhari-hari melihat dan ditemani _namja_ cantik itu membuat Yunho merasa sangat nyaman dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang setiap mata doe itu menatapnya marah karena tidak mau meminum obat antibiotic ataupun saat bibir _cherry_ itu tersenyum lebar melihat Yunho menghabiskan semua makanannya. Yunho menyerag dalam pesona itu. Dia jatuh cinta dan sangat yakin Kim Jaejoong adalah hadiah yang dikirimkan tuhan padanya walaupun dia harus mengalami semua kejadian buruk ini.

"Jika kau tidak muncul dalam waktu 1 jam, aku akan mendobrak pintu sialan itu dan membuat keributan ! Aku tidak peduli jika _appa_-mu tahu aku masih hidup !"Yunho mengeram seraya terus menatap pintu ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : always say thanks to my followers, favorites, reviewers, guest and lovely sider. This part is so boring ? I know…'cause no yunjae. Happy weekend and see you all in Monday~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Anda memanggilku ?"

"Hentikan sikap formal itu saat kita berdua, Kyunnie…"suara Changmin terdengar kesal tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar computer yang sejak tadi dilihatnya dengan serius hingga didengarnya kekeh kecil dari suara khas yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Protocol itu sangat penting, Chwang. Jadi kenapa kau mencariku ?"tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan _namja_ bertubuh jangkung pewaris Negara ini yang kebetulan adalah kekasihnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Changmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, melainkan sibuk mematikan computernya. Setelah semua selesai, putra sulung jenderal Kim itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Kyu serta langsung mengecup kecil kening _namja _berambut ikal yang menjadi pengawal adiknya. "_Bogosippo, my_ Kyu~~~"bisiknya lembut sebelum melumat ringan bibir Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cepat dan intens, hingga tiba-tiba Changmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Kyunnie."serunya dengan nada perintah yang membuat Kyuhyun mengerling malas karena bisa menduga apa yang akan diminta Changmin padanya.

"Aku tidak mau jika itu akan menyakiti Jaejoong !"seru _namja _berambut ikal itu langsung tanpa ragu.

Changmin tertawa lebar mendengarnya, kekasihnya ini memang sangat mengenalnya walaupun selalu lebih mementingkan adiknya yang egois itu daripada hubungan mereka tapi Changmin tidak pernah menyesali hal kecil itu. Jaejoongie-nya memang sangat penting dalam hidup mereka. "Hanya ingin sedikit menguji _namja_ Jung yang sedang dirawatnya itu. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoongie menyesal dan aku juga tidak akan membantunya terjerumus dalam hal bodoh !"

"Apa maksudmu, Chwang ? Jung Yunho kelihatan baik."seru Kyu seraya mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Changmin.

Changmin memeluk ringan kekasihnya,"Aku tidak butuh dia kelihatan baik, aku ingin dia cinta mati pada adikku ! Karena jika kurang dari itu maka aku akan mengatakan semua pada _appa,_ aku juga tidak peduli sekalipun Jung Yunho akan mati !"seru Changmin dingin.

"Kau sudah gila ? Jaejoong akan sangat marah jika semua ini ketahuan sebelum dia bisa membawa pergi _namja_ Jung itu !"marah Kyu pada kekasihnya yang seperti sudah kehilangan akal.

"Dan kau kira pergi dari sini semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Kyu ? Pengawal _appa_ ada dimana-mana ! Kesempatan Jaejoong hanya akan ada jika aku dan Chansung membantunya ! Jadi tugasmu adalah pastikan Jung Yunho mencintai adikku dan kalau perlu rela mati untuknya ! Jadi untuk sementara aku akan menahan Jaejoong dikamarnya !"cetus Changmin panjang lebar dengan suara berdesis yang dingin namun berbalut emosi yang nyata ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenalnya.

"_Arra,_ akan kulakukan semua itu. Kuharap Jung Yunho tidak mengecewakan kita karena aku juga mau jika Jaejoongie sampai patah hati ~~~~" angguk Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal erat. Sebenarnya dia sedikit emosi mendengar rencana dingin Changmin pada Jung Yunho tapi dia juga sangat mengerti kekhawatir _namja _jantung itu.

Changmin kembali mendekap erat tubuh kekasihnya itu, dia tahu sedikit banyak Kyuhyun tidak setuju dengan rencananya, tapi semua itu harus dilakukannya. "Waktumu hanya 3 hari Kyu karena _appa _sedang curiga pada sesuatu dan aku tidak tahu apa itu."guman Changmin pelan.

"Serahkan semua padaku, Chwang…"

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki dan pintu yang ditutup pelan itu membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya yang tidak lelap karena suasana hatinya sangat gelisah. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang masih gelap gulita. Siluet tubuh yang dikenalnya membuat _namja_ cantik itu segera menyibak selimutnya. "Kemana saja kau ? Aku menunggumu sepanjang malam." Jaejoong sedikit kesal, dia terkurung dikamar ini dan orang yang paling dipercayainya malah menghilang tanpa bisa dihubungi.

"Berlatih pedang dengan Hwang Chansung, anda lupa hari ini jadwal latihanku ?"ujar Kyuhyun datar, sama sekali tidak terpengaruhi dengan nada marah dalam suara Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memukul pelan keningnya, dia lupa karena dirinya terlalu panic memikirkan Yunho yang pasti sekarang sangat kelaparan. Ini hampir lewat 2 jam dari waktu dimana Jaejoong selalu mendatangi kamp itu. "_Mianhe_, aku terkurung dikamar dan itu membuatku sedikit emosi, Kyu."ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh sesal. "Juga sangat frustasi !"erang _namja _cantik itu kemudian.

"Aku mengerti, tuan muda dan jangan khawatir soal _namja _itu. Aku akan pergi mengantikan anda !"sahut Kyu datar, dapat dilihatnya adik kesayangan Changmin itu sangat gelisah dan khawatir pada _namja _Jung yang dicintainya.

"Kau yakin, Kyu ?"tanya Jaejoong memastikan. Dia tidak mau jika karena dirinya Kyu akan tertangkap. Dia 'lah yang memulai semua ini dan Kyuhyun sudah terlibat terlalu jauh dengan semua itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan penjagaan itu ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil," Jangan khawatir, tuan muda. Lagipula kau tahu aku tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat seringai dibibir tipis pengawalnya yang sangat percaya diri itu. "_Arra,_ kau boleh pergi tapi bawa ini denganmu, Kyu."Jaejoong setuju seraya menyerahkan semua yang diberikan dokter Kang padanya ditangan Kyuhyun. "Oleskan salep itu dan pastikan dia menghabiskan semua antibiotic dan vitamin ini !"seru Jaejoong cepat seraya mondar-mandir dikamarnya, entah sedang mencari apa hingga Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah tidak biasa _namja _yang mereka sayangi itu.

"Nah, ini dia….Aku sudah menyiapkannya." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebungkus obat lagi dan juga sebuah _backpack_ lumayan besar pada Kyu yang sedang melongo. Apa maksud dari semua ini ? Tidakkah tuan mudanya ini berlebihan ? Kyu akan menyusup ke kamp tawanan, bukan camping !

"Apa ini ? Aku harus membawa semuanya ?"tanya Kyu yang langsung mendapat anggukan cepat dari Jaejoong yang tersenyum penuh maksud. "Aku tidak mau !"tolak Kyu langsung. Bagaimana mungkin dia harus membawa kantong makanan, obat, dan sekarang satu_ backpack_ besar yang beratnya mungkin 10kg !

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak mendengar penolakan itu, namun tidak ada kata menyerah dalam diri _namja_ cantik itu. "Ayolah, Kyu….Aku pasti akan terkurung beberapa hari sampai _appa _memutuskan aku cukup sehat. Yunho butuh semua yang ada dalam tas itu karena aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyelinap setiap malam…Kau mau mengecewakanku ?"bujuk Jaejoong dengan suara lembut yang penuh paksaan dan mata doe yang menatap Kyu dengan tajam.

Inilah yang kadang membuat Kyuhyun kesal menjadi pengawal Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu selalu pemaksa dan mengunakan semua cara agar apa yang diinginkannya tercapai, seperti sekarang ini. Kata-kata itu memang sangat lembut tapi mata doe itu menatap kyu penuh intimidasi. "_Arra_, aku akan membawa semua itu. Beruntung sekali Jung jelek itu !"nyerah Kyu akhirnya. _'Semoga barang-barang itu tidak akan jadi masalah._'doa Kyu dalam hati.

Jaejoong sontak tersenyum lebar, walaupun sedikit kesal dengan guman kecil Kyu. Dia memeluk erat _namja_ berambut ikal itu, dia tahu Kyu pasti akan menurutinya. Seperti biasanya. "_Gomawo_, Kyu. Sekarang pergilah…"

"Baik, tuan muda !"Kyuhyun berdecak kesal mengangkat _backpack _berat itu dipunggungnya seraya keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu sesuatu sedang terjadi disini dan aku ingin kau menyelidikinya, Yoochun !"perintah jenderal Kim tajam, tangannya memegang pigura foto yang selalu terletak di meja kerjanya. Dia sangat menyayangi _namja_ yang sedang tersenyum lebar di foto itu, hanya putranya itu yang mampu membuatnya tertawa dan merasa senang. Firasatnya mengatakan Jaejoongie-nya sedang merencanakan sesuatu !

"Akan saya lakukan, jenderal."jawab Yoochun tenang.

Jenderal Kim merasa sedikit ada yang berubah dari Jaejoong, tidak biasanya putra manjanya itu melamun di meja makan dan _namja_ tua itu juga sedikit curiga saat melihat putranya beberapa kali berbisik-bisik dengan beberapa pengawal.

"Periksa kembali keterangan tentang kematian _namja_ Jung itu."perintah jenderal Kim mendadak, saat tiba-tiba saja melintas dalam benaknya jika sikap aneh Jaejoong dimulai sejak hari dimana putranya itu melihat Jung Yunho !

Park Yoochun memandang bingung pada jenderal yang selalu bersikap dingin dan kejam itu,"Untuk apa, tuan ? Bukankah petugas cambuk mengatakan dia mati ?"

"Aku ingin kau memastikannya dan segera laporkan padaku."perintah jenderal Kim tegas yang segera mendapat anggukan dari Yoochun yang bersiap meninggalkan ruang kerja itu.

Saat _namja_ berjidat lebar dengan ekspresi datar yang menjadi ajudan kepercayaan jenderal Kim itu hampir mendekati pintu, suara tajam jenderal Kim menghentikannya dan Yoochun kembali menatap jenderal itu penuh tanya.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi Jaejoongie dengan ketat, laporkan semua hal yang dilakukannya !"

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja bernuansa klasik dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna coklat muda dan dipenuhi rak buku tinggi yang hampir mencapai langit-langit ruangan serta satu dinding yang dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis termasyur sedangkan dinding yang lain dipenuhi berbagai senjata membuat tempat itu terlihat sangat elegan dan mencerminkan jika pemilik ruangan itu adalah pecinta seni.

Di depan meja besar selebar 2 meter yang juga berwarna coklat itu duduk Jung Siwon dengan postur tegak yang sangat berwibawa, matanya sedang menilai kedua _namja _dan seorang _yoeja _yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Jadi kalian bermaksud menyelinap kesana ? Kalian tahu resikonya ?"tanya Siwon ragu, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Junsu segera mengangguk cepat,"Iya, _appa…_Aku ingin mencari tahu sendiri apakah Yunho _hyung_ masih hidup atau…."_namja _berambut merah itu menghentikan ucapannya, dia tidak mau percaya apa yang selalu menghampiri benaknya. "Dan Taecyeon serta Boa akan menemaniku.."sambung Junsu dengan suara penuh percaya diri.

Jung Siwon tersenyum tipis hampir tak terlihat, dalam hati dia sangat bangga pada keberanian putra bungsunya ini. "Tapi kalian bahkan tidak tahu cara untuk masuk kesana, tempat itu sangat berbahaya.."

"_Mianhe, ahjussi_ ~~~~ Kami tadinya memang tidak tahu, tapi menurut info kami biasa menyuap pihak tertentu untuk membawa kami masuk kesana dan setelahnya kami bisa mulai mencari.."ujar Taecyeon tanpa ragu. Beberapa rencana sudah tersusun dalam benaknya.

"Dan kau akan ikut, Boa-sii ?"tanya Siwon pada _yeoja_ kekasih keponakannya itu.

Kwon Boa mengangguk pelan,"Aku tidak ingin Taecyoen pergi sendiri."sahutnya tanpa ragu.

Melihat tekad ketiga orang didepannya, Jung Siwon teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan dokter Kang yang berjanji akan segera menghubunginya,"Baik, aku setuju kalian pergi kesana tapi bersabarlah sebentar. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi !"

"Maksud _appa_ ? Kenapa harus menunggu lagi ? Semakin banyak waktu terbuang, aku takut _hyung _tidak bisa bertahan ! Aku ingin segera pergi !"seru Junsu berang. Bagaimana bisa _appa_-nya memintanya bersabar ?

"Emosi tidak akan membuatmu menyelamatkan Yunho, Su-ie !"Siwon menatap dingin putranya. "Aku meminta kalian menunggu bukan tanpa alasan, seseorang yang kukenal mengatakan jika Yunho dalam keadaan baik karena putra jenderal Kim menolongnya dan dalam beberapa hari orang itu akan mengabarkan lebih lanjut situasi yang terjadi disana."jelas Siwon.

Taecyeon mendengar semua itu dengan tenang, dia tidaklah sama dengan Junsu yang meledak-ledak ataupun Yunho yang sering terbawa emosi. Dia lebih suka menilai semuanya dengan dingin dan penuh perhitungan. "Jadi menurut _ahjussi_, ada kemungkinan putra jenderal Kim akan membawa Yunho keluar dari sana ? Kapan ?"tanya _namja _bertubuh besar itu langsung.

"Ya, karena menurut orang yang kupercaya putra jenderal itu sepertinya tertarik pada Yunho. Mungkin secepatnya karena aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho mati begitu saja ditangan _appa_-nya."jawab siwon dengan sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

Hati Junsu bersorak riang mendengar jika _hyung_-nya baik-baik saja, dia tidak peduli apa alasan putra jenderal Kim menolong Yunho karena yang terpenting pewaris Jung itu masih hidup. "Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi ke perbatasan dan _appa _bisa menghubungi kami jika saatnya untuk masuk kesana sudah tepat !"usul Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Saya setuju dengan Junsu-sii, kita akan menghemat waktu jika melakukan itu."cetus Boa yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

Jung Siwon mempertimbangkan saran itu, sebelum menyetujuinya. "Besok berangkatlah kalian ke perbatasan, lakukan semuanya dengan diam-diam. Aku tidak mau seorangpun tahu."

Ketiganya sontak mengangguk kompak sembari saling memandang dengan mata penuh tekad. Keyakinan dan sedikit rasa takut memenuhi hati mereka, masuk ke tempat itu hanyalah ada dua pilihan. Mati disana atau keluar dengan selamat !

Dan mati bukanlah tujuan kepergian Taecyeon cs !

.

.

.

KRIETTTTT…..

Derit pelan itu sekarang terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga Yunho yang sejak tadi sangat gelisah dan ingin sekali mendobrak pintu sialan yang membuatnya terkurung ditempat terkutuk ini, tapi Yunho sadar mungkin tindakan gegabah itu akan menyulitkan posisi Jaejoong. Pintu yang berderit itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang selalu ditunggunya setiap malam setelah melalui berjam-jam penuh keheningan yang hampir membuatnya mati bosan. Hatinya berdebar kencang setiap kali bertatapan dengan _namja _bermata doe itu yang datang membawakan obat dan makanan.

"Kyu ?"tanya Yunho bingung saat yang berdiri didepannya bukan Kim Jaejoong yang ditunggunya melainkan _namja _berambut ikal yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kyu' itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _berambut ikal yang sudah selama 5 tahun menjadi pengawal kepercayaan putra bungsu jenderal Kim itu berdecak kesal seraya menjatuhkan _backpack_ berat yang terpaksa disandangnya karena kelicikan Jaejoong. Mata Kyuhyun melirik Yunho dan bisa melihat sorot penuh tanya dari mata musang _namja _yang sedang duduk bersandar diatas kasur tipis yang ada disudut ruangan. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Changmin tidak salah, dia harus bisa tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan _namja_ Jung ini pada tuan mudanya ! Kyuhyun tidak rela jika Jaejoong mengorbankan hidupnya pada bajingan yang hanya akan memanfaatkannya dan akhirnya akan meninggalkannya !

"Tuan muda tidak bisa keluar malam ini. Penjagaan didepan kamarnya terlalu ketat !"seru Kyu pelan tanpa berniat menjelaskan lebih jauh untuk memancing rasa penasaran _namja _bermata musang yang sekarang terlihat khawatir dan marah.

"Sesuatu terjadi ? Jaejoong baik-baik saja ? Jenderal Kim tahu ?"cecar suara bass itu tajam, bahkan tangan kekar itu meremas erat lengan Kyu yang sedang mengeluarkan isi _backpack _hingga memerah.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan tangannya kuat untuk lepas dari cengkraman itu,"Saat ini semua masih terkendali dan tuan muda malah lebih mengkhawatirkanmu ! Fuihhh aku tidak tahu kenapa tuan muda mau melibatkan diri denganmu. Kau itu pembawa masalah !"desisnya dingin.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, tidak peduli pada makian pengawal Jaejoong itu. dia mondar-mandir dalam ruangan kecil yang bahkan tak berjendela itu. Pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi ketakutan saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ berambut ikal yang tampak acuh sedang menyiapkan obat dan makanan untuknya. "Aku harus keluar dari sini !"

"Jangan bodoh ! Kau akan membuat semuanya semakin kacau dan tuan muda yang akan menanggung akibatnya ! Gunakan otakmu yang jenius itu tuan Jung Yunho !"bentak Kyu tajam.

Untuk sesaat Yunho terdiam, tidak menyangka _namja _yang biasanya hanya diam dan menjalankan perintah Jaejoong bisa semarah itu. "Tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoongie ! Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya ! Akan kubunuh jenderal sialan itu jika berani menyakitinya.."rutuk _namja _bermata musang itu emosi.

Kyu tersenyum dalam hati mendengar semua sumpah serampah posesif itu, dia sekarang yakin jika Jung Yunho juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan tuan mudanya walau mungkin _namja_ pewaris mafia itu belum menyadarinya atau belum mengakuinya.

"Orang yang kau panggil sialan itu adalah _appa_-nya. Jadi selama kau bersikap tenang, aku rasa tidak akan terjadi apapun saat ini."gumam Kyu datar. "Duduklah, aku akan menganti perban dan obat sembari kau makan."

'_Luka sialan ! Aku bersumpah jika luka ini sudah membaik akan kudobrak pintu itu dan pergi mencari Jaejoongie-ku. Akan kubawa malaikatku itu pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini !'_sumpah Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, guests and my lovely siders. Sory for this late post.

.

.

.

**TEASER **

"Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat pakai baju ini ! Waktu kita tidak banyak…_Appa-_ku tahu dan sekarang aku harus membawanya keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat !"seru Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau pergi !"sahut Yunho acuh.

"YAKKKK….KAU MAU MATI DISINI ? Kita harus pergi sekarang juga…Kyu sedang menunggu kita."

"YUNHOOOOOOOO, sebelah kirimu !"jerit Jaejoong kuat tanpa menghentikan bidikan pistolnya sambil berlari kencang.

"Ini gila Taec~~~~ Aku tidak menyangka putra jenderal itu bisa sedingin itu !" seru Junsu keras seraya menghindari beberapa tinju dari _namja _berjidat lebar yang tampak ingin membunuhnya. Junsu sangat kagum pada Jaejoong yang sedang melawan beberapa pengawal _appa_-nya yang tampak menahan diri.

"Jangan menangis, _nae dongsaeng._ Kau sudah memilihnya, maka percayalah dan pertahankan dia. Jangan biarkan mata doe ini berlinang airmata karena dia. _Oppa_ akan mengejar dan membunuhnya jika kau sampai disakiti !"suara Changmin terdengar sedikit bergetar

"Jangan khawatir _hyungie_….Ini bukan akhir tapi awal dari hidup baruku ! Aku pasti akan kembali !"

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~maybe one week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"_Appa_, kami akan berangkat sekarang."pamit Junsu sedikit membungkuk dan diikuti oleh Boa juga Taecyeon yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Ketiga _namja_ itu tampak mengenakan busana serba hitam dan membawa tas besar dipunggung mereka yang diyakini Jung Siwon kalau itu semua berisi senjata bahkan Boa, _yoeja _bertubuh kecil yang memaksa ikut itu memegang pedang panjang disalah satu tangannya. Keberanian dan kesetiaan mereka pada Jung membuat Siwon sangat kagum, pergi ke Korut dan tidak adanya jaminan akan pulang dengan selamat. Hati ketua mafia itu sedikit bergetar membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk juga terjadi pada putra bungsunya, Jung Junsu tapi semua ini memang harus dilakukan. Mereka tidak mungkin hanya menunggu putra jenderal Kim mengeluarkan Yunho dari sana.

"Hati-hatilah dan berjanjilah kalian akan pulang dengan utuh !"seru Jung Siwon tegas.

Taecyeon tersenyum tipis pada _ahjussi_-nya yang terlihat sedikit acuh seraya menyesap kopi paginya, sangat mengerti jika menjadi mafia kejam bukan berarti sang_ ahjussi_ tidak memiliki perasaan. "Tenanglah, samchon. Kami semua akan mengeluarkan Yunho dari sana dan pulang dengan selamat. Bukankah kami masih harus memastikan Kangta dan Go Ahra mati."ucap _namja _bertubuh besar itu yakin seraya meremas kuat tangan Kwon Boa, kekasihnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Sorot mata Siwon menatap keponakannya itu dengan penuh arti,"Lakukan apa saja yang menurutmu penting ! Jika kalian berhasil masuk segera hubungi aku karena semua pengawal terpilih akan menunggu kalian tidak jauh dari perbatasan."

_Namja _Jung senior itu tersenyum tipis saat melihat keponakan yang dibesarkannya itu mengangguk kecil, sangat mengerti maksud sang ketua mafia itu. Bunuh dan pergi !

"Ayo berangkat, kita harus terbang sebelum melakukan perjalanan darat yang akan sangat melelahkan." Seru Junsu cepat seraya memeluk erat sang _appa _sebelum membalikkan badannya cepat, dia tidak mau melihat mata Siwon yang mungkin bisa membuatnya batal untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

'_**Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan bersuara sedikitpun jika bisa dan habiskan semua makanan dan vitamin itu untuk memperkuat staminamu. Mungkin kita akan pergi dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan percaya pada siapa pun selain Kyu. Dan jangan berani mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu itu ! Dokter Kang mengatakan dia mengenalmu sejak lama, kau mengenalnya, Yunho-ah ?'**_

Berulang-ulang Yunho membaca surat kecil yang terselip dalam salah satu botol berisi vitamin yang ada dalam _backpack_ besar yang dibawa Kyuhyun 2 hari yang lalu. Surat itu menunjukkan Jaejoong punya perasaan yang sama dengannya, buktinya _namja_ cantik itu sangat memikirkannya. Yunho sangat merindukan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan_ namja_ cantik yang mungkin masih terkurung di kamar itu, tidak ada kabar apapun karena Kyu juga menghilang setelah malam itu. Frustasi dan takut membuat emosi Yunho meledak-ledak, ingin sekali dia mendobrak pintu sialan itu namun setiap untaian kata dalam surat kecil itu selalu menahannya. Jika lewat minggu ini dan Jaejoong masih tidak muncul, Yunho bersumpah akan menghancurkan Korut untuk menemukan_ namja_ cantik itu !

"Apa yang menahanmu ? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di luar ?"gumam Yunho lirih seraya mengelilingi ruangan sempit itu, berusaha menilai situasi sekarang. "Dokter Kang ? Apa itu Kang Dong Suk, sahabat _appa _? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini ? Apa dia sudah mengabari _appa _jika aku masih hidup ?"otak Yunho terus berputar walaupun tidak ada jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu.

"Jika kau tidak segera muncul, maka aku yang akan menemuimu Kim Jaejoong !"rutuk Yunho seraya menahan kegelisahannya.

.

.

.

TING TANG PRANG

PRANG TING TING

Suara pedang yang beradu itu mengisi keheningan ruang latihan super luas yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai senjata dan alat olahraga itu. Ditengah ruangan itu tepatnya diatas matras berwarna hitam berdiri dengan posisi bertarung 2 orang _namja _yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan wajah yang penuh peluh dan seringai kecil dibibir salah satu _namja _yang tiba-tiba kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kekuatan cepat tanpa ampun yang untungnya berhasil dihindari oleh _namja _bermata doe yang tampak sedikit terkejut.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU, HWANG CHANSUNG !"jerit Jaejoong kuat dan marah seraya menerjang cepat pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang tersenyum lebar tanpa berhenti menyerangnya itu. Dengan semua kemarahan dan kekesalannya, Jaejoong membalas setiap ayunan pedang itu dengan sama kuatnya dan sesekali menghindari dari sabetan tajam pedang besar yang digenggam kuat oleh pengawal kepercayaan Changmin itu. Dia tidak sudi dikalahkan oleh raksasa yang hanya memikirkan masalah perut itu !

Saat tubuh keduanya berdesakan rapat karena saling menghantamkan pedang yang mereka pegang kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring, Jaejoong mendengar bisikan lirih dan cepat Chansung ditelinganya. _Namja _cantik itu sedikit mengerjap dan adrenalin mengalir disekujur tubuhnya yang penuh peluh itu. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam pedang berukiran naga miliknya.

"Kau harus membawa pergi _namja_ itu malam ini atau paling cepat besok, jenderal Kim sedang menyelidiki ini dan Changmin berusaha membelokan perhatian Park Yoochun pada kejadian menghilangnya obat dirumah sakit !"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sedetail itu ? Kyu ?"desis Jaejoong lirih tanpa berhenti menyerang Chansung. Mereka harus tetap terlihat sedang berlatih, mata-mata _appa-_nya tersebar diseluruh istana ini. Jaejoong tidak bodoh, dia tahu sang _appa_ sedang mengawasinya dengan setajam elang. Semua gerak-geriknya akan dilaporkan !

Chansung melompat tinggi menghindar dari serangan mematikan Jaejoong yang ditujukan pada kakinya sebelum kembali mendesak tubuh ramping Jaejoong ke ujung ruangan hingga _namja _cantik itu hampir membentur dinding dibelakangnya, ini adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak tertangkap kamera yang terpasang disekeliling ruang latihan ini.

"Bergerak secepat mungkin saat pergantian pengawal malam ini, aku akan menaruh sebanyak mungkin pengawal kepercayaan Changmin di sekitar camp dan akan membantumu semampuku. Kyu akan menunggu di perbatasan dengan mobil yang akan membawa kalian pergi !"

"Tidak ! Kyu tidak boleh ikut denganku, bagaimana dengan _hyungie _nanti ?"bantah Jaejoong dengan suara tertahan. Menolak rencana cepat yang terus dibisikan Chansung yang tidak berhenti membenturkan pedang mereka hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentingan yang keras yang akan menutupi suara kecil mereka.

Chansung mencengkram erat lengan Jaejoong, hingga _namja_ cantik itu menatap langsung mata _namja_ yang selalu menemaninya berlatih itu. "Harus, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri dengan _namja_ Jung yang mungkin hanya memanfaatkanmu ! Atau kau biarkan Jung Yunho pergi sendiri !"

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat marah,"Jaga mulutmu, Hwang Chansung ! Aku yakin sekali Yunho tidak akan mengecewakanku !"suara lirih itu terdengar begitu yakin, dan tanpa peringatan Jaejoong menendang keras perut Chansung hingga mereka kembali ke tengah ruangan. Tanpa ampun _namja_ cantik itu menyerang partner latihannya itu. Semua emosi dia tumpahkan dalam ayunan pedang tajam itu. Malam ini mungkin akan menjadi titik balik kehidupannya !

.

.

.

.

DRAKKK…

"Aku tahu kalian pasti disini ! Berani sekali kalian merencanakan hidupku tanpa melibatkanku, _hyungie_ !"

Kyuhyun yang semula duduk dipangkuan Changmin melonjak terkejut dan segera berdiri, memalukan sekali tuan mudanya harus melihatnya sedang bercumbu dengan pewaris Kim yang seharusnya dia hormati. "Tuan muda, anda…"ucapan Kyu berhenti saat Jaejoong yang mendobrak masuk tanpa pamit itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hentikan tindakan konyol itu dan duduklah."perintah Changmin datar, emosi adiknya bukan sesuatu yang baru baginya. "Sepertinya kau baru selesai latihan."ujar Changmin lagi seraya memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang masih penuh keringat.

Decak kesal terdengar jelas dari bibir semerah darah _namja_ yang sedang menghentakkan kakinya itu. "Katakan padaku semuanya, _hyungie_…Kau yang merencanakan aku di kurung, bukan ? Apa maksudmu ? Jelaskan juga tentang apa yang dikatakan Chansung padaku!"desis Jaejeoong menahan amarahnya.

Kyu mengerling malas pada Changmin yang sudah duduk dikursi kerjanya dengan ekspresi datar, dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Jaejoong tidak mungkin akan menerima begitu saja rencana Changmin untuk menguji _namja_ Jung itu. "Chwang, sebaiknya aku tinggalkan kalian. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."seru Kyuhyun melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan _namja_ jangkung yang sedang menyeringai kecil itu.

CLIKKK…

Mendengar pintu sudah ditutup kekasihnya, Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang adik yang terlihat ingin membunuhnya,"sekarang, mari kita bicara Jaejoongie."

.

.

.

.

"Dia tidak mati dan sekarang kami sedang mencari dimana dia !"lapor salah satu bawahan Park Yoochun dengan suara lantang.

"Cari tahu secepatnya dimana _namja _Jung itu, aku yakin dia masih ada disekitar camp ini. Lukanya terlalu berat untuk pergi terlalu jauh !"perintah Yoochun langsung, sebenarnya _namja_ yang menjadi kepercayaan jenderal Kim ini sangat marah bagaimana bisa dia dibohongi selama berhari-hari ini. _'Ini pasti perbuatanmu, tuan muda Kim.._'gerutu Yoochun dalam hati.

"Akan segera kami lakukan, mungkin malam ini atau besok akan saya laporkan."tentara itu membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Park Yoochun mondar-mandir diruangan itu selama beberapa saat, menimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Menunggu laporan lengkap bawahannya atau melaporkan berita terbaru ini pada jenderal Kim ? Kenapa pula putra kesayangan jenderal itu selalu berulah dan merepotkan semua orang ? Ini akan berakhir penuh darah, pikir Yoochun yakin. Jenderal Kim tidak mungkin memaafkan begitu saja perbuatan Kim Jaejoong kali ini !

'_Aku akan menemukanmu Jung Yunho ! Kau tidak boleh membuat tuan muda Kim terlibat masalah !'_

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut ikal itu bisa mendengarnya langkah kaki pelan yang mendekatinya, dia mengenali langkah itu. "Berusaha mengejutkanku, tuan muda ?"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memasukkan peluru pada beberapa pistol yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak ! Hanya ingin tahu sehebat apa pendengaranmu itu, Kyu.."ujar Jaejoong sinis.

_Namja_ cantik yang mengendap-ngendap memasuki ruang rahasia di kamarnya itu masih merasa kesal pada pengawal kepercayaannya yang ternyata bekerja sama dengan saudaranya yang licik itu. "Apa benar kau akan pergi denganku ? Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Kyu ? Kau tahu resikonya bukan ? Kita mungkin tidak bisa kembali ~~~"cecar Jaejoong dengan nada marah. "Kau tidak memikirkan _hyungie_ ? Kalian tidak peduli pada hubungan kalian ?"tambah Jaejoong yang tidak bisa meredakan emosinya saat pembicaraan dengan Changmin kembali tergiang dibenaknya.

"_Kyu akan pergi bersamamu, itu syarat aku mau membantumu !"cetus Changmin datar._

_Jaejoong melonjak berdiri, tangannya terkepal erat. "Kenapa kau selalu memutuskannya seenak hatimu, hyungie ? Kyu itu kekasihmu !"_

"_Karena dia kekasihku maka hanya dia yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga anak nakal sepertimu….Aku tidak percaya pada namja sialan yang kau tolong itu ! Bisa saja dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk keluar dari sini !"balas Changmin penuh penekanan._

_Mata doe itu memicing tajam menatap saudaranya yang dingin itu, jika sekarang ada pedang ditangannya akan dipotongnya kepala yang sedang menyeringai congkak itu. "Kau tahu resikonya 'kan hyungie ? Lagipula darimana appa bisa curiga ? Aku melakukan semua dengan rapi !"_

_Tawa keras Changmin membahana di ruangan kedap suara itu,"Dan kau pikir appa itu anak kecil yang bisa kau bodohi, dongsaeng ? Lakukan saja semua yang dikatakan Chan, jangan membantah lagi…Waktumu 1 bulan dan jika namja itu terbukti membohongimu maka aku sendiri yang akan menemukannya dan memotong tubuhnya menjadi serpihan kecil !"_

_Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah, sangat sulit untuk membantah suara penuh intimidasi itu. "Arra, 1 bulan dan akan kubuktikan namja itu bahkan akan rela mati untukku !"desis Jaejoong tajam seraya melangkah keluar dan membanting kuat pintu tak berdosa itu._

_Changmin yang masih ada diruangan itu tersenyum miris,"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, uri maknae…"gumamnya lirih._

"Daripada anda melamun, lebih baik siapkan senjata yang akan anda bawa…"seruan Kyu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Tangannya menghentikan gerakan Kyu yang akan meraih sebuah pedang yang tergantung didinding ruangan itu.

"Kau belum menjawabku, Kyu !"kejar Jaejoong tidak terima Kyu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

_Namja _bertubuh semampai itu berbalik dan menatap langsung tuan muda yang sangat disayanginya ini,"Aku yakin sekali. Mencintai Chwang tidak berarti aku harus melupakan rasa sayang dan peduliku pada anda."

"Kau bodoh, Kyu.."gumam Jaejoong lirih, matanya terasa panas melihat keteguhan ekspresi pengawalnya itu. Dia tahu ini pasti pilihan yang sangat berat untuk Kyuhyun dan Changmin !

.

.

.

.

TAP…TAP…TAP…

Mata Yunho langsung terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara berderap yang sebenarnya sangat pelan itu, tapi karena sejak kecil Jung Siwon sudah melatihnya dengan baik maka Yunho sudah terbiasa untuk mendengar dengan tajam dan melihat dalam keadaan gelap. Kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah membaik karena luka dipunggungnya hampir sembuh total membuatnya semakin mudah untuk bersikap siaga. Tangannya meraih pisau kecil yang diselipkan Jaejoong dalam _backpack_, menunggu siapa yang tampaknya semakin mendekati tempat ini !

KRIETTTT….

Kembali pintu ruangan tempat dia terkurung terbuka dengan suara pelan, matanya memicing dalam gelap melihat siluet berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang bergerak cepat menuju dirinya dan tangan dengan jari-jari ramping itu menguncangnya kuat sambil berseru cepat,"Yunho…Yunho-ah…Bangun.."suara lembut itu membuat tubuhnya yang tegang menjadi rileks. Jaejoong-nya datang !

Yunho yang sebenarnya sudah terjaga mengeliatkan badannya sebelum menatap langsung pada sepasang mata doe yang terlihat sedikit panic. Sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi karena selama ini Jaejoong selalu terlihat percaya diri dan sangat angkuh. "Ada apa ? Kemana saja kau ? Kau terluka ?"tanya _namja_ Jung itu cepat sembari meraih tubuh Jaejoong mendekat dan memperhatikan sosok yang mulai memenuhi semua isi hati dan kepalanya itu dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ! Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat pakai baju ini ! Waktu kita tidak banyak…_Appa-_ku tahu dan sekarang aku harus membawamu keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat !"seru Jaejoong tidak sabar saat melihat Yunho hanya diam tanpa mengambil pakaian yang ada disodorkannya setelah tadi mengerayangi tubuhnya dengan cepat untuk mencari luka yang tidak ada.

"Aku tidak mau pergi !"sahut Yunho acuh.

"YAKKKK….KAU MAU MATI DISINI ? Kita harus pergi sekarang juga…Kyu sedang menunggu kita diperbatasan !"pekik Jaejoong pelan, berusaha menahan emosinya melihat sikap tidak peduli _namja_ yang sudah dengan paksa merebut hatinya. Membuatnya melakukan semua hal gila ini !

Yunho tidak bergeming, dia tetap duduk diam tanpa peduli dengan kemarahan _namja _cantik yang begitu dirindukannya ini, sosok yang mampu membuatnya seolah rela terpenjara ditempat busuk ini asal Jaejoong menemuinya setiap malam.

"Jung Yunho ! Buang ego-mu itu~~~Ckckk….Waktu kita ini sangat terbatas dan perbatasan itu lumayan jauh dari sini."erang Jaejoong frustasi. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat.

Bibir merah yang sedang mengoceh itu membuat Yunho merasa sangat tergoda, bagaimana rasanya ? Apakah semanis yang dibayangkannya ? Apakah sekenyal yang terlihat ? Bagaimana jika aku memeluk tubuh ramping ini ? Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengoda dalam benak Yunho yang tanpa sadar menarik kuat tangan Jaejoong yang sedang bergerak-gerak menjelaskan rencananya yang tidak didengar satupun oleh Yunho. "Arrgghh…Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho?...Eughhh.."lirih Jaejoong yang jatuh di pangkuan _namja_ Jung itu terkejut karena Yunho langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kuat dan sedikit mengigitnya gemas, lidah _namja_ Jung itu bahkan dengan berani menelusuri _cherry lips_ itu, menggodanya, berusaha agar Jaejoong membuka mulutnya yang masih terkatup.

Tangan besar Yunho menarik kepala berambut indah semakin dekat untuk memperdalam ciumannya, memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan akses yang lebih sempurna , ciuman itu begitu lembut dan akhirnya membuat Jaejoong terbuai, tanpa sadar melingkarkan tangannya di leher kekar Yunho dan mulai membalas ciumannya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerang kecil saat tangan Yunho meremas ringan pinggangnya dan kesempatan itu digunakan _namja _tampan itu untuk menerbos dalam gua hangat itu, manis. Bibir Yunho tanpa henti terus mengecup, melumat, menjilat dan memberi gigitan kecil yang seperti candu bagi Jaejoong yang hanya mengerang dan mendesah kecil hingga akhirnya logika menghampirinya dan dengan kuat Jaejoong mendorong dada kekar _namja_ yang hampir mendesaknya ke dinding itu dan melepaskan tangan besar yang sedang berusaha menyusup dalam pakaiannya.

"Euhh…Ahhh..Hentikan ! Kita tidak punya waktu ~~~~~~~~"ucap Jaejoong masih dengan nafas terengah, bibir merah itu sedikit membengkak dan pipinya merona, dia bahkan tidak sanggup membalas tatapan Yunho yang terasa sangat intim karena dadanya berdegub sangat kencang.

'_Kuat, berani, sombong, percaya diri tapi ternyata itu semua hanya topeng untuk menutupi siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Kim Jaejoong. Aku yakin sekali jika baru kali ini bibir merah itu tersentuh !'_ Yunho tersenyum kecil membayangkan jika saja mereka bertemu bukan ditempat ini tapi semua sudah terjadi dan jika Jaejoong terus memaksa maka,"Kau harus ikut denganku, karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tinggal disini !"putus Yunho kemudian.

Jaejoong tercengang mendengar nada arogan itu. _Namja _cantik terdiam, dia memang menyukai…_ani_…Mencintai _namja _dihadapannya, akan membawanya keluar dari camp ini. Mungkin akan mengantarnya hingga negaranya tapi ikut dan tinggal bersamanya tidak pernah Jaejoong pikirkan !

"_Ani_a….Aku tidak bisa Yunho-ah ~~~~"tolak Jaejoong lirih, padahal hatinya menjeritkan kata yang berlawanan. Ingin sekali dia egois dan menyetujui tapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti ?

Yunho menghempaskan dirinya kembali ke tempat tidur kusam dilantai,"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap disini ~~~"

BUGHHH….

Pukulan keras dirasakan Yunho didadanya, mata doe itu tampak berkilat menatap marah padanya,"Kau tidak mengerti, Yunho-ah !"

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku, Kim Jaejoong ! Jangan buang waktumu lagi !"sindir Yunho langsung.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong menampar wajah tampan yang sedang memandangnya itu,"_Appa_ tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu hidup jika aku ikut denganmu, dia akan mengejarmu bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun ! Aku tidak mau kau mati !"pekik Jaejoong tertahan, menyingkirkan semua keinginan dan juga kata-kata Changmin dalam benak terdalamnya.

"Kau lupa siapa aku ?"tanya Yunho datar. "Aku adalah putra dari mafia terkuat di Asia dan jika aku bilang kau akan selalu aman disisiku maka itu yang akan terjadi ! Jadi pilihanmu sekarang, ikut denganku atau biarkan saja jenderal Kim sialan itu membunuhku !"

'_Apakah aku masih harus membuktikan perasaan Jung Yunho padaku, hyungie ? Dia bahkan rela mati disini untukku, tapi jika aku pergi bagaimana dengan Kyu ? Denganmu, hyungie ? Aku tidak mau Kyu berkorban untukku~~~_'pikiran-pikiran itu terus berkelebat dalam kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku…"Jaejoong menghela nafas keras tidak tahu apa yang harus dipilihnya. _'Tenanglah, Jaejoongie. Kau itu adalah putra kesayangan jenderal Kim dan kau bisa melakukan apa saja untuk merubah pikirannya. Bukankah appa-mu sangat sayang padamu ? Ini kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan Jung Yunho, namja itu bahkan tampak begitu peduli padamu. Buang semua keraguanmu._'sisi egois itu menyusup juga dalam benak Jaejoong.

'_Ya benar sekali ! Appa akan selalu menuruti semua keinginanku, mungkin dia akan marah dan penuh emosi tapi dia akan selalu memaafkanku !_'keputusan sudah dibuat, Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat_ namja_ tampan yang tampak tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Ayo pergi !"ajak suara lembut itu yakin yang membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar dan sontak memeluk tubuh ramping yang telah diklaim miliknya itu dengan erat.

"Aku bersumpah, kau akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamaku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri jika kau terluka sedikitpun. _Saranghae, my angel_ ~~~~~"Yunho menutup sumpahnya itu dengan kecupan yang dalam dan mesra.

Jaejoong membalasnya dengan lembut,"Pegang janji itu selamanya, Jung !"

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all reviews, followers, favorites, guests and my lovely siders. Cukup panjangkan chap ini ? Hanya ini yang sempat gw edit. I hope you like it ^^

Untuk ff yang lain tetap akan dilanjutkan koq.

Yang baru pulang dari kemah, seru ya.

Untuk yang membom PM gw.. #bow bukan hiatus koq, hanya sedang ada di luar kota.

Apa yang akan terjadi chap depan ? siapa yang akan tertembak ?

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

Suasana tempat itu begitu senyap dan mencekam, bahkan binatang malam pun terasa enggan mengeluarkan suara disana. Hembusan angin kering juga hampir tak terasa dan menimbulkan rasa gerah yang menjengkelkan. Ditempat yang seperti antah berantah itu hanya terlihat beberapa pos yang saling berjauhan dan juga menara pengawas dengan lampu yang terus menyorot ke sekeliling tempat itu. Bulu kuduk Cho Kyuhyun sedikit merinding, tangannya mencengkram erat pistol berisi peluru yang dibawanya dan matanya menatap tajam ke kegelapan disekitarnya, memikirkan jika sekarang dia sendirian di tengah ranjau ini membuat _namja _berambut ikal ini semakin waspada, sedikit saja dia salah maka nyawanya mungkin akan melayang. Saat ini dia bisa sedikit tenang karena para pengawal yang sedang mengawasi tempat ini adalah milik Changmin kekasihnya namun situasi dapat berubah dengan cepat dan tak terduga, Kyuhyun harus siap dengan semua resiko ini.

DRTTTTTTT…..

"Aku sudah disini, Chwang…"sahut Kyu begitu menjawab ponselnya. Didengarnya helaan nafas lega di seberang jalur telepon sebelum Changmin berkata dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

'_**Hati-hati dan tetaplah waspada, Kyu. 30 menit lagi kau harus membuka gerbang itu dan membawa beberapa orang masuk, mereka akan membantu kalian untuk keluar dari sini. Jangan lengah sekalipun, Kyu dan bergeraklah secepat yang kau bisa ! Appa pasti akan mengutus pengawal-pengawal terbaiknya sebentar lagi dan anak nakal itu sampai sekarang belum mulai beranjak dari camp sialan itu. Entah apa yang dia lakukan dengan Jung sialan itu !'**_ suara Changmin terdengar frustasi dengan emosi tertahan.

Mendengar keluhan itu Kyuhyun tertawa kecil untuk meredakan ketegangannya, walaupun adrenalin mengalir deras dalam setiap aliran darahnya. "Jung Yunho itu _namja _yang sulit, jika benar dia mencintai Joongie maka bisa dipastikan tidak akan mudah membujuknya pergi. Dia pasti takut Jaejoongie akan mengalami masalah dengan jenderal Kim."seru Kyu yakin membayangkan saat ini tuan muda Kim yang egois itu pasti sedang berdebat dengan _namja _Jung yang arogan. Mereka akan jadi pasangan yang sangat serasi.

'_**Aku harap itu benar dan aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, kyu. Satu lagi, jangan lupa wajah putra bungsu Jung…Jika dia tidak tampak di gerbang, jangan buka !...Hmmm…Kyu, mianhe…'**_

Mata Kyuhyun sedikt membulat mendengar ucapan lirih itu diakhir semua perintah-perintah Changmin, tidak salah dengarkah dia ? _Mianhe _? Kim Changmin, _namja _paling arogan dan sinis itu meminta maaf padanya ? Hati Kyuhyun berdetak cepat, dilema yang mengerogotinya sejak tadi kembali memenuhi dirinya. Bisakah dia meninggalkan kekasihnya ? Apa Changmin akan baik-baik saja ? Bagaimana jika setelah hari ini dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan_ namja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu ? Apa dia sanggup…?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkelebat dalam benak Kyuhyun yang membuat perutnya terasa sakit, dengan kuat Kyu mengelengkan kepalanya, membuang semua pikiran-pikiran yang akan membuatnya menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ini bukan saatnya keraguan merasuki hatinya !

"Chwang ? Kenapa ?"

Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mendengar helaan nafas ringan sebelum suara Changmin kembali memenuhi pendengarannya_**, 'Saranghae, my Kyu ~~~ Mianhe, karena aku dan Jaejoongie, kau harus terlibat dan mungkin akan menderita. Tapi satu yang harus kau yakini, aku akan membuat semua ini berakhir indah. Pegang janjiku itu, Kyunnie. Jangan pernah menyerah dan ragu sampai saat itu tiba, Cho Kyuhyun !'**_

Kyuhyun terisak kecil, hatinya terasa diremas dan ditusuk ribuan belati mendengar suara parau Changmin. Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti perasaan pewaris Kim itu yang harus memilih antara kewajibannya pada sang _appa_, cinta pada kekasihnya dan rasa sayang pada adik tercintanya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika harus memilih maka Changmin pasti akan memilih adiknya diantara semua miliknya yang paling berharga. Kim Jaejoong adalah harta dan orang yang paling dicintai Changmin, karena itu kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja demi keselamatan dan kebahagiaan _namja _cantik itu. Apa saja !

"_Nado saranghae,_ Chwang. Tenanglah, semua akan berjalan seperti rencanamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk kembali kesisimu. Buang semua pikiran yang menganggumu dan fokuslah pada malam ini."sahut Kyu tajam, tangannya dengan kasar menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Changmin tidak butuh kekasih yang lemah !

'_**Aku mengandalkanmu, Kyunnie. Jaga dia sebaik-baiknya dan pastikan Jaejoongie bertemu dengan orang itu.**_'pesan Changmin sebelum menutup ponselnya.

"….Aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri !"janji Kyu pada ponsel yang sudah terputus itu.

Dalam 30 menit semua akan dimulai, ini bukan waktunya untuk merenung. Kyuhyun segera mempersiapkan semua senjata yang diperlukannya dalam tas hitam yang akan dibawanya, matanya kembali melirik foto yang sengaja dijadikan _wallpaper _ponselnya. Wajah yang harus diingatnya selalu !

"Jung Junsu, kelihatannya kau sangat menarik…"gumum Kyu dengan seringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKKK….

Meja itu dipukul dengan keras hingga beberapa benda terjatuh ke lantai. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tidak berani mendongakkan kepala. Takut jika kemarahan jenderal yang terkenal kejam itu akan dilampiaskan pada mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh itu, Yoochun !"seru jenderal Kim berang.

Park Yoochun yang baru saja melaporkan hasil penyelidikan bawahannya itu hanya bisa terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi yang rumit ini. Dia memang salah karena percaya begitu saja pada laporan tukang cambuk tanpa memeriksa terlebih dahulu mayat Jung Yunho yang dilaporkan mati itu. Tidak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya jika putra bungsu jenderal Kim akan berulah.

"Bawa semua pengawal, temukan _namja_ itu sekarang juga ! Aku ingin dia dibawa dalam keadaan hidup ! Berani sekali dia mempengaruhi putraku !"perintah jenderal Kim dingin.

"Akan segera saya kerjakan, jenderal."jawab Yoochun langsung, _namja_ itu bergegas akan meninggalkan ruangan saat suara dingin jenderal Kim menghentikannya.

"Pastikan putraku kembali tanpa satu luka pun atau kalian semua akan mati !"desis jenderal tua itu dengan mata tajam.

Yoochun mengangguk singkat, inilah yang akan membuat tugas ini semakin rumit. Dia yakin Kim Jaejoong tidak akan menyerah dan pulang begitu saja. Putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu pasti akan melawan. Yoochun mengeraskan wajahnya, tidak peduli siapa yang mati nanti, tapi dia harus bisa membawa putra kesayangan sang jenderal !

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho mengikuti langkah cepat _namja _cantik yang sudah diklaim sebagai miliknya itu tanpa bersuara, mengendap-endap diantara gelapnya malam dan bangunan camp yang ada di tengah pegunungan luas itu yang dikelilingi oleh kawat-kawat berduri yang dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi yang menjamin tidak ada seorang tawanan pun bisa lolos tanpa mati disana. _Namja_ Jung itu awalnya sedikit tidak yakin saat melihat Jaejoong menyerahkan beberapa senjata padanya dengan santai sedangkan_ namja_ cantik itu sendiri mengalungi sebilah pedang tajam di punggungnya dan memasukkan beberapa pistol ke dalam jaket tebalnya. Yunho masih ingat mata doe itu sedikit meradang saat dia bertanya dengan suara ragu tentang kemampuan Jaejoong mengunakan semua senjata itu.

'_Jangan pernah meremehkanku, tuan Jung ! Kau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa menang melawanku !_' desis _namja _cantik itu dengan mata berkobar penuh api.

Yunho sebenarnya tidak peduli Jaejoong bisa mengunakan senjata atau tidak karena dia sudah bertekad sejak _namj_a cantik itu mengoleskan obat menjijikkan itu dipunggungnya jika dia akan selalu melindungi Jaejoong. Selalu. Selama Jung Yunho masih bernafas, tidak boleh seorang pun melukai Kim Jaejoong !

Saat ini mereka sedang berusaha keluar dari lingkungan luas camp ini tanpa ketahuan, Jaejoong bergerak didepan Yunho karena dia yang tahu dimana jalan keluar dari tempat ini, dan jika melihat gerakan _namja_ cantik itu yang cepat dan tanpa suara, mungkin benar Yunho tidak boleh meremehkan kekasihnya itu.

"Didepan ! Gerbang itu hanya akan terbuka 1 menit dan kita harus cepat, Yunho-ah ~~ "bisik Jaejoong lirih bahkan tanpa menoleh pada Yunho yang tepat di sisinya sekarang. Tangan _namja _cantik itu sibuk memasukan _earphone_ kecil dalam telinganya. Jaejoong akan sangat membutuhkan alat itu.

1 menit, pikir Yunho dingin. Dalam waktu sesingkat itu Yunho akan menyeret _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini masuk kedalam dunianya yang penuh kekerasan. Dunia diluar kekuasaan dan perlindungan jenderal Kim. Dunia hitam yang membesarkan seorang Jung Yunho !

"Tenanglah, sebelum 1 menit kita akan keluar !"tegas Yunho penuh percaya diri.

Jaejoong mendengus kecil mendengar suara arogan itu,"Dan setelah keluar dari gerbang aku yakin pengawal _appa _akan mengejar kita tanpa ampun. Bersiaplah Jung Yunho, inilah sambutan Negara-ku !"

Tanpa menghentikan jalan setengah berlari mereka, Yunho memeluk cepat bahu Jaejoong,"Aku sudah tidak sabar, _Luv_.."bisiknya jahil seraya mengedipkan mata pada _namja _cantik yang mendengus kesal padanya.

"_Hyungie_….30 detik lagi !"bisik Jaejoong lirih.

Gerbang itu sudah didepan mata, hanya beberapa langkah lagi dan mulai terdengar suara berderit yang menandakan gerbang tinggi berduri itu mulai terbuka. Jaejoong mengenggam erat tangan Yunho dan menambah kecepatan lari mereka. Jantung keduanya berdegub kencang, ini harus berhasil. Mereka harus bisa melewati gerbang itu.

20 detik…

10 detik…

Tap…Tap….Tap…

Yunho mendengus keras dan tertawa lebar tanpa suara, tangannya sontak memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sedikit bergetar. Mencium keras _cherry lips_ itu. Mereka berhasil melalui gerbang itu dan mereka harus berhasil mencapai perbatasan !

"_Hyungie_…Aku sudah diluar…"Yunho mengerjap bingung melihat Jaejoong yang kembali bergumam. Sejak tadi _namja_ Jung ini memang ingin bertanya kenapa gerbang itu terbuka bahkan tanpa usaha dari mereka sama sekali dan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sangat percaya diri, sekarang Yunho yakin ada yang membantu kekasihnya. Siapa ? _Namja _lain ?

"Siapa ?"

Nada gusar itu dari _namja _yang masih memeluknya erat membuat Jaejoong mengeryit pada Yunho yang meremas erat bahunya,"Siapa ? Apa maksudmu siapa ?"

"Dengan siapa kau bicara, Kim Jaejoong !"desis Yunho dingin, dia tidak suka membayangkan ada orang lain dalam hati _namja _cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan bingung itu.

Tawa kecil mengulas dari bibir merah itu, Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah _namja _Jung itu begitu lucu, Jaejoong sadar jika saat ini Jung Yunho sedang cemburu !

"Changmin, saudaraku. Jika bukan karena dia mungkin kita bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari camp itu ! Kau harus ingat, Yunho-ah….Pengawal yang mengunakan pita hijau dilengan kiri bukanlah musuh, jangan membunuh mereka !"seru Jaejoong seraya kembali melangkah cepat, mereka tidak boleh membuang waktu ditempat ini.

Yunho mengikuti _namja_ cantik itu, tidak puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong yang dirasanya masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Jelaskan padaku sedetail mungkin, jangan sembunyikan apapun ! Kenapa saudaramu mau membantu kita ?".

Suara makian pelan terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong sebelum _namja _cantik itu menjelaskan dengan suara lirih,"Changmin _hyung_ membantuku bersama pengawal kepercayaannya karena dia menyayangiku, perlukah alasan lain, tuan Jung ? Kita harus sampai ke perbatasan sebelum pergantian pengawal sekitar 3 jam lagi dan aku yakin sekarang pengawal _appa_ sedang mengejar kita. Mereka akan dipimpin oleh Park Yoochun, _namja _berjidat lebar yang membawamu ke ruangan tempat kita bertemu dulu !"

Bayangan seorang _namja _berjidat lebar yang menangkapnya membuat mata Yunho mengeras, apalagi mendengar _namja _itu yang sedang mengejar mereka. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menangkapku kali ini !"

"Kita harus melawan sekuat tenaga, bunuh saja yang mengejar kita. Tapi ingat pita hijau di lengan kiri adalah pengawal _hyungie_…"mata Jaejoong mengawasi sekeliling sembari berlari cepat. Tempat ini begitu terbuka, mereka harus segera sampai ke hutan sebelum bisa mendekati perbatasan.

DOR…DORRR….

Suara tembakan membuat Jaejoong terkejut, "Sialan ! Kenapa secepat ini ?"pekik _namja _cantik itu kesal. "Kenapa _hyungie_ tidak menahan mereka sedikit lama ? Ini pasti ulah si jidat kurang ajar itu !"

Yunho yang juga mendengar suara tembakan dan makian keras _namja _cantik itu segera mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong, bahkan dia memposisikan dirinya didepan sosok cantik itu. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya, hampir tidak ada tempat bersembunyi.

"Tetaplah dibelakangku, berapa jauh lagi kita bisa sampai ke hutan yang kau bilang ?"tanya Yunho cepat.

"Kalau kita berlari lebih cepat mungkin 15 menit, jangan berhenti Yunho-ah dan harusnya aku yang berada didepan ! Mereka tidak akan berani menembakku !"seru Jaejoong seraya menambah kecepatannya dan sekarang berlari didepan Yunho yang terdengar memaki kekeraskepalaan _namja_ cantik itu.

…..DORRR…..DORRR….

"Jangan berdebat Jaejoongie, kau bisa terluka ! Bagaimana jika peluru itu nyasar ?"

Bukannya takut atau gentar mendengar jeritan marah itu, Jaejoong malah tertawa keras. "Tidak akan ada peluru nyasar, pengawal _appa_ itu sangat terlatih dan si Park itu tidak akan berani melukaiku ! Jadi aku akan tetap berada didepan…"putus Jaejoong keras kepala.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya meminta Jaejoong untuk menurut, Yunho menarik lengan ramping itu dan berlari secepat mungkin. Hutan itu sudah didepan mata walaupun tembakan itu juga terus terdengar semakin dekat disertai derap langkah, menurut perkiraan Yunho ada sekitar 20 orang yang mengejar mereka. "Mereka semakin dekat !"desis Yunho tajam, peluh sudah membasahi seluruh bajunya dan tangannya memegang erat pistol yang sudah terisi penuh. Ingin sekali dia membalas tembakan itu, tapi dengan tidak adanya target yang terlihat maka itu akan jadi tindakan bodoh !

"5 menit lagi, Yunho dan kita akan masuk ke hutan. Akan mudah mengecoh mereka disana ! Mereka akan mendapat hadiah kecil dariku…"beritahu Jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar bersemangat dan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Apa maksudmu kejutan, Jaejoongie….Jangan bermain-main sekarang !"gusar Yunho melihat Jaejoong tampak menikmati situasi ini.

Jaejoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan itu, lebih baik dia menghubungi Changmin sekarang. "_Hyungieeeee_…Mereka sudah mengejarku ! Pengawalmu sudah siap ? Aku tidak mau mati konyol disini !"pekik Jaejoong kuat dan semakin marah saat didengarnya suara tawa Changmin.

'_**Tenanglah, dongsaeng…Mereka tidak akan berani melukaimu….Ini malah saat yang tepat kau menguji namja Jung itu.**_'suara Changmin terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong bersamaan dengan tembakan yang mengenai pohon tak jauh dari kepala Jung Yunho.

DORRR….

_Namja_ cantik itu mengerutu dalam hati, tega sekali Changmin membuatnya berkeringat, walaupun jaejoong tidak bisa membantah situasi ini mulai seperti arena permainan yang selalu diimpikannya. "Mereka tidak akan melukaiku tapi bisa menembak Yunho !"desis Jaejoong tajam yang membuat Yunho menatapnya langsung dengan tajam.

'_**Chansung ada didepan sana, kalian akan aman. Mungkin beberapa luka untuk kekasihmu itu. Selamat bermain, uri maknae.'**_

Bipp….

"Apa yang dikatakan saudaramu itu? Dan kau belum menjawabku tadi, apa maksudmu kejutan ?"cecar Yunho begitu melihat Jaejoong sudah terdiam dan mulai mengeluarkan pistolnya juga tanpa menghentikan kecepatannya berlari. Dalam hati Yunho memuji stamina _namja _cantik itu, sangat tidak terduga jika dalam tubuh ramping itu tersimpan semua tekad yang membuat Yunho semakin mencintainya.

"Chansung sudah menunggu didepan bersama pengawal Changmin _hyung _~~~~ Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah hindari semua tembakan itu ! Karena para pengawal _appa_…."belum selesai Jaejoong menyerukan itu.

DORRRRR…..

Sebuah peluru melesat cepat dan mengenai lengan kiri Yunho hingga _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu mengerang kesakitan dan memaki keras.

"UGGHHH…..! "

"Sialan ! Berani sekali mereka menembakku ! Akan kubunuh semua pengawal _appa_-mu itu !"berang Yunho emosi sedangkan Jaejoong yang melihat lengan kiri _namja_ Jung itu sekarang berlumuran darah segera menarik kuat lengan kanan Yunho yang memegang pistol. "Hentikan dulu amarahmu, tempat ini tidak aman. Kita harus mencapai bangunan didepan itu dan menghentikan pendarahanmu….Kau harus kuat karena Perbatasan masih jauh dan aku tidak tahu apakah Kyu sudah mulai melakukan bagiannya atau tidak…"seru _namja_ cantik itu sedikit panic. Jaejoong yakin dia tidak akan mati, tapi dia mulai takut jika mereka tidak cepat maka Jung Yunho akan terluka lebih dari satu tembakan !

Yunho mengeratkan bibirnya, menahan erangan yang akan keluar. Jaejoong benar, ini bukan saat dia bisa membalas. Tapi Yunho bersumpah dia akan membuat orang yang menembaknya mati sengsara. "Kau benar, tembakan ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku, appa-mu salah besar ! Ayo cepat, Joongie….Tidak jauh lagi. Aku sudah melihat atap bangunan itu dan kuharap itu bukan jebakan !"

DOR…DOR….

Tembakan terus berterbangan disekitar mereka, mengiringi setiap langkah kaki mereka, terutama Yunho yang terus berusaha berkelit mengunakan semua refleks tubuhnya. Jaejoong yang berlari di sampingnya memasang wajah dingin dengan emosi yang meledak dalam kepalanya, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Park Yoochun ! Dia yakin sekali _namja_ itulah yang menembak Yunho-nya.

'_Akan kucincang kau hingga mati jidat kurang ajar !'_

.

.

.

.

'_**Yoochun sudah melapor pada jenderal Kim, Chwang ~~~'**_

Changmin mendengar suara berat itu dan berpikir cepat,"Kau harus mendahului mereka, Chan…Tunggulah Jaejoongie di gudang tua 10 km dari camp itu. Tenanglah, kawan. Adikku itu tidak akan menyerah sedikit pun dari pengawal kepercayaan _appa_ itu." Changmin tersenyum kecil membayangkan malam ini akan berlangsung sangat seru.

'_**Kau gila, Chwang ~~~~~~~ Ini akan membuat kita semua mati konyol ! Kau lupa bagaimana emosionalnya Jaejoong jika namja Jung itu sampai terluka !**_'rutuk Chansung kesal.

"Tidak ! Karena ada yang akan membantu mereka - Pastikan kau tidak diikuti Chan dan lakukan sesuai rencana kita !"perintah Changmin seraya meletakkan ponsel pribadinya dan tersenyum lebar pada _namja _berkacamata yang duduk didepannya dengan wajah pucat dan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Sekarang anda bisa menghubungi Jung Siwon, Dokter Kang !"perintah itu begitu datar.

Kang Dong Suk mengerjap pelan sebelum dengan cepat menekan tombol di ponselnya, matanya tidak pernah bergeser dari _namja_ jangkung yang sedang tersenyum aneh didepannya. _'Apa sebenarnya yang direncanakan pewaris jenderal Kim ini ? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hubunganku dengan keluarga Jung ? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini ?'_pikir Dokter Kang bingung.

"Hentikan dulu semua dugaan konyol anda Dokter Kang dan fokuslah pada ponsel itu."ucap Changmin dengan seringai kecil, tahu dokter itu pasti sedang sangat bingung. Mungkin juga takut karena hukum dinegara ini adalah mati untuk pengkhianat.

'_**Dong Suk-ah ~~~~~'**_

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

.

.

.

THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, AND SIDERS ^^

UNTUK YANG MERASA CERITA INI BORING BANGET, SORRY YA JIKA CERITANYA TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KEINGINAN ANDA ~~~~~~

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring membuat Jung Siwon bergegas menjawabnya apalagi saat melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Ini sudah 2 hari dari saat Junsu, Taecyeon dan Boa menunggu di perbatasan dengan emosi Junsu yang semakin labil karena tidak sabar. Putra bungsunya itu akan nekad menerobos masuk jika saja Taecyeon tidak selalu menahannya dengan kesabaran ekstra.

"Dong Suk-ah…."seru Siwon antusias.

'_**Malam ini, suruh anak buahmu menunggu diperbatasan karena pintu akan dibuka dan mereka bisa masuk, seorang namja berambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun akan membantu kalian. bawa senjata karena aku yakin ini akan berakhir ricuh. Ikuti saja arahan Kyuhyun dan kalian akan menemukan sebuah rumah pertanian kosong. Yunho dan putra jenderal Kim akan ada disana ! Waktumu hanya sampai jam 04.30 dini hari sebelum pergantian penjaga ! Pergi sejauh mungkin karena jenderal Kim pasti akan mengejar tanpa henti !'**_ klik….

"YAKKKKK ! KANG DONG SUK ! DONG SUKKKK!"jerit Jung Siwon keras saat dia mendengar nada sambungan sudah terputus. Pemimpin mafia itu memaki keras sahabatnya itu, bagaimana mungkin Kang Dong Suk mengatakan semua itu tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Malam ini ? Sekarang ?

Jung Siwon yang baru mencerna semua isi perkataan Kang Dong Suk segera kembali meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Taecyeon. Mereka harus bergerak cepat, waktu yang terbatas membuat Siwon merasa tegang. Jika semua ini gagal, dia akan kehilangan kedua putranya dan keponakan yang sangat disayanginya.

'_Aku harap putra jenderal Kim itu bisa menjadi malaikat penolong bagi kami semua !'_ Siwon memejamkan matanya seraya merapalkan harapan itu. Nasib orang-orang yang dicintainya sedang dipertaruhkan hanya karena kebencian masa lalu dari jenderal Kim padanya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan sekali. Kenapa kita tidak langsung masuk saja kesana ?"

Taecyeon mengangkat alisnya mendengar gerutuan kesekian ribu kali dari_ namja_ berambut biru yang terus saja mengeluh sejak mereka sampai di perbatasan ini kemarin. "Dan langsung menjadi sasaran tembak disana, Su-ie ? Keren sekali ya…"sahut _namja _bertubuh kekar itu penuh ironi.

Jung Junsu, putra bungsu dari mafia Jung itu mendelik tidak suka dengan nada mengejek sepupunya. "Aku ini tidak bodoh, Ok Taecyeon-sii….Mereka tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Lagipula mana janji _appa _yang akan segera memberi kita informasi ? Kalian terlalu percaya pada Kim Jaejoong itu !"

"Kita tidak tahu keadaan didalam, jadi sebaiknya anda bersabar….Saat ini memang kita harus percaya pada _namja _Kim itu,"Boa yang sedari tadi mendengar perdebatan keduanya akhirnya buka suara, sebenarnya emosi Junsu membuatnya semakin ragu. "Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika anda juga tertangkap, bagaimana dengan tuan Jung senior nanti ? Dia akan sangat sedih kehilangan kedua putranya."

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar - "junsu tidak membalas semua ucapan masuk akal kekasih Taecyeon itu dan memilih keluar dari mobil tempat mereka sedang mengamati gerbang perbatasan, dia memang tidak memikirkan semua itu. Keinginannya hanya mengeluarkan saudaranya dari tempat ini tanpa harus menunggu informasi tidak jelas dari putra jenderal Kim.

BLAMMM…

"Jika aku bisa kembali ke Seoul atau HongKong dengan selamat, akan kukuliti Kangta dan _yoeja _sialan berkepala ular itu !"desis Junsu penuh dendam pada kedua tahanan yang pasti sedang merasa ingin mati itu.

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho berlari cepat tanpa mengindahkan rasa sakit pada lengan kiri yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin, kenapa gudang tua itu terasa begitu jauh ? Padahal dia mengira hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk mencapainya. Diliriknya sekilas Jaejoong yang berlari disisinya, wajah cantik itu tampak berkilau karena peluh tapi tak tampak sedikitpun raut takut atau gentar disana. Melihat Kim Jaejoong yang seperti itu selalu bisa membangkitkan kembali tekad Yunho. Dia tidak boleh lemah, dia harus kuat dan bertahan hidup jika ingin Kim Jaejoong bersamanya !

"Kang Dong Suk adalah ayah babtisku…"seru Yunho pada _namja_ cantik yang sedang mengenggam erat tangannya itu. Dia ingat Jaejoong pernah menanyakan hubungannya dengan dokter itu.

Suara dengusan terdengar dari bibir semerah darah itu,"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia, selama dia bisa mengobatimu dan membantu kita keluar dari sini dengan mudah…"sahut Jaejoong acuh, masih sedikit kesal karena Yunho tertembak.

"Dasar tidak punya hati !"gerutu Yunho dengan nada bercanda.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, dia tahu Yunho hanya berusaha meringankan sedikit situasi tegang ini. "Tapi kau mencintaiku, Jung Yunho !"tandas Jaejoong percaya diri yang membuat Yunho tergelak.

Mereka terus berlari mendekati gudang yang sekarang sudah terlihat jelas, hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja. Maka Jaejoong akan bisa merawat luka Yunho dan Chansung akan membantu mereka mencapai perbatasan menemui Kyu yang sudah menunggu.

DORR…DORRR….

2 tembakan beruntun terdengar berdesing melewati telinga keduanya dan hampir saja mengenai kaki Yunho jika _namja_ Jung itu tidak dengan cepat berkelit mundur seraya menarik kuat lengan Jaejoong yang sedikit terhenyak. Sialan ! Mereka benar-benar ingin membawanya pulang, dan itu tidak akan terjadi ! Kim Jaejoong harus ikut denganku, tak akan pernah kubiarkan jenderal sialan itu menang dan membawa pergi kekasihku !

"YUNHO ?"pekik Jaejoong kuat dan langsung menatap nyalang pada tubuh Yunho saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Khawatir jika _namja_ Jung itu tertembak lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…Hanya tembakan peringatan."seru Yunho seraya memandang sekelilingnya dengan mata musang yang menajam dan siap menembakan pistolnya. Tempat sialan ini begitu terbuka, dimana penembak itu ? Yunho yakin sekali penembak itu sudah menunggu mereka sejak awal !

HAHHAHHAHHA….

Tawa keras itu terdengar mengejek ditelinga kedua _namja_ yang sedang bersiaga dengan senjata ditangan masing-masing. Adrenalin mengalir kuat dalam diri keduanya, mereka akan melawan, Jaejoong tidak mau Yunho tertangkap ! Disisi lain, Yunho tidak mau Jaejoongie-nya, impiannya menghilang dari hidupnya !

"Benar itu hanya peringatan saja, tuan Jung yang terhormat !"seru sebuah suara keras.

BRUKK…DUGHH..TAP….

Tanpa aba-aba, dari sebelah kiri dan kanan mereka muncul sekumpulan pengawal berseragam yang menghalangi langkah mereka. Semua pengawal itu menggunakan penutup wajah dengan tangan yang memegang senjata. Mereka segera mengepung Yunho dan juga Jaejoong yang sekarang tampak murka.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku !"seru _namja_ cantik itu dingin dengan pistol yang diarahkan pada para pengawal. Tujuannya masih jauh dan semua penghalang ini akan disingkirkannya.

"Anda harus ikut dengan kami, tuan muda."seru salah satu pengawal bertopeng itu kuat tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya karena dia juga sedikit membungkuk dihadapan Jaejoong.

Yunho mulai muak melihat semua intrik yang terjadi di Negara ini,"Jaejoong tidak akan ikut kalian, jadi sebaiknya kalian mundur dan katakan pada jenderal kalian jika sekarang putranya akan ikut bersamaku !"suara arogan dan postur tubuh Yunho yang siap menyerang membuat beberapa pengawal itu berang dan langsung maju ke depan.

"Serahkan tuan muda Kim sekarang atau kami tidak akan segan membunuhmu !"ancam salah satu pengawal yang menghunuskan pedangnya.

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diam dan mengamati sekumpulan pengawal itu dengan mata tajam segera menyeringai kecil saat mata doe-nya menangkap binar jahil di mata salah satu pengawal tinggi besar itu. Dia sudah menduganya saat pengawal itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

'_Ingin bermain ternyata ? Baik, akan kuladeni kau, Hwang Chansung !_'seringai Jaejoong tipis.

"Maju saja kalian semua, aku yakin Yunho bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah. Benarkan, Yunnie-ah ~~~ Hajar mereka semua ! Buktikan jika kau tidak mudah dikalahkan.." Yunho sedikit mengeryit heran mendengar nada manja yang baru pertama kali keluar dari mulut _namja _cantik yang biasanya sangat tajam itu. Apalagi tampaknya Jaejoong tidak berniat membantunya.

Sesuatu sedang terjadi dan Yunho tidak tahu apa itu !

Yunho yakin dia melihat seringai kecil di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong . '_Setelah semua ini selesai dia akan mengorek semua rahasia dari bibir merah itu !'_

Mendengar nada suara menantang Jaejoong, para pengawal itu tanpa segan segera menyerang _namja _bermata musang itu bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang menyeringai kecil dan diam-diam menyingkir. Mereka mengerumuni Yunho dengan tinju yang terkepal kuat, bergantian mereka menyerang _namja_ Jung yang berkelit cepat menghindar sekaligus menyerang para pengawal bertubuh besar yang tampak siap membunuhnya itu dengan tangan kosong. Satu tendangan mengenai lengannya yang terluka membuat Yunho mengerang tertahan dan segera membalas tendangan itu dengan cepat hingga salah satu pengawal itu terjatuh. Kemarahan memenuhi dirinya, dia tidak boleh kalah. Kata-kata itu terus berulang dalam benaknya, jika dia kalah maka Jaejoong akan direbut darinya. Bayangan akan _namja _cantik itu membuat tenaga Yunho berlipat ganda, tidak dihiraukannya denyut sakit yang memenuhi otaknya. Matanya menatap dingin para pengawal itu.

"Baik, jika kalian ingin mati maka majulah ! Pakai semua kemampuan kalian dan serang aku !"seru Yunho kuat. Sorot mata itu begitu dingin dan tanpa takut, pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit karena Yunho mengunakan semua emosi dan keahlian beladirinya untuk menghabisi lawannya. Tendangannya selalu tepat sasaran dan tinjunya telak mengenai setiap lawannya. Setelah beberapa saat hampir semua pengawal itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya, meringis kesakitan memegangi bagian tubuh mereka yang terluka. Yunho sendiri tidak lepas dari sejumlah luka baru. Pipinya serasa terbakar karena pukulan salah satu pengawal itu, perutnya sakit karena tendangan keras pengawal lainnya namun dia masih berdiri tegak berusaha melupakan semua rasa sakit ditubuhnya dan focus pada pengawal berbadan tinggi besar yang sekarang berdiri tegak dihadapannya.

"Hebat juga ternyata seorang Jung….Sungguh tak terduga, ya.."nada mengejek itu membuat Yunho berang dan berdecih keras yang membuat pengawal yang masih mengenakan topeng itu tertawa teredam.

"Bilang saja kau takut padaku !"seru Yunho muak. Matanya melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri tenang dibawah salah satu pohon ditempat itu. Memastikan _namja _cantik itu aman.

"Takut padamu ? Aku ? Dalam mimpimu, Jung Yunho !"selesai menyerukan itu pengawal itu langsung menyerang Yunho dengan tendangan cepat yang hampir saja mengenai dada Yunho jika _namja_ itu tidak segera melompat menghindar.

'_Tidak bisa diremehkan, tampaknya dia pemimpin mereka._' Yunho memicingkan matanya menanti serangan lanjutan dari pengawal itu dengan siaga penuh.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya saling berbalas tinju dan tendangan dengan gerakan cepat dan kuat, beberapa tendangan dan pukulan pengawal itu mengenai Yunho dan pengawal itu selalu berusaha menendang lengan kiri Yunho yang sekarang sudah mati rasa. Tanpa menyerah pengawal itu mendesak Yunho yang juga tidak tinggal diam membalas setiap serangan cepat itu. Salah satu pukulan Yunho mengenai mulut pengawal itu yang membuatnya memaki keras, mungkin mulutnya terluka. Melihat kesempatan itu tangan kanan Yunho segara melayangkan pukulan keras ke pelipis kanan pengawal itu bersamaan dengan balasan pukulan cepat pengawal itu yang mengenai luka lengan kirinya dan membuat Yunho tersungkur. Kaki pengawal itu hampir saja kembali menendang kepala Yunho jika saja Jaejoong tidak menjerit kuat

"HENTIKAN ! AKU BILANG BERHENTI SEKARANG HWANG CHANSUNG !"jeritan kuat Jaejoong membuat pengawal itu berhenti dan Yunho membelalakan matanya saat pengawal itu membuka penutup wajahnya dan menampakan raut marah yang sudut bibirnya tampak membiru.

Sekarang semua terasa masuk akal bagi Yunho, kenapa para pengawal itu tidak mengunakan senjata, kenapa mereka tidak berusaha memperparah lukanya dan kenapa Jaejoong tidak membantunya. Ujian !

Ini ujian baginya !

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti mobil besar berwarna hitam itu setelah Junsu keluar untuk berjalan-jalan, Taecyeon mengamati daerah sekitarnya dengan teropong canggih yang bisa membedakan panas tubuh hewan dan manusia. Sebenarnya sepupu Yunho ini juga sudah sangat tidak sabar tapi dia tidak mau mereka bertindak gegabah yang bukannya menyelamatkan Yunho, malah akan menjerumuskan diri mereka sendiri dalam masalah yang lebih besar.

"Kau terlalu keras, Taec. Dia hanya sedang khawatir pada Yunho _hyung_."ucap Boa yang bersandar pada bahu kekar Taecyeon seraya menutup matanya. Lelah dan penat sangat menganggunya saat ini, ditambah dengan emosi meledak-ledak dari Jung Junsu yang membuat suasana semakin tegang.

Taecyeon mengerang frustasi,"Aku hanya tidak ingin kita mati konyol. Sebenarnya aku ragu dengan putra jenderal itu, apa benar dia akan membantu kita ? Terdengar sedikit aneh."

"Mungkin saja, cinta bisa membuat semua orang gila dan rela mati untuk perasaan indah itu."sahut Boa lirih, seperti dirinya. Ikut dengan Taecyeon ke tempat paling mengerikan hanya karena dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada _namja_ bertubuh besar itu.

Taecyeon menatap lekat _yoeja_ cantik yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersamanya melewati berbagai kesulitan hidup dengan tegar dan tidak pernah menyerah padanya,"Aku harap kau benar, _chagiya_~~~~~ "

DRTTTTT….

Taecyeon menghentikan ucapannya dan segera meraih ponselnya, nama Jung Siwon tertera jelas dilayar ponsel itu.

'_**Sekarang juga kalian harus masuk kesana, seorang namja berambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun akan membukakan gerbang itu. Dia yang akan membawa kalian menemui Yunho, ikuti arahannya tapi tetaplah berhati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa namja itu bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Kalian semua harus keluar dari sana dalam waktu 3 jam !'.**_

Suara Jung Siwon terdengar cepat, tegas dan sedikit bergetar ditelinga Taecyeon yang langsung menegang. "Aku mengerti, _samchon_. Terus hubungi kami." Taecyeon menutup ponselnya, tangannya meremas erat bahu kekasihnya. "Cari Junsu dan katakan kita akan masuk sekarang. Cepat ! Waktu kita hanya 3 jam !"perintah tangan kanan Yunho itu seraya dengan cepat memasukkan beberapa senjata dalam tas hitam besar. Sedangkan Boa bergegas keluar mencari Jung Junsu.

_Yoeja _bertubuh mungil itu berlari kecil dan matanya melihat ke sekeliling dengan cepat,"Tuan Jung !"serunya kuat saat melihat kilasan warna biru terang dari rambut Junsu.

TAP…TAP..TAP…

Junsu mendengar derap langkah cepat dan seruan Boa, dilihatnya wajah tegang _yoeja_ itu dan langsung bisa menebak, _appa_ pasti telah menghubungi Taecyeon. _Namja _berambut biru itu langsung berlari cepat menghampiri Boa. "Kita akan masuk sekarang ?"tanya Junsu langsung pada Boa yang segera mengangguk.

"Kita harus cepat, 3 jam ! Itu waktu kita !"seru Boa kuat.

Seringai dingin tercetak diwajah imut Junsu yang sedang memandang Boa seraya berlari cepat menuju mobil mereka. "3 jam itu waktu yang banyak, akan kubunuh sebanyak mungkin pengawal jenderal sialan itu !"

Kwon Boa mengerling malas, inilah Jung Junsu. Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan _namja _berambut biru itu tidak pernah akan mengira jika dibalik senyum lebar polos dan wajah ceria itu tersimpan sifat licik, penuh taktik dan yang pasti tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aku harap kau benar, tuan muda….Jangan sampai kita terpisah !"sahut boa tegas.

.

.

.

.

**SEMENTARA ITU DI HUTAN **

"KEJAR DAN TANGKAP MEREKA ! INGAT JANGAN LUKAI TUAN MUDA !"perintah kuat dan tegas itu keluar dari mulut _namja _berjidat lebar yang sekarang sedang berlari cepat menerobos lebatnya hutan gelap itu memimpin pasukannya untuk mengejar putra kesayangan jenderal Kim yang baru saja melarikan diri bersama dengan tawanan Jung.

Park Yoochun, ajudan kepercayaan jenderal Kim itu sangat yakin jika ada pihak yang membantu Kim Jaejoong, karena camp itu tidak mungkin bisa diterobos semudah itu namun dia berusaha menutup mulut dan tidak memikirkannya karena pendapatnya mungkin akan mempertajam masalah ini. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membawa kembali _namja _nakal itu ke pelukan sang _appa_ dan urusan lain akan selesai dengan sendirinya karena satu kata saja dari _namja _nakal itu bisa menaklukan jenderal kejam itu.

'_**Cerdik dan licik sekali mengganti pengawal bahkan sampai membawa namja Jung itu melalui hutan ini dan bukannya gunung yang bisa lebih cepat mencapai perbatasan…Tapi aku yakin tadi tembakanku mengenai namja itu ! Paling tidak itu akan sedikit memperlambat mereka. Waktu pergantian pengawal adalah 3 jam lagi. Aku harus bisa menemukan mereka segera !**_'pikir Yoochun cepat menilai situasi tanpa menghentikan kecepatan berlarinya dan menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Kim Jaejoong memang sangat menarik dan tampak polos tapi Yoochun tahu dibalik wajah cantik itu tersimpan otak yang sangat pintar.

"HATI-HATI SEMUA ! AKU YAKIN SEKALI TUAN MUDA PASTI SUDAH MEMASANG JEBAKAN DI HUTAN INI !"baru saja Yoochun menyerukan itu tiba-tiba saja salah satu anak buahnya menjerit kesakitan dan terjatuh.

"AWWWHHHH….."

"Kakinya terluka !"

"Perhatikan langkah kaki kalian !"seru Yoochun kuat seraya mengeram marah karena dilihatnya beberapa anak buah yang lain juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kaki mereka terjepit jebakan untuk binatang liar !

Dia berusaha memperlambat pengejaranku, pikir Yoochun kesal. Matanya memandang ke kegelapan hutan itu, mengira-ngira dimana lagi Jaejoong akan meletakkan jebakannya. Sial sekali dia lupa jika hutan ini adalah tempat bermain _namja_ Kim itu sejak kecil ! Jaejoong mengetahui seluk beluk hutan ini seperti telapak tangannya sendiri. Dia bisa menempatkan jebakan itu dimana saja dan Yoochun serta anak buahnya seperti orang bodoh terjebak disini !

"Aarrggghhhhh….Kaptennnnnnn….."jeritan itu kembali membuat Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya dan apa yang dilihatnya membuat _namja _Park itu memaki keras. Beberapa anak buahnya tergantung dalam jebakan di pohon besar yang tampak kokoh !

"SUDAH KUBILANG, PERHATIKAN LANGKAH KALIAN ! DASAR BODOH !"raungnya marah. Emosi memenuhi dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia yang berpengalaman dalam perang kalah dengan taktik kekanakkan ala permainan games ini ? Park Yoochun yakin ini semua rencana Kim bersaudara itu !

"_Mianhe,_ kapten….Kami sudah sangat berhati-hati…"seru salah satu pengawal yang sedang meringis kesakitan karena luka di kakinya.

"AWASSSSS KAPTENNNNN !"jeritan kuat itu bersamaan dengan munculnya kayu besar yang melayang cepat kearah Yoochun dan hampir mengenai _namja _berjidat lebar itu jika saja refleks tubuhnya tidak cepat.

Yoochun bangun dari tempatnya tersungkur dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, matanya memerah dan wajahnya mengeras, hampir saja dia mati karena kayu bodoh itu ! "HUBUNGI MARKAS, MINTA PASUKAN TAMBAHAN ! KITA HARUS TETAP MENGEJAR MEREKA. TIDAK BOLEH SAMPAI TUAN MUDA MELEWATI PERBATASAN ITU !"jerit Yoochun kuat dan tegas. Dengan cepat dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama pengawal yang tersisa. Semua halangan itu memang menghambat waktunya, tapi tidak akan membuatnya menyerah !

"Akan kutemukan anda, tuan muda….Aku belum mau mati !"desis Yoochun tajam dan penuh tekad.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk semua followers, favorites, reviews, siders, guests…big thanks karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan review. Setiap ide, masukan di review sebisa mungkin gw masukin dalam ceritanya. Biar tidak "monoton dan basi" and one more : special to my lovely guest gw tidak minta review bukan karena sok atau apa pun yang anda bilang itu. menurut gw, review itu harus diberikan secara sukarela. Thanks banget ya ^^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**SOMEWHERE**

Pekatnya langit malam yang dipenuhi awan hitam dan hampir tak menampakan sebuah bintang serta hembusan angin sedingin es tidak membuat_ yoeja_ yang masih terlihat sangat cantik di usia 40-an itu gemetar ataupun berniat untuk bergelung dalam selimut hangat dikamar mewahnya. Mata yang bulat indah menatap kegelapan langit dengan sendu, doa terpanjat dalam setiap detak jantungnya. Malam ini sangatlah penting baginya. Saat yang dia tunggu selama hampir 20 tahun akan segera terjadi. Tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu langsung dengan orang yang seluruh mengisi seluruh relung hati, jiwa dan pikirannya. Ia akan bisa memeluk dan mencium sosok malaikat kecilnya. Waktu yang berlalu tidak pernah membuatnya melupakan apa yang hilang darinya. Apa yang diambil darinya. Apa yang membuatnya hampir mati karena kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tangan pucat _yoeja_ itu mencengkram erat ponsel kecil yang sedang digunakannya untuk menghubungi seseorang, hatinya berdetak kencang menunggu sambungan itu terhubung. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega saat terdengar suara tegas yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku, _chagiya_…"ucapnya pelan sembari menenangkan hatinya.

'_**Aku sedang mengurus beberapa hal. Semua akan beres, eomma…Kau hanya perlu bersikap tidak tahu apapun di depan namja itu.'**_

"Kau yakin ini akan berjalan sesuai rencanamu ? _Eomma_ tidak ingin dia terluka."suara itu sedikit bergetar.

'_**Pasti…Aku sangat mengenal appa ~~~~~~~ Semurka apapun appa tidak akan pernah melukainya. Appa akan melakukan apa saja demi dia !'**_

"Baik..Selalu hubungi _eomma _dan jaga dirimu."

BIPP..

Senyum bahagia mengulas dibibir tipis _yoeja_ cantik itu. Sekarang walaupun degub takut masih memenuhi dirinya tapi secercah rasa bahagia juga sudah membuncah didalam hatinya. Penantiannya berakhir, dia senang sekali akhirnya takdir berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Sekarang dia hanya perlu melakukan bagiannya saja.

Dua kepingan terpenting dalam hidupnya akan berkumpul dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memisahkan mereka lagi !

.

.

.

.

BUGGHHHH….

Chansung tertawa kecil dan tidak menghiraukan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya karena tinju kuat _namja_ cantik yang tampak ingin membunuhnya itu. Dia sadar betul tindakannya tadi sedikit berlebihan dan membuat _namja_ Jung itu semakin terluka jika dilihat dari lengan kirinya yang tampak berlumuran darah dan beberapa memar baru diwajah tampan itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Hwang Chansung ? Kau sudah keterlaluan sekali ! Aku sudah bilang jangan menyakiti Yunho…Apa ini semua perintah _hyungie_ ? Apa ini salah satu dari ujian bodoh itu ? JAWAB AKUUUUUU !"seru Jaejoong marah dengan suara nyaring. Mata doe itu seperti memancarkan kilau penuh kebencian yang bahkan bisa membakar seluruh Korut.

Yunho yang duduk disudut gudang itu menatap tajam kedua _namja _yang sedang bersitegang itu, tepatnya pada Jaejoong yang sedang murka pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang tampak tidak peduli, dan merupakan pengawal kepercayaan Kim Changmin itu. Yunho tidak bodoh, dari seruan murka Jaejoong itu dia mengerti jika penyerangan tadi hanya ujian untuknya dari Kim Changmin untuknya dan Yunho tidak marah. Tepatnya dia berusaha menyingkirkan semua amarah dalam hatinya karena Yunho tahu pewaris jenderal Kim itu pasti mengkhawatirkan keselamatan adiknya. Kim Changmin butuh sebuah bukti jika Jung Yunho pantas untuk Kim Jaejoong !

"Ya, ini perintah Chwang ! Kami tidak ingin kau bertindak bodoh ikut dengan _namja _yang mungkin saja tidak bisa melindungimu malah akan memanfaatkanmu ! Lagi pula itu hanya luka kecil, kau belum akan mati 'kan tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat ?"desis Chansung kuat seraya melirik langsung pada Yunho yang sekarang berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaki kesal, dan akan kembali menyerang _namja _congkak dan sok mengatur itu saat dirasanya tangan besar Yunho menahannya. "Hentikan joongie, aku mengerti dan tidak menyalahkan sikap mereka. Dan dia benar, ini hanya luka kecil." Yunho tersenyum tipis, berusaha menenangkan kemarahan _namja _cantik itu.

"Tapi…"bantah Jaejoong masih tidak terima. Matanya mengeras melihat pipi Yunho yang sekarang memar dan sedikit darah di sudut bibir _namja _itu, tapi senyum tipis dan genggam erat itu menandakan Yunho baik-baik saja dan itu sedikit melegakan baginya.

Mata Chansung menatap lekat pasangan yang ada didepannya, mungkin memang benar mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Emosi Jaejoong yang sering berlebihan terasa pas dengan sikap dingin dan tenang Jung Yunho. Perlawanan keras Jung Yunho tadi juga sudah membuktikan jika _namja_ Jung itu tidak bisa diremehkan dan sanggup melindungi Jaejoong nantinya. Mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau obati luka kekasihmu itu karena perjalanan ini masih jauh dan kami tidak bisa mengawal kalian secara langsung."sela Chansung yang melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong masih sibuk saling berbisik dengan suara rendah. Dilihatnya adik sahabatnya itu melirik marah padanya sebelum menghentakkan kakinya seraya berjalan kearah meja dan membongkar tas besar miliknya untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong sibuk membongkar tas hitam itu menghampiri Chansung yang sedang mengisi peluru disenapan laras panjangnya,"Katakan pada Kim Changmin bahwa Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja bersamaku. Aku sangat mencintainya dan akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sendiri dan tak seorang pun yang akan melukainya !"serunya langsung dan tegas yang membuat_ namja_ Hwang itu sontak tersenyum lebar.

Chansung kagum melihat sikap berani Jung Yunho, tidak banyak _yoeja _apalagi _namja_ yang berani mendekati Jaejoong apalagi menyatakan langsung dia mencintai atau akan menjaga pangeran kesayangan Korut yang terkenal selalu berulah itu.

"Katakan saja sendiri nanti ! Kau pikir akan semudah itu membawa tuan muda kesayangan Negara ini begitu saja ? Mungkin Changmin akan mengizinkanmu tapi aku yakin sekali jenderal Kim akan mengejarmu, bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun !"gumam Chansung yakin tanpa menghentikan apa yang dikerjakannya, dia juga tidak peduli pada _namja_ Jung yang sekarang menatapnya bengis.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan ? Tentang aku ?"tanya Jaejoong curiga saat dilihatnya raut keras diwajah tampan Yunho. "Jangan dengarkan si gila itu, Yunho-ah, dia hanya membual saja….Ayo kita obati lukamu."dengan lembut _namja _cantik itu menarik lengan kanan Yunho dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi kayu diruangan itu.

Chansung terkikik mendengar rutukan itu, adik kesayangan Changmin ini memang selalu punya selera humor yang aneh. "Lakukan dengan cepat, Jaejoongie…Dalam 5 menit kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini karena aku yakin Park Yoochun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak lama-lama di hutan itu….Aku jadi ingin melihat langsung…"seru Chansung dengan nada geli, membayangkan ajudan kaku jenderal Kim itu pasti sedang mengutuk kesialannya.

Setelah melihat Chansung meninggalkan gudang itu untuk berjaga-jaga diluar, Jaejoong segera membersihkan luka Yunho sembari menghindari tatapan menyelidik _namja_ Jung itu padanya. "Apa maksud ucapan _namja_ itu ? Kau belum menjelaskan apa kejutanmu pada Park Yoochun !"

"Kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan pelurunya sekarang, jadi aku hanya akan menyuntik obat penahan sakit dan juga membubuhkan anti infeksi. Aku harap kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini sebelum pengaruh obatnya habis."seru Jaejoong cepat, mengelak dari cecaran pertanyaan Yunho tentang apa yang dilakukannya pada Park Yoochun.

Yunho tahu _namja_ cantik itu berusaha mengelak darinya. Akhirnya _namja_ Jung itu memilih diam dulu dan memperhatikan tangan lentik itu bergerak cepat melakukan semua yang tadi dikatanya, rasa terbakar membuat mata yunho memanas saat jaejoong membubuhkan obat terkutuk itu dan mulai membalut luka itu.

"Selesai…"seru Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar seraya meletakkan jarum suntiknya.

"Ya, selesai. Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi di hutan itu ?"kejar Yunho terus, tanpa peduli mata doe itu membelalak lebar tidak menyangka Yunho akan menanyainya terus. Mulut kecil itu merengut kesal dan mata doe itu tampak begitu kesal hingga Yunho hampir saja tertawa lebar karena ekspresi Jaejoong begitu mengemaskan baginya.

"Hanya beberapa jebakan kecil yang akan membuatnya tertahan selama 1 jam atau kurang, tergantung kemampuan berpikir si jidat itu. Yang pasti dia akan sangat terkejut."

"Jebakan kecil apa ?"tanya Yunho penasaran karena dilihatnya sekarang Jejoong sedang menahan tawanya.

KRIETTTTT…..

"Sekarang waktunya Jaejoongie ! Jangan lupa hubungi Kyu dan pasti dia sudah melakukan bagiannya. Ingat jangan keluar dari jalur yang sudah kita sepakati !"seru Chansung kuat dari ambang pintu gudang. _Namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat sudah menyandang senjatanya, siap untuk bertarung.

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, _namja_ cantik itu segera berdiri dan meraih tas hitam miliknya. Tangannya menyarungkan kembali pedang panjang miliknya. "Ayo kita pergi, Yunho ~~~~~~ "serunya saat dilihat Yunho masih duduk santai ditempatnya tadi. "Yunho, waktu kita tidak banyak !"desak Jaejoong tidak sabar.

"_Arra_, kita pergi dan kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Kim Jaejoong !" Yunho memutuskan untuk mengalah saat ini. Dia meraih pistol yang berada di meja dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Lengannya terasa kebas namun bisa digerakkan, mungkin efek dari obat yang disuntikan Jaejoong.

"Sebesarnya berapa banyak hutangku padamu ? Bukan sebaliknya ?"balas Jaejoong tajam penuh sindiran yang membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil. _Namja_ cantik yang sedang tampak kesal itu memang selalu bisa merubah suasana hatinya.

Dengan lembut Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping itu sejenak, menghirup aroma vanilla yang entah kenapa sekarang seperti candu yang bisa merubah suasana hati dan kepalanya. "Akan kubayar semua hutangku dengan hidup dan cintaku, _nae sarang_ ~~~~~ "bisiknya lembut dan dengan nakal Yunho mengulum telinga _namja _cantik itu hingga Jaejoong mendesah kecil.

"…Ekhemm…Kita pergi sekarang…"seru Jaejoong tanpa mau menatap mata musang yang masih menatap lekat padanya. Pipinya terasa panas, _namja _Jung itu selalu bisa membuatnya perutnya terasa dipenuhi kepak sayap kupu-kupu.

"Dasar pemalu…"ejek Yunho jahil yang langsung mendapat pijakan keras dikakinya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian lama sekali, ini sudah terlambat hampir 30 menit ! Tidak punya jam ?"

Ok Taecyeon sedikit terkejut mendengar sambutan tajam dari _namja_ berambut ikal yang baru saja membukakan gerbang tinggi beraliran listrik untuk mereka dengan gaya santai. Dilihatnya _namja _itu dengan penuh penilaian, tubuh tinggi ramping, berambut ikal seperti yang dikatakan Jung _ahjussi_, mata dingin dan seringai kecil di bibir tebal itu.

'_Tidak bisa dianggap remeh._'pikir Taecyeon dalam hati.

Sentuhan pelan Boa menyadarkan Taecyeon yang segera melangkah melalui gerbang itu dengan percaya diri. Memang benar mereka sudah terlambat dan itu karena ulah Junsu bersikeras ingin membawa bom yang bisa meledakkan sebuah pulau kecil dan Taecyeon melarang itu. Mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan Yunho, bukan mencari masalah baru !

"Ini karena tempat ini begitu terpencil dan sulit ditemukan, kami kira akan melalui gerbang depan !"seru Junsu ketus, dia tidak suka ada yang mencela mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun memandang dingin _namja _berambut biru eksentrik itu, Jung Junsu yang langsung dikenalinya dengan penuh spekulasi. Sekilas mereka mirip, bukan dari segi fisik tapi dari sikap yang sepertinya tanpa takut itu dan tidak suka dicela itu. "Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Kita harus cepat dan aku harap kalian semua bisa melindungi diri sendiri karena aku tidak suka membantu ! Ikuti setiap langkahku karena tempat ini penuh ranjau !"cetus Kyu datar dan mulai melangkah, tidak peduli mereka ikut atau tidak.

"Cihhh, sombong sekali. Aku juga tidak butuh perlindungannya ! Memangnya sehebat apa dia dengan tubuh kurus kering itu !"gerutu Junsu yang masih bisa terdengar oleh Kyu yang diam-diam tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan pertemuan tuan muda Kim dengan_ namja_ Jung ini. Mungkin perang dunia ketiga benar-benar akan terjadi !

Taecyeon berdecak lelah melihat sikap tidak bersahabat dan gerutuan Junsu pada_ namja_ berambut ikal itu. "Junsu hentikan ! Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun-sii kalau kau tidak mau mati konyol disini ! Jangan berulah !"perintah_ namja_ bertubuh kekar itu tajam yang berbuah lirikan kesal Jung Junsu.

"Jangan memerintahku, Ok Taecyeon ! Jaga saja kekasihmu itu…Jangan sampai dia terbunuh disini !"desis Junsu yang segera mengikuti langkah cepat Kyuhyun tanpa peduli pada kekesalan sepupunya.

Tanpa suara mereka melangkah cepat mengikuti Kyu. Suasana tempat itu begitu mencekam tanpa terlihat apapun selain mereka ber-4 dan semak-semak belukar. Taecyeon berjalan paling belakang dan Boa didepannya mengenggam erat pedang tajam yang berkilau. Kyu melangkah dengan hati-hati menghindari semua jebakan dan ranjau yang tertanam disana, dia yakin walaupun saat ini para pengawal Park Yoochun pasti sudah berada disekitar tempat ini, mereka tidak akan menyerangnya karena tempat Kyu melangkah saat ini bisa membuat mereka semua mati bersama.

'_Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku bisa melihat kemampuan si sombong Jung Junsu ini._'seringai tipis membayang dibibir Kyuhyun saat membayangkan hal itu.

Selama beberapa menit yang terasa berabad-abad bagi Junsu karena banyaknya semak tajam yang menghalangi langkah kakinya disamping dia harus mengikuti jalur yang dipilih oleh Kyuhyun membuat _namja _berambut biru itu mengeram pelan. "Kau sengaja memilih jalur ini, kyuhyun-sii ?"tuduhnya dingin dan semakin kesal saat Kyu tidak menjawab bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

'_Dasar namja sok dan menyebalkan !'_ maki Junsu dalam hati.

Hanya dalam 5 menit mereka akan memasuki padang rumput di tepi sungai yang dipilih Kyu sebagai jalur teraman menuju rumah pertanian kecil tempatnya harus menemui Jaejoong. Telinganya bahkan sudah bisa mendengar riak gemercik air yang mengalir. Kyu mengenggam erat pistolnya karena dia yakin mereka pasti sudah menunggu didepan.

"Bersiaplah kalian."desisnya pelan namun pasti terdengar oleh ke-3 orang dibelakangnya karena Kyu mendengar ada senjata yang dikeluarkan. Mungkin _yoeja _yang bersama Jung Junsu itu sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanya Junsu seraya menatap gelapnya padang rumput yang baru mereka masuki, tidak ada apapun.

Hanya sungai yang mengalir disebelah kiri mereka. Apa_ namja_ bernama Kyu itu akan menjebak mereka ? Sebenarnya mau dibawa kemana mereka ? Bisakah _namja_ ini dipercaya ? Semua pertanyaan dan keraguan itu membuat Junsu mengeram kesal dan langsung mencetuskannya dengan suara ketus. " Kau tidak berniat menjebak kami 'kan ?"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli apa pendapatmu. Aku disini karena tuan muda Kim, bukan untukmu atau Jung Yunho !"desis Kyu tajam. Matanya melihat ada gerakan dibalik pepohonan tidak jauh dari sana. Park Yoochun benar-benar tidak akan melepaskan mereka dengan mudah.

"Mereka datang !" beritahu Kyu dengan nada acuh.

"Siapa ? Aku tidak melihat apapun.."suara Boa terdengar sedikit gentar seraya melirik Taecyeon yang sekarang ada disampingnya. Jujur dia memang tidak melihat apapun apalagi mendengar suara sedikitpun karena gemercik air di sungai lebar itu.

TAP….TAP….

"MAU KEMANA KALIAN ?"seruan kuat itu diikuti munculnya sekumpulan orang berseragam militer membuat ke-3 orang dibelakang Kyuhyun sedikit mendesis dan memaki karena terkejut.

BIPP…

Diam-diam Kyu menghidupkan _earphone _yang sedari tadi terpasang ditelinganya. Benda kecil yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Chwang yang pasti sedang mengawasi setiap pergerakan mereka di ruang control pribadinya.

"Aku sudah dihadang !"gumam Kyu pelan.

'_**Biarkan saja mereka yang menghadapinya, tapi jika kau ingin bermain, silakan my Kyu. Ingat jangan menghabiskan waktu, bunuh saja kalau perlu.'**_suara Changmin terdengar tegas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sontak tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk semua reviews, followers, favorites, siders, guests and haters. Ada yang selalu benci dengan 'TBC' ?. Maaf ya, itu bukan disengaja tapi memang hanya segitu yang sempat gw edit. Untuk yang tidak suka ff ini, klik back saja. Tidak perlu PM gw ^^

Big thanks untuk semua yang menganggap ff ini tidak membosankan.

Mereka semua pasti lolos dari Korut, mungkin chap depan.

Dari siapa changmin tahu tentang kang dong suk….chap ini mungkin sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Kenapa semua cast ff gw selalu kuat dan pintar ? jawabannya : adakah dari semua reader yang ingin bias kesayangannya digambarkan lemah dan selalu butuh ditolong ? pasti tidak…

Kalau semua di pihak jaejoong, ntar gak seru lagi donk…

Gw juga gak sabar nunggu Jaejoong ada ditempat kekuasaan mafia Jung. Apa dia akan seperti sekarang ? atau dia akan menurut ? atau malah dia akan lebih dari sekarang ? kita tunggu saja.

Semua yang punya ide boleh ngisi kotak review…

.

.

.

.

SEE YOUUUUU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

BIPP…

Diam-diam Kyu menghidupkan _earphone _yang sedari tadi terpasang ditelinganya. Benda kecil yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Chwang yang pasti sedang mengawasi setiap pergerakan mereka di ruang control pribadinya.

"Aku sudah dihadang !"gumam Kyu pelan.

'_**Biarkan saja mereka yang menghadapinya, tapi jika kau ingin bermain, silakan my Kyu. Ingat jangan menghabiskan waktu, bunuh saja kalau perlu.'**_suara Changmin terdengar tegas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sontak tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Park Yoochun bergerak cepat namun dengan penuh kehati-hatian menyusuri hutan lebat itu dengan pengawalnya yang tersisa. Sampai saat ini dia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kim Jaejoong bisa secepat itu melalui hutan penuh jebakan ini apalagi _namja_ Jung itu sedang terluka. Pasti ada jalur lain ditempat ini, duga Yoochun. "TOP, pastikan Taeyang berhasil mengejar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku yakin sekali _namja _Cho itu pasti ada disuatu tempat disekitar perbatasan. Periksa semua dengan teliti dan suruh Taeyang bawa semua pengawal terbaiknya ! Aku ingin mereka dibawah hidup-hidup ! Dan satu lagi, hadang tuan muda Kim di gudang pertanian tak jauh dari perbatasan, aku yakin itu tujuan mereka !"perintah Yoochun tegas kepada tangan kanannya melalui _earphone_ yang setia ada ditelinganya.

'_**Aku mengerti, kapten.'**_

Setelah jebakan dan berbagai halangan yang menghambat pengejarannya itu membuat Yoochun berpikir dingin dan logis, tidak mungkin semua rencana pelarian ini akan berhasil jika hanya Kim Changmin yang membantu adik kesayangannya dan sosok berambut ikal pengawal kepercayaan Jaejoong itu begitu saja melintas dalam benak Yoochun yang membuatnya segera menghubungi bawahannya untuk mencari tahu dimana Cho Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

BINGO !

Jawaban dari informannya itu membuka semua kebingungan Park Yoochun yang segera menyusun rencana dalam otaknya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menangkap putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu adalah dengan berpikir seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"Kapten, itu gudang tua itu…."beritahu pengawal yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Park Yoochun mengangguk kecil dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Dia tidak akan terjebak lagi, kali ini dia akan memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa dibodohi. "Periksa gudang itu !"

.

.

.

.

Taecyeon bersiap menembakkan senjatanya, namun melihat jumlah pasukan yang ada didepannya _namja_ itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menembak. Ini akan berakhir kacau dan pastinya memerlukan tinju kuat. Mereka terkepung dan lawan mereka tidaklah sedikit. Jadi Taecyeon menyimpulkan jenderal Kim itu ingin menangkap mereka dalam keadaan hidup, jika tidak pasti mereka sudah mati karena sepengetahuan Taecyeon, _sniper_ Korut adalah yang terbaik.

_Namja_ bertubuh besar itu melirik Boa yang sudah memasang wajah dingin dengan pedang ditangannya yang sudah dihunuskan sedangkan Jung Junsu masih bisa tersenyum kecil, seperti sedang bermain tapi itu memang sifat adik Yunho, nekad dan berani. Apalagi dengan wajah polos itu akan membuat lawan tidak memperhitungkannya.

"Serahkan senjata kalian dan menyerahlah !"perintah _namja _yang tampaknya pemimpin pasukan itu. "Jenderal Kim mungkin hanya akan…Yaaaa…Memotong kaki atau tangan kalian…?"tambah _namja_ yang sekarang menyeringai lebar dan terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan mata dingin itu.

"Hmpfh, senjataku ?…Tidak akan ! Memotong tangan atau kaki ? Hahhahaa….Kau sedang bermimpi ? Sekarang biarkan aku lewat atau kalian semua yang akan mati !"

Nada acuh penuh ejekan dan tawa kecil itu membuat Taecyeon sedikit mengeryit, ternyata bukan hanya Junsu saja yang tampak menikmati situasi ini. Cho Kyuhyun bahkan kelihatan senang jika dinilai dari lebarnya senyum _namja_ yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi bertarung itu.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau terbunuh, Cho Kyuhyun !"raung _namja _yang mengancam tadi dengan penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun berdecih lirih tanpa takut pada jeritan kuat itu, ini saatnya dia bermain dan dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. "Majulah, Taeyang….Disini kita buktikan siapa yang terbaik dan akan kupastikan kau kalah !"tantang Kyuhyun acuh walaupun posisi tubuhnya sudah sangat siap untuk menyerang.

Cihhh…._Namja_ yang dipanggil Taeyang oleh Kyuhyun itu meludah dan memaki tajam sebelum senyum licik kembali tampak diwajahnya. " Baik dan jika kau kalah maka aku yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi tuan muda Kim ! Kau berani menerima tantangan ini, Kyunnie ?"suara itu juga sarat dengan tantangan dan ejekan.

Taecyeon yang mendengar dan mengamati situasi itu sadar ternyata perasaan pribadi akan terlibat dalam perkelahian Kyuhyun dan _namja _bertampang licik itu. Menarik sekali, membuat Taecyeon semakin penasaran dengan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang menjadi bahan perdebatan kedua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri dengan sikap saling menantang itu.

Kyuhyun tergelak kuat mendengar tantangan dengan taruhan konyol itu, sombong sekali _namja _yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu. Mereka memang bersaing sejak lama untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi Kim Jaejoong dan dulu Kyuhyun memenangkan posisi itu dengan kemampuan bertarung dan menembaknya. Dan sekarang si pendengki berotot ini mau merebut tempatnya, huhh…Coba saja kalau bisa ! Cho Kyuhyun tidak lemah dan dia tidak akan membiarkan posisinya diambil tanpa perlawanan sengit !

"Majulah, Taeyang !"

Mendengar suara keras Kyu itu, _namja_ berambut cepak itu langsung meraung dan melompat maju untuk menyerang. Begitu juga dengan para anak buahnya yang melihat Taeyang sudah menghadapi Kyuhyun, langsung maju bermaksud menyergap Junsu, Taecyeon dan Boa.

"Huhh…Dasar para pengecut ! Beraninya bermain curang dengan mengeroyok !"cela Junsu dengan kasar yang membuat para anak buah Taeyang semakin beringas dan mnyerang mereka dengan cepat dan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Junsu melompat menjauh dari tempat itu. dia tidak suka tempat yang sempit karena akan menghambat gerakannya, _namja _berambut biru itu mengeluarkan tongkat besi favoritnya dan mulai membalas setiap serangan yang dialamatkan padanya dengan cepat dan akurat. Para serdadu yang awalnya menganggap remeh_ namja_ berpenampilan eksentrik dengan wajah imut itu terperangah saat melihat beberapa temannya terkapar tak berdaya karena tendangan dan pukulan mematikan dari Junsu yang bertarung dengan wajah dingin.

PRAKKKK….TINGGG….BRANKKK….

Suara pedang Boa terdengar nyaring di area luas itu,_ yoeja_ bertubuh ramping itu menghadapi 2 _namja_ sekaligus yang juga bersenjatakan pedang panjang. Awalnya kekasih Taecyeon ini mengira mereka akan menghadapinya dengan tangan kosong sehingga dia bisa menang dengan mudah. Ternyata apa yang diperingatkan Taecyeon benar, serdadu ditempat ini bisa mengunakan semua senjata.

"Menyerahlah, cantik. Kami tidak ingin melukai wajahmu itu…."nada mengoda terdengar dari salah satu _namja_ yang berusaha menjatuhkan pedang yang dipegang kuat oleh Boa sedangkan _namja_ lainnya berusaha menekel kaki _yoeja _itu agar terjatuh.

Boa tersenyum kecil, sebelum dengan cepat memutar pedangnya dan berhasil mengores bahu salah satu _namja_ yang sekarang berteriak marah padanya.

"Bunuh _yoeja _sialan itu, berani sekali kau melukaiku !"

"Tidak ! Jenderal Kim ingin mereka dibawa hidup-hidup !"ujar _namja _lain yang sekarang menyerang Boa tanpa ampun hingga _yoeja _itu sedikit kelelahan.

Ini bukan pertarungan antar genk mafia yang biasa hanya mengandalkan ilmu bela diri jalanan. Sekarang yang dihadapi Boa adalah tentara terlatih yang siap untuk membunuhnya. Boa sedikit gentar, peluh memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia harus mengerahkan semua kemampuan bertarung yang diajarkan Taecyeon padanya. Dia tidak boleh menjadi beban bagi kekasihnya itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkapku !"desis Boa tajam, membalas semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya dengan gerakan gesit dan memanfaatkan tubuh kecilnya untuk berkelit.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain padang luas itu, Kyu dengan tenang dan dingin menghadapi Taeyang yang menyerangnya dengan sengit dan penuh emosi. Mereka harusnya bisa menjadi teman andai saja Taeyang menyingkirkan semua rasa iri karena Kyuhyun yang terpilih sebagai pengawal pribadi Kim Jaejoong. Mereka harusnya bersatu menjaga dan membantu tuan muda Kim yang sangat mereka sayangi itu, bukan bertarung satu sama lain dengan aura membunuh.

DUGGHHH…BUKK…BUGGH…

"Bedebah kau, Cho Kyuhyun !"maki Taeyang kuat karena pukulan keras _namja _berambut ikal itu hampir membuat rahangnya patah. Dia sudah meremehkan _namja _sialan itu !

"Aku akan selalu lebih unggul darimu, Taeyang-sii !" Kyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Beberapa tendangan cepat dan kuat Kyuhyun kembali mengenai perut dan punggung Taeyang hingga _namja _itu tersungkur dan mengerang kecil sebelum kembali melompat bangkit dan mengepalkan tinjunya kembali menyerang kyuhyun dengan mata merah yang memancarkan amarah.

BUGHHH…

Satu pukulan cepat Taeyang mengenai wajah Kyu yang sedang menghindar dari tendangan Taeyang dan membuat bibir _namja_ berambut ikal itu berdarah. "Berani sekali kau memukul wajahku, Choi Taeyang ! Kubunuh kau, iblis sialan !"maki Kyu yang benci sekali jika wajah yang selalu disukai Chwang ini terluka, bahkan Kyu bisa mendengar Changmin menyumpahi Taeyang melalui _earphone_ masih setia terhubung dengan pewaris Kim itu.

'_**Bunuh dia, Kyu !**_'desis Changmin dingin menahan amarah.

"Tidak ! Akan kubuat dia memohon ampun dulu. _Namja _sialan itu harus kubalas dengan sama kuatnya !"jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Taeyang yang terus melompat dan menghindari serangan Kyuhyun itu tertawa kecil, dan lupa jika menghadapi _namja_ berambut ikal itu dia tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun dan benar saja, Kyuhyun membalas pukulannya dengan tendangan mematikan yang membuatnya terjatuh dan tanpa jeda _namja_, kekasih Changmin itu langsung menghadiahkannya pukulan kuat yang mungkin mematangkan rahangnya dan membuat kepala Taeyang melayang ringan karena rasa sakit dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyentuh wajahku !"seru Kyuhyun dingin

.

.

.

Senyum lebar juga mengulas di bibir Taecyeon yang berhasil menjatuhkan 5 lawannya dan sekarang membantu kekasihnya untuk menghadapi beberapa anak buah Taeyang yang masih tersisa. Goresan panjang dan berdarah tampak disalah satu lengan kekar Taecyeon, namun itu tidak membuat sepupu Yunho itu berhenti apalagi setelah dia melihat beberapa luka bersarang ditubuh kekasihnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja ! Lihat disana pemimpinmu sudah tergantung diatas pohon dan mungkin sudah mati ~~"seruan Taecyeon itu membuat setitik keraguan dan gentar muncul di mata anak buah Taeyang yang tersisa. Mereka bisa melihat beberapa teman mereka terbunuh dan sisanya terbaring pingsan.

Memang benar, Taeyang saat ini sudah terikat di sebuah pohon. Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu dibantu oleh Jung Junsu yang sedari tadi tergelak keras. Keduanya tampak begitu menikmati hasil pertarungan ini walaupun beberapa luka kecil dan lebam terlihat ditubuh keduanya.

"Bunuh saja mereka, _oppa _!"sela Boa yang sudah merasa sangat lelah dan juga muak pada beberapa _namja _biadab yang sedang mereka hadapi itu. Dia ingin segera keluar dari Negara ini.

.

.

.

.

Angin yang terus berhembus terasa panas dan tidak nyaman, itu membuat Jaejoong mengerutu kecil seraya mencengkram erat kemudi _range rover_ yang sedang dibawanya. Diliriknya _namja _tampan yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya. Jaejoong memang sengaja menambahkan sedikit obat tidur dalam suntikannya tadi, Yunho harus sedikit beristirahat sebelum menghadapi anak buah Park Yoochun yang pasti sudah menunggu di rumah pertanian itu.

"Kyu, sudah selesai 'kah ? Aku akan sampai disana dalam 30 menit."gumam Jaejoong pelan melalui alat komunikasinya. Melalui alat canggih itu, dia tahu Kyu telah dihadang oleh para pengawal Park Yoochun namun mereka berhasil memenangkan pertarungan itu dengan baik.

Jaejoong bisa mendengar Kyu tertawa kecil, juga suara melengking lain yang tidak dikenalnya. "Tenanglah tuan muda. Taeyang itu hanya virus kecil yang kebetulan berotot besar. Saat ini dia tergantung nyaman di pohon !"

Mata doe jaejoong melebar mendengar informasi itu sebelum _namja_ cantik itu tergelak kuat, lupa jika dia tidak ingin membangunkan _namja _bermata musang yang sekarang terlihat mengeliat dan memandang langsung padanya yang masih sibuk berbicara. "Cepat sekali kalian selesai ? Tidak seru ! Taeyang tidak melawan keras ? Berapa orang yang dibawahnya ?"cecar Jaejoong antusias dan bersemangat.

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cantik yang sedang sibuk mengoceh dengan penuh semangat itu, dia tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang sudah dilakukannya semasa hidup hingga dia bisa mendapatkan malaikat secantik ini, sosok yang tidak takut untuk berjuang bersamanya, mati untuknya dan mencintainya tanpa syarat. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut pipi sepucat pualam itu.

"20 orang ? Dan kalian selesai secepat itu ? Hebat sekali adik dan sepupu Yunho, aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka….Ya…Chansung sudah menuju sana. Mungkin dia mengunakan heli atau menyusup diantara pengawal si jidat Park itu…"suara Jaejoong berhenti saat tiba-tiba dirasanya usapan ringan di pipinya. Mata doe itu melirik kearah Yunho yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih pulas, namun sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kyu…Sampai nanti.."tanpa menjelaskan apapun pada Kyuhyun yang memekik, Jaejoong mematikan _earphone_-nya.

"Kau bangun ? karena suaraku ?"

Mata doe yang terlihat bersalah itu membuat Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mencubit gemas pipi pucat itu hingga Jaejoong memekik kesal. "Tidak, suara indah itu tidak membangunkanku. Aku suka melihatmu begitu bersemangat. Mata indah itu seperti menarikku semakin dalam dan tenggelam tanpa bisa melihat hal lain selain kau, Kim Jaejoong. Kau adalah impianku yang menjadi kenyataan."

Pipi Jaejoong merona dan terasa panas mendengar semua ucapan lembut penuh keyakinan itu. Matanya tidak berani memandang langsung pada Yunho dan memilih menatap jalanan berkelok penuh semak yang harus mereka lalui untuk mencapai rumah pertanian itu walaupun hatinya berbunga-bunga dan berdebar cepat.

"Kau menyesal ?"tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

'_Aku menyesal ?' _

Pertanyaan aneh Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak dan berpikir tentang semua yang sedang dilakukannya. Pelarian ini akan membuatnya kehilangan banyak hal, Changmin, _appa _yang selalu menyayanginya, negaranya dan semua hal yang mungkin akan sangat dirindukannya. Namun disisi lain, dia menemukan cintanya. Sosok tampan yang dalam sekejab merebut semua perhatian dan hatinya. Membuat hidupnya seperti mempunyai sebuah tujuan !

Jung Yunho adalah segala dari semua yang selama ini diimpikannya !

"Tidak, aku tidak menyesal."sahut Jaejoong dengan suara tegas.

.

.

.

.

'_**Taeyang kalah ! Cho Kyuhyun dan orang-orang yang dibawanya berhasil melumpuhkan adikku, kapten.'**_

"BRENGKSEK ! JANGAN BILANG DONGSAENG BODOHMU ITU TIDAK MENGUNAKAN AKAL SEHATNYA, TOP !"raung Park Yoochun keras menahan emosinya. Taeyang adalah sosok tangguh yang diharapkannya bisa mengalahkan Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin _namja _itu bisa kalah secepat ini. Rencana Yoochun terancam gagal karena saat ini pengawal Kim Jaejoong itu pasti sudah memperingati _namja _cantik itu dan bergerak ketempat pertemuan mereka.

'_**Mianhe, kapten. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana namun pasukanku sudah bersiap disekitar area pertanian ini. Kami menunggu perintah anda untuk bergerak.'**_beritahu TOP dengan suara datarnya.

Kepala Yoochun terasa pusing memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi, jika tidak ada perintah agar mereka tidak boleh dibunuh maka semua ini akan mudah karena Yoochun bisa memerintahkan semua _sniper _terbaiknya. Perintah sialan jenderal Kim itu benar-benar menghambat langkahnya.

"Lakukan apa saja untuk menghadang mereka. Satu hal yang harus kau dan semua anak buahmu ingat, jangan lukai tuan muda Kim atau kalian akan mati !"perintah Yoochun dingin dan tajam tanpa menyadari salah satu sosok berpakaian seragam dan bercadar yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersenyum kecil.

'_Aku harap jidatmu tidak semakin lebar Yoochun hyung karena Jaejoongie itu lebih pintar darimu…'_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks ya untuk semua reviews, followers, favorites, guests dan siders.

Semua pasti uda bête nunggu yunjae keluar dari korut ? Chap depan adalah akhir dari pelarian mereka.

Kenapa lama sekali pelarian mereka ? Kenapa banyak sekali cast ? Karena ini memang ff yunjae tapi banyak orang yang membantu mereka dan pastinya setiap orang punya cerita masing-masing.

Bagaimana nasib kyuhyun ? Tentu saja kyuhyun akan menemukan kebahagiaannya juga, tapi nanti.

Suka dengan karakter kyuhyun disini ? Thanks ya untuk itu. Kyuhyun evil itu uda biasa so gw ingin buat something different.

Akan ada couple yoosu ? Pasti….kita akan lihat tom and jerry ala yoosu di chap-chap selanjutnya dan sudah pasti junsu tidak akan lemah lembut.

.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	11. Chapter 11 A

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11 A**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**HONGKONG**

'_Kenapa mereka tidak membunuhku saja ? Ini sudah berhari-hari atau mungkin berminggu-minggu. Tempat ini membuatku tidak bisa membedakan siang dan malam ! Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa karena semua siksaan tanpa henti itu. Yunho-ah, mianhe…mianhe…mianhe….Jika saja aku bisa memutar waktu…._'sesal Kangta dengan wajah lebam yang sudah hampir tidak dikenali.

Setiap hari hanya pukulan dan siksaan yang diterimanya, bertahun-tahun melayani keluarga Jung membuatnya sadar, semua ini akan berakhir dengan kematiannya dan dia berharap waktu itu akan segera tiba. Matanya yang hampir tidak bisa terbuka melirik susah payah seonggok tubuh menyedihkan yang ada disudut lain ruangan itu. Go Ahra, sama seperti dirinya. _Yoeja_ culas pembawa semua kesialan itu juga sedang menunggu saat kematiannya.

Setelah beberapa hari pertama, Kangta tidak lagi mendengar suara jeritan kesakitan dan permohonan _yoeja _itu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Boa padanya.

BLAM…BLAMMM

Suara pintu yang terbuka keras itu membuat Kangta tersentak dan segera menutup matanya, semua akan dimulai lagi. Didengarnya langkah kaki beberapa orang dan juga gumam pelan yang semakin mendekati tempatnya terikat.

"Kau yakin itu ?"

Tawa rendah itu terdengar sangat antusias,"Tentu….Kau meragukan kemampuan Taec ?"

_Namja _yang tadi bertanya segera menyahut dengan suara paraunya,"Tidak pernah ! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Yunho mengeksekusi sendiri kedua pengkhianat ini !"

Tawa kencang terdengar dari beberapa namja lain mendengar seruan antusias itu. _'Jadi Yunho selamat ? Bagaimana bisa…' itu _pikiran terakhir Kangta sebelum sebuah tongkat kembali menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dan melupakan semua hal.

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

Keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti _range rover_ yang terus melaju kencang itu walaupun tidak dipungkiri kedua penumpang itu merasa sedikit tegang dengan apa yang pasti menanti mereka didepan sana. Tekad dan keberanian yang kuat sudah membawa mereka sejauh ini dan Yunho akan memastikan dirinya bisa membawa malaikat cantik yang sedang berkonsentrasi itu pergi, tanpa peduli pada semua resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa rumah pertanian itu ? Kenapa kita tidak langsung ke perbatasan ? Bukankah itu tidak jauh dan aku tahu jalan menuju tempat itu !"suara Yunho memecah keheningan itu.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum suara lembut itu mengalun lancar,"Landasan pacu untuk helicopter ada disana. Kita akan pergi dengan itu ! Perbatasan tempatmu masuk bukanlah perbatasan yang kita tuju, tempat itu penuh ranjau !"

Yunho sedikit melongo karena tidak menduga sama sekali rencana _namja_ cantik yang terlihat sedikit lelah ini, awalnya namja bermata musang ini berpikir Jaejoong akan membawanya langsung ke perbatasan dimana Junsu sudah menunggu disana dengan mobil dan mereka semua akan meninggalkan Negara ini secepatnya.

Helicopter ! Itu akan semakin memudahkan pelarian ini dan Park Yoochun tidak mungkin bisa mengejar mereka lagi ! Ya, untuk sementara.

"Brillian, kau sangat tidak terduga Jaejoongie…."puji Yunho langsung dengan suara penuh kekaguman, kekasihnya ini benar-benar unik dan sangat sesuai dengannya. Bersama Jaejoong, Yunho seperti menemukan kepingan dirinya yang hilang.

Senyum kecil mengulas di _cherry lips_ itu,"Memangnya kau pikir kita bisa lari dengan mobil ? Park Yoochun itu ajudan terbaik _appa _dan aku yakin dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menahanku ! Hanya helicopter dan ranjau itu yang akan menghambatnya."

Mata musang itu mengeras mendengar nada yakin dalam suara lembut Jaejoong yang terdengar acuh itu. "Dia tidak akan mendapatkanmu sebelum melangkahi mayatku !"geram Yunho dingin, emosi tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dirinya saat membayangkan Jaejoong tidak bersamanya.

"Buang emosi tidak berguna itu, Yunho-ah. Saat ini kau harus berpikir dingin karena aku tidak yakin bisa menang melawannya. Dia itu salah satu guru yang mengajariku bela diri, dia tahu pasti semua langkah yang akan kugunakan !"jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar seraya melirik sebentar Yunho yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Jaejoong benar, jika ingin menang dari namja berjidat lebar itu aku harus mengunakan semua kemampuanku, bukan emosi….Kita lihat saja nanti Park Yoochun, kau atau aku yang akan menang kali ini !_'tekad Yunho dalam hati. "Kau sudah mengatakan rencana ini pada Junsu dan sepupuku ?"

Jaejoong mengeleng kecil,"Hanya Kyu, Chansung dan _hyungie _yang tahu….Tapi kau bisa memberitahu Junsu nanti jika sempat…Beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai…"belum selesai ucapan Jaejoong itu tiba-tiba saja mobil yang dikendarainya meluncur tak terkendali diiringi dengan suara tembakan keras.

DORRR….

DORRRR…..

"_Damn it_ ! Mereka menembak ban mobil ini, Yunho ! Akan kubunuh Park Yoochun !"jerit Jaejoong kuat seraya berusaha mengendalikan kemudi dengan semua kemampuannya. Frustasi melanda dirinya karena dia hampir mencapai rumah pertanian itu.

_SNIPER !_

"_Shit _!"_ Sniper_ itu bisa ada dimana saja, Yunho memaki kecil, mengamati spion yang terpasang dimobil itu, mencoba melihat apapun yang bergerak diluar sana. "Pegang kuat kemudinya, Joongie….Jangan biarkan mobil ini semakin keluar dari jalur, ini pasti jebakan !" seru Yunho yang segera mengeluarkan senapan laras panjang yang sudah terisi peluru dan mulai membuka kaca mobil. Ditembakkannya senapan itu beberapa kali ke area kosong sekitar mobil mereka, dia yakin para penembak itu tidak jauh.

DORR….DORRRR….DORRR….

Mereka pasti marah dengan tembakan balasan Yunho itu karena tak lama kemudian tembakan kembali memberondong mobil yang Jaejoong kemudikan.

DORRR….BUSHHH….

Ban terakhir ditembak ! Akhirnya mobil itu berhenti setelah Jaejoong memutuskan membanting kemudinya kearah sebuah pohon kecil, untung saja mereka mengenakan _seatbelt._ Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja_ cantik itu segera meraih _backpack_ hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan senjata dan pedangnya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang, Yunho. Rumah pertanian itu hanya beberapa ratus meter. Kita harus lari secepat mungkin !"seru Jaejoong cepat seraya membuka pintu mobil.

Yunho yang tahu situasi akan semakin kacau jika mereka bertahan dimobil dan membalas tembakan yang tidak tahu berasal darimana itu hanya akan membuang waktu segera mengambil tasnya juga dan mengikuti langkah cepat Jaejoong yang sudah berada didepannya. Sebenarnya hati _namja _Jung itu sedikit marah melihat aksi nekad Jaejoong yang selalu tidak memikirkan apapun. Bagaimana jika dia tertembak ?

"Tunggu Jaejoongie ! Menunduklah…Tembakan itu bisa saja mengenaimu ! Jaejoongie, dengarkan aku !"seru Yunho kuat saat salah satu tembakan kembali terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berlari walaupun tidak terlihat seorang pun disekitar tempat terkutuk ini.

Jaejoong terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan kekhawatiran Yunho, "Mereka tidak akan berani melukaiku, Yunho-ah…Cepat lari…Sekarang aku akan dibelakangmu…Lurus saja ikuti jalur ini….Ingat tembak atau hajar saja semua orang yang tidak mengenakan pita hijau dilengan kirinya ! Cepatlah, kau bisa memarahiku nanti !"Jaejoong menyerukan itu seraya membalas beberapa tembakan yang bisa dipastikan mengarah pada Jung Yunho.

Yunho memaki tajam, ini mulai diluar kendalinya. "Jika ini selesai kau akan kukurung dalam sangkar emas Kim Jaejoong !"desisnya kuat diantara deru nafas karena mereka sedang berlari cepat. Bisa didengarnya gelak tawa Jaejoong yang berlari disampingnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda ! Aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti ini. Eughhh…ini mulai membuatku muak !"raung Yunho dengan suara kesal karena merasa Jaejoong tidak serius menganggapi ancamannya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, Jung Yunho ! Asal kau tahu aku ikut denganmu bukan untuk kau jaga dalam sangkar emas….Kita lihat saja nanti, Jung-sii !"Jaejoong bahkan sempat mengedipkan mata dengan jahil disituasi genting seperti ini yang semakin memperkuat keinginan Yunho menariknya kesebuah kamar dan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuat _namja_ cantik itu menjeritkan namanya.

DOR…DOR…DOR….

Tiga tembakan tepat didepan kaki keduanya sontak menghentikan langkah lari mereka menuju rumah pertanian yang sudah terlihat, hanya sekitar 500 meter ! Jaejoong menyumpah keras dengan wajah penuh peluh dan nafas yang berderu cepat. "KELUAR KAU PARK YOOCHUN ! JANGAN JADI PENGECUT DAN HANYA BISA MENGANDALKAN PARA _SNIPER _ITU ! BERANI SEKALI KAU MAU MENEMBAKKU ? "jerit Jaeoong kesal sembari mengacungkan pistolnya dan memposisikan dirinya didepan Yunho yang berusaha menariknya kebelakang tubuh besar _namja_ Jung itu.

"Hentikan Jaejoongie ! Kita akan butuh peluru itu !"desis Yunho tajam saat dilihatnya Jaejoong akan menembakkan senjatanya. Mata musangnya mengawasi setiap sudut tempat itu, ini adalah lapangan luas dan jika dia Park Yoochun maka Yunho akan menjebak mangsanya tepat disini !

SREKK….SREKKK…

TAP…

TAP….

TAP….

Suara gemersik daun yang disibak kasar dan derap langkah kaki puluhan orang terdengar jelas oleh telinga Yunho yang sudah bersiaga sejak tembakan pertama mengenai roda mobil mereka. Dugaannya benar, ajudan jenderal Kim itu sudah merencanakan penyergapan tepat di lapangan luas ini. Didepannya berdiri puluhan _namja _bertubuh besar dengan cadar yang menutupi wajah mereka dan senjata ditangan, postur berdiri yang terlihat mengacam dan mata yang tanpa ekspresi. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang mengenakan pita hijau kecil. Yunho tahu ini akan menjadi perang memperebutkan Jaejoong ! Mereka bukan lagi sekedar ingin menangkapnya !

"_Appa-_mu benar-benar tidak akan berhenti !"desis Yunho tajam.

Tangan besar _namja _Jung itu dengan cepat memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong, menyembunyikan wajah cantik itu dalam dekapannya seolah tidak ingin para serdadu bercadar yang sedang melangkah mendekati mereka itu melihat putra kesayangan jenderal kim ada bersamanya. Jaejoong membalas pelukan itu dengan erat, aroma citrus bercampur keringat itu membuatnya kembali memperkuat tekadnya. Mengingatkan Jaejoong pada tujuannya, pada rasa yang memenuhi hatinya. "Mereka tidak akan bisa membawaku, Yunnie…"bisik Jaejoong lirih, mengecup kecil rahang _namja _Jung yang mengeras itu.

"Akan kubunuh mereka semua jika berani merebutmu !"sumpah Yunho tegas.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar sialan ! Akan kubuat _namja _Park itu menyesal jika sampai melukai _uri maknae_ !"rutuk Changmin seraya mengamati situasi genting yang sedang dihadapi adik kesayangannya dengan _namja _Jung yang masih belum dipercayainya itu melalui layar monitor besar di ruang pribadinya.

Changmin menghidupkan salah satu jalur komunikasinya,"Richard, siapkan helikoptermu, aku akan kesana. Mungkin rencanaku akan sedikit kacau."

'_**Oke, understand mr. Kim.**_'

BIPP…

Dengan gesit Changmin menekan tombol lain,"Chan, semua anak buahmu sudah siap di rumah pertanian dan berhasil menyusup ?". melalui monitor itu Changmin bisa melihat Jung Yunho terlihat sangat melindungi Jaejoong. Pelukan erat itu menambah keyakinan Changmin jika _namja _Jung itu benar mencintai adiknya.

Suara gemerisik terdengar sesaat sebelum suara Chansung terdengar di ruangan kedap suara itu. "Tentu, kami berhasil menyusup diantara pengawal Yoochun dan sebagian sudah menunggu di rumah pertanian. Jika sudah sangat mendesak maka kami akan segera beraksi. Park Yoochun akan sangat terkejut !"Changmin bisa mendengar tawa tertahan dari suara bisikan Chansung itu. Hatinya lega mendengar tidak semua rencananya gagal.

Kim Changmin memang merencanakan ujian untuk melihat keseriusan Jung Yunho menjaga adiknya namun pengejaran keras kepala Park Yoochun menambah kesulitan yang tidak diperhitungkannya. Harusnya Jaejoong bisa segera pergi begitu mereka sampai ke rumah pertanian itu karena helicopter sudah menunggu. Sekarang mau tidak mau mereka harus menyingkirkan Park Yoochun dan semua anak buahnya dulu. Changmin yakin sekali jika ajudan sang _appa _tidak akan berhenti, karena itu dia harus segera kesana.

"Jangan biarkan semua diluar kendalimu, Chan. Tetaplah berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Jaejoongie. 15 menit lagi Kyu dan rombongannya akan sampai dan aku rasa mereka akan sangat membantu. Lumpuhkan semua anak buah Park Yoochun !"perintah Changmin cepat seraya meraih senjatanya.

'_**Pasti, Chwang. Tenanglah Jaejoong akan aman~~~"**_

BIPP….

.

.

.

Park Yoochun menyeringai kecil mendengar jeritan kesal putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu. dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat mereka sudah terkepung, tidak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri atau bersembunyi. Mau tidak mau Jung Yunho harus menyerah atau melawan dengan semua kemampuannya.

"Majulah ! Tangkap _namja_ Jung itu dengan cara apapun, tapi ingat jangan sampai melukai tuan muda !"perintah Yoochun tegas. Mengawasi sekitar tempat itu melalui teropongnya, dia sedang menunggu kemunculan _namja _Cho yang sudah mengalahkan Taeyang itu.

Para pengawal itu serentak maju dibawah pimpinan TOP yang memasang ekspresi dingin. Dia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menghajar Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berani mempermalukan adiknya. Dari laporan yang diterimanya, Taeyang digantung di sebuah pohon dengan luka disekujur tubuh !

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain tidak jauh dari rumah pertanian, Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menembus gelapnya dini hari bersama Junsu, Taecyeon dan Boa. Dia harus segera sampai ke tempat itu, baru saja _namja _berambut ikal itu menerima informasi dari Changmin jika Jung Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah terkepung oleh para anak buah Park Yoochun. Ini pasti ulah salah satu _namja _yang menghadang mereka tadi.

"Lebih cepat lagi. Kita hampir sampai !"perintah Kyuhyun dingin saat dilihatnya Boa berhenti.

Taecyeon melihat kearah kekasihnya, dia tahu Boa kelelahan. Mereka berjalan bahkan berlari tanpa henti dan beberapa saat yang lalu mereka baru saja bertarung menghadapi sekumpulan serdadu Korut. Ini bukan sesuatu yang sering Boa alami. "Bisakah kita istirahat sejenak ?"tanya Taecyeon yang sontak mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ! Tinggalkan saja dia jika sudah tidak mampu ! Tuan muda dan Jung Yunho sudah dihadang kapten Park !"sembur Kyuhyun marah. Merepotkan sekali !

Mata Junsu melebar penuh semangat saat mendengar jika Yunho sudah berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu _hyungie_."tanpa peduli apa yang akan dilakukan Taecyeon, _namja_ berambut biru mengiringi langkah setengah berlari Kyuhyun.

"Boa ?" disatu sisi Taecyeon juga sama seperti Junsu, tidak sabar menemui Yunho dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana keadaan sepupunya itu, tapi…

Kwon Boa menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis,"Kita harus cepat,_ oppa_.."tanpa mengucapkan apa pun lagi _yoeja _bertubuh kecil itu mengikuti langkah kedua namja yang sudah jauh didepannya. Saat ini dia harus mengesampingkan rasa lelahnya karena Cho Kyuhyun benar, ada yang lebih penting !

Mereka kembali berlari kecil menyusuri daerah yang tampak gersang itu, masing-masing sudah mengenggam senjata karena didepan terdengar suara derap kaki yang mencurigakan. " 200 meter lagi ! Jangan lengah karena Park Yoochun membawa semua anak buah terbaiknya !"seru Kyu cepat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya mengawasi sekitar tempat itu dengan jeli.

"Yunho _hyung _! Itu Yunho _hyung, _Kyu…."pekik Junsu kuat saat melihat tak jauh didepannya Yunho sedang menghadapi beberapa orang dengan tangan kosong. Wajah _namja _Jung itu tampak mengeras dengan tinju terkepal erat. "Ada apa dengan tangan Yunho _hyung _?"tanya Junsu sedikit marah saat dilihatnya darah yang mengering di lengan kiri saudaranya.

"Dia tertembak !"cetus Kyuhyun datar.

Mata Junsu melebar sebelum berkilat marah, emosi memenuhi _namja _yang biasa tersenyum ceria itu. "Siapa ? Siapa yang berani menembak saudaraku ? Katakan padaku !"jeritnya kuat pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat acuh. Junsu juga tidak perduli pada cekalan tangan Taecyeon yang memintanya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

"Park Yoochun ! Ajudan Jenderal Kim itu yang menembak Jung Yunho !"

Usai mengatakan itu, Kyu menghidupkan earphone-nya lagi. "Chan, kami sampai !"

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho menghadapi anak buah Park Yoochun yang menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong dan hanya mengandalkan tinju dan kecepatannya menilai arah serangan. Dia juga mengabaikan denyutan yang mulai terasa dari lengan kirinya yang tertendang oleh salah satu serdadu itu. Mereka bergerak cepat tanpa mengunakan pistol yang sebenarnya bisa langsung melumpuhkan Yunho, menyerang setiap bagian tubuh Yunho dan bermaksud melumpuhkan_ namja_ Jung itu secepat mungkin, namun para serdadu itu lupa jika Jung Yunho itu adalah pewaris mafia kim yang reputasinya tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Bilang pada pimpinanmu…Aku tidak akan menyerah !"seru Yunho kuat tanpa menghentikan tendangannya pada salah satu _namja _yang sekarang terkapar tak berdaya seraya bersiap menghadapi 2 _namja _yang mulai mengeluarkan pedang panjang.

Dari sudut matanya, Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong bertarung dengan anggun layaknya seorang penari. Setiap detik yang berlalu menambah rasa cinta Yunho pada namja cantik yang ternyata memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

'_Kim Jaejoong harus jadi milikku, karena hanya dia yang pantas mendampingiku menguasai dunia mafia !'_ sumpah Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Itu 'kah Kim Jaejoong ?"tanya Junsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandangan adik Jung Yunho itu pada Jaejoong yang sedang bertarung dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Ya, itu tuan muda Kim !"seru Kyuhyun pendek. '_Dan dia lebih hebat darimu, Jung Junsu._'tambah Kyu dalam hati dengan senyum tipis.

Mata Junsu tidak lepas dari semua gerakan cepat tuan muda Kim yang terlihat sangat indah dengan rambut berwarna almond yang terus berkibar mengikuti semua gerakan gesit itu, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini Junsu bisa melihat wajah seindah malaikat itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat sosok ramping itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terus menariknya untuk menatap Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

NB : hello ini Dwi, gue hanya bantu mb Jae post dan edit. Chap ini uda siap koq…Cuma gue editnya lama hahhahhaa….jadi dibagi 2 gpp yeee…oh ya si mb lagi keluar kota tuh. Tp perintahnya minggu ini chp 11 hrs post…mgkn besok, kerjaan gue byk…*hikkkssss edit itu mimpi burukkkkkkk….lbh enak baca…*


	12. Chapter 11 B

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11 B**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Itu 'kah Kim Jaejoong ?"tanya Junsu tiba-tiba yang membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengikuti arah pandangan adik Jung Yunho itu pada Jaejoong yang sedang bertarung dengan sebuah pedang ditangannya menghadapi beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Ya, itu tuan muda Kim !"seru Kyuhyun pendek. '_Dan dia lebih hebat darimu, Jung Junsu._'tambah Kyu dalam hati dengan senyum tipis.

Mata Junsu tidak lepas dari semua gerakan cepat tuan muda Kim yang terlihat sangat indah dengan rambut berwarna almond yang terus berkibar mengikuti semua gerakan gesit itu, bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini Junsu bisa melihat wajah seindah malaikat itu, entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat sosok ramping itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terus menariknya untuk menatap Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, para anak buah Yoochun menghadapi Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak menentu, melukai putra kesayangan jenderal Kim sama saja dengan mati tapi jika mereka tidak melawan maka _namja _cantik itu pasti yang akan membunuh mereka. TOP yang melihat keraguan di mata semua serdadu itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi Jaejoong sendiri. Satu dua pukulan tidak akan membuat tuan muda Kim yang suka berulah itu mati. Sedikit lebam diwajah cantik itu mungkin akan menarik.

"Berani juga kau, Choi Seung Hyun !"ejek suara lembut Jaejoong seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam pada _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar yang tadi mendorongnya kuat karena Jaejoong akan menghantam salah satu _namja_ yang sudah terkapar di lapangan luas itu dengan sepatu boot-nya.

TOP menyeringai kecil sebelum membungkuk hormat," Aku tidak bermaksud melukai anda, tuan muda. Ayo ikut kami pulang karena jenderal Kim sudah menunggu anda~~~" seru TOP diplomatis yang membuat Kim Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dengan mata doe yang berbinar cerah.

"Berusaha memohon ternyata ? Atau mengecoh ?" Jaejoong sangat mengenal saudara Taeyang ini. TOP bukan tipe _namja _yang akan memohon, itu pasti hanya salah satu _trick _sebelum dia melancarkan serangan pada Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, tanpa peringatan TOP melompat maju dan melayangkan tendangan cepat yang hampir saja menghantam perut Jaejoong jika _namja _cantik itu tidak segera melompat mundur dan merunduk. Seringai kecil muncul di _cherry lips_ itu saat mata doe itu memandang TOP.

'_Kau mau bermain denganku ternyata, Choi Seung Hyun ! Appa tidak menjadi seorang jenderal hanya karena sikap licik dan kepintarannya !_'dumel Jaejoong dalam hati. Kesal kenapa semua orang mengira bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, putra kesayangan jenderal Kim dan tentu saja tanpa seorang pun tahu, jenderal Kim melatih sendiri Jaejoong karena tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti putranya !

Dengan cepat Jaejoong maju dan menghunuskan pedangnya saat dia melihat TOP juga sudah mengacungkan pedang panjangnya. Menghadapi _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, pedang yang ada ditangan Jaejoong mengayun cepat seiring dengan setiap tendangan kakinya. Matanya menilai cepat setiap langkah yang akan diambil TOP ! Biar saja mereka berpikir sudah tahu semua tentang dirinya karena memang TOP dan Park Yoochun adalah orang yang mengajarinya bela diri selain Hwang Chansung.

TOP mengeryit heran seraya menangkis semua pukulan dan hunusan terarah _namja_ cantik yang sudah dilihatnya sejak kecil ini, bahkan dia yang mengajari sendiri Jaejoong cara bermain pedang. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa bergerak secepat ini ? Pedang memang keahlian utama _namja _cantik ini, namun….

BUGHHHH….BRAKK….

Sibuk menganalisa keanehan itu membuat TOP sedikit lengah dan salah satu tendangan kuat jaejoong mengenai kaki kanannya, rasa sakit menjalar hingga ke otaknya. "Menyerah ?"cemooh Jaejoong dengan seringai lebar.

Setelah berdecak kesal Top segera bangun dan meregangkan ototnya, memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali bertarung. Dia adalah salah satu serdadu yang terbaik, rasa sakit tidak akan menghentikannya. "_Mianhe_, tuan muda. Aku akan serius sekarang !"seringainya licik.

Tawa Jaejoong mengalun indah, "Ohh….Tadi itu cuma mau mengujiku ? Baik, kita serius dan akan kupastikan kau kalah !"seru Jaejoong tajam tanpa takut, dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Yunho bertarung dengan cepat dan tak jauh dari _namja _Jung itu terlihat juga Chansung yang menghadapi anak buah Park Yoochun dengan tangan kosong. Tapi dimana _namja _berjidat lebar itu ?

"Bantuan akan segera tiba, jadi walaupun sekarang Jung Yunho bisa mengalahkan anak buah yang kapten bawa. Hmpfhh…dan meski Hwang Chansung membantunya, tetap saja mereka akan lelah…"seru TOP yang mengikuti arah pandangan Jaejoong dengan nada arogan.

Mata doe itu kembali focus pada TOP dan tersenyum lebar," Jung Yunho tidak akan menyerah semudah itu….Dia akan melawan hingga darah penghabisannya !".

.

.

.

.

5, 6, 7 ~~~~~~~~~~

_Namja _bermata musang itu berhenti menghitung saat dilihatnya semakin banyak serdadu yang mengepung tempat itu. Keringat mengalir deras dipunggungnya, membasahi kaus tipis yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak boleh menyerah apalagi berhenti, mereka harus berhasil pergi dari Negara ini. Dia harus bisa memiliki Kim Jaejoong walaupun nyawa taruhannya !

"_HYUNGIEEEE !"_

Seruan keras nan familiar itu mengejutkan Yunho, matanya melebar dan senyum menguak dibibirnya saat dilihatnya adiknya Jung Junsu sedang berlari cepat kearahnya membawa sebuah tongkat besi bersama Taecyeon, Boa dan…Cho Kyuhyun ! Mereka sampai dan kesempatan Yunho untuk menang semakin besar. Jung Siwon mengirim orang yang tepat untuk membantunya.

"Su-ie..Bagaimana ?"gumam Yunho tertahan dan kemarahan muncul seketika di matanya saat tanpa terduga dilihatnya Park Yoochun muncul menghalangi langkah Junsu dan yang lainnya dengan sekumpulan anak buah bersenjata.

"Mau kemana kau ? Hadapi kami dulu !"hadang sejumlah serdadu saat melihat Yunho akan menuju kearah beberapa orang yang baru tiba. Chansung yang melihat situasi akan memburuk segera merapat pada tubuh besar _namja_ Jung yang tampak akan murka itu. "Jangan gegabah, kau tidak ingin mencelakakan Jaejoongie bukan ?"desis pengawal Kim Changmin itu tajam.

'_Sial ! Akan kubunuh namja berjidat lebar itu jika sampai melukai Junsu !_'rutuk Yunho dalam hati seraya bersiap untuk menghadapi bajingan-bajingan yang sedang menyeringai licik didepannya.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kalian ?"

Park Yoochun sudah menunggu kemunculan Cho Kyuhyun sejak dia melihat ternyata Hwang Chansung dan sejumlah pengawal pribadi Changmin menyusup dalam kelompoknya, dan dugaannya benar pengawal Kim Jaejoong itu akan datang bersama bala bantuan luar. Diliriknya sekilas _namja_ berambut biru aneh yang didengarnya meneriakan nama Jung Yunho.

Kyuhyun berdecih lirih, dia memang tidak pernah suka Park Yoochun yang selalu punya seribu rencana ini. "Jangan halangi kami, Yoochun-sii."ujar Kyu dingin sembari mencengkram erat pistol yang ada ditangannya.

'_Park Yoochun ? Namja sialan yang menembak Yunho hyung !_' umpat Junsu dalam hati seraya menatap dingin _namja_ berpenampilan kaku yang mengepung dan menghalangi langkahnya untuk menemui Yunho yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Tangkap mereka semua !"perintah Yoochun kuat pada para serdadu yang dibawanya.

Ketiga _namja _itu beserta Boa segera bersiap menghadapi sergapan cepat itu. Junsu mengeluarkan tongkat andalannya dan langsung menghadapi _namja_ yang menyerangnya dengan gesit sedangkan Kyu berusaha mengiring lawannya mendekati tempat Jaejoong sedang menghadapi TOP. _Namja _berambut ikal itu ingin memastikan tuan mudanya tidak terluka.

Dengan cepat Junsu berhasil mengalahkan lawannya dan sekarang berdiri dengan sikap menantang di depan Park Yoochun yang memandangnya dengan sikap meremehkan. Dia sudah mengincar _namja_ ini sejak mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. "Sekarang kau harus menghadapi aku !"serunya berani pada _namja_ yang berdiri dengan sikap kaku itu.

"Bukan hoby-ku menghadapi anak kecil !"sahut Yoochun datar.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, _ahjussi_ ! Berani sekali kau membuat _hyung-_ku hampir mati..."Maki Junsu berang dengan tongkat yang siap diayunkannya saat dilihatnya senyum mengejek di bibir_ namja_ berjidat lebar yang sedang menghunuskan pedang panjang padanya.

_'Inikah putra bungsu Jung Siwon? Menarik sekali..'_ Yoochun memang awalnya memandang remeh _namja _berwajah imut yang hampir tampak tak berbahaya, tapi dari kecepatannya melumpuhkan beberapa anak buahnya, seruan tajam dan senyum jahil yang sedang ditujukan padanya itu sepertinya Yoochun harus mengubah penilaiannya. "Jung Yunho memang pantas menerima hukuman itu! Dan sekarang jangan bermimpi kalian bebas semudah itu ! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kalian terkurung dalam penjara Korut !" .

Junsu yang berang mendengar ucapan arogan itu menyerang langsung Yoochun, ajudan jenderal Kim itu menghadapi Junsu dengan tenang dan mematikan, namun Junsu melawan semua serangan balasan Yoochun dengan gesit dan tanpa kenal lelah, tongkat yang dipegangnya dengan erat berkali-kali hampir mengenai tubuh Yoochun yang ternyata lawan yang sangat kuat. ...

"Eughh.."

Junsu mengerang kecil saat salah satu tendangan kuat Park Yoochun mengenai dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, dia segera bangun tanpa mengindahkan senyum kemenangan yang memuakkan dari _namja_ jidat sialan itu. Juga mengabaikan rasa sakit tajam di tubuhnya !

"Hanya itu yang kau bisa Jung kecil ?"ejek Yoochun dengan senyum tipis.

Yunho yang melihat adiknya tersungkur berseru keras,"Taecyeon ! Jaga Su-ie !"

"Junsu ! Kau baik-baik saja ?"seru Taecyeon yang sekarang berdiri sejajar dengan sepupunya. Bersiap membantu Junsu menghadapi Park Yoochun yang lagi-lagi tersenyum meremehkan.

Mata Junsu berkilau penuh amarah,"Akan kubunuh kau, Park sialan !"raungnya tanpa menjawab kekhawatiran Taecyeon yang sekarang juga dikerumuni oleh anak buah Park Yoochun yang seperti tidak habisnya. Junsu kembali menyerang cepat, beberapa tendangannya berhasil mengenai Park Yoochun walaupun _namja _itu tidak menampakan ekspresi apapun ! junsu bertekad akan menang walaupun dengan cara licik ! Selama menghadapi ajudan jenderal Kim itu, Junsu berulang kali melirik pada Jaejoong yang ada tidak jauh darinya bersama Kyu yang sepertinya sedang membantai _namja _tinggi besar yang tampak beringas.

"Ini gila Taec~~~~ Aku tidak menyangka putra jenderal Kim bisa sedingin itu !" seru Junsu keras seraya menghindari beberapa tinju dari _namja _berjidat lebar yang tampak ingin membunuhnya. Junsu sangat kagum pada kemampuan Jaejoong yang sedang melawan beberapa pengawal _appa_-nya yang tampak menahan diri.

Taecyeon mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu dan bergumam setuju tanpa berhenti menghindari serangan terus menerus dari anak buah Park Yoochun yang kesetanan. Junsu yang tahu _namja _Park itu sedikit terkecoh karena panggilannya pada Taecyeon segera mengeluarkan pistolnya cepat dan menembak kaki kiri Yoochun hingga _namja_ itu langsung terjatuh dan mengerang.

DORRR….

"_Namja _sialan ! Licik sekali kau !"makinya geram pada Junsu yang menyeringai kecil sedangkan Taecyeon menahan tawa melihat hal itu.

"Kau lupa istilah semua sah dalam cinta dan perang, Park Yoochun-sii ?"sindir Junsu telak.

.

.

.

.

DORRR….

TOP yang melihat atasannya tertembak tidak tinggal diam, dia juga mengeluarkan pistolnya dan langsung menembak Yunho yang sedang menghadapi lawan hingga _namja_ Jung itu tidak siap dan terjatuh. Jaejoong yang menyaksikan itu termangu sesaat dan langsung membabi buta menghajar top begitu sadar apa yang terjadi.

"BAJINGAN SIALAN ! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENEMBAK YUNHO ! KUBUNUH KAU !"murka Jaejoong yang melihat kekasihnya mengerang dan berusaha berdiri.

Pertarungan itu berubah brutal, Jaejoong mengamuk dan mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ampun, dia tidak peduli jika akan banyak orang yang mati ! TOP menghindar sekaligus menahan dirinya, walaupun beberapa sabetan pedang tajam itu berhasil melukainya. Jaejoong melihat diujung sana, Chansung berusaha membantu Yunho berdiri dan bersama mereka menghadapi lawan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

'_Kami harus menang ! Aku tidak rela jika yunho mati….Akan kubunuh semua namja sialan yang menuruti perintah Park Yoochun ini !_'pikir Jaejoong sedikit panik.

Kekhawatiran Jaejoong pada keadaan Yunho sekaligus emosi yang sedang menguasainya membuat _namja _cantik itu lengah dan tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Park Yoochun yang sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menodongkan senjata padanya. Ternyata ajudan jenderal Kim itu membiarkan Junsu, Taecyeon dan Boa menghadapi puluhan anak buahnya, sedangkan dia sendiri berusaha melumpuhkan Kim Jaejoong !

"Hentikan ! Letakkan senjatamu, tuan muda."perintahnya datar.

Saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tidak mau menurut, Yoochun berseru kuat untuk menarik perhatian semuanya. "Letakkan senjata kalian atau aku akan menyakiti Kim Jaejoong ! Menyerahlah Jung Yunho ! Kau tidak inginkan kepala cantik ini meledak ? Atau kaki ini tertembak ? Buang senjatamu sekarang juga !"

.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho merutuk, memaki dan menyumpah kasar, dilihatnya Jaejoong mengeleng kecil saat dia akan membuang pedang yang didapatnya dari salah satu _namja _yang terkapar sekarat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya ? Benarkah mereka tidak akan berani menyakiti Jaejoong ? Bagaimana jika Park Yoochun melakukan ancamannya ?

Tidak ! Jaejoong tidak boleh terluka, apalagi karena dirinya. Lebam yang tampak disalah satu pipi sehalus pualam itu saja sudah membuat Yunho ingin membunuh _namja _yang menorehkannya tadi. "BAIK ! AKU AKAN MENYERANG TAPI LEPASKAN JAEJOONGIE !"seru Yunho kuat.

"HYUNGIEEE…!"

"TUAN JUNG…"

"JANGAN GILA YUNHO !"

Teriakan tidak setuju Boa, sepupu dan adiknya tidak dihiraukan Yunho yang hanya menatap dalam mata doe yang seperti ingin membunuhnya itu. Dorongan kuat beberapa anak buah Yoochun yang menyuruhnya berlutut juga tidak dihiraukannya. Pistol dikepala kekasihnya bukanlah mainan. Keselamatan Jaejoong adalah prioritasnya !

"Tunggu apalagi kau Jung Yunho ? Buang senjata itu dan angkat tanganmu keatas !"perintah Park Yoochun dengan senyum tipis.

"Kalau kau buang senjata itu, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu, Jung Yunho !"seruan marah terdengar dari _cherry lips_ yang sedikit memucat itu.

.

.

.

DOR...DOR...

Suara tembakan dan kuatnya angin yang berhembus dari baling-baling heli yang akan mendarat membuat semua orang menghentikan gerakannya. Pertarungan itu behenti seketika saat dari heli yang sudah terbang rendah itu turun sang pewaris Kim dengan mengenggam senapan laras panjang.

Kim Changmin berjalan dengan santai namun penuh wibawa. Sorot mata _namja _jangkung terlihat berkilau apalagi saat mata itu melihat ujung senjata Park Yoochun yang masih menempel di kepala adik kesayangannya yang tampak sedang menahan amarah.

"Jauhkan senjata itu dari kepala adikku atau kau mau mati sekarang juga Park Yoochun-sii !"

Suara itu begitu datar tanpa riak emosi sedikit pun yang membuat Yoochun merinding._ Namja_ jangkung itu memang jarang sekali marah namun sebagai orang kepercayaan jenderal Kim, Yoochun tidak bodoh. Dia tahu kapan harus mengalah. Dengan gerakan pasti, dia menurunkan senjatanya seraya melirik semua anak buahnya yang segera mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba menentang dan menghalangiku, Yoochun _hyung _!"Desis Jaejoong tajam, sengaja mengunakan panggilan yang sejak kecil akrab baginya sebelum mendorong keras bahu Yoochun untuk menghampiri Yunho yang meringkuk di tanah karena ancaman dari ajudan jenderal Kim itu tadi. "Yunho-ah..."Panggilnya lirih dengan mata berkabut, Jaejoong membantu _namja _Jung itu berdiri karena luka tembak baru di kaki membuat Yunho sulit berdiri.

"Hanya luka kecil ! Tahan air mata itu karena aku tidak suka _namja _Park itu melihatmu lemah.."Bisik Yunho cepat, tangannya merengkuh erat bahu Jaejoong yang sekarang terkekeh kecil. " Aku juga tidak sudi menangis didepannya !"Dengus Jaejoong lucu.

.

.

"_Hyungieee_…Kau tidak apa-apa ?"tubrukan kuat itu membuat tubuh kekar Yunho sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan meringis, untung saja Jaejoong masih memapahnya. _Namja _cantik itu menatap tidak suka pada sosok yang dengan lancang memeluk Yunho-nya.

"Kau membuat Yunho kesakitan !"seru _namja_ cantik itu tajam hingga Junsu sedikit terkesiap.

Yunho meremas ringan tangan halus Jaejoong ," Ini Junsu.." beritahu _namja _Jung itu sedangkan tangannya yang terluka membelai ringan rambut _dongsaeng_-nya, Jung Junsu yang keras kepala itu,"Aku masih bisa berdiri, Su-ie.."

"Kau pasti Kim Jaejoong. _Gomawo_ sudah menyelamatkan_ hyungie_…"seru Junsu cepat dan dingin. Matanya menatap lekat mata doe itu dan detakan cepat itu kembali memenuhi dadanya saat Junsu melihat tangan Jaejoong melingkar protektif pada bahu saudaranya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap datar pada Junsu sebelum menjawab singkat, "Tentu."

.

.

.

"Kami hanya berusaha menahan tuan muda atas perintah jenderal Kim."Ucap Yoochun tegas membalas tatapan tajam Changmin padanya dengan berani. Dia memang hanya menjalankan tugas, dan kegagalan ini akan membuat dirinya dan semua anak buahnya mendapat hukuman berat. Senyum Changmin terlihat menyeramkan, sebelum kembali suara datarnya terdengar.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, kau dan semua anak buahmu yang terluka boleh pulang ! Kau pikir appa akan senang jika aku memberitahunya, ajudan kepercayaannya menodongkan pistol dikepala putra kesayangannya ?"

'_Apa-apaan ini ? Ancaman ?_'geram Yoochun dalam hati. "Tapi perintah jenderal Kim…"

Changmin mengacuhkan apa yang coba dikatakan ajudan _appa_-nya. Tangannya merengkuh bahu Kyu yang sudah berdiri disisinya dengan erat. Matanya mengelap melihat luka lebam di pipi kekasihnya. "Sakit ? Ada luka lain ?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak, Chwang. Hanya beberapa lebam dan goresan."sahut Kyu ringan untuk menenangkan Changmin yang terlihat gusar.

"Naiklah kalian semua ke helicopter itu. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar kalian ke perbatasan dan kau tidak kuizinkan untuk mengejar mereka kapten Park !"seruan keras Changmin itu terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada dilapangan luas rumah pertanian itu. Perintah mutlak dari pewaris Kim yang tidak boleh dibantah !

Jaejoong menatap _hyung_-nya sebentar dan saat melihat senyum kecil Changmin padanya, dia tahu semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Segera _namja_ cantik itu menuntun Yunho kearah helicopter yang sudah mendarat namun dengan mesin yang tidak mematikan itu diikuti Taecyeon yang menuntun Boa yang sepertinya terluka. Park Yoochun dan semua anak buahnya berdiri diam tanpa bisa berbuat apa pun karena didepan mereka berdiri sang pewaris Kim yang mengunakan kekuasaannya.

Melihat hampir semua sudah memasuki helicopter kecuali Jung Junsu membuat Changmin terdiam dan memandang sendu _namja _berambut biru itu. '_Mereka sekilas terlihat mirip_.'pikir Changmin sebelum tersenyum kecil karena dia yakin Jaejoongie-nya tidak akan kesepian nanti.

"Jung Junsu ? Kau tidak mau pergi ?"goda Changmin jahil.

"Ahh,,,Yeahhh…Tentu saja aku ingin pergi. Tempat ini sangat menjijikkan…"sahut Junsu keras dan mengikuti langkah cepat Changmin yang sudah masuk ke helicopter.

Baling-baling heli itu berputar kencang dan perlahan mulai naik, Junsu yang masih berada diatas tangga tali itu berbalik dan menjerit lantang pada _namja _yang memandangnya sengit,"nikmati tembakan itu Park Yoochun ! Ingat namaku Jung Junsu !".

.

.

.

Mata doe itu berkabut, binar yang biasa terlihat sekarang berbalut airmata tertahan. Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh tinggi sang _hyung _seraya melihat hamparan luas tanah dan langit Korut yang sudah seperti aliran darah di nadinya tapi pilihannya telah dibuat. Dia akan pergi bersama orang yang paling dicintainya,_ namja_ bermata musang yang sudah menunggunya tepat digerbang perbatasan itu.

"Jangan menangis, _nae dongsaeng_. Kau sudah memilihnya, maka percayalah dan pertahankan dia. Jangan biarkan mata doe ini berlinang airmata karena dia. _Hyungie_ akan mengejar dan membunuhnya jika kau sampai disakiti !"suara Changmin terdengar sedikit bergetar walaupun matanya menatap tajam pada _namja_ yang berdiri tegak dibelakang tubuh ramping adik kesayangannya.

Yunho berdecih mendengar ancaman itu, mengerti darimana sikap egois Jaejoong itu berasal. "Aku menjamin dengan nyawaku Jaejoongie tidak akan pernah menangis dan akan mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya ! Apa pun itu, pegang sumpahku, Kim Changmin.."usai menuturkan semua itu dengan keras dan yakin, tangan besar Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong dari pelukan saudaranya. Mereka harus pergi karena Yunho tidak yakin semua pengawal jenderal Kim akan patuh pada perintah pewaris Kim yang sedang memandangnya tajam itu. "Jaejoongie, sekarang waktunya."seru Yunho, kali ini dengan suara lembut.

"Aku pegang janjimu itu, Jung ! Jaga adikku dengan baik !"Changmin menepuk keras bahu Yunho yang terasa seperti dibakar api neraka karena luka tembak itu. Matanya bisa melihat, _namja_ Jung itu tampak sangat protektif pada sang adik yang biasanya sangat mandiri itu. Changmin menatap dalam kekasihnya yang juga akan ikut pergi bersama Jaejoong. mata keduanya saling menyiratkan rasa pengertian.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada _hyung _yang mungkin tidak akan ditemuinya dalam waktu dekat ini,"Jangan khawatir _hyungie_….Aku akan menjaga Kyu untukmu dan ini bukan akhir tapi awal dari hidup baruku !".

Semburat indah matahari yang terbit di ufuk timur daerah gersang Korut itu menandai awal dari kisah hidup Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

Haiiiii ini Dwi again….keritingggg…keritinggg tangan gue….mb jae wajib nambahin oleh-oleh nih. Btw si mb ngasi teaser sih utk chp2 depan tapi gue malas edit hehhehehe…*big grin* jadi gk gue masukin yeeeee… intinya si yoochun sama junchan masih akan lanjut hohooho…

Oh yaaaa…ripiuuuuuu yaaaa….demi Dwi nih yg uda direpotin bgt wkwkkwk….dah dah dahhhh…

SEE YOU ^^


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

PLAKKK…

PLAKKK…

Kuatnya tamparan dan rasa panas yang sontak menjalar hingga ke kepalanya tidak membuat Kim Changmin menunduk takut. Matanya tetap membalas tatapan membunuh sang _appa _yang ditujukan padanya dengan berani, lagipula dia memang pantas menerima tamparan ini, bahkan mungkin lebih karena dia telah membiarkan permata hati jenderal Kim pergi dengan putra musuh terbesar _namja _tua itu.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN ITU ?"

BRAKKK…..PRANKKK…..

Teriak jenderal Kim berang sembari melempar semua benda yang ada di meja kerjanya dengan emosi, wajahnya memerah menahan semua amarah yang membuncah dalam dirinya dan mengerogoti hatinya. Ingin sekali jenderal itu menarik pedangnya dan menghunuskan langsung ke jantung putranya yang sungguh kurang ajar itu. " JAWAB AKU SEKARANG, KIM CHANGMIN ! APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI ? APA KAU TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN OTAK JENIUSMU ITU ? DASAR BODOH !" raung _namja_ yang masih terlihat gagah diusia 50-an itu pada putranya. Jiwanya serasa tercabut saat Park Yoochun melaporkan jika pewarisnya sendirilah yang melepaskan _namja_ Jung itu yang juga pergi membawa putra kesayangannya.

BRUKKKK….

Kembali Jenderal kim mengebrak kuat meja kerjanya saat dilihatnya putra sekaligus pewarisnya itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab apapun. Dia mengenal kepribadiaan Changmin dengan baik seperti telapak tangannya sendiri dan tindakan bodoh ini pasti ada alasannya. Beberapa kali jenderal Kim menghela nafas, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Hanya dengan kepala dingin dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Dia itu adikmu, satu-satunya milik kita yang paling berharga !"erang jenderal Kim frustasi.

Changmin tersenyum sendu dan menatap sang _appa _yang terduduk dikursi kebesarannya. "Jaejoongie bukan adikku satu-satunya dan _appa_ sangat tahu itu !"

.

.

.

Changmin yang merasa sang _appa _sudah tenang karena melihat _namja _paro baya yang masih sangat kekar itu sekarang menutup mata dan memijit dahinya. Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti kemurkaan sang jenderal, itu semua karena rasa khawatir akan keselamatan Jaejoong, permata hati mereka namun Changmin juga tidak bisa menutup hatinya dari permohonan _yoeja_ yang sudah melahirkannya. Kekerasan hati jenderal Kim sudah bertahun-tahun membuat_ yoeja_ itu bermuram durja karena ingin sekali memeluk putra yang terpaksa ditinggalkannya.

"Dia akan aman, _appa_. Aku sudah memastikannya."

_Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu mendengar sang _appa _mendengus keras sebelum tertawa miris,"Aman ? Dia sekarang bersama dengan putra jahanam yang sudah merebut ibumu ! Kau dengar itu, Kim Changmin ? ADIKMU AKAN ADA DI SARANG MUSUH !" berang jenderal Kim keras dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Aku tahu itu _appa_, tapi harus _appa_ ingat kita sudah memisahkan Jaejoongie dari _eomma _selama 20 tahun. Jadi sekarang biarkan dia bertemu _eomma_ dan orang itu. "seru Changmin pelan, berusaha melunakkan hati keras sang _appa_.

Mata gelap jenderal Kim menatap tajam putra sulungnya, "Tidak ! Aku tetap tidak rela dan aku tidak yakin Jung Yunho bajingan itu bisa menjaga putraku ! Dunia tempat _namja_ sialan itu dibesarkan bahkan lebih brutal dari penjara kita dan kau bisa dengan begitu yakinnya membiarkan _uri maknae_ ikut kesana dengannya….."suaranya sarat dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"_Namja_ Jung itu mencintai Jaejoongie dan aku sudah membuktikannya. _Appa_ bisa lihat sendiri direkam itu. Jung Yunho mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaiknya demi melindungi uri Jaejoongie, _appa_ bahkan saat ajudan kepercayaan _appa _memintanya untuk menyerah !"tunjuk Changmin pada sebuah _disc_ yang tadi diletakkannya di meja kerja jenderal Kim.

"Kirim semua pengawal terbaikmu, susul mereka dan bawa pulang Jaejoongie !"putus jenderal Kim tegas. Dia ingin Jaejoongie-nya ada ditempat dia bisa melihatnya !

"…Tapi _appa_…Beri mereka waktu…Aku sudah menjanjikan 2 bulan untuk _uri maknae_ dan dia akan mengamuk jika aku memaksanya pulang…Jika dalam waktu 2 bulan, hati _namja_ Jung itu berubah maka Joongie akan pulang tanpa dipaksa !"

Jenderal Kim tampak berpikir sejenak,"Baik, 2 bulan ! Kirim Chansung dan Park Yoochun kesana sekarang !"perintahnya tanpa mau dibantah lagi

Changmin mendesah lelah mendengar perintah tajam itu, adiknya akan berang jika tahu _namja_ jidat itu menyusul kesana. "Aku setuju Chansung tapi tidak untuk Park Yoochun ! Ajudan _appa_ itu hanya akan membuat masalah saja. Lagipula Jaejoongie ingin menjerat hati _namja _Jung itu tanpa pengawasan tajam Yoochun. "

"Jangan sebut nama sialan itu dihadapanku, aku tidak sudi memikirkan putra kesayanganku jatuh ke pelukan iblis terkutuk itu !"sergah jenderal Kim jengah. "Park Yoochun akan tetap pergi !"keputusan final jenderal Kim.

Changmin mendengus kalah sebelum terkekeh kecil, tahu sang_ appa_ sangat membenci keluarga Jung. Sebenarnya dia juga, tapi seiring bertambahnya usia, Changmin mengerti kenapa sang _eomma _memutuskan untuk pergi. Jenderal Kim mungkin adalah _appa _terbaik bagi Changmin dan terutama Jaejoong tapi bukan sosok suami terbaik bagi Yumiko, _yeoja _Jepang yang melahirkan mereka dan sekarang menjadi ibu tiri dari Jung Yunho.

"_Appa_ tidak perlu khawatir. Jika _namja_ Jung itu menyakiti _uri maknae_ sedikit pun, aku sendiri yang akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia dan mengulitinya !"seringai sadis mengulas dibibir tipis Changmin. "Tapi dari pengamatanku, itu tidak akan terjadi karena pesona Jaejoongie sudah membuat Jung Yunho takluk dan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari semua itu !"

Mata tua itu menduga sesuatu saat melihat binar di mata pewarisnya, "Jelaskan maksudmu, rubah kecil !"perintah jenderal Kim pada putranya. Setelah pikirannya tenang, sekarang jenderal Kim bisa melihat Changmin punya rencana licik dibalik semua ulahnya itu.

Changmin tahu sekali bagaimana menaklukan sang_ appa_. Jika Jaejoong selalu mengunakan sikap manis dan manjanya maka Kim Changmin sang pewaris selalu mengunakan otak licik dan kepintarannya memanfaatkan situasi yang akan menguntungkannya.

"Lupakan sejenak tentang dendam _appa _pada Jung senior yang akan segera pensiun itu dan pikirkan apa yang bisa kita dapatkan saat Jung Yunho menjadi pemimpin mafia se-Asia mengantikan Jung Siwon, kita akan bisa menjual semua senjata kita dengan keuntungan lebih besar dan bonusnya…"Changmin tertawa kecil yang membuat jenderal Kim mengerut bingung.

"Apa bonusnya ?"tanya sang jenderal penasaran. Otaknya mulai memikirkan semua penjelasan sang pewaris yang ternyata sudah memikirkan semua jauh ke depan.

"Jung Siwon tidak akan berkutik jika pewarisnya akan memilih _uri maknae_ menjadi pendampingnya karena bisa dipastikan Jaejoongie kita akan mengendalikan _namja_ Jung itu dengan mudah ! Ini akan jadi pukulan berat baginya. Dia merebut_ eomma_ dan kita mendapatkan putra sekaligus keuntungan bisnis darinya. Bukankah ideku brillian,_ appa_…"cetus Changmin dengan senyum pongah.

Jenderal Kim tersenyum kecil, putranya ini memang selalu berpikiran dingin dan licin. "Apa Jaejoongie tahu semua rencanamu ini ? Appa tidak mau _dongsaeng_-mu itu sedih atau marah, kau harus mempertimbangkan perasaannya !"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyakiti perasaan _uri maknae_…"ujar Changmin tegas. "Dia akan mendapatkan Jung Yunho dan _eomma_. Juga sedikit kejutan yang akan membuatnya memaki keras padaku."kekeh Changmin kecil membayangkan saat Jaejoong tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang sosok yang menantang Park Yoochun dengan berani itu.

"Apa dia sehebat Jaejoongie ? Kau melihatnya sendiri ?"tanya jenderal Kim penasaran pada sosok yang sebenarnya juga sangat dirindukannya walau keegoisannya membuatnya meredam semua rasa itu.

Changmin mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar," Ya, dia kuat dan sehebat uri Jaejoongie dan aku rasa sifat mereka sama. Licik dibalik senyum polos itu."

"Jalankan semua rencanamu itu, dan pastikan kita tidak akan dirugikan. Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah bajingan Jung Siwon itu memuja putraku !"

.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati perbatasan dengan selamat, Taecyeon memacu mobil mereka dengan cepat menjauhi daerah yang masih tergolong tidak aman itu. Rombongan mereka berhenti di penginapan kecil untuk mengobati luka-luka yang diakibatkan dari melawan Park Yoochun dan bawahannya. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun mengobati pipi memar Jaejoong dan beberapa luka goresan ditangan _namja _cantik itu karena sabetan pedang TOP yang untungnya masih punya otak jika yang dihadapinya adalah putra kesayangan jendera Kim.

"Selesai."ucap Kyu riang begitu membalutkan perban yang terakhir di lengan tuan mudanya.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyu padanya karena sedari tadi dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho yang sedang menahan sakit karena sepupunya sedang mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan dan kakinya dengan sebuah pisau kecil yang sudah disterilkan. "Sudah, Kyu ?"tanyanya singkat dan saat melihat anggukan kecil pengawalnya, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menghampiri Yunho yang ada disudut ruangan.

"Pegang tanganku dengan kuat dan lihat mataku !"bisiknya pelan ditelinga_ namja_ Jung itu yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadirannya disamping rasa sakit mengerikan dilukanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil diantara rasa sakit yang memborbardir otaknya karena pisau keci Taecyeon yang sepanas api neraka itu. Dia sudah mengalami proses ini selama berulang kali namun ada yang berbeda saat Jaejoong bersamanya, Yunho merasa dia bahkan bisa melewati 10x kesakitan yang melebihi ini. "Jika aku memegangnya terlalu kuat, tanganmu akan memar _princess_…Cukup aku saja yang kesakitan."bisik Yunho tepat di _cherry lips_ itu sebelum mengulumnya ringan tanpa peduli dengusan kecil Taecyeon dan suara mual buatan dari Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang sekarang lumayan akrab.

"Tak kusangka Jung Yunho yang selalu dikerumuni _yoeja_ cantik dan sexy sekarang akan jatuh dalam pesona mengerikan tuan mudamu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Menggelikan !"seru Junsu kuat sembari mengunyah _sandwich_ yang dipegangnya dengan ganas. Dia kelaparan, apalagi jika mengingat _namja _berjidat lebar yang berani sekali menendang perutnya !

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar nada sindirin Junsu pada Jaejoong, dengan keras diremasnya botol minuman yang baru dihabiskannya sebelum membalas ucapan Junsu dengan telak. "Asal kau tahu Jung Yunho yang kau banggakan itu bahkan akan rela mengemis demi tuan muda Kim !"

"KAU…."berang Junsu tidak terima.

"APA ? Itu kenyataan !"desis Kyu penuh kemenangan.

Boa melirik malas kedua_ namja_ yang berdebat tentang apa saja itu, tangannya terlalu sakit untuk peduli pada hal lain. Lebih baik dia melihat pertunjukan_ live_ yang sedang berlangsung dihadapannya, kedua_ namja_ yang sedang dibutakan cinta itu bahkan tidak peduli pada Taecyeon yang sedang membalut luka Yunho dengan gesit.

Ciuman keduanya berlangsung lambat dan intens, tidak peduli pada suara pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan Junsu, dengusan Taecyeon dan batuknya yang tiada henti. Yunho terlalu sibuk mengeksplor seluruh mulut _namja _cantik yang dicintainya itu. Panas membakar dirasakan oleh keduanya, lidah yang saling berbelit, saliva yang bertukar, erangan dan desahan kecil Jaejoong saat Yunho menyusupkan tangan kedalam kausnya dan membelai ringai perut dengan abs yang tercetak halus itu. Keduanya seolah melupakan waktu, tempat dan orang-orang yang sekarang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan keduanya.

"YAKKKKKK ! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI ? BERTUKAR SALIVA TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN KENYANG !"jerit Junsu dengan suara kencang tanpa peduli ada yang mendengar sedangkan Taecyeon tergelak kuat.

"Kau ingin membuat tuan muda Kim mati kehabisan nafas, Jung Yunho-sii ? Sudah bosan hidup ?"sindir Kyuhyun tajam walaupun dalam hati _namja_ berambut ikal itu terkekeh melihat rona merah yang terlihat di pipi sepucat pualam Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho memaki pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukan pada Jaejoong-nya. Jarinya membersihkan saliva yang mengotori dagu kekasihnya, "Kalian itu hanya iri !"

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana ?"tanya Yunho tanpa melepaskan dekapan eratnya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tertidur bersandar padanya.

"Bandara pribadi kita ! Untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di _mansion_ Jung yang ada dipinggiran Seoul karena _ahjussi _sudah menunggu disana !"sahut Taecyeon ringan, memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalanan yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu jalan itu.

Yunho mendengar semua itu dalam diam, pelan diusapnya lembut rambut almond yang hampir menutupi mata indah yang sedang terpejam itu. _Namja_ cantik itu pasti sangat kelelahan karena hampir 24 jam ini banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui, mereka tidak sempat beristirahat apalagi memejamkan mata, bahkan baru 1 jam yang lalu _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini makan untuk mengisi perut. Kadang Yunho merasa sangat bersalah dan egois, karena dialah sosok seindah malaikat ini harus mengalami semua hal menyakitkan ini. _Namja_ Jung ini tahu Jaejoong pasti sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan keluarga dan negaranya demi Yunho. _'Sekuat tenaga aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang palng bahagia dimuka bumi ini, tak peduli apa yang nantinya akan kukorbankan !_' Sumpah Yunho dalam hati sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya, berusaha sedikit merilekskan tubuhnya sebelum mereka tiba dibandara pribadi Jung.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak tidur, dia hanya sekedar menutup matanya dan mengawasi situasi disekitarnya dengan jeli. Mereka sudah jauh meninggalkan perbatasan dan sudah memasuki Korsel. Tuan muda Kim kelelahan dan tertidur dalam pelukan _namja _Jung yang terlihat mendekapnya dengan protektif. Ditatapnya bahu Ok Taecyeon yang sedang memegang kemudi dan disisinya duduk _yoeja_ itu, Kwon Boa yang juga telah terbawa ke alam mimpi karena suntikan obat penenang yang diberikan Junsu padanya saat mereka menjahit luka dilengan kirinya. Kyuhyun duduk di bagian belakang _Range Rover_ besar itu bersama _namja _aneh yang dengan berani menembak Park Yoochun lalu tersenyum lebar. Dalam beberapa jam atau hari mereka akan tiba di kediaman Jung, Jaejoongie akan bertemu_ yoeja_ itu dan Kyu akan memastikan sendiri tidak ada yang akan menyakiti tuan mudanya.

"Selama Yunho _hyung_ bersamanya, setan sekalipun tak akan berani menyentuh tuan mudamu itu.."Gumam pelan dari sampingnya sedikit mengejutkan Kyu dengan kenyataan ternyata Jung Junsu juga tidak tertidur.

Kyu berdecih pelan,"Akan kubunuh _hyung _tersayangmu itu jika sehelai saja rambut tuan muda Kim terlepas !"desis _namja _berambut ikal itu hampir tak terdengar yang membuat Junsu membuka mata dan menatap langsung_ namja_ yang benar-benar tak boleh diremehkan dan sangat protektif pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Jika itu terjadi, aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menghujamkan pedang ke jantungmu itu, Cho Kyuhun !"balas Junsu dingin.

Seringai kecil membayang diwajah lelah Yunho yang diam-diam mencuri dengar percakapan kedua _namja _yang duduk dibelakang itu. Tangannya mempererat pelukan pada Jaejoongie-nya yang sedikit mengeliat, mungkin karena goncangan yang baru dilalui mobil mereka.

'_Tampaknya hidup kita akan sangat berwarna nantinya, Joongie-ah…_'senyum Yunho dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Eugghhhh….Yunnie…"erang Jaejoong kecil seraya mengeliat kecil dan melihat kesekelilingnya dengan bingung. "Kau terbangun ?"suara bass itu menyadarkan Jaejoong jika saat ini dia sedang ada dalam gendongan _namja_ Jung yang sedang berjalan cepat menuju pesawat berukuran super besar, tampaknya suara mesin pesawat itulah yang membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidur lelapnya.

'_Tangan dan kaki Yunho tertembak !'_pikiran itu melintas begitu saja dalam benak Jaejoong yang otomatis membuat _namja_ cantik itu terbelalak,"Turunkan aku, Yunho-ah…Kau terluka !"serunya panik yang malah membuahkan tawa geli dari bibir hati yang refleks mengecup keningnya singkat sebelum berbisik dengan suara rendah yang mengetarkan hati Jaejoong dan membuat pipinya merona. "Aku ingin mencoba gaya _bridal style_ untuk _princess _tercantikku !"

Jaejoong terlalu malu untuk menatap mata musang itu, apalagi ada puluhan orang yang sedang menyaksikan dia dalam gendongan mafia Jung itu dengan mata tajam, _namja_ cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya erat pada leher Yunho dan menyusupkan kepalanya manja disana. "Kau membuatku malu, Yunnie. Mereka semua menatapku dengan tajam !"bisiknya lirih.

"Jangan pernah malu ! Ini semua akan menjadi milikmu, sekarang inilah duniamu Jung Jaejoong dan mereka semua harus patuh pada perintahmu !"seru Yunho pelan namun penuh penekanan untuk memastikan beberapa pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya mendengar.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati, ingin sekali dia menjerit dan melompat riang saat mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho. _'Ini memang yang kuharapkan ! Dunia dalam genggamanku ! Aku, hanya aku yang pantas menjadi Jung Jaejoong !'_

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Kamar itu indah, kata mewah hampir tidak bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan isi kamar bernuasa _green mint_ itu. semua ditata sama persis dengan kamar calon pemilik kamar yang ada di korut, setiap detail, setiap lukisan, setiap ornament. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali !

Yumiko, _yoeja_ yang masih sangat cantik itu menyusuri kamar itu perlahan, menyentuh setiap sudut kamar yang ditatanya dengan sepenuh hati untuk menunggu kedatangan sang permata hati. "Aku harap dia akan senang, Siwonnie."gumam _yoeja_ itu pelan pada Jung Siwon yang menyandar pada kusen pintu.

"Apa kau akan memberitahu Junsu yang sebenarnya ?"tanya Siwon ingin tahu. Dalam beberapa jam lagi pesawat pribadinya yang membawa rombongan putranya akan tiba, sebenarnya hati Siwon sedang mengalami pertentangan hebat antara rasa terima kasih pada putra jenderal Kim dan rasa benci pada sang jenderal kejam itu. Dia juga sangat penasaran pada hubungan Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong !

"Tidak ! Aku ingin mereka berteman dan saling mengenal dulu….20 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat dan keduanya sudah sangat terbiasa menjadi anak bungsu."seru Yumiko bijak walau getar terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Siwon mendekati sang istri dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu,"Tidakkah kau akan sedih ? Dia akan memanggilmu "_ahjumma_". Ini saat yang kau tunggu !"

Setetes airmata menitik dari mata sipit Yumiko yang mencengkram erat jas Siwon,"Perasaannya lebih penting, aku ingin dia terbiasa disini dan bisa dekat dengan Junsu sebelum mengungkapkan kenyataan itu."ucapnya dengan suara sengau.

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

_'Inikah kediaman Jung yang terkenal itu ? Tidak ada bedanya dengan istana appa yang dikelilingi ratusan penjaga. Semoga tidak ada puluhan aturan ditempat ini !'_keluh Jaejoong dalam hati walaupun wajahnya tetap tersenyum indah pada Yunho yang terus mendekap tubuhnya.

Mewah dan sedikit angker adalah kata pertama yang terlintas dalam benak Jaejoong jika dilihat dari gerbang tinggi berwarna hitam yang dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Jalur panjang yang harus ditempuh mobil mereka untuk mencapai pintu depan yang dipenuhi ukiran naga yang sangat artistik itu. Puluhan bahkan ratusan pengawal berdiri berbaris dari depan gerbang hingga pintu depan itu. Semua memasang wajah bahagia dan sikap penuh hormat, mungkin karena kembalinya pewaris Jung dalam keadaan selamat.

"Selamat datang di _mansion_ Jung, _nae sarang_. Kau suka ?"Suara bass Yunho mengalihkan Jaejoong dari kesibukannya menatap rumah atau mungkin _mansion _super luas itu. Saat ini keduanya ada dalam _limousine_ yang membawa mereka dari bandara. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Jaejoong naik ke pangkuan Yunho dan melesakkan kepalanya pada leher kekar _namja _Jung itu, menjilatnya sedikit hingga Yunho mengerang kecil sebelum mengigitnya nakal hingga pasti akan menimbulkan _bite mark_.

"Itu tanda kau milikku, Jung Yunho ! Aku akan suka kemana pun kau membawaku !"Ucap suara lembut itu yakin dengan mata doe yang menatap langsung pada Yunho yang dengan tidak sabar menyambar dan melumat kuat _cherry lips_ yang sedang tersenyum sombong itu.

'_Melalui namja tampan ini, dunia akan jadi milikku !'_

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders, guest and NEW READERS. Jangan benci TBC-nya donk, SYLY ini salah satu ff yang paling rutin gw update karena lumayan banyak yang suka.

Chap ini lebay banget ya hahhaha…*maafkan gw jika benar*

Jaejoongie sangat berambisius ? pasti ! tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa punya makna dalam hidup jika tidak ambisius.

Changmin licik sekali ? tentu saja, dia besar dibawah arahan orang paling licik.

Apa Siwon akan menentang ? wait and see.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	14. Chapter 14

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

**.**

**MANSION KIM, KORUT**

"Kau sudah gila, Chwang ? Aku tidak mau !"Raung Chansung keras saat mendengar permintaan langsung Changmin padanya. Tangannya mengepal erat, kakinya tanpa sadar menendang-nendang meja kayu jati yang ada didepannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sedikit menganggu, tapi diabaikan Changmin yang malah memilih memeriksa menanda-tangani beberapa dokumen.

Tahu jika reaksi teman sekaligus orang kepercayaannya akan seperti itu saat diberitahu harus menyusul Jaejoong ke Seoul bersama Park Yoochun hanya membuat Changmin tertawa kecil. "Abaikan saja dia, yang terpenting kau kesana dan awasi….Jaga….Lindungi…Apa saja demi keselamatan Jaejoongie. Aku takut cinta akan membuat _uri maknae_ lupa menjalankan rencanaku." Seru Changmin ringan. Dia memang mengizinkan bahkan akan mendukung semua keinginan Jaejoong tapi dengan syarat Jung Yunho harus membuka jalan bagi bisnis senjata mereka.

Chansung mendelik tajam sahabatnya yang kadang sangat keterlaluan itu, "Abaikan ? Mudah sekali kau bicara ! Aku tidak suka _namja_ berjidat lebar yang selalu patuh aturan dan sangat kaku itu. Bisa-bisa kami saling membunuh sebelum mencapai Seoul.."rengek Chansung berlebihan dengan ekspresi yang dipasang semenyedihkan mungkin untuk mencoba mempengaruhi keputusan Changmin. .

Bukannya jatuh kasihan, pewaris Kim itu malah tergelak kuat. "Hentikan akting konyol itu Chan...Terima saja keputusan _appa _itu ! Pilihannya hanya pergi bersama Park Yoochun, memastikan rencanaku berhasil atau ke Seoul dan bawa Jaejoongie pulang !" .

Mata Chansung mengerjap cepat,"Membawa pulang adikmu yang manja secara paksa adalah bencana besar ! Aku tidak mau !"Ujar _namja_ bertubuh besar itu telak. "Baik, aku akan pergi bersama Park Yoochun ! Kau puas, Chwang _evil_ sialan !"Dengus kasar terdengar dari suara kalah Chansung yang lagi-lagi membuahkan cengiran lebar di bibir Changmin yang bahkan tidak mengeryit mendengar makian itu.

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersenang-senang disemua klub _namja _Jung itu…Kudengar dia menyediakan banyak _yoeja sexy_ yang pasti bisa memuaskanmu setiap malam."Hibur Changmin santai. "Tapi ingat selalu awasi adikku dan tolong jaga Kyu juga. Dia selalu saja mementingkan Jaejoongie lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Dan aku tidak yakin sarang Jung itu aman !" Mata Changmin sedikit sendu saat mengingat _namja _berambut ikal yang biasanya selalu ada disisinya.

Chansung bisa mendengar nada sedih disuara sahabat terbaiknya itu, berpisah dengan orang yang mencuri hati kita memang bukan hal yang mudah. "Tenanglah, Chwang..Ini hanya sampai kita yakin Jung Yunho benar-benar mencintai Jaejoongie dan bisnis kita berjalan lancar. Setelah itu Kyu bisa pulang !"

"Ya, aku juga berharap semua bisa selesai dalam jangka waktu yang kutetapkan itu !"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG, KORSEL**

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap tajam _yoeja_ yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dan berdiri dekat dengan Jung Siwon itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika hatinya akan bergetar melihat mata sendu orang yang telah melahirkan namun tidak memperjuangkannya. _Yoeja_ itu dengan tega meninggalkannya hanya karena kebebasan ! Untung saja selama ini_ appa_ selalu membanjirinya dengan semua rasa sayang dan perhatian sehingga Jaejoong bisa melewati masa anak-anak dan remajanya dengan bahagia. Walaupun _hyung_-nya selalu mengatakan _yoeja_ itu punya alasan kuat, tapi Jaejoong tetap belum bisa menerima meski dia penasaran dan kebetulan aneh membuatnya sekarang berdiri didepan sosok itu. Guna mengabaikan perasaan melankolis yang melandanya, Jaejoong melihat sekeliling ruangan depan itu dengan sorot angkuh dan sinis.

"Selamat datang di Seoul dan mansion Jung, tuan muda Kim. Kami sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang sudah anda lakukan untuk Yunho."Suara berwibawa Jung Siwon mengembalikan tatapan angkuh Jaejoong pada pasangan paro baya yang sedikit membungkuk padanya itu, namun tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari _cherry lips_ itu.

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong terlihat tidak berminat menjawab sambutan sang _appa _berinisiatif menghampiri ketua mafia itu dan memeluknya erat. "Aku kembali _appa."_Serunya pelan yang mendapat tepukan sayang dari Jung Siwon. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, putraku."seru Siwon bangga walaupun matanya mengelap melihat luka yang ada ditubuh Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak senang melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu, dia ingin Yunho hanya memperhatikannya ! Hanya memprioritaskannya ! Egois memang, tapi disini. Di Seoul, Jaejoong hanya memiliki Yunho selain Kyu yang ikut bersamanya. Lagipula _namja _Jung itu mencintainya, jadi sudah menjadi kewajiban Yunho untuk menuruti semua maunya. '_Namja milikku_,'klaim _namja_ cantik itu dengan seringai tipis.

"Yunnie, aku lelah !"Keluhnya dengan suara lembut yang diyakini Jaejoong akan menarik perhatian Yunho. Benar saja, _namja_ bermata musang itu segera menghentikan obrolan kecilnya dengan Jung Siwon dan _yoeja_ itu yang tampak khawatir dengan luka-luka pewaris Jung itu. Yunho bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengandeng lembut tangan ramping itu.

"Kita ke kamar. Kau perlu istirahat, Joongie.."Ajak Yunho seraya membelai pelan pipi yang masih sedikit membiru itu. "'Kyu ?"tanya Jaejoong, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan pengawalnya dalam tangan manusia-manusia yang masih tidak bisa dipercayai ini walaupun Kyu bisa membela dirinya sendiri dengan sangat baik.

Yunho melirik sekilas_ namja_ berambut ikal yang berdiri tenang masih dengan pedang ditangannya disamping Junsu yang terlihat lelah dan acuh sedangkan sepupunya dan Boa sudah menghilang. "Tenanglah, Kyu akan aman disini. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang, aku tidak mau mata indah ini kehilangan sinarnya…"bisik Yunho kecil dengan suara mengoda yang menimbulkan gelak lirih dari _cherry lips_ itu.

"Jangan membuatku malu, Jung…."desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar, tahu mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di ruang tamu ini.

.

.

.

.

Yumiko mencengkram erat lengan Siwon begitu sosok indah itu akan melangkah melewatinya, bahkan tanpa menyapanya sedikit pun. Matanya berkabut dan jantung berdetak kencang, ingin sekali Yumiko berlari dan menghambur untuk memeluk tubuh ramping itu yang begitu dirindukannya. "Wonnie, kamar itu…."Bisiknya cepat pada Siwon yang juga terdiam melihat Yunho memeluk intim tuan muda Kim itu menuju tangga melingkar di mansion Jung. Sebenarnya Jung Siwon masih terpana pada apa yang disaksikannya, Yunho bukanlah _namja _lembut yang penuh kesabaran ! Putranya itu selalu meledak-ledak dan terkadang sangat dingin, namun sekarang dihadapannya Jung Yunho si pewaris mafia yang berhati es itu tampak takluk bahkan sedang mengecup pipi pucat Kim Jaejoong !

"Tunggu Yunho !"Seru Siwon kuat yang sontak menghentikan langkah kedua _namja _yang sudah berada dikaki tangga. "_Umma_-mu sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk….Ehemm…Jaejoong.."Beritahu Siwon sedikit terbata karena tidak biasanya dia mendapat pandangan menusuk dari seseorang apalagi yang semuda Kim Jaejoong. "Mungkin tuan muda Kim akan lebih nyaman di kamar itu.."sambung Siwon cepat dengan senyum formal.

Yunho menatap langsung mata doe yang terlihat lelah itu sebelum tersenyum kecil pada_ yoeja_ yang membesarkannya. "_Gomawo umma_, tapi tidak perlu ! Jaejoongie akan sekamarku. Berikan saja kamar itu pada Kyuhyun. Kau setuju 'kan, Boo ?"Tanya Yunho yang langsung mendapat anggukan kecil dari _namja _cantik yang setia mengenggam jemarinya.

"Tapi…Aku sudah…"lirih Yumiko.

"Ya, kami mengerti…."sela Siwon menghentikan ucapan sang istri yang terlihat sedih dan sedikit terpukul karena penolakan tidak langsung itu.

Pasangan Jung senior itu saling memandang sebelum akhirnya Yumiko buka suara. "Baiklah, mari Kyuhyun-sii…Akan kuantar ke kamar yang kupersiapkan untuk tuan muda Kim..."Ajak Yumiko dengan senyum ramah pada _namja _berambut ikal yang sejak datang hanya berdiri diam mengamati situasi sekitarnya dengan mata sedingin es.

"Tapi, Yumi...Kau ?"Sela Siwon pelan, dia tahu sang istri pasti sedih karena kamar itu telah dipersiapkannya dengan sepenuh hati untuk menyambut _namja _cantik yang sekarang ada dalam dekapan putranya itu.

Yumiko tersenyum sendu dan mengeleng kecil,"Aku baik-baik saja...Lagipula dari pengawalnya itu aku bisa lebih mengenalnya.."

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

Keringat membanjiri wajah Park Yoochun yang sedang berlatih dengan partner kesukaannya, TOP. Keduanya tampak serius mengeluarkan semua kemampuan terbaik mereka walaupun ini hanya sekedar latihan. Ajudan jenderal Kim itu bahkan tidak peduli pada rasa sakit yang terus berkobar di kakinya, semua kemarahan dia limpahkan pada _namja _sialan yang berani sekali menembaknya dengan senyum lebar.

TOP melayangkan tendangan terarahnya kesalah satu lengan Yoochun yang terlihat lengah hingga tongkat yang dipegang _namja_ Park itu terlepas dan menimbulkan bunyi keras. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _hyung_ ? Tidak biasanya kau menyerah dengan mudah."

"Aku baik-baik saja !"elak Yoochun seraya berdiri dan mengusap peluh diwajahnya. "Kau dengar sesuatu tentang apa yang akan dilakukan jenderal Kim ?"tanya Yoochun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian tajam TOP padanya.

TOP mengeleng kecil, berselonjor dilantai yang penuh peluh dengan sebotol air mineral yang diteguknya rakus. "Aneh sekali. Tuan muda Kim pergi dan jenderal tampak tenang. Padahal semua orang tahu, Kim Jaejoong adalah harta paling berharga sang jenderal ! Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hyung _?". Rasa penasaran tampak jelas pada mata _namja_ muda yang masih menyimpan kesal pada gerombolan orang yang mengalahkan mereka.

Yoochun memicingkan matanya, mencoba berpikir seperti jenderal Kim tapi gagal, dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada diotak semua keturunan Kim itu. "Aku…."

"Kau akan berangkat ke Seoul bersamaku malam ini, _hyung _!"suara berat yang familiar menyela apa yang akan dikatakan Yoochun pada TOP. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut melihat sosok tinggi besar yang bersandar santai pada pintu ruang latihan pribadi itu.

Hwang Chansung berdiri dengan gaya acuh dan senyum lebar khas miliknya !

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah anggun _yoeja_ yang berjalan didepannya, matanya bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar dari wajah pucat_ yoeja_ yang seperti sedang menahan tangis itu. Langkah mereka berhenti disebuah pintu berukiran indah, Yumiko membuka pelan pintu itu dan mata Kyu melongo melihat isi dan dekorasi kamar itu. "Anda…"gumamnya pelan.

"Bagus ? Sama persiskah ? Atau ada yang kurang ?"_yoeja_ paro baya itu menanyakan dengan suara isak yang tertahan. "Kau pasti mengira aku berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun…"lanjut Yumiko pelan, menjatuhkan dirinya disalah satu sofa kamar mewah itu. Changmin sudah menceritakan secara singkat hubungannya dengan _namja _berambut ikal ini dan Yumiko menerimanya !

Kyuhyun terdiam lama, memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tugasnya hanya menemani dan menjaga Jaejoong ! Dia tidak berhak untuk memaksa _namja _cantik itu mengakui_ yoeja_ yang tampak terpuruk ini. "Dia tidak tahu tentang anda…."gumam Kyu singkat.

"Changmin ?"tanya Yumiko dengan suara bergetar.

"Sangat menyayangi adiknya dan menjauhkan semua kesedihan dalam hidup Jaejoong !"jelas Kyu singkat. Ini bukan saat yang tepat mengatakan pada _yoeja_ ini jika sebelum tiba ditempat ini Changmin telah menjelaskan semua kebenaran pada Jaejoong, namun putra bungsu Kim itu belum bisa menerimanya ! Apalagi nanti jika kenyataan yang lebih mencenggangkan terbuka, Kyu yakin Jaejoong akan mengamuk !

Yumiko mengusap pelan airmatanya dan tersenyum kecil,"Aku mengerti. Pelan-pelan akan kubuat dia mau menerimaku sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. _Gomawo,_ Kyu…Sudah menemani Changmin. Putraku sangat mencintaimu !"

Senyum tulus Kyuhyun terulas dan menyejukan hati Yumiko, paling tidak _namja_ yang berdiri dihadapannya bisa memberitahu apa saja tentang putranya. "Ceritakan tentang dia. Semuanya !"

.

.

.

.

Mata doe itu menyusuri sekeliling kamar mewah nan luas itu dengan perlahan, menyentuh setiap ornament dan beberapa foto yang diletakkan diatas perapian besar ditengah ruangan. Menatap lama foto besar _yoeja_ cantik yang ada disudut kiri kamar besar itu dengan intens. "Siapa ?"tanyanya pelan, terselip sedikit cemburu dalam suara itu.

Yunho yang sejak tadi mengikuti setiap tingkah Jaejoong dengan mata tajam mendekati dan mendekap erat _namja _cantik itu dari belakang, menyusupkan hidungnya pada leher jenjang itu dan menjilatnya pelan sebelum memberikan _kissmark_ ringan. "_Uri eomma_.."bisiknya singkat.

"_yoeja _dibawah ?"tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik, ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho.

"Hanya ibu tiriku…"singkat dan tanpa embel-embel apapun. "Lupakan dia dan sekarang kau harus istirahat, _nae princess_…."ucapnya lembut sembari mengendong tubuh ringan Jaejoong yang terkekeh kecil. "Aku bukan _princess_ tapi _prince_…."bantah Jaejoong dengan _pout_ lucu yang menimbulkan ciuman gemas dari Yunho pada _cherry lips_ itu.

Dengan lembut Yunho membaringkan tubuh ramping itu di ranjang raksasa yang berselimut sutra warna hitam dan mungkin dengan selusin bantal yang tampak nyaman. Dia suka melihat Jaejoong ada disana, seperti ranjang itu memang menunggu pemiliknya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap lama dengan senyum kecil dibibir masing-masing, tanpa aba-aba Yunho menurunkan mulutnya pada bibir merah nan mengoda yang setengah terbuka itu, dia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas beraroma_ mint namja_ cantik yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayu itu.

Ranjang raksasa itu menjadi saksi ciuman pertama kedua _namja_ yang sudah terjalin ikatan takdir itu, tangan yang saling membelai, bibir yang saling melumat kuat, saliva yang terjalin. Erangan dan desahan kecil penuh nikmat yang keluar dari _cherry lips_ Jaejoong saat bibir kasar Yunho mengulum dan menjilat _nipple_-nya kuat dan cepat. Tangan rampingnya tidak diam, dengan kasar _namja _cantik itu menarik kasar kaus Yunho dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan. Bagian atas yang sudah polos, kulit yang bersentuhan dan sangat kontras. Putih dan coklat, tampak serasi dan saling mengisi.

Dengan lembut Yunho membelai wajah rupawan dengan mata terpejam itu, pengalaman buruk selama di neraka Negara itu terhapuskan dengan semua kenangan indah dengan Kim Jaejoong yang seperti merampas semua hatinya itu. Yunho tesenyum lembut mendengar desah pelan si pencuri hati yang dengan teganya tertidur saat gairahnya serasa akan meledak hanya karena sedikit cumbuan itu. Kecupan kecil Yunho layangkan pada kening halus itu, melepaskan pelan tangan yang masih melingkar dilehernya dan menyelimuti tubuh ramping berkulit sepucat pualam itu. Gairahnya bisa dituntaskan nanti, sekarang yang terpenting Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya orang yang paling dicintainya bisa istirahat tenang.

"Tidurlah, _nae sarang…_Disini kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kauinginkan. Apapun itu !" bisiknya Yunho lembut. Dengan pelan, dia meninggalkan kamarnya, dia harus menuntaskan apa yang disebabkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Perbatasan sudah dilewati, Chansung membawa mobilnya dengan santai sesekali mengikuti irama musik RNB yang berkumandang dari _speaker _mobil besar itu. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadikan perjalanan ke Seoul ini tidak begitu menyebalkan karena mahkluk aneh yang sedari tadi hanya merengut tanpa ekspresi disampingnya. Sungguh membosankan !

"Yoochun _hyung_ ! Kenapa kau diam sekali ? Ini membuatku sangat jemu, kau masih marah karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ? _Arra,_ aku salah….Tapi tujuan kita sama. Melindungi tuan muda….Lagian itu petarungan itu seru, sudah lama kita tidak berolahraga.."seru Chansung panjang dengan senyum lebar, ingin sekali dia membuka paksa mulut rapat Park Yoochun yang bahkan meliriknya saja tidak. "Dasar tukang marah !"desis Chansung pelan.

"10 pasukanku terluka dan kau bilang itu lucu ? Adik Jung Yunho bahkan menembakku !"ucap Yoochun penuh penekanan hingga Chansung sedikit beringsut tidak nyaman dan menyengir polos. Walaupun dalam hati dia ingin tertawa kencang mengingat wajah shock Yoochun !

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya suara musik _rock _yang memenuhi mobil hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran Yoochun menang. "Katakan padaku apa rencana Kim Changmin ? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu ? Kenapa jenderal Kim tidak menyerbu saja mansion Jung dan membawa paksa putra nakalnya ?"cecar Yoochun tajam.

Chansung tergelak kecil, ternyata _namja _kaku disebelahnya bisa juga merasa penasaran. "Bisnis dan uang tentu saja ! Itu tujuan utama Chwang, dan kita kesana untuk memastikan tuan muda cantik itu tidak melupakan rencana sang pewaris Kim !"seru Chansung telak.

"Jelaskan padaku ! Aku tidak mau menjadi pengasuh bayi…."mata Yoochun berkilat saat membayangkan di Seoul nanti dia pasti bertemu _namja _kurang ajar yang menembaknya itu.

Seraya mengecilkan suara musik favoritenya, Chansung mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dan jangka waktu yang ditetapkan oleh Changmin dan jenderal Kim !

Diam-diam Yoochun menyeringai sadis,_'Dalam waktu itu akan kubuat kau berlutut dan memohon padaku, Jung Junsu !_'

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG, KORSEL **

Sudah beberapa hari Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tinggal di mansion Jung, semua menerima mereka dengan baik, walau Jaejoong yakin tidak sedikit yang memandang mereka penuh curiga. Namun sedikit menggelikan bagi _namja_ cantik itu saat melihat beberapa pelayan bahkan membungkuk dan terlihat takut padanya. Mungkin Yunho melakukan sesuatu, Jaejoong tidak peduli. Selama tidak ada yang menganggunya !

Malam itu saat ia terbangun dan menemukan Yunho berbaring sambil mendekapnya erat, Jaejoong merasa telah menemukan tempatnya pulang. Mata musang itu seperti menawarkan perlindungan dan cinta tiada batas. Semua berlangsung indah, dimulai dari belaian ringan dan sentuhan lembut dan berakhir dengan erangan keras serta teriakan puas saat mereka mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Pengalaman pertama yang sangat mendebarkan dan bergetar bagi keduanya. Setelah selesai Yunho mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah cantik Jaejoong yang masih merona merah, melap seluruh badan ramping yang berkeringat itu dengan lembut dan memeluk erat belahan jiwanya itu seraya membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang tidak pernah terbayangkan akan keluar dari mulut seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu tanpa ampun menghabisi lawannya !

"Menyesal ?"bisik Yunho lembut, mengecup ringan rambut yang masih basah oleh keringat dan memeluk erat tubuh polos yang ada dibalik selimut tebal itu, memainkan jemari lentik yang ada digenggamannya.

Mereka sedang duduk di sofa besar didepan jendela dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya untuk menghalau angin dini hari yang dingin sambil menunggu matahari terbit. Awal yang baru, hidup baru. Jaejoong merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk karena kebuasan_ namja_ tampan yang sibuk memberikan kecupan kecil di pipinya namun hatinya hangat dan tenang karena aroma sitrus yang menguar dari dekapan erat _namja _Jung yang sedang bersamanya. "Tidak….Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal…Kau ?"Jaejoong menutup mulut Yunho yang akan menjawab,"Aku ini adalah putra musuh besar Jung Siwon, bahkan _appa _hampir membunuhmu…."lirih Jaejoong dengan suara pelan, tangannya meraba lembut luka cambuk dan perban yang masih terbalut di lengan Yunho.

Yunho menyingkirkan tangan itu setelah menciumnya sejenak,"Tidak peduli siapa kau…Bagiku, kau adalah Jung Jaejoong ! Belahan jiwaku yang akan selalu menjadi prioritas utamaku ! Kau ingat semua sumpah itu, _nae Boojae_ ?". Yunho tersenyum lebar melihat anggukan cepat kepala berambut almond itu. "Akan kutepati semua janjiku, sesulit apapun itu !"tegas Yunho.

"Ingat, apapun itu Jung Yunho ! Sekalipun aku akan mengecewakanmu, kau harus ada selalu untukku. Kau harus selalu memilihku ! Aku akan menagih sumpah itu !"tuntut Jaejoong dengan mata berkabut dan senyum indah yang dilatari semburat merah matahari yang terbit dipagi itu.

"Aku bersumpah ! Demi apapun, aku akan selalu ada untukmu !"bisik Yunho sebelum melumat keras _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak itu, bersamaan dengan matahari yang naik ke ufuk timur.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders, and guests. Yunjae moments walau gw ngerasa ada something yang kurang. But I hope you all enjoy it.

.

.

.

**TEASER 14**

.

"ya tuhan ! ini pasti halusinasi !"junsu mengeleng cepat seraya mengerjap berulang kali namun sosok menyebalkan itu tetap berdiri didepannya.

Yoochun mendelik tajam pada namja berambut biru eksentrik itu,"kita bertemu lagi, jung kecil !"desisnya ringan.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menyeruak masuk tanpa permisi dan langsung menyinari wajah rupawan yang masih terlelap pulas itu menyebabkan geliat kecil pada sosok ramping yang hanya berbalut selimut tebal diranjang raksasa itu. Mata doe itu pelan mengerjap terbuka dan mulutnya bergumam kecil, dia paling tidak suka jika ada yang menganggu waktu tidurnya dan Yunho sudah tahu itu. Jadi satu-satunya orang yang mungkin berani menganggunya hanya si usil yang datang bersamanya ke Negara ini.

"Kyuuuu…..Tutup lagi tirai itu…"erangnya malas tanpa membuka matanya sedangkan tangannya menarik selimut sutra hitam itu menutupi kepalanya untuk menghindari matahari pagi yang bersinar terik dan cahayanya sekarang memenuhi kamar mewah itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, dia benci menjalankan perintah ini. Tuan muda Kim memang bukan orang yang suka dibangunkan sepagi ini tapi Kyu mendapat perintah langsung dari _namja_ Jung yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya 2 jam yang lalu saat dia baru saja selesai dengan latihan paginya bersama Junsu yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya di salah satu ruang latihan _mansion_ ini.

Dengan langkah santai, Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang itu dan menatap geli gundukan yang tersembunyi dalam selimut itu sebelum dengan kuat menarik selimut itu yang sontak mendapat perlawanan dari Jaejoong yang bersikeras menahannya walaupun kepala dengan rambut yang kusut itu sudah terlihat dan mata doe itu menatap Kyuhyun seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun !"pekik Jaejoong lantang yang berbuah tawa kecil dari Kyuhyun yang senang melihat tuan mudanya marah. "Auwwhh…"pekik Jaejoong lagi saat akan duduk, kali ini seraya memegang pinggangnya.

"Sakit ? Tampaknya _namja_ Jung itu sangat buas…"ejek Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan bantal terbang melewati kepalanya.

"DIAM ! Aku tidak minta pendatapatmu !"herdik Jaejoong sambil meringis. Kyuhyun kembali tergelak saat dilihatnya Jaejoong merutuki nama Jung Yunho saat berusaha untuk berdiri dalam balutan selimut panjang itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membantu _namja_ cantik itu berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong diam saja melihat senyum ejekan Kyu sambil sesekali meringis karena bagian belakangnya seperti terbakar, akan kubunuh beruang sialan itu pikirnya sadis saat hampir mencapai pintu kamar mandi. "Kita akan bicara nanti, Kyu…"desisnya dingin sebelum membanting pintu tak bersalah itu.

.

.

.

.

Diujung sebelah barat _mansion_ itu, tepatnya di ruang latihan pribadi Yunho yang hanya bisa dimasuki beberapa orang kepercayaannya, terlihat _namja_ Jung itu sedang melatih otot-otot tangannya yang sudah hampir sembuh karena tembakan Park Yoochun. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kekar yang hanya mengenakan singlet putih yang sudah basah itu. Senyum kecil terlihat diwajah keras Yunho saat membayangkan malam panas yang dilewatinya bersama _namja _cantik yang mungkin saat ini sedang dibangunkan oleh pengawalnya karena semalam sang _appa_, Choi Siwon meminta Jaejoong bergabung dimeja makan pagi ini. Saat ini Jaejoong pasti sedang memakinya, tawa Yunho dalam hati. Dia bahagia sekali bisa memiliki belahan jiwanya itu. Jung Yunho sangat yakin Kim Jaejoong akan menjadi pasangan yang tepat untuknya !

"Jadi kapan kita akan menghukum kedua pengkhianat itu ?"tanya Taecyeon yang memang selalu menemani sepupunya itu dan sekarang sedang lari diatas_ treadmill_.

Suara sepupunya menghentikan lamunan Yunho. Mata musang itu tampak berpikir sebelum seringai kecil mengukir di bibir hatinya,"2 hari lagi kita berangkat ke Hongkong !"putusnya cepat, tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah _yoeja _sialan yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini.

Seringai dingin itu begitu menakutkan bagi semua orang bahkan bagi Taecyeon yang sudah selama bertahun-tahun bersama Yunho, dia yakin Kangta tidak akan mati dengan mudah. Mengabaikan pikirannya, Taecyeon menanyakan hal penting lain yang menyebabkan Yunho menghentikan latihannya.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan muda Kim ? Kau akan meninggalkannya disini ?"

Dengan rakus Yunho meneguk air mineral yang diletakkannya dilantai sebelum mendekati _treadmill _Taecyeon yang masih berlari cepat. "Tentu saja Jaejoongie akan ikut, aku akan membawanya kemana pun kita pergi ! Jadi ingat siapkan kamarku di _mansion _Jung Hongkong. Aku akan sarapan bersama yang lain, bergabunglah jika kau mau Taec…"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Taecyeon dengar sebelum Yunho melangkah meninggalkannya sendiri di ruang latihan bersama dengan semua kekhawatiran Taecyeon akan nasib Kangta.

"Dengan adanya Kim Jaejoong, aku harap Kangta tidak akan terlalu menderita. Mungkin saja tuan muda Kim itu bisa merubah pikiran Yunho."doa Taecyeon setengah berharap karena seburuk apa pun Kangta pernah menjadi bagian dari jung dan adalah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Suara air mengalir yang berhenti dan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun yang sedang membolak-balik sebuah majalah fashion dengan malas. Matanya tertuju pada _namja_ cantik berbalut kimono tipis yang sekarang berjalan pelan menuju lemari super panjang yang ada di sudut kamar luas itu untuk memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya. Jung Yunho memang hebat, dalam beberapa hari dia bisa mengisi lemari raksasa itu dengan semua keinginan tuan muda Kim. Kyuhyun yakin ini akan lama karena Jaejoong selalu ingin berpenampilan memukau.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang itu sangat sakit ?"tanya suara lembut itu tiba-tiba, tangannya tidak berhenti menyibak puluhan baju-baju yang tergantung di lemari.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, bingung apa yang dibicarakan tuan muda Kim ini. "Maksudmu, tuan muda ?"tanyanya seraya menghampiri _namja _rupawan itu. Meraih boots hitam yang selalu disukai _namja _cantik itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh ! Aku tahu pasti hubunganmu dengan _hyungie_ !"desis Jaejoong tajam.

Gelak tawa Cho Kyuhyun mengisi seluruh kamar itu, tidak berhenti bahkan setelah Jaejoong mengherdik dan merebut kasar boots ditangannya. "Tentu saja sakit, anda tidak pernah bertanya….Tapi sakit itu tergantikan, bukan ?"jawab Kyu masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

Pipi Jaejoong terasa panas saat meraih sehelai sweater berwarna gading yang dipadukannya dengan celana pas badan warna_ beige_. Memakainya dengan santai sebelum kembali berjalan pelan kearah meja rias disudut lain kamar. "Akan kubunuh Jung Yunho !"geram Jaejoong yang akan meraih _hairdryer-_nya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya, tuan muda dan oh, tuan Jung berpesan pagi ini anda akan sarapan bersama dengan seluruh keluarga Jung."beritahu Kyu seraya mulai mengeringkan rambut almond Jaejoong dengan gesit.

Mata doe itu terbelalak, dia sebenarnya belum siap untuk melihat _yoeja _itu lagi. Beberapa hari ini dia berusaha menghindari dan memilih untuk makan di kamar, tapi mungkin ini saatnya untuk menghadapi _yoeja_ itu. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis,"Baiklah, aku akan makan bersama mereka !"

"Anda yakin ? Aku bisa mengatakan pada Jung Yunho jika kau sakit."kata Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau Jaejoong bersedih walaupun disisi lain dia ingin Jaejoong lebih mengenal Yumiko.

"Aku yakin. Lagi pula jika terjadi sesuatu Jung Yunho akan selalu ada untukku !"

.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi, panas matahari yang menyengat membuat Chansung tidak berhenti mengerutu kesal ditambah sikap kaku Park Yoochun yang tidak berubah sedikit pun padahal mereka sudah beberapa hari melakukan perjalanan ini. Usul Changmin agar mereka melakukan perjalanan darat untuk mengakrabkan diri tampaknya tidak berhasil. Chansung merasa dia seperti supir Park Yoochun yang angkuh itu. Saat ini mereka berhenti di salah satu café 24 jam untuk menikmati sarapan pagi.

"Berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai ke _mansion_ itu ?"suara kaku Yoochun menghentikan gerakan menyuap Chansung yang segera mendongak heran karena sepanjang malam _namja _yang duduk didepannya hanya diam.

"Hwang Chansung !"bentak Yoochun dingin, karena Chansung sekarang tampak seperti orang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka.

Wajah Chansung merengut mendengar bentakan itu, namun dengan acuh _namja _bertubuh besar itu malah memilih untuk meminum kopinya dulu sebelum menjawab Yoochun. "Kalau kita cepat mungkin nanti siang. Kenapa ? Sudah tidak sabar melihat si bungsu Jung ?"goda Chansung asal.

"Bukan urusanmu ! Habiskan makananmu itu dan kita berangkat. Aku bingung bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia bisa menghabiskan 10 buah burger ckckckk…Kau ini investasi merugikan !"cetus Park Yoochun seraya meninggalkan café itu tanpa peduli jeritan protes Chansung.

"Dasar Park jidat gila ! Kita kesana untuk melindungi tuan muda Kim ! Bukan untuk balas dendam bodohmu itu !"emosi Chansung seraya mengancungkan pisau ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

TOK…TOK…TOKK…

Pintu itu terbuka setelah beberapa ketukan pelan, tampak _namja _bermata musang yang sudah berpakaian rapi melangkah masuk dan segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk didepan meja rias menata rambutnya. Tanpa peduli dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, _namja_ Jung itu meraih pelan tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri, memeluk tubuh ramping itu dan langsung menyergap _cherry lips_ yang terbuka untuk protes padanya.

"_Bogosippo, nae sarang…"_

Bisik Yunho saat mencium pelan namun tegas seluruh bibir manis itu, mengigit pelan agar Jaejoong yang menatapnya tajam itu membuka mulutnya dan dia bisa melesakkan lidahnya untuk menelusuri goa manis itu. Yunho bisa merasakan _namja_ cantik itu akhirnya mulai membalas ciumannya dengan melingkarkan lengan ramping itu disekeliling leher kekarnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka bahkan Jaejoong dengan berani membalas kenakalan lidah Yunho dengan gerakan cepat. Keduanya mengerang kecil, gairah mereka mudah sekali terpancing, terlebih Yunho yang begitu tergila-gila pada tubuh kecil dalam dekapannya ini.

"Apa kalian tidak malu ? Ini masih pagi dan kalian sudah semalaman melakukannya !"suara sindirin Kyuhyun yang terdengar malas memutuskan ciuman panas itu, saliva terlihat didagu Jaejoong yang segera dibersihkan Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kau hanya iri, Kyu."seru Yunho tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _namja _mempesona yang berdiri didepannya dengan _sweater_ gading yang membuat Jaejoong seperti malaikat cantik.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, memukul ringan lengan Yunho yang sudah mengejek Kyu dengan sadis. "Jangan katakan itu, kalau tidak ada Kyu tidak mungkin kita selamat."seru Jaejoong membela kekasih saudaranya.

_Namja _bermata musang itu tersenyum tipis,"_Gumawo_ Kyu dan sekarang ayo kita sarapan bersama. Kau juga Kyuhyun…"ajak Yunho sembari menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya ke pintu kamar. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat Jaejoong meringis pelan. "Auwww….Beruang bodoh ! Jangan terlalu cepat !"protesnya langsung.

"Kau sakit ? Kenapa tidak bilang ? Perlu dokter ?"tanya Yunho panik, tidak biasanya Jaejoong mengeluh karena kekasihnya itu selalu arogan dan sangat mandiri.

Decakan kecil Kyu terdengar jelas, sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk dengan pipi merona hebat dan membuat Yunho semakin bingung karena Jaejoongie-nya tidak pernah bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Tentu saja tuan muda kesakitan ! Kau menerkamnya sepanjang malam !"cela Kyuhyun sembari melenggang pergi, lebih baik dia segera ke ruang makan daripada mengurusi pasangan bodoh dibelakangnya itu.

Lama Yunho memandang wajah cantik yang masih menunduk itu sebelum meraih tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukannya,"_Mianhe_…Lain kali aku akan berusaha selembut mungkin, Boo.._Saranghae, luv_.."bisik Yunho, mengecup ringan pipi sepucat pualam itu.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang kekar itu, dia malu sekali Kyu mengatakan dengan frontal tapi senang karena Yunho tidak menertawakannya. "_Nado,_ Yunnie bear…Hanya sedikit nyeri yang aku yakin akan segera membaik."

.

.

.

.

KRIETTTTTTTTTT….

BLAMMM…..

Pintu yang terbuka itu selalu menyadarkan Go Ahra jika pagi sudah tiba, karena para penjaga itu hanya membuka pintu itu sekali sehari untuk memberi mereka makanan. Dia tahu pasti Kangta ada disudut lain ruangan berbau amis ini walaupun _namja_ itu tidak pernah bersuara lagi. Langkah kaki yang masuk membuat Ahra beringsut semakin ke sudut.

"Dia akan datang dalam beberapa hari…Kudengar Jung Yunho sendiri yang akan mengeksekusi mereka…."ujar salah satu _namja _yang meletakkan semampan makanan didepan Ahra.

PRANKKKK…

Suara piring berbahan metal yang diletakkan kasar terdengar nyaring diruangan itu diikuti suara cempreng _namja_ yang satunya. "Bagus, jadi tugas menyebalkan ini akan segera berakhir.."

"Kau benar, aku bosan sekali melihat 2 pengkhianat ini !"

Tawa kencang _namja_ yang satunya terdengar mengerikan bagi Ahra yang sudah menangis tanpa suara karena ketakutan. Dia pasti akan mati !Jung Yunho selamat dan bisa dipastikan pewaris Jung's itu akan menuntut balas !

"Kuharap mereka mati dengan mengenaskan ! Sesuai dengan rencana kejam mereka pada tuan muda Jung !"

.

.

.

.

Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar di ruang makan yang mungkin bisa menampung 100 orang itu. Jaejoong makan dalam diam dan tanpa melihat kemana pun. Ini pertama kalinya dia duduk bersama keluarg Jung secara resmi. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu hanya makan bersama Yunho ataupun pun Kyuhyun di ruang tamu pribadinya di kamar luas Yunho.

"Kau suka disini, tuan muda Kim ?"Tanya Siwon halus berusaha membuka pembicaraan karena tampaknya Yunho yang sedang menikmati sarapannya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap diam _namja_ cantik yang selalu bersamanya itu.

Mata Jaejoong beralih dari sosis dan bacon yang sedang setengah hati dipotongnya karena dia tidak lapar dan sedikit rasa aneh dihatinya memperparah hal itu,"Lumayan…."Gumamnya pelan. Dia terlalu malas melihat pandangan sendu _yoeja_ itu. Membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya terus bergolak.

"Jawablah dengan sopan ! Kau ini selalu saja ketus sekali…Ingat ini bukan negaramu !"Cela Junsu yang duduk tepat didepan Jaejoong yang langsung mendapat pandangan marah dari Yumiko yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Mungkin Jaejoong hanya sedang menyesuaikan diri. Benar 'kan Jaejoongie ?"ucap Yumiko dengan suara bergetar yang tidak ditanggapi Jaejoong yang memilih menatap Yunho dengan mata besar itu.

Dengan tenang Yunho meraih piring Jaejoong dan mulai memotong sosis dan bacon itu kecil-kecil, tahu sekali suasana hati _namja_ cantik itu mungkin sedang kacau karena merindukan keluarganya. "Ini makanlah..Jangan hiraukan kata-kata Su-ie." Jaejoong menerima piringnya dengan malas.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, _hyung_ ! Disini dia bukan lagi tuan muda Kim dengan puluhan pengawal, dia sama dengan kita semua."seru Junsu dengan nada tinggi, tidak suka melihat sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar pada orang tuanya dan terlalu manja pada Yunho.

Emosi Kyuhyun bangkit mendengar celaan langsung itu Jung muda itu pada Jaejoong yang memasang ekspresi datar,"Dia akan selalu menjadi tuan muda Kim milik Korut, Jung Junsu dan perlu kalian semua ingat….Tanpa tuan muda Kim, mungkin saat ini Jung Yunho sudah menjadi mayat ! Jadi…."

"Hentikan semua ini, Kyu !"desis Jaejoong tajam tanpa menaikkan suaranya.

Tangan besar Yunho meremas ringan bahu Jaejoong, mata musang itu menatap semua orang yang mengelilingi meja makan itu dengan tajam, termasuk taecyeon yang tampaknya masa bodoh dengan perdebatan yang baru terjadi.

"Disini Jaejoong memang bukan tuan muda dan tidak memiliki puluhan pengawal. Tapi dia memiliki aku, jadi siapa pun yang berani menentang atau melawan perintahnya harus berhadapan langsung denganku. Aku rasa _appa _setuju dengan keputusan ini bukan ? Mengingat Jaejoong sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku !"ucapan Yunho yang penuh penekanan itu menghasilkan berbagai reaksi.

Jung Siwon mengangguk kecil, mengerti maksud semua tujuan ucapan tegas pewarisnya itu. Dia tahu cepat lambat _namja _rupawan itu akan mengambil alih semua hal dalam _mansion_ ini dan selama Yunho senang, Siwon akan menerimanya.

Mulut Kyu baru akan terbuka lagi saat dilihatnya Yumiko hampir menangis, dengan desah kesal dia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya dengan ganas. Mengabaikan Junsu disampingnya yang juga terlihat kesal.

Disisi lain, diam-diam Jaejoong menyeringai kecil,_'Sudah kubilang 'kan hyungie….Dalam waktu sebentar saja seluruh Jung's akan berada dalam genggamanku…Di mulai dari Jung Yunho_ !'

Taecyeon yang melihat semua itu dalam diam, melihat seringai kecil itu. '_Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan tuan muda Kim itu._'pikirnya bingung.

.

.

.

.

Markas Jung's di Seoul ini dari luar tampak seperti kantor pada umumnya karena banyaknya orang yang bekerja pada bangunan 20 tingkat ini, namun dibagian bawah tanah semua tampak berbeda dengan banyaknya ruangan latihan, ruangan senjata, ruangan rahasia yang hanya Yunho dan Jung Siwon yang punya _password_ masuk bahkan juga terdapat ruangan hukuman untuk pengkhianat Jung's.

"Jadi itu anak jenderal yang menyiksa tuan muda ?"

"Dia benar seorang namja ? Cantik sekali…."

"Kalian yakin dia tidak berniat jahat ?"

"Hahahahaa aku tidak yakin dengan cerita Taec_ hyung_ kalau _namja_ kurus dan terlihat lemah itu bisa melawan beberapa orang sekaligus…."Ujar salah satu _namja_ yang sedang berkumpul itu dengan nada yang sungguh meremehkan.

Kyuhyun yang berjalan disisi jaejoong bersama boa bahkan sudah mengepalkan tangannya ingin merobek mulut kurang ajar yang sudah berani meremehkan Jaejoong. Mereka yang belum mengenal dan hanya melihat fisik ramping Jaejoong memang selalu meremehkannya, namun orang yang pernah berhadapan dengannya akan lari bahkan jika hanya melihat bayangannya.

"Biarkan saja, spekulasi tentang tuan muda Kim memang sedang merebak di markas besar ini. Semua orang penasaran dan ingin melihat langsung orang yang sudah menyelamatkan Jung Yunho."beritahu Boa yang ditugaskan Yunho untuk menemani _namja _itu berkeliling selama dia mengadakan rapat dengan beberapa orang penting dalam organisasi.

Jaejoong yang memaksa Yunho untuk membawanya ke markas ini hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar semua dengungan suara yang membicarakan dirinya, mereka sedang menuju latihan mingguan Jung's yang diceritakan Boa tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosong itu, Kyu. Lebih baik kita melihat latih tanding itu ! Aku ingin tahu sehebat apa pengawal Jung !"suara lembut itu terdengar acuh walaupun Boa bisa mendengar nada meremehkan didalamnya.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

I'M BACK ^_^

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviewers, siders and guests. Sory ya jika ada beberapa reader yang tidak nyaman dengan posting GMYH….

Untuk semua PM yang masuk akan segera gw balas. Thanks ya untuk semua support-nya, teman gw (Dwi) mungkin tidak pernah membaca review/PM yang berisi kata-kata yang sedikit…so reaksinya mungkin sedikit berlebihan, so sorry jika ada yang tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Berkali-kali _yoeja _cantik itu mencoba membuka pintu kamar bercat coklat gelap itu namun tidak berhasil. Keningnya berkerut bingung, tidak biasanya Yunho mengunci kamarnya. Memang putra tunggal Jung Siwon itu selalu menjaga privasinya namun itu berlaku untuk ruang kerja dan ruang latihan pribadinya, bukan kamar tidur yang jarang ditempatinya ini. Yumiko ingin melihat kamar ini karena putra yang ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun sekarang menempati kamar besar ini.

"Sepertinya dikunci…"suara Siwon menghentikan usaha Yumiko membuka pintu kamar itu dan berpaling melihat sang suami yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Untuk apa kau mau masuk ke kamar Yunho ?"tambah Siwon dengan nada menyelidik. Tidak biasanya sang istri mau mengurusi kamar putra tunggalnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dia….Maksudku..Jaejoongie…"ucap Yumiko membela diri, sedikit merasa bersalah karena rasa penasarannya mungkin akan menganggu privacy Yunho ataupun putra yang sepertinya tidak menyukai dirinya.

Jung Siwon menghela nafas ringan, tahu sekali bagaimana suasana hati _yoeja _yang sudah 20 tahun hidup bersamanya. "Sabarlah, mungkin dia sedang menyesuaikan diri. Kau tahu ini tidak mudah untuknya. Aku bisa melihat dia merasa tidak percaya pada semua orang terkecuali Yunho. Jadi biarkan saja untuk sementara ini."hibur Siwon sembari mendekap lembut bahu ramping Yumiko yang bergetar menahan tangis itu.

"Aku takut, _oppa_…Takut sekali. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Young Woon, dia tidak mungkin diam saja putra kesayangannya menghilang. Dia pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu dan aku yakin kita…."ucapan Yumiko terhenti melihat tatapan tajam sang suami.

Semua yang dikatakan Yumiko memang sudah dipikirkan Siwon sebelumnya, dia juga mencurigai niat Kim Young Woon karena setahu mereka, _namja _penguasa Korut itu sangat menyayangi putra bungsunya dan tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Kim Jaejoong pergi begitu saja tanpa ada niat dibalik semua ini.

"Kita akan hadapi ini bersama, lagipula aku yakin sekali Yunho juga sudah tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya saat membawa Jaejoong keluar dari Negara itu."ujar Siwon bijak, berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan Yumiko.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG'S BUILDING**

Dengan tenang Yunho duduk di tengah meja panjang itu seraya membuka beberapa dokumen dan mendengar semua laporan dari semua bawahannya yang memimpin daerah-daerah di sekitar Seoul, melalui mereka 'lah bisnis Jung's berjalan. Setiap keuntungan akan mendapatkan hadiah dan setiap kegagalan akan mendapatkan hukuman, sistem ini sudah berjalan sejak Jung's ada dibawah kepemimpinan Jung Siwon dan ini dilanjutkan oleh Yunho dengan tangan besi. _Namja_ muda ini menjalankan bisnis tanpa pandang bulu, dingin dan sistematis.

"Aku mau kalian menguasai wilayah timur dalam waktu 3 bulan ! Jika terjadi kesalahan sedikit pun maka kalian tahu apa hukumannya !"serunya dengan suara datar tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen tentang pasokan senjata yang baru diterimanya.

Taecyeon yang duduk disisi kanan sepupunya mengeryit sedikit, wilayah timur adalah kekuasaan organisasi lain dan sekarang Yunho meminta dalam waktu 3 bulan mereka harus bisa menguasainya. Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk itu ?

"Apa waktu itu tidak terlalu singkat ? Wilayah timur adalah milik Kang Young Min dan dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja !"cetus Taecyeon langsung dengan suara rendah dan tanpa maksud mengurui, tidak ingin sepupunya meledak marah dan melampiaskan pada para pemimpin daerah Seoul yang tidak bersalah dan sedang menunduk ketakutan.

Mata musang itu memandang sekeliling ruangan luas yang berisi 20 _namja_ yang memimpin berbagai wilayah Seoul untuknya. "3 bulan ! Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan wilayah itu ! Rapat selesai !"dingin tanpa sedikit pun keraguan terdengar dari suara _namja _pewaris organisasi Jung's itu.

"Kami mengerti, tuan Jung !"seru semua orang yang hadir diruangan itu keras seraya membungkuk hormat dan melangkah keluar dari ruang rapat sambil berkasak-kusuk.

Dengan perlahan Taecyeon berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai keanehan sejak kepulangan sepupunya yang sekarang tampak termenung itu. Yunho terlihat aneh, biasanya _namja_ bermata musang itu memang dingin namun tidak pernah tergesa untuk mencapai tujuannya. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan tuan muda Kim itu ?

Yunho menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Taecyeon padanya, tapi dia mengabaikan hal itu karena dalam hati, _namja_ Jung itu sedang memikirkan cara termudah untuk menguasai seluruh Seoul. Dia harus bisa melakukan itu untuk menambah kekuatan Jung's di Negara ini. Tujuannya hanya 1, melawan Kim Young Woon jika waktunya tiba dengan semua kekuasaan dunia hitam yang dimilikinya.

Jung Yunho bukanlah _namja_ bodoh, dia tahu sekali jenderal Kim itu tidak mungkin diam saja membiarkan putra kesayangannya diculik didepan matanya oleh putra orang yang paling dibencinya. Yunho yakin jenderal itu atau pewaris Kim yang licik itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti dan sekarang yang biasa Yunho lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

1 hal yang pasti, sampai titik darah penghabisan Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah mengembalikan Kim Jaejoong karena _namja_ cantik itu adalah miliknya ! Kadang Yunho sangat menyesalkan situasi dimana sang _appa_ telah merebut istri jenderal Kim, jika itu tidak terjadi mungkin semua tidak akan sesulit ini bahkan Yunho tidak bisa menebak apa reaksi Jaejoong jika tahu ibu tiri Yunho adalah orang yang melahirkannya !

'_Walaupun harus mengorbankan segalanya, kau akan tetap disampingku Jaejoongie…Tidak boleh seorang pun memisahkan kita, tidak peduli siapa yang akan tersakiti karena keegoisanku ini….Akan kuhancurkan seluruh dunia jika itu berarti aku bisa memilikimu, Boo…'_sumpah Yunho dalam hati dengan wajah keras seraya kembali memeriksa puluhan dokumen yang terbengkalai karena Jung Siwon sibuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

.

Riuh rendah jeritan dukungan mengelilingi arena ditengah ruangan latihan Jung itu. 2 _namja _berbadan kekar sedang sibuk saling menyerang dengan penuh emosi dan ambisi untuk menang. Bau peluh dan aroma persaingan tercium jelas oleh Jaejoong yang berdiri disudut ruangan itu bersama Kyu dan juga Boa untuk menonton pertandingan bulanan itu.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil,"Mereka terlihat seperti badut tak berotak yang sedang beradu otot ! Menggelikan sekali !"Serunya dengan nada bosan yang terdengar jelas oleh beberapa anggota Jung yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

" Apa kau bilang ? Badut ? Berani sekali kau bilang kami ini badut tak berotak...Akan kurobek mulutmu itu, cantik…Kurang ajar sekali kau !"Emosi salah satu anggota Jung berkepala plontos itu. _Namja_ itu bahkan sengaja merendahkan Jaejoong dengan menyebutnya cantik dengan suara keras dan pandangan mesum. Semua mata sekarang memandang ke sudut ruangan tempat_ namja_ cantik itu berdiri menyandar.

Situasi tempat itu mendadak senyap seperti kuburan saat Jaejoong melangkah santai mendekati_ namja_ plontos itu dengan tangan yang tetap disaku dan mata doe yang bersinar tenang. Sebagian anggota Jung yang telah mengenal siapa _namja_ cantik itu segera bergeser ke sudut ruangan, tidak mau terlibat dengan situasi kacau yang tampaknya akan terjadi. Namun sebagian yang tidak tahu jika yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah sosok penting bagi pewaris Jung menyeringai tajam pada _namja _cantik itu !

"Kenapa aku harus takut? Kalian memang seperti badut !" Seru Jaejoong kuat dengan seringai tajam di _cherry lips_ yang sudah menjadi candu Jung Yunho. Mata doe itu berbinar riang, menikmati situasi ini.

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran ! Berani sekali kau menghina kami ! Dengan sekali remuk, tubuh kurus itu bisa kupatahkan !"Raung _Namja_ plontos itu berang dan menghambur mendekati Jaejoong, berniat menampar _namja _cantik itu tapi tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat mencekal dan memelintirnya hingga _namja_ itu mengerang kesakitan dan wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun memperkuat tenaganya hingga bunyi kretek terdengar,"Kau akan mati ditanganku sebelum bisa menyentuh tuan muda Kim !"Desisnya dingin dengan mata tajam yang membuat seisi ruangan itu dipenuhi dengungan suara.

Tawa geli jaejoong terdengar jelas ditelinga semua anggota Jung yg sedang berkumpul itu. Dengan langkah anggun, _namja _cantik itu berjalan santai ke tengah arena dan menghadap kearah semua orang dengan senyum indahnya. "Aku tahu kalian semua meremehkanku, mencurigaiku bahkan mungkin membenciku !"Cetusnya langsung tanpa peduli pada beberapa bantahan yang terdengar.

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat, meminta semua diam. Kyu tahu sekali apa yang akan dilakukan tuan mudanya yang selalu berhasil mengelabuhi semua orang dengan sosoknya yang tampak rapuh. Jangan pernah remehkan sosok ramping dan wajah cantik itu jika kalian masih ingin hidup !

"Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi apapun, Kyu ? Yunho bisa membunuhku jika dia terluka !"Panik Boa mencoba meminta Kyu menghentikan _namja_ cantik yang sekarang terlihat berdiri dengan posisi menantang itu.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas _yoeja_ bertubuh kecil yang terlihat panic itu sebelum kembali menatap ketengah arena tempat Jaejoong berdiri dengan sangat elegan. "Tenanglah, Boa. Dia tidak akan terluka dan kau bisa melihat sendiri sekuat apa tenaga dibalik wajah cantik dan tubuh ramping tuan muda-ku itu !"seru Kyu dengan nada bangga dan seringai kecil khasnya.

"Kuharap kau benar, Kyu…"desah Boa pelan, membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterimanya jika Kim Jaejoong terluka.

Setelah yakin semua orang sudah memandangnya, termasuk _namja _plontos itu. Jaejoong kembali bersuara dengan nada lembut," Aku menantang kalian yang merasa berani untuk mengalahkanku ! Sekarang juga !"Dengung suara ribut menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong yang menyeringai kecil. "Jika kalian berani tentu saja !"Tambahnya dengan nada arogan.

"Aku akan menjadi lawanmu, cantik ! Kalau hanya untuk menghadapimu tidak perlu orang terkuat kami !"seru seorang_ namja_ bertubuh tambun naik ke atas arena itu dengan seringai menjijikan, menatap Jaejoong dari bawah hingga atas dan berhenti di wajahnya yang rupawan itu.

Senyum tipis mengulas dibibir merah itu,"Kau boleh memakai senjata atau tangan kosong untuk menyerangku. "tawar Jaejoong masih dengan nada tenang.

"Sombong sekali kau ! Aku akan menghabisimu dalam 1 serangan…HAHAHHAHHA…."seru _namja_ itu diakhir dengan tawa mengelegar yang menghina.

"Kalau begitu majulah !"perintah Jaejoong acuh.

.

.

.

.

Derap langkah cepat dan terdengar sangat tergesa diluar pintu kerjanya membuat Yunho merasa terganggu. Baru saja dia akan mengangkat telepon, pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar bahkan tanpa diketok sekalipun. Salah satu pengawal yang ditugaskan Yunho untuk mengawasi Jaejoong selama berada di markas Jung's masuk dengan wajah kalut dan keringat diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Anda harus segera ke ruang latihan, tuan Jung !"serunya cepat dengan nafas tersengal karena berlari jauh.

Yunho meletakkan pena yang dipegangnya dan memandang _namja_ dihadapannya penuh tanya. "Jelaskan padaku ! Sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong ?"tanyanya langsung.

"Tuan muda Kim sedang bertarung dengan beberapa anggota Jung di arena tanding !"beritahu _namja_ itu seraya menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat tatapan membunuh dari Jung Yunho yang diarahkan padanya.

Dengan cepat Yunho berdiri dari duduknya,"Bagaimana bisa ? Siapa yang berani menganggunya ?"raungnya keras. "Bukankah aku sudah menugaskan kalian menjaganya dengan baik ?"seru Yunho lagi, seraya dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangannya diikuti pengawalnya.

"Itu terjadi begitu saja tuan, saya juga tidak mengerti…_Mianhee_….Ini memang…"seru _namja _itu terbata berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah lebar Yunho.

"Dasar bodoh ! Kau akan mati jika sesuatu terjadi padanya !"desis Yunho tajam.

.

.

.

.

Sorak-sorai dukungan memenuhi arena tanding itu, aroma persaingan dan kemarahan tercium kuat kali ini dari _namja-namja_ berwajah beringas yang menatap sosok rupawan itu dengan keinginan membunuh yang kuat. Disudut ruangan, Boa sibuk berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa karena usahanya menghubungi Taecyeon tidak berhasil. Dia harus menghentikan pertarungan gila ditengah arena itu, jika tidak Yunho pasti akan murka dan semua akan menerima hukuman kecuali _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kyu, ayo hentikan mereka…."pinta Boa untuk kesekian kali yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap datar ke tengah ruangan.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya, dia mampu mengalahkan Dong Guk…Wajah itu sungguh sangat menipu kita ! Dia memang pantas menjadi pasangan bos."seru salah satu anggota Jung yang berdiri dekat mereka dengan tawa lebar dan ber-_high five_ ria dengan teman-temannya karena memenangkan taruhan.

Seluruh ruangan itu sedang terpukau melihat kehebatan Jaejoong mengalahkan _namja _bertubuh tambun itu dalam beberapa serangan dan saat ini sudah ada 2 orang lain yang berdiri ditengah arena menantang _namja _cantik yang masih tersenyum dengan tangan mengenggam tongkat wushu panjang dengan percaya diri.

Salah satu _namja_ itu mulai menyerang Jaejoong dengan tendangan cepat namun_ namja_ cantik itu dengan gesit bisa mengelak dan menyerang _namja_ lainnya dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya. Pertarungan itu tampak tidak seimbang karena 2 _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar penuh emosi melawan sosok ramping yang terlihat rapuh, namun diluar dugaan kedua _namja _itu harus melawan sekuat tenaga semua serangan Jaejoong yang cepat dan dingin. Seni bertarung sudah dikuasai Jaejoong sejak kecil dan jika hanya melawan anggota Jung yang punya bela diri dibawah standar itu masalah kecil.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong memelintir lengan salah satu_ namja_ yang bermaksud meninjunya hingga terdengar bunyi patahan dan _namja_ itu jatuh ke tengah arena seraya menjerit kesakitan. _Namja_ yang lain terdiam ditempatnya, tongkat yang dipegangnya terjatuh tanpa sadar saat melihat temannya yang terkenal selalu menang dalam pertarungan berguling seperti cacing kepanasan dihadapan _namja _secantik malaikat yang sedang menyeringai itu.

"Mau dilanjutkan ?"tanya suara lembut itu dengan senyum lebar melihat sorot ketakutan dimata _namja_ yang menatap aneh padanya sebelum turun dari arena itu dengan tergesa.

BRUUKKK…..

BRAKKKK…

Pintu yang terbuka dengan keras dan dibanting kuat untuk tertutup mengalihkan pandangan mata semua orang dari arena tanding. Melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah marah, semua orang serentak menundukkan wajah. Tidak ada yang berani menatap sepasang mata musang yang tampak murka itu.

"Hentikan semua sekarang !"serunya dingin seraya berjalan cepat ke tengah ruang dan naik ke arena tanding dimana Jaejoong masih berdiri santai dengan tongkat ditangannya.

Tangan besar Yunho menarik tubuh ramping itu ke sisinya dan matanya dengan tajam meneliti sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, mencari luka yang mungkin sudah ditorehkan anak buahnya. "Apa kau terluka ?"tanyanya pelan.

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng cepat,"Kau menganggu waktuku bermain, Bear…"ucapnya pelan masih dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Yunho terjerat dan meredakan emosinya. Selalu !

"Sekali lagi tindakan bodoh ini terjadi, maka kalian yang terlibat akan menerima hukuman berat. Mengerti ?"seru Yunho kuat, matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan luas itu dengan tajam dan tanpa ampun. "Siapa pun yang menghina dan melukai Kim Jaejoong akan berurusan langsung denganku ! Turuti setiap perintahnya, apa pun itu tanpa membantah karena perintahnya sama dengan perintahku ! Kalian mengerti ?"suara bass Yunho mengelegar diseluruh ruangan itu.

Diam-diam Jaejoong melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih bersandar disudut ruangan. Senyum kecil sama-sama tersungging dibibir mereka. Anak buah Jung saat ini sudah ada dalam genggaman Kim Jaejoong !

Semua orang saling memandang sebelum menyerukan persetujuan dan kepatuhan mereka. Dilihat dari cara pemimpin mereka memeluk_ namja_ cantik itu, bisa dipastikan seperti apa hubungan mereka. Lagi pula Kim Jaejoong tidak bisa diremehkan ! Ketiga _namja_ yang menantangnya tadi adalah yang terkuat diantara anggota Jung dan mereka bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh_ namja_ cantik itu.

"Ayo, pergi Boo….Aku bisa mati jantungan melihatmu bertarung dengan _namja-namja_ raksasa itu. Kau memang seharusnya dikurung dalam istana emas yang akan segera kubangun !"ancam Yunho setengah hati sembari mencium kecil kening _namja_ cantik itu.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar nada ancaman itu,"Jangan terlalu khawatir. Mereka hanya lawan kecil dan aku sedang bosan. Lagipula apa kau tega mengurungku ?"goda _namja_ bermata doe itu yang sontak membuat Yunho mengerang kecil.

"Tentu tidak, kau akan ikut kemana pun aku pergi !"cetus Yunho akhirnya yang berbuah senyum lebar di _cherry lips_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini kediaman Jung yang terkenal itu. Lumayan besar namun hanya sebagian kecil jika dibandingkan dengan milik jenderal Kim….Kau yakin anak manja itu puas dengan semua ini, aku tidak percaya…."gumam Park Yoochun seraya membuka kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya. Dia menatap tajam tempat yang dipenuhi kamera dan kabel listrik bertegangan tinggi itu.

Chansung yang memegang kemudi tersenyum lebar, jarang sekali dia melihat Park Yoochun yang terlihat antusias. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu izin masuk ke dalam _mansion_ itu, Chansung sudah menghubungi Changmin agar _namja_ itu melakukan sesuatu. "Mereka hanya mafia dunia hitam_ hyung_, tentu saja beda dengan jenderal Kim yang menguasai Korut. Selama ada Jung Yunho, aku yakin tuan muda akan puas…"ujar Chansung acuh. Dia bosan dan mereka sudah menunggu 15 menit.

TOK…TOK….

Mendengar ketokan di kacanya, Chansung segera membukanya dan melihat _namja_ berwajah datar yang tadi meminta mereka menunggu sudah kembali.

"Anda boleh masuk !"beritahunya singkat.

Gerbang tinggi itu terbuka dan Chansung segera melajukan mobilnya, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Jaejoongie. Beberapa hari tidak melihat tuan muda jutek itu ternyata bisa membuatnya rindu dengan semua perintah tidak masuk akal _namja _cantik itu. Mobil itu dihentikan Chansung didepan pintu besar berwarna coklat. Park Yoochun segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Semoga chap ini gak boring ya…ngeditnya sambil kerja so I'm so sorry jika banyak typos ^^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	17. Chapter 17-Chapter 16

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

**MANSION KIM**

Suasana meja makan itu begitu tenang kalau tidak bisa dikatakan sunyi senyap karena hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar sementara kedua orang yang duduk dimeja makan panjang itu menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Keheningan itu terasa sangat mencekam bagi orang lain, namun bagi kedua _namja_ beda usia itu suasana hening terasa sangat menyedihkan karena biasanya selalu ada suara ceria yang berceloteh saat mereka menikmati makan siang bersama.

"_Appa_ merindukan adikmu itu…"gumam jenderal Kim pelan seraya mengunyah daging domba panggang yang baru dipotongnya kecil-kecil. Mata yang biasanya bersinar tajam itu tampak lelah, _namja_ paro baya ini memang tidak pernah berpisah dari putra kesayangannya dan ini hampir 1 minggu sang permata hati jauh darinya.

Kim Changmin mendongak dari piringnya yang penuh berisi makanan, tangannya berhenti memotong daging lezat favoritenya itu dan menatap sang _appa _yang mungkin suasana hatinya sedang buruk. "Jangan terlalu khawatir atau merindukan _uri maknae_, bukankah setiap ada kesempatan dia selalu menghubungi _appa_ ! Lagipula bukankah_ appa_ bilang Jaejoongie sering membuatmu sakit kepala dengan semua ulahnya, jadi _appa_ nikmati saja saat-saat tenang ini."ucap Changmin yang memang benar adanya.

"Aku ingin adikmu yang nakal itu ada disini ! Bukan cuma suaranya yang hanya bisa kudengar beberapa menit itu !"desis jenderal Kim tajam yang membuat Changmin terdiam.

"Chansung dan Park Yoochun sudah tiba disana, jika semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku maka tak lama lagi pasti Jaejoongie akan pulang…."Changmin bisa merasa sang_ appa_ menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya karena jenderal itu menatapnya dengan tajam sekarang. "Tapi mungkin Jung Yunho akan datang bersamanya,_ appa_ tahu bukan bagaimana keras kepalanya Joongie dan tampaknya _namja_ Jung yang_ appa_ benci itu mencintai _uri maknae_ !"Changmin meringis kecil melihat sang _appa _berdecak kesal mendengar nama Jung disebut.

"Lakukan apa saja yang menurutmu bisa mempercepat kepulangan adikmu. Aku tidak peduli pada si Jung sialan yang akan menempel seperti lintah pada Jaejoong !"seru jenderal Kim sedikit berang, tidak suka membayangkan putra kesayangannya jatuh ke pelukan iblis bermarga Jung yang sangat dibencinya.

"Mungkin bukan hanya Jaejoongie yang akan datang _appa_…."ujar Changmin dengan senyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

**JUNG'S BUILDING**

Ruang kerja yang seharusnya terasa membeku karena suhu AC itu terasa sangat panas membara terutama di sofa besar yang terdapat disudut ruangan itu. Erangan dan desahan terdengar dari kedua _namja_ yang sedang bergumul hebat, pakaian dan sepatu berserakan dilantai disekitar sofa itu bahkan dasi malang itu tersangkut di vas bunga yang sekarang tergeletak dilantai._ Namja_ tampan berkulit tan itu tampak beringas mencium bibir sosok rupawan yang terus mendesah kecil karena penyatuan mereka itu. Wajah cantik dengan mata terpejam itu tampak merona dengan selapis keringat yang membasahi tubuh sepucat pualam itu, bibir merah itu terus mendesah kecil saat bibir _namja_ mata musang itu menyesap ringan leher jenjang itu hingga menimbulkan _bitemark_, tanpa malu _namja_ cantik itu menarik kuat kepala _namja_ berambut bruntte itu dan mencium keras bibir hati yang sudah membuatnya serasa melayang itu, mungkin karena gairah meledak-ledak yang sedang menyelubungi dirinya sedangkan _namja _bermata musang itu tampak tidak puas karena tangannya dengan nakal terus memelintir _nipples namja_ cantik itu hingga kemerahan dan memekikkan namanya di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Jari-jari panjang itu menelusuri seluruh tubuh indah itu dan terus turun kebawah dan meremas ringan sesuatu yang membuat_ namja_ cantik itu tersentak dan memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Eughhh…Bear….Aku…Ugghh.."suara parau Jaejoong terhenti, _namja _cantik itu terkesiap kuat dan menguatkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher kekar Yunho saat tiba-tiba_ namja_ Jung itu bergerak cepat dalam tubuhnya. Jiwanya seperti melayang dan otaknya dipenuhi kabut kenikmatan karena sentuhan _namja_ Jung itu. Jaejoong bisa merasakan pipinya memanas dan hatinya berbunga-bunga saat dia merasa Yunho sedang menatapnya dengan lembut dan membisikkan _saranghae_ berulang kali ditelinganya.

"_Saranghae…Saranghae, Nae Sarang Boojaejoongie….Saranghae.."_bisikan itu diikuti kecupan lembut berulang kali di bibir Jaejoong yang pasti sudah membengkak.

Yunho mengusap lembut rambut yang basah karena keringat itu, dia begitu mencintai _namja _cantik yang sedang memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi penyatuan mereka yang juga membuat Yunho ingin memekik keras. Kim Jaejoong seperti nafas dalam setiap detak jantungnya. Dia tahu _namja_ cantik ini mencintainya, Yunho tidak pernah meragukan hal itu walaupun dia juga tidak buta jika _namja_ cantik ini pasti merencanakan sesuatu dibalik semua ini karena beberapa kali Yunho memergoki Jaejoong sedang berbisik pada Kyuhyun. Setiap gerak-gerik Jaejoong dan pengawalnya itu selalu diawasi oleh orang kepercayaan Yunho. Tapi Jung Yunho sudah bertekad akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan belahan jiwanya ini disampingnya. Apa pun !

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Jaejoongie…"bisik Yunho pelan namun terdengar oleh _namja _cantik yang langsung membuka matanya dan menatap aneh pada Yunho yang sedang mendekap erat tubuh polosnya yang masih penuh keringat dan aroma percintaan mereka.

Kekeraskepalaan tampak jelas dari mata doe itu,"Apa maksudmu, Yunnie ? Aku tidak akan pernah pergi….Kau itu milikku ! Tidak mungkin aku pergi selangkah pun dari apa yang sudah menjadi milikku !"serunya arogan yang membuat Yunho tertawa keras. Dia selalu suka sikap percaya diri Jaejoong ini.

"Tentu, aku ini milikmu dan jika kau berani pergi selangkah pun, akan kukejar kau sampai ke neraka sekalipun !"

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"YA TUHAN ! INI PASTI HALUSINASI !"jeritan Junsu melengking kuat, kepalanya mengeleng cepat. Matanya _namja_ berambut biru elektrik itu mengerjap berulang kali namun sosok menyebalkan itu tetap berdiri didepannya dengan seringai mengerikan. Dia tadi berlari cepat untuk membuka pintu atas suruhan Yumiko yang sedang menerima telepon karena kepala pelayan mereka sedang sakit namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini berdiri dengan gaya angkuh didepannya pasti hanya mimpi ! Tidak mungkin Park Yoochun ada disini !

Yoochun mendelik tajam pada _namja_ berambut biru eksentrik yang sedang menjerit itu,"Kita bertemu lagi, Jung kecil !"desisnya ringan, hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Jung Junsu yang sekarang memerah dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Mau apa kau kesini ? Ingin membalasku ? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ?"pekik Junsu keras dan mata berkilat tidak suka. "PENGAWAL !"jeritnya kuat yang segera diikuti dengan munculnya beberapa_ namja_ berseragam dihadapannya.

Junsu menatap berang para pengawal yang berdiri seperti patung itu. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian kerjakan ? Bagaimana bisa virus ini masuk ke mansion Jung ?"amuknya dengan suara melengking yang membuat Yoochun menutup telinganya tanpa sadar.

Tawa riang dari bawah tangga mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari para pengawal yang menunduk, dilihatnya seorang _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar berjalan menghampirinya. Junsu mengenali _namja_ itu. Dia adalah orang yang membantu Yunho dalam pertarungan di Korut.

"Hwang Chansung ?"sapanya tidak yakin, karena Junsu baru sekali bertemu _namja_ itu dan hanya beberapa jam. Tidak cukup waktu untuk lebih mengenal_ namja_ yang sekarang tersenyum lebar padanya tanpa peduli desis kesal Park Yoochun yang merasa diabaikan.

Chansung membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum geli melihat kedua_ namja_ yang saling melirik sadis itu. "Apa kabar Jung Junsu ? Siap untuk menembak Yoochun _hyung _lagi ?"sapa Chansung sekaligus mengoda Junsu yang sontak membalas senyumnya dengan seringai kecil.

"Tentu saja ! Kapan saja aku siap….Untuk apa kalian datang ? Terutama virus itu ?"tanya Junsu langsung seraya melirik dingin Yoochun yang terlihat acuh.

Yoochun berdecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu,"Untuk apalagi jika bukan menjaga tuan muda Kim kami."sahutnya dengan suara tajam, tidak suka melihat Jung Junsu tersenyum pada Chansung.

"Kau tidak diterima disini ! Kembali saja sana ke Korut atau kalau perlu ke Alaska sekalian !"usir Junsu kejam pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangkat alis tidak peduli, bahkan dengan angkuh ajudan jenderal Kim itu menyingkirkan Junsu dari depan pintu dan melangkah masuk kedalam mansion.

Mulut Junsu mengangga lebar, tidak percaya jika Park jidat sialan itu berani masuk tanpa izinnya. "SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKANMU MASUK ? KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA ! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA VIRUS EBOLA DISINI !"raung Junsu kasar seraya menarik kasar tangan Yoochun yang terus berjalan, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan Chansung yang sudah terpingkal-pingkal melihat adegan tarik menarik itu yang sangat kekanakkan itu.

"Ada apa ini ?"

Suara lembut Yumiko yang menatap heran apa yang sedang terjadi menghentikan tarik-tarikan dan tawa kencang Chansung yang langsung membungkuk hormat pada _yoeja_ paro baya yang masih cantik itu.

"Junsu ? Mengapa kau menarik tangan _namja_ itu ?"tanya Yumiko lagi dengan ekspresi bingung.

Menatap tangan yang masih ditariknya dengan mata terbelalak, Junsu menghempaskan kasar tangan Yoochun dan segera menghampiri sang _eomma_. "Mereka pengawal Kim Jaejoong dan aku tidak suka dengan yang berjidat lebar itu. Dia itu yang menembak Yunho _hyung_ !"tunjuk Junsu dengan suara berang pada Park Yoochun yang memasang wajah dingin.

"Masuklah. Kita bicara didalam.."undang Yumiko pada kedua _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu. Dari Changmin, Yumiko tahu jika salah satu _namja_ itu bernama Hwang Chansung dan hanya pada _namja_ itu Yumiko boleh percaya karena _namja_ yang satunya adalah ajudan kepercayaan jenderal Kim.

Junsu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal,"Yang marga Park tidak boleh masuk ! Tunggulah diluar !"putus Junsu sepihak dengan keras kepala hingga Yumiko menghela nafas lelah.

"Jung Junsu, aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak sopan pada tamu."ucap Yumiko singkat seraya mempersilakan kedua _namja_ itu masuk meskipun mata Junsu seperti ingin menelan _namja _Park yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

Markas besar organisasi Kang terlihat ricuh karena banyaknya orang yang bicara secara bersamaan. Semua membicarakan hal yang sama, kembalinya pewaris Jung dan keinginan Jung Yunho menguasai wilayah timur. Gossip dalam dunia hitam memang cepat berhembus, Kang Young Min murka dan berniat melakukan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan sikap arogan _namja_ muda yang selama ini seperti harimau siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ! Dia hanya anak baru di dunia ini….Tanpa Jung Siwon, dia bukanlah sosok yang perlu kalian takutkan !"cetus Kang Young Min yakin sembari melihat semua anak buahnya.

"Anda benar, bos…Tapi tetap saja kita harus waspada karena menurut informan kita, Jung Yunho ingin mengambil alih seluruh Seoul dalam waktu 3 bulan !"seru salah seorang _namja _bertato dengan suara keras yang terdengar oleh semua orang.

Kang Young Min tampak berpikir keras, dia sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia hitam puluhan tahun dan tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja pada _namja _muda arogan itu. "Cari tahu kelemahannya dan kita akan buat dia bertekuk lutut !"perintah _namja_ tua itu pada anak buahnya yang segera mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan siang panas di kantor pribadi Yunho di markas Jung's dengan penuh gairah yang meledak-ledak, Yunho memutuskan membawa Jaejoongie mengelilingi kota Seoul dan berakhir di apartemen mewah miliknya untuk menikmati makan siang yang sudah sangat terlambat karena jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Mata doe itu menatap lekat sosok tinggi besar Yunho yang masih berbalut jas Armani dan dasi, aura seorang pemimpin memancar dari sepasang mata musang yang selalu tampak dingin itu.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat ?"tanya Yunho, mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil sembari mengecup cepat _cherry lips_ yang berkilat itu.

Jaejoong tergelak kecil, menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Jangan terlalu sombong tuan Jung."mata doe itu berbinar saat tangan besar itu meraih lengannya dan mencium jemarinya dengan lembut. Membawa Jaejoong duduk dipangkuannya di sofa besar yang menghadap pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Kau seperti impianku yang menjadi kenyataan, Jaejoongie…"gumam Yunho pelan, tatapannya seperti menembus kedalam hati Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berdebar kencang mendengar suara bass yang penuh kelembutan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika impianmu itu tidak seindah kenyataan ?"tanya Jaejoong pelan dan penuh makna. Tangannya membalas genggaman Yunho dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar kencang menanti jawaban dari bibir hati itu. Jaejoong sadar akan tiba saatnya dia mungkin mengecewakan _namja _yang sangat dicintainya ini. Mungkin juga Yunho nanti akan menolaknya, walaupun dalam hati Jaejoong sudah bertekad akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan _namja _tampan ini !

Yunho bisa melihat sekilas ketakutan dan keraguan dalam mata doe itu, juga getar kecil dari jemari yang masih dengan erat digenggamnya. Otaknya sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun karena Yunho bukanlah _namja_ yang selalu menggunakan hatinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah tetapi pikiran dingin. Sejak Kim Changmin muncul diperbatasan untuk membantu mereka, Yunho sudah mencurigai sesuatu dan mungkin dia akan segera memastikannya. Satu hal yang akan selalu diyakini Yunho adalah apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Kim Jaejoong tidak boleh terluka !

"Aku akan menerimanya karena hidup ini butuh penyesuaian dan aku akan membuat kenyataan menjadi seindah impianku."jawab Yunho tegas, menarik tubuh ramping itu dalam dekapannya dan mengecup pipi pucat itu ringan. "Jadi buang semua pikiran burukmu dan yakinlah apa pun yang terjadi aku selalu ada untukmu, Boo…"

"Yunnie…"seru Jaejoong kecil dengan mata penuh tanya saat mendengar kata-kata aneh Yunho itu. Apa Yunho tahu sesuatu ? Apa benar Yunho akan memaafkannya nanti ? Kenapa dia harus menerima syarat Changmin itu ? TIDAK, Jaejoong tidak menyesal menerima syarat itu karena dia sadar tanpa bantuan Changmin, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari cengkraman sang _appa _dan Yunho akan mati bodoh !

Semua pikiran itu berkelebat dalam benak Jaejoong, pilihan untuk jujur atau melanjutkan rencananya. "Yunnie, aku…."ujar Jaejoong terbata. Baru kali ini dia bingung harus melakukan apa !

Jari tangan Yunho menutup _cherry lips_ yang mulai bersuara itu, _namja _Jung itu mengeleng kecil, dilema terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata doe yang biasanya terlihat angkuh itu. "Jangan katakan apa pun saat kau masih bimbang, percayalah aku akan selalu ada untukmu….Cintaku tidak akan berubah sedikit pun. Ingat itu selalu, _nae sarang_…"bisik Yunho tepat didepan _cherry lips_ yang bergetar itu.

Tanpa sadar setetes airmata mengalir dari mata doe itu, rasa bersalah menyeruak dari sanubari terdalam Jaejoong mendengar nada tulus dan percaya dari _namja_ Jung itu. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berbohong atau memanfaatkan _namja_ Jung yang sangat mencintainya dan juga dicintainya setengah mati ini, tapi perjanjian itu mengikatnya !

Yunho mengusap pelan pipi sehalus pualam yang sekarang terasa basah, "Jangan pernah menangis, Boojae. Mata ini terlalu berharga untukku…Kau hanya boleh tertawa dan bahagia. Aku tidak peduli apapun selain itu…"bisik Yunho pelan, hatinya sakit melihat kebimbangan dan kesedihan dalam diri _namja _cantik yang teramat dicintainya ini.

"_Hyungie_ memintaku berjanji…."ujar Jaejoong pelan, berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari tatapan lembut Yunho dengan menunduk memandang tautan jemari mereka. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dan dia akan membantuku mengeluarkanmu dari Negara kami…..Saat itu aku panik karena _appa_ sudah tahu jika aku menyembunyikanmu…"suara lembut itu hampir tak terdengar jika Yunho tidak sedang mendekap tubuh ramping itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatap sepasang mata musang _namja_ yang sedang memeluknya,"Aku juga harus membuktikan jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku dalam waktu 2 bulan…..Jika tidak aku harus kembali kesana."kata Jaejoong dengan suara rapuh yang baru kali ini didengar Yunho.

"TIDAK !"seru Yunho tajam yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak karena berpikir _namja _Jung itu marah padanya namun apa yang kemudian dikatakan Yunho membuat hatinya kembali yakin jika_ namja_ Jung itu mencintainya melebihi apa pun !

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan selangkah pun kau tidak boleh pergi dariku ! Tidak perlu 2 bulan untuk membuktikan cintaku, Kim Jaejoong….Kau bisa katakan pada saudaramu yang licik itu jika sampai mati pun kau tidak akan selalu bersamaku !"seru Yunho dengan sedikit emosi, ingin sekali dia menampar keras wajah Kim Changmin yang sudah mempermainkan hidup _namja _cantik yang juga saudaranya ini.

Jaejoong terisak kecil sembari tersenyum dan menghambur dalam pelukan erat Yunho saat mendengar suara keras _namja_ Jung itu, dia senang. Apa yang ditakutkannya mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia akan selalu memiliki Jung Yunho, nanti jika saat yang tepat tiba Jaejoong akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho, tanpa ada yang disembunyikan lagi.

"_Saranghae, _Yunnie_ Bear_….Aku janji jika saatnya tiba semua akan kukatakan, beri aku waktu…"gumam Jaejoong pelan seraya menyandar di dada bidang itu. Dia bisa merasakan Yunho membelai lembut rambutnya dan sesekali mengecup kecil kepalanya.

"_Nado saranghae…._Aku akan menunggu saat itu, nae Boojae. Saat dimana tidak ada lagi kebohongan diantara kita !"ucap Yunho pelan, dirasakannya kepala berambut almond itu mengangguk kecil seraya mencengkram erat jas yang masih dikenakannya.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho mendengar nafas teratur Jaejoong dan sedikit geliat dari tubuh yang masih duduk dipangkuannya itu. Senyum lembut terulas dari bibir hati_ namja_ Jung yang biasanya berhati dingin ini. Perlahan digendongnya tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah tertidur dan dibawanya ke ranjang besar di kamar itu.

'_Akan kubunuh Kim Changmin yang sudah membuat airmata mengalir dari mata doe ini._'rutuk Yunho dalam hati seraya menyelimuti Jaejoong yang tampak pulas.

Dengan langkah pelan, Yunho berjalan ke balkon apartemen itu dan menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. "Aku ingin kau menyelidiki tentang bisnis senjata yang dilakukan Kim Changmin, Taec."

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews, guests and siders.

Chap ini geje banget ya….*blushing*

Ff ini memang banyak banget chapter-nya karena tiap chap hanya 2000w lebih dan gw minta maaf jika ada yang merasa boring ya ^^ tapi sebisa mungkin akan fast update.

Banyak yang meragukan cinta jaejoong ke jung yunho…ini sangat bisa dimengerti karena jaejoong punya niat lain tapi yang perlu diingat, jaejoong meninggalkan negaranya, kemewahannya, keluarganya. Demi jung yunho !

Sorry juga untuk yang merasa feel yunho sebagai mafia kurang, perlu diingat yunho masih seorang pewaris dan bukan pemimpin langsung dan dia lemah pada jaejoong ? tentu saja. Siapa saja pasti akan lemah pada orang yang dicintainya. Bukankah ada istilah love is blind ?

Adakah serangan dari korut ? tunggu saja kejutan ya ^^

Untuk yang minta pin BBM ( So sorry ya tidak bisa dibagikan ), PM saja melalui fb atau ffn pasti akan dijawab. Thank you.

.

.

.

SEE YOU NEXT WEEK ^_^


	18. Chapter 18-CHAPTER 17

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

DOR…DOR…DORR…

3 tembakan terarah dan tepat pada sasaran tanpa meleset sekali pun semakin menambah kekaguman Boa pada _namja_ berambut ikal yang seharian ini ditemaninya setelah Kim Jaejoong dibawa pergi si arogan Jung Yunho sejak kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di arena tanding yang membuat semua anggota Jung terpukau dan terpesona pada _namja_ cantik yang sungguh tak terduga itu.

"Kau hebat, Kyu ! Pantas saja kau bisa menjadi pengawal kepercayaan Kim Jaejoong."puji Boa tulus yang berbuah senyum simpul dari Kyuhyun yang sedang melepaskan kacamata menembaknya.

"_Gumawo_, Boa-sii. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang harus kulalui untuk menjadi pengawal putra kesayangan jenderal Kim."gumam Kyu seraya berjalan mengiringi Boa meninggalkan ruang latihan tembak itu.

Sorot mata bingung dan penuh tanya terlihat dari Boa hingga Kyu terkekeh kecil, dia senang bicara dengan_ yoeja_ bertubuh kecil ini. Kwon Boa adalah salah satu _yoeja _paling tidak cerewet yang ditemuinya. "Jenderal Kim memilih pengawal kepercayaan untuk putra kesayangannya itu melalui pertandingan bela diri dan lawan terkuat yang harus kuhadapi saat itu adalah Taeyang ! Kau ingat ? _Namja_ yang kita ikat di pohon itu ?"seru Kyu datar.

"_Namja_ gila yang mengajakmu bertarung hingga mati itu ?"tanya Boa keras, mengingat bagaimana cepatnya gerakan Taeyang saat menyerang Kyu.

Anggukan kecil Kyu menjawab pertanyaan Boa. "Kau tahu dimana tuan muda Kim ?"tanya Kyu mengalihkan pembicaraan seputar dirinya.

"Tentu saja bersama Yunho. Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa pun. Aku lapar, ayo kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan dan sedikit bersenang-senang.."ajak Boa seraya menarik tangan Kyu yang berjalan santai sambil membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

'_**Mereka tiba hari ini. Awasi si Park..Jaga dirimu, Kyunnie..'**_dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapus pesan singkat itu dan menjejeri langkah Boa.

.

.

.

.

"Tunjukkan kamar kami !"

Junsu mengeram keras dan menghentakkan kakinya saat mendengar nada perintah dalam suara husky yang sangat dibencinya itu. Bagaimana mungkin _eomma _bahkan sang _appa _mengizinkan Park Yoochun sialan yang sudah menembak Yunho_ hyung_ ini masuk dan tinggal di _mansion_ mereka. Seharusnya si gila itu ditendang sejauh mungkin dari _mansion _Jung agar virus ebola itu tidak menyebar, pikir adik Jung Yunho Itu asal. Emosi Junsu hampir meledak selama makan siang karena dengan tidak tahu dirinya Park jidat itu membanggakan prestasinya selama di militer Korut.

"Dasar Park jidat tidak tahu diri ! Ini wilayah kekuasaan kami, kau bukan siapa-siapa disini ! Jangan pikir kau bisa memerintahku seenakmu !"pekik Junsu kuat seraya berbalik dan mendorong kuat tubuh besar Yoochun hingga membentur dinding selasar dan pergi tanpa peduli pada kedua tamunya yang melongo dan perintah Yumiko agar dia mengantar mereka berkeliling karena untuk sementara kedua _namja_ itu akan tinggal disini.

Chansung tertawa kencang sampai mengeluarkan airmata, dia benar-benar terhibur dengan tingkah kaku Yoochun dan tingkah ajaib si bungsu Jung yang ternyata bisa sangat meledak-ledak. Sungguh berbeda saat dia melihat Junsu sedang melawan beberapa musuh sekaligus. Dingin dan akurat !

"Yoochun _hyung_, kalian benar-benar akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok hahhahaha…."seru Chansung geli dengan senyum lebar sambil merangkul bahu Yoochun dengan gaya sok akrab. "Kalau dilihat Jung Junsu manis juga wkkwkkk…."tambah Chansung seraya melirik nakal pada ajudan jenderal Kim yang seperti membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

Mata Yoochun memicing dingin pada _namja_ yang tidak berhenti menertawakannya itu, menyingkirkan tangan besar yang berada dibahunya dengan kasar. "Diamlah atau akan kupatahkan lehermu itu, Hwang Chansung !"ancamnya tajam.

Sekuat tenaga Chansung berusaha menahan tawanya dan menoleh pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berjalan dibelakang mereka dalam diam. "Tunjukkan kami kamarnya."pintanya singkat.

.

.

.

.

Yumiko mondar-mandir dalam ruang kerja Siwon hingga _appa _Jung bersaudara itu merasa kesal dan meletakkan dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Matanya menatap tajam sang istri yang sepertinya sangat gelisah sejak kedatangan kedua _namja_ yang diutus oleh Kim Changmin, putra kandung Yumiko dengan Kim Young Woon.

"Ada apa denganmu, _yoebo_ ? Aku lelah melihatmu mondar-mandir selama 30 menit ini !"seru Siwon langsung. Dia tidak suka melihat ekspresi cemas yang membayangi wajah Yumiko sejak kemunculan kedua _namja_ dari Korut itu. Ditambah lagi sikap Junsu yang tampaknya sangat membenci _namja _bermarga Park.

"Apa kau tidak mencurigai kehadiran mereka, _oppa_ ? Maksudku…."Yumiko mendesah lelah, menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa ruang kerja itu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya karena Siwon terlihat menunggu. "Aku tahu mereka akan datang, tapi tidak secepat ini ! Jaejoongie baru seminggu disini…Kenapa Changmin mengirim 2 pengawalnya lagi sedangkan disini sudah ada Kyuhyun ? Pasti ada yang sedang mereka rencanakan !"seru Yumiko, sangat curiga dengan tindakan putra sulungnya yang sangat tak terduga ini.

Menyayangi Changmin yang terpisah puluhan tahun dengannya, bukan berarti Yumiko mempercayai semua yang dikatakan putranya yang dibesarkan tangan dingin Kim Young Woon. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, _oppa_…Aku tak mau Jaejoongie pergi lagi…"desak Yumiko dengan suara panic saat dilihatnya Siwon sedang termenung dengan dahi berkerut.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas lelah, mengusap matanya yang terasa sakit karena membaca dokumen. Dia senang karena Yunho selamat tapi masalah beruntun tampaknya mengikuti kepulangan pewarisnya itu. "Sebenarnya sejak telpon dari Kang Dong Suk yang mengatakan putra bungsu jenderal Kim akan membantu Yunho, aku sudah curiga…"Siwon berhenti sesaat karena dilihatnya wajah Yumiko memucat, mungkin istrinya itu sudah bisa menduga arah pembicaraan ini. "Ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini, _yeobo_. Aku yakin tujuan Kim Jaejoong bukan hanya menyelamatkan nyawa putraku dan putra sulungmu berada dibalik semua ini ! Kau harus menerima kenyataan jika Changmin kecilmu mungkin sudah berubah !"tandas Siwon dengan nada tenang.

"Jadi kau bermaksud mengatakan jika kedua putraku itu jahat !"seru Yumiko keras dengan suara bergetar, tidak terima kecurigaan Siwon yang mengerikan itu. "Jaejoongie benar-benar mencintai Yunho !"tambahnya lagi.

"Mungkin kau benar tentang rasa cinta Jaejoong itu tapi kau tidak mengenalnya, Yumiko. Kau tidak membesarkannya seperti kau membesarkan Junsu ! Dan harus kau ingat selama 20 tahun Jaejoong hidup bersama tirani licik dan kejam seperti Kim Young Woon !"balas Siwon telak yang membuat yumiko berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri namja jung itu dengan wajah merah.

Mata sipit Yumiko terlihat penuh amarah dan berkilat airmata saat dia berdesis didepan _namja_ yang menjadi suami keduanya ini. "Aku memang tidak membesarkan Jaejoongie dengan tanganku tapi aku tahu dia, aku merasa mengenalnya dengan baik. Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah saudara kembar jadi sifat mereka tidak akan jauh berbeda. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Jung Siwon ! Jangan pernah mengatakan anakku jahat !"

.

.

.

.

'_Kembar….'_

'_Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah saudara kembar !'_

Halilintar dan guntur seperti menyambar_ namja_ berambut elektrik yang membeku ditempatnya berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja Jung Siwon yang tadi dibukanya sedikit sebelum mendengar suara pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya. Apa yang tak sengaja didengarnya dari mulut Yumiko, sang _eomma _sungguh membuatnya terhenyak tidak percaya. Jadi dia dan Yunho bukan saudara kandung ? Jadi dia adalah putra jenderal Kim dari Korut itu ? Jadi dia bersaudara dengan _namja _cantik angkuh yang merebut semua perhatian Yunho _hyung _? Jadi Kim Changmin adalah _hyung _kandungnya ? Jadi dia adalah seorang Kim ? Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada disini ? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya ini !"gumam Junsu pelan seraya mengelengkan kepalanya terus, tanpa sadar dia berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruang kerja itu, tidak mau lagi mendengar kenyataan lain yang mungkin diucapkan sang _eomma_. Ini terlalu banyak baginya ! Jung Junsu tidak mau bersaudara dengan si arogan menyebalkan Kim Jaejoong ! Apalagi kembar !

'_Eomma pasti salah ! Dia adalah Jung Junsu, putra bungsu dari Jung Siwon dan adik dari Jung Yunho !'_ujar Junsu berulang kali dalam benaknya. Berusaha membuang semua yang tanpa sengaja didengarnya tadi. Junsu membanting keras pintu kamarnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, lebih baik dia memikirkan hal yang lebih penting.

'_**Kau harus pulang, hyung ! Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sedang terjadi di rumah.'**_ketik Junsu cepat dan mengirimkannya pada ponsel Yunho karena_ namja_ Jung itu tidak menjawab beberapa panggilan teleponnya.

"Kami bukan kembar !"desis Junsu pelan saat bayangan wajah rupawan Kim Jaejoong melintas dibenaknya dan hatinya berdebar keras seperti saat pertama kali dia melihat _namja _cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Sambil berpelukan ringan dan berpegangan tangan, kedua _namja _yang saling berbagi senyum itu berjalan memasuki _mansion_ besar itu dengan langkah beriringan. Setelah Jaejoong terbangun dan mereka mengulangi lagi apa yang terjadi di kantor Yunho tadi siang, keduanya membersihkan diri dan memutuskan untuk pulang karena ada sms dari Junsu jika sesuatu yang genting terjadi di _mansion _Jung.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Boo…"ujar Yunho membelai pelan pipi Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukannya. _Namja_ cantik tersenyum tipis, tidak menanggapi ucapan Yunho itu dan memilih melingkarkan lengannya pada perut _namja_ Jung yang sangat mencintainya itu.

Mata Yunho menatap sekeliling _mansion _Jung, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Mengapa pengawal yang berjaga semakin banyak ? Biasanya _appa_ sangat menjaga privasi sehingga hanya ada beberapa pengawal kepercayaan yang boleh berkeliaran di rumah besar itu. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke ruang makan, Boo…Aku tidak mau kau pingsan karena kelelahan.."

"Dan siapa yang membuatku lelah ?"goda Jaejoong dengan nada jahil seraya mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Yunho gemas dan mencuri satu ciuman kecil dari _cherry lips_ yang sedikit membengkak itu.

"Sepertinya anda sangat bahagia ada disini, tuan muda."

Suara kaku yang familiar itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dan sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan matanya langsung bertatapan dengan _namja_ yang ingin dihindarinya sejauh mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ?"seru Jaejoong kuat, tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kuat lengan Yunho yang masih ada dipinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

Meja makan luas itu terasa dingin, jika saja mata bisa membunuh maka mungkin saat ini Park Yoochun sudah terkapar tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah. Mata doe itu bahkan tidak menatap sedikit pun pada makanan yang diletakkan pelayan dihadapannya ataupun bisikan Yunho yang membujuknya untuk makan karena wajah cantik itu semakin pucat.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu hampir saja keributan besar terjadi di _mansion_ Jung jika Chansung tidak muncul dengan senyum lebar dan menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukan kuatnya tanpa peduli pada tatapan tidak suka dan cemburu Jung Yunho yang langsung menarik tubuh ramping Jaejoong dalam rengkuhannya lagi. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu hanya terkekeh melihat tindakan spontan itu, Chansung berhasil mengendalikan situasi yang disebabkan oleh ajudan jenderal Kim yang sekarang terlihat kaku itu dengan sikap cerianya.

"Jaejoongie, _bogosippo_…Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa _namja _Jung itu memperlakumu dengan layak ? Jika tidak dalam sekejab Chwang akan muncul disini. Oh ya, dimana Kyu ?"cecaran pertanyaan Chansung itu mengalihkan sejenak pikiran marah Jaejoong yang masih tidak percaya Park Yoochun sekarang ada di Seoul.

Dengan keras Jaejoong menjitak kepala _namja _yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kalian akan datang ?"desisnya pelan, meski Jaejoong tahu Yunho pasti mendengarnya tapi dia tidak peduli karena_ namja_ Jung itu pasti akan selalu ada untuknya.

"Kejutan ~~~~"seru Chansung dengan senyum lebar.

Jaejoong berdecih keras,"Aku tidak suka kejutan ini ! Kenapa kau bawa Yoochun _hyung _?"tunjuk _namja_ cantik itu langsung pada Yoochun yang meringis kecil.

Dalam diam Yunho mengamati situasi itu, Jaejoong yang marah dan terkejut karena kehadiran kedua _namja_ yang tidak diduganya, Park Yoochun yang terlihat kaku dan tidak cocok dengan ruang tamu ini, Hwang Chansung yang acuh seperti biasanya dan yang paling aneh untuk Yunho adalah tatapan Junsu yang dingin pada Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang mencecar Chansung !

"Aku harus membawanya ! Itu syarat dari Chwang, jika tidak aku harus datang dan membawamu pulang. Itu yang kau mau ?"sembur Chansung yang tidak mau disalahkan Jaejoong seraya melirik Yoochun yang bersandar acuh tak jauh dari Jung Junsu yang memasang wajah malas.

Mata Yunho langsung mengelap mendengar ucapan Chansung itu. "Selangkah pun Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkan mansion ini ! Katakan itu pada Kim Changmin !"seru Yunho dingin pada Chansung yang hanya meringis.

"Yunnie…."sela Jaejoong, berusaha menenangkan Yunho walaupun dia sendiri merasa berang pada Changmin yang seperti berusaha mengendalikannya walaupun mereka terpisah jauh.

Chansung berdecak kesal, kenapa dia harus berada disituasi serba salah seperti ini. Antara kesetiaannya pada Changmin dan rasa sayangnya pada Jaejoong. "Kenapa kalian semua begitu egois ? Pikirkanlah sesuatu yang akan memuaskan semua pihak !"seru Chansung pelan, menatap langsung pada mata musang yang ingin membunuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hwang Chansung ?"tanya Yunho, menyadari ada sesuatu dibalik kata-kata _namja_ bertubuh besar yang pernah membantunya itu. Tarikan tangan Jaejoong tidak mengalihkan pandangan Yunho sedikit pun. "Jawab aku !"

Chansung yang melihat Jung Junsu sedang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah datar segera bergumam pelan,"Kau akan tahu nanti !"

.

Mengingat percakapan kecil itu, Yunho memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong padanya saat di apartemen. _Namja_ Jung itu bertekad akan segera mencari tahu rencana busuk Kim Changmin. Membuang pikirannya itu, Yunho kembali menaruh perhatian pada _namja_ cantik yang duduk disebelahnya, satu-satunya orang yang akan selalu menjadi prioritasnya. "Makanlah, kita bisa memikirkan hal lain nanti. Aku tidak mau kau sakit…"ujar Yunho yang didengar oleh Yumiko yang duduk didepan jaejoong.

"Yunho benar, kau harus makan sedikit Joongie. Abaikan semua hal yang menganggumu sejenak…"suara halus itu membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memandang _yoeja_ yang tersenyum lembut padanya disamping Siwon sebelum melengos kearah Yunho dengan senyum kecil dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Junsu berdecih tidak suka melihat semua itu,_'Dasar manja ! Aku tidak mungkin bersaudara dengannya dia !'_ pikir _namja_ berambut biru itu terus menolak walaupun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berbisik sesuatu pada Yunho yang kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak setuju….Aku menolak..!"Jeritan nyaring Junsu mungkin terdengar hingga ke seluruh _mansion_ luas itu.

Junsu sudah menduga ada maksud tertentu dari panggilan Yunho ke ruang kerja pribadinya ini. _Namja_ berambut biru itu sangat kesal dengan kehadiran si kaku Park jidat Chun di _mansion_ Jung dan sekarang dengan tak berperikejidatan sang_ hyung _tercinta memintanya untuk mengawasi ajudan jenderal Kim itu selama dia disini karena menurut Yunho hanya Junsu 'lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terintimidasi dan bisa melawan Park Yoochun dengan berani.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya, _hyungie..._Kau tahu sekali _namja_ sialan itu berusaha membunuhku saat di Korut !"seru Junsu telak dengan senyum kemenangan karena apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

Bukan Yunho namanya jika dia bisa dimanipulasi oleh adiknya yang nakal ini. _Namja_ Jung itu hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelum menyeringai kecil,"Dan kau berhasil menembaknya, Junchan ! Bukankah itu faktanya ?" ucapnya penuh kemenangan, Yunho harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting karena laporan Taecyeon dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengawasi ajudan jenderal Kim yang menatap mereka dengan mata elang, seolah mencari kesalahan Yunho dan punya alasan untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang !

Junsu terdiam, otaknya berputar mencari alasan lain untuk menolak perintah Yunho. "Kenapa bukan Jaejoong atau Kyuhyun yang mengawasinya ? Bukankah mereka lebih mengenal Park Yoochun ? Aku bisa mengawasi Hwang Chansung itu !"Seru Junsu berusaha menawar pada Yunho yang sekarang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau awasi Park Yoochun dan aku akan mengajakmu ke Hongkong 2 hari lagi !"seru Yunho lagi dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya, tahu sekali adiknya tidak mungkin menolak tawarannya kali ini.

"Aku setuju !"

.

.

.

.

"Semua terlihat baik dan tuan muda bahagia. _Namja_ Jung itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Tapi Jung Siwon tampaknya mencurigai kehadiran kami !"lapor Yoochun melalui ponsel pada jenderal Kim setelah makan malam kaku itu berakhir.

'_**Teruskan tugasmu. Awasi terus keluarga Jung itu, laporkan padaku segera jika sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoongie. Sekecil apa pun itu !**_'perintah tegas itu terdengar sebelum saluran ponsel itu terputus.

Park Yoochun memandang ke kegelapan malam melalui jendela lebar di kamarnya itu, matanya sekilas melihat gerakan cepat sosok berambut biru yang bergerak diantara pohon disekitar taman luas itu.

'_Jung Junsu ? Mau kemana dia ?'_

Dengan cepat, Yoochun meraih mantel hitamnya dan keluar dari kamarnya, dia harus mengikuti bungsu Jung yang terlihat aneh sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

.

"Yunnie.."Panggil Jaejoong lirih seraya memasuki ruang kerja pribadi _namja_ Jung itu dengan langkah pelan, tidak mau menganggu Yunho yang tampaknya sedang berkonsentrasi membaca dokumen yang ada ditangannya. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho, situasi ini mendesak karena Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir _appa_ akan secepat ini mengirim Chansung dan Park Yoochun ke Seoul.

Suara lembut yang sekarang sangat familiar untuknya, menghentikan kegiatan Yunho yang sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen produksi dan penjualan organisasi jung di pasar gelap. "Sesuatu terjadi ? Kau baik-baik saja ?"Tanya Yunho khawatir saat dilihatnya mata doe itu begitu kelam. Tangannya menarik pelan tubuh Jaejoong hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu…"Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher berkulit gelap itu, bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Ini tentang…."

"Tentang bisnis senjata ?"

Mata doe itu terbelalak, Jaejoong menatap heran pada _namja_ tampan yang sedang tertawa geli padanya itu. "Kau tahu ?"nada bingung terdengar jelas dari suara lembut itu.

"Kim Changmin melakukan perdagangan senjata dan saat ini _hyung_-mu itu ingin memperluas bisnisnya melalui Jung's yang akan segera kuwarisi karena selama_ appa_ masih menjadi pemimpin Jung's itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ! Keuntungan dari penjualan senjata itu akan _hyung_-mu gunakan untuk hal lain yang masih belum kuketahui, apa semua itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Boojae ? Apa itu syarat dari Changmin untuk membantumu ? Memintamu membujukku untuk menjualkan senjata itu ?"tanya Yunho langsung pada _namja_ cantik yang terlihat aneh dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa sadar, kenyataan itu telah diketahui Yunho bahkan sebelum dia mengatakannya. Apa semua kebenaran itu tidak akan mengubah perasaan Yunho padanya karena sudah jelas Jaejoong akan memanfaatkan rasa cinta _namja_ Jung itu padanya untuk keuntungan sang _hyung_ dan negaranya !

"Yunnie, aku…Kau bisa menolak semua itu…Maksudku walau harus melawan _appa_ dan Changmin _hyung_, akan kulakukan ! Kau tidak perlu…."ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tidak yakin. Semua kejadian hari ini benar-benar menguras kemampuannya untuk berpikir jernih.

Dengan erat Yunho mendekap tubuh ramping itu dan melumat _cherry lips_ yang sedikit terbuka itu pelan dan intens, tangannya membelai lembut punggung Jaejoong yang kaku untuk menenangkannya. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau tetap disampingku !"bisik Yunho pasti saat melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi _ahjussi_ Jung ?"sela Jaejoong, dia tidak mau karena dirinya dan ambisi Changmin akan menghancurkan hubungan Yunho dengan Jung Siwon. Senyum kecil Yunho semakin membingungkannya.

"Jangan pikirkan itu, aku akan mengurus semuanya dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap disampingku !"Yunho mengucapkan semua itu dengan sorot yakin yang menghilangkan semua kekhawatiran Jaejoong yang sekarang bisa bernafas lega.

_Namja_ cantik itu merebahkan kepalanya didada bidang itu, merasa beban berat sudah terangkat dari pundaknya dan syarat dari Changmin akan bisa dipenuhinya. "_Saranghae bear_, jangan pernah meragukanku…."

"Tidak akan pernah. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat karena kita akan ke Hongkong 2 hari lagi !"Yunho mengangkat tubuh ramping itu dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. "Untuk apa kita kesana ?"tanya Jaejoong yang ada dalam dekapannya penasaran.

Seringai kecil mengulas di bibir hati Yunho,"Menghukum pengkhianat !"ujarnya ringan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar, Yunnie bear…"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all followers, favorites, reviews, siders and guests. Untuk yang boring, sorry ya. Untuk yang masih suka *big hugs*

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	19. Chapter 18-18

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

Mata tajam Park Yoochun yang tertutup kacamata hitam itu menatap kesatu arah sejak pesawat pribadi keluarga Jung itu terbang landas beberapa menit yang lalu, ajudan jenderal Kim yang selalu mengikuti aturan ini bahkan tidak memperhatikan jika tuan muda yang harus dijaganya sudah menghilang ke kabin pribadi bersama Jung Yunho._ Namja_ yang biasanya kaku dan acuh ini terlalu bingung pada perasaan aneh yang selalu dirasakannya sejak pertemuannya dengan sosok berambut biru yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, tepatnya 2 deret didepan duduk tenang Jung Junsu yang sedang berbicara pelan dengan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang sedang mereka bahas hingga tangan Junsu bergerak terus tiada henti sedangkan Kyuhyun beberapa kali tertawa kecil. Sifat santai yang jarang sekali ditunjukan oleh kekasih pewaris Kim itu yang selalu dingin itu. Asyik menatap _namja_ berambut biru elektrik itu membuat pikiran Yoochun kembali melayang pada peristiwa 2 malam yang lalu.

.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Tanpa suara Yoochun mengikuti langkah setengah berlari Jung Junsu yang sepertinya sedang menuju labirin yang ada disisi utara mansion luas itu. Sudah hampir 30 menit Yoochun mengikuti langkah cepat dan tak bersuara _namja _itu hingga sekarang saat Jung Junsu berada dipusat labirin dan mulutnya berdumel tiada henti walaupun Yoochun tidak tahu jelas apa yang diocehkan _namja _yang sudah berani menembaknya itu.

"Keluarlah ! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau mengikuti sejak tadi !"seru suara melengking itu membuat Yoochun mengeryit kesal sekaligus bertambah kagum pada si bungsu Jung yang sangat tidak terduga ini. Ternyata ada orang yang bisa menyadari pergerakan Yoochun yang cepat dan hampir tanpa suara itu.

Dengan gaya kaku dan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya Yoochun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menampakan diri dihadapan Junsu yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya menantang dan seringai kecil. "Lumayan juga kau bisa tahu aku sedang mengikutimu,_ namja_ kecil !"cetus Yoochun dingin.

Tawa berderai keluar dari bibir Junsu sebelum _namja_ eksentrik itu bersuara dengan nada tajam,"Jangan sekalipun berani meremehkanku Park Yoochun-sii ! Mungkin kau memang ajudan terhebat Korut tapi aku adalah Jung Junsu, tangan kanan sekaligus adik dari seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat terkenal didunia kami ! Kemampuan mengendapmu itu hanya setara dengan maling !"herdik Junsu dengan nada penuh hinaan pada Yoochun yang sudah mengeram marah. Berani sekali _namja _kurus seperti adik Jung Yunho ini menghinanya ! Bahkan mungkin saat dia belajar merangkak, Yoochun sudah belajar menembak !

Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun mendorong tubuh Junsu kuat hingga membentur pohon yang mengeliling labirin tumbuhan itu, memerangkap tubuh Junsu yang lebih pendek darinya, mencengkram kedua tangan Jung muda itu serta menatap mata gelap Junsu dengan tajam tanpa seulas senyum pun. Bayangan awan hitam yang menggantung dilangit membuat tatapan Yoochun itu sedikit banyak mengetarkan hati Junsu yang tiba-tiba berdegub liar walaupun kata-kata yang didesiskan ajudan jenderal Kim itu sontak membuatnya berang dan mulai memberontak.

"Kau terlalu tinggi menilai dirimu, Jung Junsu ! Kau itu hanya anak kecil egois dan arogan yang mengandalkan nama besar Jung ! Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan satu pukulan saja !"tangan besar Yoochun sekarang mencengkram kuat rahang Junsu yang menatapnya dengan mata berkilat. Bunyi Guntur terdengar jelas di telinga kedua _namja_ itu, petir yang menyambar disertai hujan yang mulai turun bahkan tidak mengejutkan mereka.

"Dasar brengsek ! Kau…."desis Junsu tertahan karena dengan kasar dan tanpa aba-aba bibir Yoochun melumat kuat bibirnya, membuat mata Junsu terbelalak dan untuk sesaat dia tidak bergerak, membiarkan Park Yoochun mengigit dan mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu hingga kesadaran menghampiri otak Junsu dan dengan sekuat tenaga_ namja_ berambut biru itu mendorong tubuh sekeras baja Park Yoochun serta menamparnya keras.

PLAKKKK….

"Dasar bajingan ! Berani sekali kau menciumku ! "marah Junsu dengan suara berang, menandingi suara hujan yang turun deras sementara tangannya berusaha menghapus jejak saliva_ namja_ berjidat lebar yang sedang menyeringai padanya dengan wajah sombong. "Jangan berani mendekatiku lagi !"ancam Junsu bergegas meninggalkan labirin tumbuhan itu tapi tangan besar itu menahannya.

Yoochun tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan semua itu, dorongan untuk mencium Jung Junsu seperti membakar perutnya dengan rasa sakit yang aneh dan sekarang setelah menerima tamparan dan ancaman itu, _namja_ Park itu malah dengan nekad menahan si bungsu Jung itu lagi. "Aku tidak peduli pada semua ancaman kosong itu ! Hmpfhh…Bibirmu sangat manis, Jung kecil."seru Yoochun dengan seringai kecil.

Tendangan keras pada perut diterima Yoochun yang langsung terkesiap kesakitan dan terjatuh ditanah basah, tangannya sudah terkepal untuk membalas saat dia melihat wajah merah Jung Junsu yang sedang terengah-engah menahan amarah. "Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, kubunuh kau !"

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

"Kalau Jung Junsu itu _ice cream_ dia pasti sudah meleleh karena tatapanmu yang penuh api itu, _hyung."_suara Chansung yang mengodanya menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya dan membuat _namja _Park itu mendelik tajam pada Chansung yang duduk disebelahnya selama perjalanan itu.

Semua pengawal pribadi Kim Jaejoong ikut dalam perjalanan ke Hongkong ini dengan alasan tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada _namja _berwajah rupawan itu. Jung Yunho hampir meledak marah dengan tambahan orang ini, terutama ketidakpercayaan mereka pada kemampuannya menjaga kekasihnya sendiri walaupun akhirnya_ namja_ Jung itu menerima setelah Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sepasang mata doe itu.

Berusaha keras mengalihkan perhatian Chansung yang terus terkikik, Yoochun berseru dengan suara dingin,"Daripada kau terus bertingkah seperti orang gila, lebih baik kau mencari dimana tuan muda Kim sekarang ! Jangan-jangan _namja_ Jung itu sedang melakukan sesuatu padanya !"

Mendengar ucapan itu tanpa berpikir Chansung segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai melangkah ke arah kabin pribadi pesawat itu saat dia teringat jika orang yang mengatakan itu adalah Park Yoochun yang selalu licik. "Kau berusaha mengecohku, Yoochun_ hyung _?"tuding Chansung telak seraya kembali duduk ditempatnya. "Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melukai tuan muda kita !"tandas Chansung pongah.

Bisa didengarnya Park Yoochun bergumam pelan dengan tangan terkepal erat.

.

.

.

.

**HONG KONG**

Kota itu penuh dengan gemerlap terang lampu, reklame yang terpasang disetiap sudut jalan, TV berlayar raksasa yang menayangkan berbagai iklan, mobil-mobil berbagai tipe dan warna yang melaju kencang dan puluhan cafe dan tempat hiburan malam yang tersebar dimana pun mata memandang. Salah satu kota tersibuk di Asia dan keluarga Jung sangatlah terkenal di kalangan dunia hitam Negara ini !

Mata doe itu menatap semua hal baru itu dengan penuh minat, Jaejoong menikmati suasana Hongkong yang semberawut melalui jendela mobil dan dalam rengkuhan erat tubuh besar Jung Yunho yang duduk disisinya bahkan _namja _cantik itu terkekeh kecil saat melihat pejalan kaki yang berbondong-bondong menyebrangi jalan luas itu, tergesa karena warna lampu lalu lintas yang berubah dengan cepat.

Mobil yang membawa mereka melaju cepat membelah suasana malam kota itu, Junsu mengemudikan mobil mewah itu dengan gaya yang sangat disukainya. Mengebut dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan tanpa peduli apa pun ! Hongkong adalah tempatnya tumbuh besar dan jalanan kota ini adalah tempat bermainnya bersama hyung-nya, untuk sejenak Junsu ingin melupakan kenyataan yang didengarnya dari mulut sang _eomma_. Beberapa hari ini dia berusaha keras menghindari interaksi langsung dengan Jaejoong yang untungnya berhasil karena_ namja_ cantik itu selalu bersama Yunho ! Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri, Junsu bisa melihat ada banyak kesamaannya dengan Kim Jaejoong terutama sikap arogan dan egois mereka.

" Kau ingin membuat kita semua mati konyol dengan kebut-kebutan ini, Jung kecil ?"

Junsu mengeram kecil dan melupakan pikirannya saat mendengar suara tajam penuh tuduhan itu, dengan sengaja dia menambah kecepatan mobil itu dan menyeringai kecil saat mendengar makian tertahan Park Yoochun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu tua untuk ini, Park jidat !"Seru Junsu seraya melirik Chansung yang sudah tertawa keras melalui kaca spion sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun mengedip jahil padanya. Junsu senang bukan hanya dia yang merasa kesal pada Park jidat yang sombong itu.

Keributan kecil itu membuat Yunho menatap heran pada sang adik yang sepertinya begitu membenci Park Yoochun. "Apa yang kau lihat, Yunho-ah ?"Suara lembut itu mengalihkan kembali perhatian _namja _Jung itu pada sosok yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan masih setia menatap jalanan kota itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau senang disini ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, memeluk erat tubuh besar _namja_ Jung itu sebelum berbisik lirih,"Aku senang dimana kau membawaku..tapi aku sangat berharap semua akan berakhir baik."

"Pasti….Aku akan berusaha semua pihak akan bahagia."Janji Yunho seraya mengecup pipi Jaejoong yang halus itu. Laporan Taecyeon malam itu memang membuat Yunho berang. Bagaimana bisa si licik Changmin yang merupakan saudara kandung Jaejoong dan anak kandung ibu tirinya bisa membuat siasat keji seperti itu. Memanfaatkan perasaan Jaejoong untuk kepentingannya sendiri bahkan sekarang pengawal-pengawal itu dikirim untuk mengawasi keluarga Jung.

Suara-suara perdebatan yang terus datang dari depan mobil itu membuat kedua _namja _yang sedang berpelukan itu akhirnya merasa terganggu. Jaejoong berdecak kesal sebelum menjerit dengan suara kuat. "Bisakah kalian diam dan menikmati suasana kota ini ?"

"Diamlah, tuan muda Kim ! Jangan campuri urusan kami !"Raung Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang berdebat tentang masalah kecepatan mobil bersamaan.

Jawaban serentak dan kompak yang diterimanya itu membuat Jaejoong melongo seraya melirik Yunho yang tertawa kencang. Sedangkan Chansung dan Kyuhyun bertos ria, entah apa maksud semua itu.

"Aku bisa gila jika lebih lama bersama mereka, Yunnie-ah…"keluh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Kami sudah tiba dan Jaejoongie sedang istirahat bersama Jung Yunho."

'_**Awasi terus adikku itu, laporkan padaku jika si Jung itu sudah menghukum orang yang mengkhianatinya. Rencanaku akan segera dijalankan !'**_

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi besar itu tertawa kecil,"Kau memang hebat Chwang, menepuk 2 lalat dengan 1 pemukul !"

'_**Tentu saja, hanya saja kau harus pastikan jaejoongie baik-baik saja. Aku akan menghubungi Kyu sekarang.'**_

"Serahkan saja padaku, semua yang menganggu adikmu itu akan kami singkirkan !"setelah bertukar kabar ringan lainnya hubungan ponsel itu diputus dan Chansung menatap langit malam Hongkong dengan seringai kecil. Tidak sabar menunggu pertunjukan yang akan disutradarai sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Dengan telaten Kyu memasukan semua pakaian dan keperluan Jaejoong dalam lemari besar itu, menata semua aksesoris dan keperluan _namja _yang sedang mandi itu. Yunho sudah mengatakan padanya mungkin mereka akan cukup lama di Negara ini karena ada beberapa hal penting yang harus dilakukan _namja _Jung itu dalam langkah mengambil alih kedudukan Jung Siwon sebagai ketua mafia.

BLAM…

"Sudah selesai, Kyu ? Istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah, aku tidak mau_ hyungie_ membunuhku jika orang yang disayanginya sampai sakit karena mengurusku…"ucap Jaejoong seraya mengenakan piyamanya dan mulai mengerikan rambut pirangnya.

Dengan senyum kecil Kyuhyun mendekati _namja _cantik itu dan meraih _hairdryer_ dari tangan ramping tuan muda yang sangat disayanginya. "Tidak akan, aku senang melakukan semua ini untukmu. Ingatlah untuk selalu berhati-hati karena kita ada di Negara asing."

"Tenanglah, Kyu. Kita akan aman. Lagipula Park Yoochun bahkan tidak akan membiarkan seekor semut mengigitku."ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

KRIETTT…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan Jung Yunho melangkah masuk dengan rambut basah, langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengecup kecil keningnya. Mata musang itu menatap Jaejoong dengan lembut sebelum mengambilalih tugas Kyu mengeringkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Pergilah, Kyu."usirnya halus tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata doe Jaejoong melalui kaca rias didepannya.

Melihat anggukan kecil Jaejoong, _namja _berambut ikal segera membungkuk kecil dan meninggalkan kamar pasangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menutup mata, getar ponsel membuatnya kembali ke posisi duduk. Nama pada _display _ponsel itu seketika membuahkan senyum bahagia di bibir tebal Kyu. Sudah beberapa hari _namja _Kim itu tidak menghubunginya dan Kyu mulai khawatir sesuatu terjadi.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku 2 hari ini, Chwang !"sembur Kyu langsung yang menimbulkan tawa kecil _namja_ yang ada diseberang ponsel.

'_**Aku sibuk, banyak yang harus kulakukan karena orang-orang kepercayaanku semua pergi mengawasi adik nakalku. Bagaimana kabarmu, chagiya ? Jangan terlalu lelah, Kyu..'**_suara Changmin terdengar datar seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan,"Kau mengirim 2 _namja_ gila, bagaimana bisa aku tidak lelah ?"

Tawa keras Changmin terdengar sesaat,'_**Dengar Kyu, ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan…**_'selama beberapa menit suara Changmin mendominasi pembicaraan itu dan Kyu hanya menyela sesekali.

Wajah Kyu mengeras saat pewaris Kim itu selesai bicara. "Jaejoongie akan marah besar, kau tahu sendiri dia itu sangat pencemburu !"

.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota organisasi Jung's yang tersebar di 2 negara sudah mendengar selintingan kabar tentang pasangan pewaris Jung's dan saat sosok itu sekarang berjalan angkuh disisi _namja _bermata musang itu semua orang diam-diam menatapnya dengan berbagai spekulasi, apalagi ada yang mengatakan sosok cantik nan anggun itu mampu mengalahkan 2 orang terkuat mereka sekaligus.

Dengan santai Jaejoong melangkah masuk dalam gedung tinggi itu bersama Jung Yunho yang mengandeng erat tangannya. Mata doe-nya terlihat antusias, senyum kecil terulas dibibirnya saat mendengar dengungan suara yang pasti sedang membicarakannya.

"Kehebatanmu sudah mereka dengar, tuan muda."bisik Chansung jahil dari arah belakang yang hampir membuat Jaejoong tergelak jika dia tidak mendengar dengusan Jung Junsu.

'_Setelah semua dalam genggamanku, akan kusingkirkan semua penganggu dalam hubunganku dengan Jaejoongie..'_rutuk Yunho dalam hati walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun dan tetap melangkah menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini kedua sampah yang membuatmu hampir mati di negaraku, Yunnie-ah..? Rantai itu membuat mereka terlihat menyedihkan !"Mata doe itu menatap tajam nan sadis pada kedua sosok yang tampak mengenaskan di ruang bawah tanah markas Jung itu. Jaejoong memang memaksa Yunho untuk langsung membawanya melihat kedua orang yang menjebak Yunho itu. Tujuan Jaejoong adalah untuk menghukum pengkhianat yang sudah hampir menyebabkan kekasihnya mati di Korut.

Semalam mereka tiba dinegara ini dengan pesawat pribadi Yunho dan karena Jaejoong ikut maka Kyuhyun, Chansung dan Park Yoochun juga ikut bahkan Junsu juga sangat bersemangat ikut karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan menyaksikan Kangta dan Go Ahra dihukum. Adik Yunho itu malah sangat antusias menunggu saat ini karena dia sangat benci pada _yoeja _licik penyebab semua masalah itu.

Taecyeon yang baru tiba pagi ini bersama Boa berdiri diam di sudut ruangan itu. Masih berharap Yunho akan berubah pikiran tapi jika melihat seringai kejam dari bibir merah _namja _itu, Taecyeon tahu harapannya tidak akan terkabul.

"_Mianhe,_ aku harus mengurus beberapa hal Yunho-ah.."pamit Taec tanpa memandang tatapan penuh permohonan Kangta padanya.

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan kesudut ruangan untuk mengambil tongkat listrik kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat kekasihnya sedang tersenyum aneh menatap _yeoja_ yang meringkuk dengan posisi aneh itu. "Itu memang hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka, Boojae dan sekarang aku akan melakukan eksekusinya….Junchan, kumpulkan semua anggota kita. Aku ingin mereka melihat hukuman ini secara langsung !"

"_Arra, hyungie_….Hukuman ini akan menjadi contoh bagi orang yang pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianati kita lagi !"ujar _namja_ berambut biru itu seraya melangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah itu untuk menjalankan perintah Yunho.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri bersandar didinding berdecak malas, ini pasti akan jadi ajang penuh darah karena dia sangat mengenal tuan mudanya yang selalu penuh dendam itu. Kyu yakin sekali Jaejoong akan membunuh _yoeja_ yang sudah diincarnya itu dengan pelan dan menyakitkan !

"Biarkan aku yang menghukum mereka, Bear...Ini akan seru sekali.."Seringai di _cherry lips_ itu membangkitkan semua ketakutan Go Ahra akan iblis neraka yang akan segera mencabut nyawanya.

Chansung menatap Yunho, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan _namja_ Jung itu. Yoochun melirik sekilas sebelum memilih mengitari ruangan itu melihat senjata-senjata yang ada. Selama anak manja jenderal Kim senang, dia tidak peduli hal lain !

Mata musang Yunho menajam, mempertimbangkan permintaan Jaejoong yang sekarang memeluknya dengan manja. Pesona mata doe itu selalu membuatnya luluh, lagipula jika ia mengizinkan Jaejoong melakukan eksekusi itu maka semua anggota Jung akan takut pada kekasihnya dan kemungkinan ada yang melawan _namja_ cantik itu akan hilang. "_Arra,_ kau boleh melakukannya…Pilih senjata yang akan kau gunakan,_ Luv_…"seru Yunho lembut seraya mengecup kecil _cherry lips_ yang tertawa senang itu.

"Tentu ! Aku akan memilih sesuatu yang elegan dan pastinya akan membuat semua anggota Jung takut untuk mengulangi pengkhianatan ini !"sahut Jaejoong sembari mendekati meja yang penuh berisi alat-alat yang digunakan untuk menghukum pengkhianat.

.

.

Go Ahra gemetar ketakutan mendengar percakapan kecil itu. Bagaimana bisa_ namja_ yang punya wajah secantik malaikat itu mengatakan hal semengerikan itu. Sejak pintu ruang bawah tanah itu terbuka dan mata Ahra menangkap siluet beberapa orang, dia sadar inilah waktunya karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar percakapan jika Jung Yunho sudah kembali bersama putra jenderal Kim yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Mata Ahra diam-diam melirik _namja _bertubuh ramping yang mengenakan pakaian kulit hitam itu, sekilas _namja_ yang sangat cantik itu terlihat rapuh karena kulit sepucat pualam itu namun saat Ahra melihat matanya. Ketakutan langsung menyergap diri Ahra !

Tanpa sadar _yoeja_ itu beringsut mundur saat langkah anggun itu semakin mendekatinya dengan cemeti cambuk ditangan kanan yang tadi memeluk erat mafia Jung yang pernah menjadi obsesinya.

"Jangan…Jangan, kumohon hiksss…Maafkan aku…"lirih Ahra dengan wajah takut yang penuh air mata.

.

.

.

Jeritan menyedihkan itu mengisi seluruh ruangan bawah tanah itu, darah terpercik ke segala arah dan airmata kesakitan membasahi wajah_ yoeja_ yang sudah setengah sadar itu. Jaejoong melayangkan setiap lecutan cambuknya dengan sekuat tenaga karena tadi _yoeja_ itu sudah berani hampir menendangnya saat akan diikat pada tiang yang disiapkan Junsu.

Di sisi lain ruangan Yunho sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya untuk Kangta_, namja_ itu sekarang tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah pukulan tiada akhir dari_ namja_ Jung itu dan juga tembakan langsung di kepalanya. Sekarang mata semua orang di seluruh ruangan itu terpaku pada 1 titik, tempat kekasih dan adik sang bos sedang menghukum _yoeja _culas pembawa masalah itu.

"Siram lagi dia, aku ingin dia merasakan setip kesakitan yang dialami Yunho !"Perintah Jaejoong pada Junsu yang melihat semua itu dengan senyum lebar, bahkan dia dengan suka rela membantu Jaejoong memberi pelajaran pelan dan menyakitkan pada Go Ahra. Kedua _namja _yang biasanya saling melirik tajam itu sekarang sedang berbagi senyum dan kesenangan.

Disudut ruangan Yunho duduk dengan santai menikmati segelas _red wine_ ditemani Kyuhyun dan Park Yoochun yang hanya menatap datar semua itu tanpa peduli sedangkan Chansung bersorak heboh ditempatnya berdiri.

Dalam hati Junsu sedikit demi sedikit ketidaksukaannya pada Jaejoong luruh, sekarang saja mereka bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, mungkin Jaejoong tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya."Ini memang menyenangkan Jaejoongie...Aku suka idemu tentang tiang ini….Kita bisa jadi _partner in crime_ yang kompak hahahaha.."Seru Junsu riang, kembali menyiram Go Ahra hingga _yoeja_ itu kembali membuka matanya.

"_Yoeja_ ini ternyata memang sangat menyebalkan seperti yang kau katakan, Junsu. Lihat saja mata itu masih berani melotot pada kita !"cetus Jaejoong dengan suara benci.

"HABISI SAJA !"

"BUNUH ! BUNUH ! BUNUH !"

"Ayo Joongie, dan kau Jung Junsu…Jangan bermain lagi !"seru Chansung heboh.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Uda panjang banget dan untuk yang ingin yoosu moment semoga puas ya.

Selama bulan juni, mungkin gw akan updet super short chap karena beberapa hal, thanks ya untuk yang masih ngikuti SYLY.

A ton of thanks to all followers, favorites ,reviews yang selalu memberikan gw ide, siders/guests yang akhirnya bersuara bahkan sampai membuat akun ffn. Thanks banget ya^^

.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

TEASER

"lepaskan aku ! kau bukan eomma-ku !"jerit jaejoong dengan mata berkilat.

"kenapa eomma memisahkan kami ?"seru junsu dengan suara melengking.

"Aku tidak peduli sepenting apa bisnismu dengan orang tuanya ! Sekali lagi dia menyentuhmu maka akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri !"Desis jaejoong dingin seraya meninggalkan kamar apartemen mereka di hongkong diikuti kyu dan park yoochun yang selalu bersamanya.


	20. Chapter 19

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**HONGKONG**

Alunan musik _rock _terdengar keras dari ruang latihan di _penthouse_ yang kedap suara itu, berbagai alat olahraga tersebar diseluruh ruangan luas yang dihampir semua dindingnya dilapisi cermin hingga ke langit-langit. Jam baru menunjuk ke angka 5 bahkan langit Hongkong masih gelap walaupun jika kita melihat ke bawah dari lantai 30 ini, dapat terlihat aktivitas warga sudah dimulai.

Jung Junsu mengelap keringat yang memenuhi wajahnya tanpa memperlambat kecepatan treadmill yang sedang digunakannya. Sepanjang malam dia tidak tidur walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, pikirannya penuh dengan bayangan saudara kembarnya dan juga _namja _kurang ajar yang menciumnya itu. Sebisa mungkin Junsu menghindari Park Yoochun walaupun tindakannya itu sangat mengelikan karena fakta dia harus mengawasi_ namja_ itu sepanjang waktu.

"Dasar sial ! Kuharap dia membusuk di neraka !"raung Junsu kuat, dia tidak peduli ada yang mendengar karena semua penghuni _penthouse_ itu pasti masih terlelap bahkan saat dikeluar dari kamarnya 1 jam yang lalu, Junsu mendengar sang _hyung _masih merayu kembarannya yang manja itu.

"Ckckckk…Ternyata mulutmu itu selain manis, juga beracun !"

Sejenak Junsu terkejut mendengar suara kaku penuh kecaman itu, tapi kemudian_ namja_ berambut biru itu tetap berlari dengan nafas teratur. "Aku pasti hanya membayangkan saja ! _Namja_ gila itu 'kan sedang tidur seperti mayat !"gumam Junsu acuh sampai suara tawa kecil kembali terdengar tak jauh darinya.

Park Yoochun tertawa geli melihat si bungsu Jung yang selalu diawasinya bicara sendiri dengan wajah polos itu,"Aku tersanjung sekali, ternyata kau begitu memikirkanku, Junchan."seru Yoochun sengaja mengunakan nama kecil_ namja_ arogan itu.

Mata adik Yunho itu membulat saat menoleh kesebelah kiri,"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ?"pekik Junsu nyaring seraya melompat turun dari mesin _treadmill_ yang masih melaju kencang. Matanya berkilat marah melihat senyum sombong terukir lagi di mulut Park Yoochun yang ingin sekali dirobeknya !

"Tentu saja dari pintu. Bodoh sekali kau !"

"Kau….Kau mengikutiku ? Memata-mataiku ?"tuduh Junsu langsung. Tidak mau terintimidasi sikap Park Yoochun yang melihatnya dari atas ke bawah dengan sorot aneh apalagi Junsu tiba-tiba merasa pipinya panas karena saat ini hanya mengenakan celana training pendek dan baju tanpa lengan yang basah dengan keringat. '_Brengsek, bukankah tadi dia masih tidur saat aku melihat kamera pengintai itu._'maki Junsu dalam hati, tidak mau membalas tatapan aneh Park Yoochun.

Tanpa sadar tangan Yoochun terulur dan menghapus keringat yang akan menetes ke sepasang mata indah _namja_ yang sudah menembaknya dulu. Dia sendiri heran kenapa Jung Junsu yang kekanakan sekaligus sangat mengagumkan itu bisa membuatnya seperti tersedot dalam pusaran angin puting beliung, meskipun setiap interaksi mereka dipenuhi perdebatan. "Aku memasang kamera pengintai juga dalam kamarmu !"aku Yoochun tanpa sadar dan lagi-lagi tendangan yang didapatkannya. Kali ini kakinya menjadi sasaran Jung Junsu !

"Dasar mesum ! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku ! Kamera ? Untuk apa kau melakukan itu Park jidat ? KAU MENGINTIPKU PARK SIALAN !"jerit Junsu emosi disamping dia juga berusaha meredam suara jantungnya yang bergemuruh seperti genderang perang mendengar kenyataan Yoochun mengintip semua yang dilakukannya.

Yoochun tidak berusaha berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, malah dengan senyum aneh dia kembali menatap lekat Junsu yang sedang berdumel dengan muka merah, mungkin malu. "Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Jung kecil !"serunya telak yang langsung menghentikan ocehan Junsu yang sekarang melongo bingung dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

'_Aku menyukaimu, Jung kecil…_'suara itu terus mengema dalam kepala Junsu. TIDAK ! Park Yoochun pasti hanya mencoba untuk menjebaknya, _namja_ licik itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu !

Melihat Jung Junsu yang seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri, Yoochun segera berdiri mengabaikan rasa nyeri di tulang kering kakinya. Beberapa kali Yoochun terkekeh kecil melihat si eksentrik Junsu mengeleng dan bergumam sendiri. Dengan gerakan cepat Yoochun merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan langsung melumat bibir Junsu yang sontak menyadarkan _namja _Jung yang sekarang memberontak keras dan berusaha menendang Yoochun.

"Eughhh….Lepaskan aku, Park !"ronta Junsu disertai erangan karena bibir sialan Park Yoochun tidak berhenti mengejarnya setiap dia berusaha memalingkan wajah.

Bukannya menuruti perintah yang diwarnai erangan tertahan itu, Yoochun malah semakin memperdalam lumatan kasarnya dengan mengigit keras bibir Junsu hingga _namja _itu memekik kecil dan lidah Yoochun menerobos masuk, tangannya menarik kuat kepala Junsu agar tidak memberontak terus.

'_Aku tidak boleh kalah, akan kubuat pengawal sialan Jaejoongie ini menyesal !_'sumpah Junsu dalam hati saat semua tendangan dan rontaannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Dengan nekad Junsu mulai membalas ciuman panas itu dengan membalas mengigit bibir Park Yoochun, lidahnya juga tidak tinggal diam membalas semua perlakuan Yoochun bahkan dengan nekad tangan Junsu turun ke bagian selatan_ namja_ Park itu dan meremasnya kuat hingga Yoochun mendesah tertahan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Junsu yang langsung mendorong keras tubuh Park Yoochun yang sudah menghimpitnya hingga hampir terjungkal. Mata Junsu langsung mengarah pada _namja _bertubuh besar yang sedang bersandar santai itu dan menyeringai lebar dengan ponsel ditangannya. Dengan wajah merah dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Junsu menghambur keluar dari ruang latihan itu.

"Dasar penganggu !"desis Yoochun tajam, saat mengikuti langkah Jung Junsu meninggalkan ruangan latihan itu diiringi ledakan tawa mengejek Hwang Chansung !

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

'_Tapi tuan muda…Tuan Jung akan….'_

"Itu bukan urusanku ! Kau harus melakukan perintahku atau kau tanggung akibatnya !"senyum lebar Changmin terulas saat dia mengucapkan ancaman itu apalagi saat didengar suara ketakutan orang yang menerima panggilannya itu.

Laporan dari Chansung sudah diterimanya, adiknya memang yang terbaik. Dengan melakukan itu sekarang semua anggota Jung's tidak akan berani meremehkan seorang Kim Jaejoong sebagai pendamping Jung Yunho yang malam itu juga mengambil alih jabatan Jung Siwon sebagai ketua organisasi Jung's. Tinggal 1 langkah maka jenderal Kim tidak akan punya alasan untuk menolak Jung Yunho lagi dan adik tercintanya akan bahagia.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku nanti, _uri maknae_….Ujian untuk _namja _Jung itu akan segera berakhir…"gumam Changmin pelan seraya menatap sayang foto keluarga yang tergantung tepat diatas meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

**HONGKONG**

Belaian ringan ditubuhnya membuat Jaejoong terganggu, erangan malas terdengar dari _cherry lips_ itu sedangkan tubuh ramping itu mengeliat serta menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepalanya tapi kecupan selembut kapas dibibirnya, aroma sitrus yang dikenalinya membuat sepasang mata doe itu terbuka lebar. "Yunnie-ah, biarkan aku tidur…"keluhnya pada_ namja_ bermata musang yang terkekeh kecil dan merengkuh erat tubuh yang masih polos itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya di ranjang besar itu. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yunho, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang _namja _Jung itu dan mencoba kembali tidur.

"Ayo bangun, sayang. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Eugghh….Kemana ? Aku lelah setelah menghukum _yoeja _sialan itu…"

"Menemui salah satu pemasok yang sepertinya sedang mencoba menipuku !"

Mata Jaejoong terbuka mendengar seruan dingin itu, senyumnya melebar saat mengecup pelan bibir hati _namja_ yang masih mendekapnya itu. "Aku ikut ! Sekarang kau adalah pemimpin organisasi dan harus memastikan semua pengkhianat disingkirkan !"seru Jaejoong dengan semangat.

"Dan setelah mereka tersingkir, kau bermaksud membujukku untuk memberikan tempat itu pada _hyung_-mu yang licik itu ?"tebak Yunho seraya mengerling jahil pada wajah cantik yang mendadak terlihat diam itu.

'_Bagaimana bisa Yunho tahu jalan pikiranku ?_'pikir Jaejoong dalam hati meskipun akhirnya kepala berambut pirang itu mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar, Yunnie….Aku memang akan membujukmu melakukan itu karena kau tahu bagaimana Changmin _hyung_ dan waktu 2 bulan itu semakin dekat."suara Jaejoong terdengar sendu saat mengakui itu, Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu erat.

Selama beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang selalu membuat rasa cinta itu semakin penuh. "Setelah aku membereskan semua hal, kau boleh menghubungi Changmin dan katakan padanya Jung's akan menerima tawarannya."ucap Yunho datar. Dia tidak peduli jika Kim Changmin merencanakan puluhan bahkan ribuan siasat licik selama Kim Jaejoong ada bersamanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang dan memeluk erat tubuh kekar itu. Semua impiannya satu persatu mulai terwujud dan dia akan mengenggam erat semua impiannya itu. "_Gomawo Yunnie_-ah, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku mendengar semua itu. Sekarang _hyungie_ tidak akan punya alasan untuk memisahkan kita dan aku juga tidak perlu mengkhianati Negaraku.."

"Sekarang bersiaplah, Boo. Kita akan berangkat dalam waktu 1 jam."perlahan Yunho melepaskan dekapannya setelah mencuri satu ciuman lama dari _cherry lips_ yang masih sedikit membengkak itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yunhooooo..."

Pekikan nyaring disertai munculnya seorang _yoeja _berwajah oriental dengan gaun sutra tipis berwarna biru yang langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Yunho dan mencium pipi _namja_ Jung itu lama membuat amarah Jaejoong naik seketika. Rasa tidak rela menari-nari dalam benaknya yang ingin segera menarik rambut panjang _yoeja_ brengsek itu dan menampar keras wajah yang tersenyum merayu pada Yunho yang memasang ekspresi dingin seraya meliriknya.

Mereka baru saja tiba di kediaman yang masih terlihat kuno dan dipenuhi pengawal bersenjata ini, Yunho yang terlihat dingin dengan setelan serba hitam itu akan menemui salah satu ketua kelompok yang cukup berpengaruh di Hongkong dan merupakan pemasok senjata yang dijualnya. Jaejoong berdiri angkuh disisi _namja _Jung itu, matanya terlihat bosan dengan suasana kaku tempat aneh itu. Semua pengawal Jaejoong ikut, termasuk juga Jung Junsu yang terlihat sangat pendiam dan sesekali melirik Park Yoochun yang kaku.

"Tidak sopan ! Siapa dia ?"tanya Jaejoong langsung setelah Yunho mendorong lepas pelukan _yoeja_ yang menciumnya itu dan mengenggam erat tangan _namja _cantik yang gusar itu.

Mengerti jika kekasihnya pasti marah, mengeraskan tatapan Jung Yunho pada _yoeja _yang masih saja tersenyum mengoda padanya. "Dia putri tuan Wu, namanya Lian Yu dan nona Wu, ini kekasihku !"tegas Yunho dengan nada tajam yang langsung membuat wajah _yoeja _dihadapannya berubah warna.

"Kekasih ? _Namja_ ?"tanya _yoeja_ itu mempertegas dengan suara tidak percaya, matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot aneh dan sedikit sinar iri. Senyum meremehkan terlihat dibibirnya yang berlipstik merah. "Pasti kau sedang bercanda, Yunho."serunya dengan tawa kecil yang terlihat penuh sandiwara karena tangannya mencengkram erat rok gaun yang dikenakannya.

"Yunho tidak bercanda sama sekali, _ahjumma_…Aku adalah kekasihnya sekaligus calon pendampingnya dan kenapa dengan_ namja_ ? Apa ada larangan untuk itu ?"Jaejoong mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum lembut walaupun matanya berkilau ingin menebas leher yang terangkah angkuh itu.

Lian Yu memekik kecil mendengar panggilan menghina itu. "_Ahjumma _? Kau…."

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan tuan Wu."sela Yunho langsung, tidak mau terlalu lama menghadapi Lian Yu yang dikenalnya sangat keras kepala dan pendendam itu. Sama persis dengan Jaejoongie-nya yang sekarang menguarkan aura dingin.

Nada dingin berbalut es itu menghentikan ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Lian Yu. Dia ingat pesan sang ayah jika tuan Jung harus dilayani dengan baik jika Lian Yu ingin menarik perhatiannya. "Baik, mari ikut denganku.."

.

.

.

"Katakan yang kau ketahui tentang _yoeja_ itu."ucap Jaejoong langsung pada Junsu yang duduk bersamanya disamping ruang pertemuan pribadi Yunho dengan _namja_ tua bermarga Wu.

Junsu tahu cepat atau lambat Jaejoong pasti akan bertanya. "Putri tunggal tuan Wu yang manja, egois dan pendendam. Dia mengejar Yunho_ hyung_ sejak lama dan tidak pernah putus asa untuk itu !"Junsu mengatakan semua itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau mau kami melakukan sesuatu ?"tawar Chansung yang juga tidak suka melihat sinar mata _yoeja_ itu saat menatap Jaejoong. Penuh iri dan benci !

Kyuhyun diam dan menanti apa yang akan dikatakan tuan mudanya itu seraya melirik Chansung yang diam-diam menyeringai kecil. Rencana gila Changmin ini akan membuat mereka semua terkena amarah Jaejoong nantinya.

Menimbang apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang akan berdampak pada usaha Yunho sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong ragu. Dia tahu Yunho sedang berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang dimiliki tuan Wu itu. "Awasi dia, aku tidak mau _yoeja_ itu dekat lagi dengan Yunho !"Jaejoong mengucapkan perintah itu dengan mata yang menatap lurus pada Park Yoochun yang sontak mengangguk, mengerti jika dia yang harus menjalankan tugas itu.

.

.

.

.

"Singkirkan dia secepat mungkin ! Aku tidak peduli jika daftar nama itu belum kau dapatkan ! Aku sudah muak, Yunho-ah !"suara Jaejoong terdengan penuh amarah. Walaupun dia tahu semua ini pasti juga sangat memberatkan Yunho yang sedang berusaha menemukan nama pengkhianat lain yang tidak akan diperolehnya jika tuan Wu disingkirkan begitu saja.

Dengan kasar Yunho mengusap wajahnya, tidak suka melihat raut datar diwajah cantik kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri angkuh itu. _Namja _Jung itu sangat mengenal Jaejoong yang pasti sedang cemburu itu. "Tapi kau tahu, aku harus mendapatkan daftar itu, Boo..Sabarlah beberapa hari dan setelah daftar itu kudapat, kau boleh melakukan apapun pada keluarga itu !"Yunho berusaha menenangkan _namja _cantik yang bahkan tidak mau disentuhnya karena ulah Lian Yu.

Mata doe itu mengelap dengan mulut terkatup rapat, Jaejoong tidak mau mendengar semua penjelasan Yunho tentang pentingnya hubungan bisnis dengan tuan Wu, ayah dari _yoeja_ centil yang dengan seenaknya memonopoli perhatian Yunho sepanjang makan malam sejak 2 hari yang lalu dikediaman salah satu pengusaha ilegal di Hongkong ini. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri Jung Yunho tidak pernah menghiraukan_ yeoja_ itu dan selalu hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli sepenting apa urusanmu dengan orang tuanya ! Sekali lagi dia menyentuhmu maka akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri !"Desis Jaejoong dingin seraya meninggalkan kamar _penthouse_ mereka di Hongkong diikuti Kyu dan Park Yoochun yang selalu bersamanya.

Junsu mendengus keras, berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Jaejoong yang mengamuk. "Aku setuju dengan Jaejoongie, singkirkan saja semua yang menurut _hyungie _punya potensi berkhianat ! Daftar itu belum tentu benar !"cetus Junsu sebelum mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang sudah membanting pintu.

Chansung tidak mengikuti tuan muda-nya yang sedang merajuk itu, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi besar itu memilih untuk duduk berselonjor dan melemparkan senyum geli pada Jung Yunho yang seperti baru mendapatkan hukuman mati. Bagaimana bisa tidak, sejak 2 hari yang lalu _yoeja_ bernama Lian Yu itu bertingkah seperti lintah yang terus menempel pada Yunho setiap kali _namja_ Jung itu mengadakan pertemuan yang diakhiri dengan makan malam bersama. Rencana Changmin kali ini benar-benar menguji Jung Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kau turuti permintaan kecil Jaejoong, jika tidak..." ujar Chansung dengan nada aneh yang membuat mata musang itu langsung berkobar saat menatapnya.

"Jika tidak apa ?"Tanya Yunho geram, berusaha menahan kekesalannya. Dia sudah diambang kemurkaan, Jaejoong tidak boleh menjauh darinya hanya karena _yeoja _sialan itu. "Kalian akan membawa Jaejoongie pergi ? Langkahi mayatku dulu !"Seru Yunho dengan suara penuh emosi. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri !"usir Yunho saat melihat seringai culas di wajah Chansung.

.

.

.

.

Mata musang Yunho seperti mengeluarkan api saat melihat Jaejoong dipeluk oleh Hwang Chansung yang mulai dibencinya. Setelah mengendalikan emosinya, _namja_ Jung ini mencari dimana Jaejoong dan yang lainnya. Dia tidak mau masalah ini berlarut-larut karena Jaejoong memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Semua ini pasti karena Lian Yu, jika bisa Yunho ingin segera menyingkirkan keluarga penipu itu. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho mendekati taman pribadi itu, tanpa peduli pada tatapan heran adik dan juga para pengawal Jaejoong, Yunho menarik lembut tubuh ramping itu dari pelukan Chansung yang tinggi besar.

"Jangan menyentuhnya !"desis Yunho marah, aura membunuh seperti mengelilinginya apalagi dilihatnya Chansung tersenyum sombong padanya.

Dengan berani _namja_ bertubuh besar itu mendekati Yunho yang sedang memeluk erat Jaejoong dengan tatapan takut kehilangan. Melirik sekilas pada _namja_ cantik yang diam-diam tersenyum dengan tingkah posesif Yunho itu.

"Itulah yang dirasakan tuan muda saat Lian Yu memeluk dan merayumu !"

"Kau….Tetap..Tidak…Boleh…Menyentuhnya !"rahang Yunho mengeras, ingin sekali menghantam wajah tampan itu.

Park Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, melirik sekitarnya yang penuh ketegangan dengan malas. "Sebaiknya kita pergi, mereka harus bicara !"tariknya kasar pada tangan besar Chansung yang terus saja tertawa karena berhasil membuat Yunho cemburu.

"Yakkkk, kau ingin dibunuh Yunho _hyung_ ?"jerit Junsu keras dan ikut menarik Chansung yang ternyata sangat berat untuk meninggalkan taman itu bersama Kyuhyun yang memilih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviews and siders/guests. Uda cepat diupdate 'kan ? semua kekacauan di chap ini dan beberapa chap kedepan punya sutradara yang sama seperti tebakan beberapa reader. Thanks ya untuk semua masukan dan support. Semoga masih belum boring dengan hidup pasangan yunjae di SYLY.

To someone : always happy dan enjoy ngobrol sama kamu dan mood booster ? maybe yes or no hmpfh…btw thanks always for your support ^^

.

.

SEE YOU SOON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	21. Chapter 20

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**KORUT **

Changmin terkikik geli membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tentang kecemburan adik kesayangannya dan kepanikan Jung Yunho menenangkan si bungsu Kim yang selalu egois itu. Dia juga senang mendengar sekarang Jaejoongie sudah lumayan akrab dengan Jung Junsu. Dia begitu merindukan adiknya yang nakal itu terutama Kyuhyun yang harus pergi untuk memastikan keselamatan_ namja_ cantik itu.

Drtt…Drtttt….

Nama yang tertera di _display_ ponsel segera menghentikan lamunan Changmin yang langsung memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya,"Ada apa?"tanyanya dingin pada orang yang menghubunginya.

'_**Tuan muda akan menghadiri jamuan makan siang ini dan orang itu menyuruh seseorang memasukkan racun pada makanan tuan muda Kim!**__'_lapor suara itu langsung pada Changmin yang langsung menyumpah tanpa suara dengan wajah bengis.

"Awasi dan laporkan selalu padaku!"tanpa menunggu jawaban Changmin mematikan hubungan jarak jauh itu dan segera mendial nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Menunggu beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya Changmin mendengar suara kekasihnya yang tampak sedikit kesal.

'_**Aku sedang menyeduh secangkir kopi dan deringan ponsel ini hampir saja membuat tanganku tersiram air panas, paboya Chwangie!**__'_gerutu Kyu dengan suara tajam.

"Orang itu akan meracuni makanan Jaejoongie siang ini, jadi aku ingin kau pastikan Jaejoong tidak memakan apapun juga selain darimu. Kau mengerti, Kyu? Katakan juga pada Chan untuk mengawasi setiap orang yang mencurigakan!"seru Changmin langsung, mengacuhkan keluhan kekasihnya tentang air panas.

Dengusan keras Kyu terdengar jelas ditelinga Changmin yang sedang dikuasai amarah, ingin sekali dia terbang kesana dan membunuh sendiri orang yang dengan tega ingin menyakiti adiknya. _'__**Sudah kubilang ini akan berakhir kacau, Chwang! Aku akan menjaganya dan kuharap ini selesai malam ini juga!**_**'**

"Pasti! Orang yang melakukan sesuatu diluar perintahku harus mati!"suara Changmin terdengar sedingin es. Kyu yang sangat mengenal sifat kejam pewaris Kim itu hanya bisa bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

.

**HONGKONG**

Belaian ringan di rahangnya dan lengan yang melingkari perutnya menenangkan emosi Yunho yang hampir saja meledak karena ulah Hwang Chansung tadi. Perlahan matanya menatap lekat _namja_ cantik yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Yunho menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong hingga menempel seperti kulit kedua padanya. Dia takut sekali kehilangan _namja_ cantik itu. Mungkin Yunho akan menghancurkan seluruh dunia jika penguasa hatinya ini pergi!

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, jangan marah lagi dan jangan membuatku khawatir, _nae sarang_…"bisiknya pelan dengan suara berat yang bergetar. "Tunggulah beberapa hari, ini sangat penting untukku, Boo…"sebenarnya ingin sekali Yunho mengikuti semua permintaan Jaejoong, tapi posisinya sebagai ketua Jung saat ini mengharuskannya untuk mengambil tindakan tegas demi organisasi yang dipimpinnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, nae Boojae tapi kau harus ingat sekarang aku juga harus memikirkan kelompok Jung…"

Mata doe itu mengerjap, mungkin kali ini dia memang harus menahan sebentar ego-nya. Dia sangat mencintai _namja _tampan yang sedang membujuknya ini, lagipula Yunho sudah berjanji dia boleh melakukan apa saja setelah Yunho mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. "_Arra,_ aku akan bersabar dan jangan harap aku akan meninggalkanmu! Dasar bodoh dan pencemburu, Chansung hanya mengodamu sedikit."cetus Jaejoong kesal, namun tetap membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sama eratnya.

"Hatiku seperti terbakar dan ingin sekali membunuh_ namja_ raksasa kurang ajar itu. Berani sekali dia mempermainkan seorang Jung."seru Yunho keras menutupi rasa malunya karena sudah bertindak kekanakkan dihadapan kekasihnya yang sedang mengerling nakal ini.

"Jangan marah pada Chan, dia hanya ingin agar kau tahu perasaanku.."seru Jaejoong cepat yang diakhiri dengan tawa kecil karena bayangan wajah cemburu Yunho tadi sangatlah lucu. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan, Bear…"pinta Jaejoong manja seraya menarik tangan Yunho yang masih memeluknya.

Bukannnya menuruti permintaan _namja _cantik itu, Yunho malah mempererat dekapannya dan melumat mulut Jaejoong yang masih terbuka, dihisapnya pelan bibir bawah dan atas _namja_ cantik itu bergantian, sesekali mengigitnya gemas hingga Jaejoong mengerang dan melingkarkan lengan dilehernya. Dengan nakal, lidah kecil itu menyusuri rongga mulut Yunho seraya berkelit dari kejaran lidah Yunho. Ciuman itu seperti biasanya berlangsung panas dan lama hingga keduanya kehabisan oksigen.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan memeluk ringan kepala berambut pirang itu didadanya saat melihat wajah merah dan bibir mengkilap Jaejoong yang sedikit membengkak. "_Saranghae, my princess_.."

"_My prince!"_bantah Jaejoong langsung.

.

.

.

.

Lian Yu mengoyang-goyangkan botol berisi cairan berwarna biru pucat yang diperolehnya dari salah satu orang kepercayaannya dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Dia senang membayangkan saingannya akan mati dalam waktu beberapa jam dan tak seorang pun akan mencurigainya karena racun ini tak dapat dengan mudah dideteksi dan Lian Yu punya alibi kuat karena sedang berada disalah satu markas ayahnya.

Sejak dia tahu jika siang ini _namja _yang diakui Jung Yunho sebagai kekasihnya akan menikmati makan siang selama menunggu rapat _namja_ Jung itu dengan ayahnya, Lian Yu sudah merencanakan ini. Ayahnya bilang dia harus merayu tuan Jung, itu artinya izin bagi Lian Yu untuk memiliki _namja _itu!

"Taruh ini dalam makanan atau minuman seorang _namja_ cantik yang berambut pirang. Ini fotonya, jangan sampai kau salah!"perintah Lian Yu pada seorang _yoeja_ berpakaian pelayan yang segera mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan-jalan mengitari Hongkong dan membeli beberapa sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sekarang Jaejoong dan semua pengawalnya termasuk Jung Junsu yang selalu memaksa ikut dengan alasan bosan jika harus memeriksa dokumen dimarkas Jung kembali mengikuti Yunho untuk bernegosiasi dengan tuan Wu disalah satu hotel berbintang 5 di Negara ini. _Namja_ Jung itu masuk sendiri ke ruang pribadi yang sudah disiapkan tuan Wu sedangkan yang lainnya dijamu disalah satu ruang makan.

Chansung yang sudah diberitahu oleh Kyu mengawasi semua tempat itu dengan mata jeli, dia juga membawa senjatanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong bahkan karena takut mereka kebobolan, _namja_ bertubuh besar itu juga memberitahu tahu Park Yoochun tentang bahaya yang mengintai tuan muda mereka itu.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang mendekati tuan muda!"desis Kyu tajam. Dia tidak peduli dengan siapa atau sepenting apa urusan Jung Yunho ini karena bagi mereka keselamatan Jaejoong diatas segalanya.

Ajudan jenderal Kim yang mendengar desisan kecil itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali mengitari ruangan jamuan yang lumayan luas itu.

Jung Junsu yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya melirik berkali-kali ketiga pengawal Jaejoong yang sepertinya tegang itu, instingnya mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi disini dan dia harus tahu apa itu. Mengabaikan rasa aneh yang dirasakannya setiap kali berurusan dengan Park Yoochun, _namja_ berambut biru itu menghampirinya.

"Katakan apa yang sedang terjadi dan jangan membohongiku!"tuntut Junsu langsung, tangannya memukul pelan bahu Yoochun yang sedang menatap tajam beberapa pelayan yang masuk membawa mampan.

"Ada yang ingin membunuh tuan muda Kim dan kita harus menemukannya orang itu!"tandas Yoochun langsung, malas harus berdebat lama dengan si arogan Junsu. "Daripada kau melongo seperti orang bodoh, lebih baik kau bantu kami memantau semua pelayan dan suruh mereka mencicipi semua makanan itu sebelum diberikan pada Jaejoong!"

Junsu yang ingin memekik kesal karena dipanggil bodoh mengabaikan rasa marahnya dan memilih menuruti perintah Yoochun kali ini. "Akan kubalas kau nanti, Park sialan!"herdik Junsu yang bergegas menghampiri pelayan-pelayan yang sedang menata makanan di meja tempat Jaejoong masih tenggelam dalam dunianya.

'_Siapa yang ingin membunuhnya? Musuh hyungie? Musuh jenderal Kim?_'pikir Junsu seraya memperhatikan semua pelayan yang ada diruangan itu.

"Silakan dinikmati, semua ini adalah hidangan terlezat di restoran kami."ujar salah satu pelayan itu dengan senyum ramah.

Sepasang mata doe jaejoong melirik semua makanan yang tampak lezat dimeja itu, walaupun dia sibuk dengan obrolannya dengan Changmin dan membalas beberapa pesan sang_ appa_, _namja_ cantik itu tidak bodoh dan buta! Dia bisa melihat keanehan Kyu dan Chansung bahkan juga ekspresi bisikan antara Yoochun dan Junsu juga tidak lepas dari pengamatannya.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali ya…"ujarnya dengan suara lembut. "Tapi aku ini orang yang sedikit merepotkan…."lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan sekarang menatap tajam pada Chansung yang berdiri dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu. "Tutup pintunya, Chan!"perintahnya tajam, sekarang tanpa senyum sedikitpun.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang mau dilakukan si manja ini? Bukankah sejak tadi dia sibuk dengan ponsel itu dan mengabaikan sekelilingnya?_'bingung Junsu dalam hati melihat kembaran yang belum mau diakuinya itu sekarang berdiri dengan anggun dan mulai berjalan mendekati salah satu _yoeja_ yang seperti kepala pelayan disini.

Bisa dilihat Jaejoong, salah satu pelayan itu sekarang terlihat panik dan terus melihat kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu. "Aku ingin kalian semua duduk dan cicipi semua makanan itu dulu!"begitu perintah itu diucapkan, 10 orang pelayan itu langsung tampak bingung dan saling melirik. "Sekarang!"suara lembut itu sekarang sedingin es.

Melihat tidak ada yang bergerak, Kyu mulai menarik 2 orang pelayan yang terdekat dengannya dan mendudukan mereka di meja penuh makanan itu. Tindakannya segera diikuti Junsu dan Yoochun. "Makan sekarang juga atau kalian akan kubunuh!"_namja_ berambut ikal itu mengeluarkan senapan kecil dari sakunya.

Pekikan dan jeritan ketakutan mulai terdengar diruangan itu, bahkan ada yang terisak kecil. Jaejoong menatap semua tanpa peduli. Dibawah todongan senjata Kyuhyun dan tatapan tajam Jaejoong, semua pelayan itu mulai makan kecuali satu yang tampak ragu. "Yoochun _hyung_, pisahkan yang 1 itu!"perintah _namja_ cantik itu yang segera dijalankan Park Yoochun.

"EUUUGHHH…."

Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan keras salah satu pelayan yang langsung terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk dengan mulut berbusa dan sebelum sempat Kyu menjangkaunya pelayan itu sudah mati dengan mata melotot. Seluruh ruangan itu sekarang begitu gaduh, para pelayan itu mulai menangis dan memohon.

"Bagus sekali, racun ternyata. Ide yang mungkin akan berhasil jika dilakukan pada orang lain!"cetus Jaejoong seraya tertawa kecil. "Kalian tahu kenapa rencana brilian ini gagal?"tanya Jaejoong tanpa mengharapkan jawaban. "Yunho sudah mengatakan padaku hanya akan ada makanan kecil dan bukan jamuan lengkap seperti ini, jadi aku yakin sekali orang yang memerintahkan kalian membunuhku tidak tahu perintah Yunho yang baru diubah 1 jam yang lalu."

"Kau memang hebat, Jaejoongie…"puji Junsu tanpa sadar dengan senyum lebar yang dibalas Jaejoong dengan tawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai permainannya!"seru Junsu dengan riang. "Bariskan mereka semua, Kyu.."

Chansung terkekeh kecil, tahu sekali apa yang akan dilakukan adik Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya kembaran Jaejoong itu. "Waktu kalian bermain hanya 30 menit, anak-anak."ejek Chansung jahil yang segera mendapat lirikan tajam dari kedua _namja_ yang jika berdiri bersisian tampak mirip sekali dengan Changmin itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruh kalian atau setiap 5 menit salah satu dari kalian akan mati!"

Semua pelayan yang tadinya berbaris rapi itu gemetar ketakutan mendengar suara dingin _namja_ cantik berwajah malaikat itu, isak tangis dan jerit permohonan terus dilantunkan, beberapa bahkan nekad mencoba lari tapi berhasil digagalkan Chansung yang berdiri tegak dipintu.

"Waktu kalian hampir habis…"seru Junsu menunjukkan _stopwatch _yang dipegangnya, matanya melirik Kyu yang sudah bersiap menembakan pelurunya. Peredam bahkan sudah terpasang pada pistol kecilnya. "Tik tok tik tok…_Over_!"

DOR…DOR….

Pelayan yang tadinya memeluk temannya sekarang terkapar tak bernyawa dengan dada yang tertembus peluru. "Aku ingin sebuah nama! Jadi sebutkan nama itu jika masih ingin hidup!"desis Kyu dingin.

"Abaikan dulu yang mengenakan _heels_."bisik Jaejoong pada Kyu yang hanya mengangguk pelan, mengerti memang wanita itulah tujuan tuan mudanya sejak awal.

Beberapa menit yang paling menegangkan berlalu dan hanya tersisa 5 pelayan yang sekarang meringkuk dengan penampilan kacau, 4 yang lainnya sudah menjadi mayat ditangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Park Yoochun yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu terkekeh kecil sambil berbisik, entah apa lagi yang mereka rencanakan.

"Aku bosan sekali dengan permainan ini dan Jaejoongie setuju, jadi kami putuskan tembakan itu terlalu mudah! Jadi sekarang setiap 3 menit jika tidak mengaku maka aku akan memukul kalian dengan tongkat listrik ini! Mari kita mulai lagi…"seru Junsu penuh semangat mengangkat tongkat kebanggaannya dan Jaejoong yang memegang _stopwatch_ sekarang.

"Dasar kekanakkan, aku yakin masa kecilmu itu pasti sangat suram Jung kecil."ejek Yoochun malas, bingung pada kedua _namja_ dihadapannya yang terlihat senang sekali bermain. Bukankah lebih gampang bunuh saja semua, lagipula ini pasti suruhan keluarga Wu! Mereka tidak perlu nama, basmi saja semua keluarga penipu itu.

Junsu begitu kesal, lagi-lagi Yoochun mengejeknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dilayangkan tongkat ditangannya pada perut _namja_ berjidat lebar itu, hampir saja kena jika Kyu tidak menahan kuat tangannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Junsu. Lebih baik kita cepat karena Yunho akan segera selesai."

"Kubunuh kau nanti, Park jidat sialan!"dengus Junsu keras. Melampiaskan amarahnya pada pelayan-pelayan didepannya. "Sebutkan nama yang diinginkan Jaejoong atau kubunuh kalian sekarang!"dengan sekuat tenaga _namja _berambut biru itu sengaja melayangkan tongkat itu pada kaki _yoeja _yang mengenakan _heels_ yang juga dicurigainya hingga jeritan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Mata doe Jaejoong menajam, bibirnya menyeringai tajam melihat betapa keras kepalanya_ yoeja_ itu. "Patahkan saja kakinya, Junchan!"

"Tidak…Eughhh..Hikss…Aku mohon..Jangan lakukan itu…."_yoeja_ itu merintih kesakitan, beringsut mundur mencoba menghindari Junsu yang terus melangkah maju dengan seringai kecil. "Ampuni aku…Hiksss….Aku tidak tahu apa apa…Eughh…"suara kesakitan itu terus memohon.

"Nama itu!"desis Junsu mengerikan, berani sekali ada orang yang ingin membunuh kembarannya. Walaupun Jaejoong kadang menyebalkan tapi dia mulai menyayanginya. Tangan Junsu kembali terangkat.

"NONA LIAN YU YANG MENYURUHKU!"pekik _yoeja_ itu kuat sambil menutup matanya takut tongkat itu kembali memukul tubuhnya.

Tawa riang Jaejoong memenuhi ruangan itu,"Seharusnya dari awal kau sebutkan nama itu jadi Junsu tidak akan memukulmu. Menghabiskan waktu saja!"seru _namja _cantik itu mencengkram erat tangan_ yoeja_ itu. "Sekarang aku ingin kau menghubungi nona Lian Yu dan katakan aku sudah mati!"

"Apa?"tanya _yoeja _itu bingung saat melihat salah satu_ namja_ itu mengulurkan sebuah ponsel.

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup sebaiknya segera lakukan perintah tuan muda kami."seru Kyu dengan suara datar, ingin segera pergi dari ruangan yang mulai berbau amis ini. Lagipula Chansung sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk datang membersihkan tempat ini.

Dengan tangan yang terus gemetar _yoeja_ itu tergesa memencat beberapa nomor. "Nona Lian Yu, dia sudah mati."setelah beberapa detik_ yoeja_ itu mematikan ponsel dan menyerahkannya lagi pada Yoochun. "Sekarang aku boleh pergi?"tanya takut-takut pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dengan gaya acuh.

"Bereskan mereka semua!"perintah itu singkat dan dingin sebelum dengan gaya angkuh_ namja_ cantik itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Junsu yang meleletkan lidah pada Yoochun dan Kyu yang hanya mendesah malas.

Hwang Chansung tersenyum lebar pada beberapa pelayan yang tersisa itu,"_Game over_!"

.

.

.

.

BRAKKK…

Pintu itu dibanting kuat diikuti dengan langkah lari yang berderap dan munculnya Jung Yunho yang terlihat kacau dengan dasi yang sudah dibuka dan jas yang hanya disampirkan seadanya. Mata musang itu langsung menatap sosok yang sedang dengan santai membaca majalah fashion, ditariknya kuat tubuh ramping itu hingga berdiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi aku? Apa kau terluka?"dengan sedikit berlebihan Yunho memeriksa cepat sekujur tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum kecil. "Akan kubuat semua keluarga Wu menyesal!"berang Yunho dengan wajah mengeras.

Tangan Jaejoong melingkar manja pada pinggang _namja _Jung itu seraya merebahkan kepalanya manja didada bidang itu. "Aku tidak terluka dan pasti Junsu yang mengatakan padamu."tebak Jaejoong yang langsung mendapatkan jawabannya dari anggukan Yunho. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah datang ke pesta itu dan hukum keluarga Wu didepan semua pengikutmu!"usul Jaejoong dengan senyum licik.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat beberapa jam, Boojae karena ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang."

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks always for all followers, favorites, new readers, reviews, siders/guests. Semoga tidak bosan dengan kisah yunjae di SYLY ya…sory banget untuk yang merasa ff ini panjangnya mengalahkan sinetron.

Dengan matinya keluarga wu di chap depan maka selesailah rencana changmin yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana, membuktikan cinta sejati yunho pada adiknya sekaligus mendapatkan tempat di bisnis illegal keluarga jung.

Kapan changkyu akan bertemu ? segera.

Kenapa chansung tidak pernah memiliki pasangan di setiap ff gw? Ada ide?

Rindu foodmonster couple? Mereka ada koq di setiap ff gw.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	22. Chapter 21

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 21**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**HONGKONG**

Lian Yu berdiri dengan kaki gemetar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, senyum yang tadi tersungging lebar dibibirnya menguap begitu saja saat melihat langkah anggun sosok berwajah rupawan yang seharusnya sudah menjadi mayat itu sekarang sedang menghampirinya dengan seringai tipis dalam rangkulan mesra _namja _tampan yang segera mendapat hormat dari semua orang dalam ruangan itu. Pesta itu memang diselenggarakan untuk merayakan pengangkatan jung yunho sebagai ketua mengantikan jung siwon yang memilih pensiun dari dunia hitam.

"Cantik sekali anda malam ini, nona Lian.."Sapa Jaejoong pada _yoeja_ yang terlihat sangat pucat itu dengan senyum lembut khasnya. Sepasang mata doe itu menatap Lian Yu dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan bagi orang yang mengenal baik _namja _cantik itu.

Tajam dan menusuk!

Dengan sikutnya, Junsu berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati keadaan tempat itu. "Apa dia selalu begitu?"tanyanya yang membuat Kyu mengeryit bingung. Junsu berdecak kesal,"Maksudku lihat senyum tulus itu. Padahal aku tahu sekali Jaejoong ingin membunuh _yoeja_ itu!"

Chansung yang ikut mendengar bisikan itu terkekeh pelan,"Itulah uniknya tuan muda Kim. Wajah cantik itu sangat menipu. Menakjubkan sekali ya…" Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapan _namja_ bertubuh besar yang tampak menikmati pesta ini.

"Huh! Puji saja terus tuan muda manja kalian itu!"dengus Junsu malas seraya mengumankan dia ingin mencari minuman dulu.

.

.

Wajah Lian Yu pucat pasi dan dia melirik gugup ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari kehadiran sang ayah dan pengawal keluarganya. Dia harus segera pergi dari sini, wajah Jung Yunho begitu dingin dan dari mata musang yang sedang menatapnya tajam itu, Lian Yu tahu _namja _itu sudah tahu perbuatannya dan tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja!

"Permisi, aku harus menemui.."Seru Lian Yu terbata dan akan pergi tapi sebuah tangan besar menahannya dengan kuat, rasanya seperti ada bara api yang menjepitnya. "Ughhh…Lepasss…"erang Lian Yu menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat pemilik tangan besar itu menyeringai tajam padanya dengan mata sedingin es sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri bersama Jung Yunho tersenyum manis.

"Orang yang berani mencoba membunuh tuan muda Kim harus mati !"Tanpa ragu Park Yoochun, ajudan jenderal Kim itu memelintir lengan Lian Yu hingga ke belakang dan membuat _yoeja_ itu memekik kesakitan sebelum mendorongnya jatuh ketengah ruangan.

Ruangan yang tadinya penuh obrolan riuh rendah itu sunyi seketika.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, pesta itu bahkan terhenti. Semua pengawal tuan Wu termasuk _namja _tua itu dan putrinya sudah ditangkap saat mencoba melarikan diri, sejumlah pengawal mati dan kaki_ yoeja_ berhati busuk itu berhasil ditembak Kyu hingga sekarang Lian Yu menangis kesakitan meratapi lututnya yang hancur sedangkan sisanya sekarang berlutut dibawah belas kasihan Jung Yunho yang berdiri dengan postur kaku disamping _namja _cantik yang dikenal semua orang sebagai pendampingnya. Seisi ruangan itu diam dan tak ada yang bergerak untuk membantu keluarga Wu apalagi ada fakta jika putri tuan Wu berusaha membunuh sosok rupawan yang berdiri dengan anggun itu.

"Habisi mereka semua! Jangan biarkan 1 pun tersisa!"

Mendengar suara bass itu dan melihat beberapa pengawal Jung sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya seluruh ruangan itu terkesiap. Semua pengawal Wu memohon ampun dengan menjerit-jerit. Yunho mengabaikan gelengan panik dan permohonan dalam mata Lian Yu yang hanya bisa terisak keras dan tuan Wu yang terlihat masih masih mau melakukan penawaran.

"Maafkan kami, aku akan memberikan daftar itu…Kumohon padamu…Aku…Aku juga akan…Ya aku akan memberikan bisnis bagianku padamu Yunho…Jangan bunuh kami….Putriku hanya….Dia tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…."janji tuan Wu panic saat mendengar senjata sudah siap ditembakan. "Kumohon Tuan Jung…Aku mohon…"pekiknya keras tepat sebelum beberapa tembakan membuatnya diam seketika dengan mata melotot dan darah yang merembes keluar dari dadanya. Nasib yang sama juga dialami Lian Yu, putrinya.

"Ini adalah contoh! Siapa pun yang berani menganggu kekasihku, harus mati! Tidak peduli apa hubunganku dengan orang tersebut!"Seru Yunho dengan suara sedingin es. _Namja_ Jung itu bahkan tidak melirik mayat Lian Yu dan tuan Wu yang sedang diseret keluar oleh anak buahnya. Tangan besarnya setia berada di pinggang ramping _namja_ cantik yang terlihat puas itu.

Jaejong mengulum senyumnya, tangan ramping itu meremas pelan lengan Yunho yang langsung menatapnya. "Kau sangat hebat, Yunnie-bear. _Saranghae_.."bisiknya yang sontak mendapat kecupan pelan dibibirnya dari Yunho yang wajahnya melembut setiap kali menatap sepasang doe gelap itu.

Seluruh ruangan itu menunduk ketakutan, kabar yang mereka dengar benar. Jung Yunho yang sekarang lebih mengerikan dan tanpa ampun, lihat saja _namja_ Jung itu bahkan tidak segan membunuh tuan Wu dan putrinya didepan seluruh ketua kelompok lain hanya untuk menegaskan sesuatu tanpa takut ada yang membangkang karena tindakannya itu.

"Yunho-ah, aku sudah bosan disini."Ujar Jaejoong melirik sekilas para penjilat yang menaruh hormat pada Yunho dan dirinya dengan malas, bahkan beberapa terang-terang menatapnya dengan sorot pemujuan dan penuh kekaguman.

Menurut Jaejoong pertunjukan kekuasaannya akan Jung Yunho sudah selesai, sekarang semua orang dalam ruangan itu akan berpikir berulang kali sebelum mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Selain pendamping ketua mafia, dia juga adalah putra dari jendral Kim yang menguasai Korut. Ambisi Jaejoong untuk menguasai semuanya hampir tercapai.

Dengan rengkuhan pelan dipinggang ramping itu, Yunho menuntun kekasih cantiknya itu meninggalkan ruangan pesta bersama adik dan seluruh pengawalnya. "Kita pulang ke Seoul besok."bisik Yunho seraya mengecup kening Jaejoong yang hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Sepasang mata musang yang sedang memeriksa beberapa arsip melirik cepat jam yang tergantung diatas pintu ruang kerjanya. Jam 3 pagi! Dan itu tidak mungkin Jaejoong karena kekasihnya itu baru saja tertidur 1 jam yang lalu setelah mereka memadu kasih untuk merayakan berhasil Yunho menyingkirkan tuan Wu walaupun _namja _Jung itu tetap tidak mendapatkan daftar yang dibutuhkannya. Perlahan Yunho berdiri dan membuka sendiri pintu kantor yang tadi dikuncinya.

"Kau? Ada apa?"

Tanpa peduli pada sorot bingung di sepasang mata paling dingin yang pernah dilihatnya, Cho Kyuhyun berjalan tenang memasuki ruang kerja yang hanya diterangi lampu redup itu sebelum berbalik menghadap Jung Yunho yang masih berdiri dekat pintu. "Aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu pada anda."sahut Kyu dengan nada formal seraya mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya.

Dengan rasa penasaran Yunho meraih amplop itu dan membukanya, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat kertas yang sedang digenggamnya. "Bagaimana bisa ini ada padamu? Jelaskan padaku semuanya!"tuntut Yunho dengan nada marah yang berusaha ditekannya karena yang berdiri didepannya adalah Kyu, pengawal kesayangan Jaejoong-nya sekaligus orang yang sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Chwang mengirimkan daftar itu dan dia 'lah yang merencanakan semua kejadian selama di Hongkong ini sebagai ujian terakhir untukmu dan karena kau berhasil menyingkirkan keluarga Wu tanpa menyakiti hati tuan muda kami maka Chwang berjanji akan mendukung kalian didepan jenderal Kim nantinya."dengan tenang Kyu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bajingan sialan! Apa sebenarnya mau kekasihmu itu?"

Tangan Yunho terkepal kuat, jadi semua ini hanya salah satu dari siasat licik Kim Changmin! Dasar iblis, bahkan dia bisa mengendalikan semuanya dari Korut. "Apa Jaejoong tahu semua ini? Dia hampir mati diracun karena ulah saudara gilanya itu."sembur Yunho dengan suara tertahan. "Lagi pula aku tidak perlu dukungan si gila Kim Changmin atau siapa pun juga!"tambah _namja _Jung itu tajam.

"Tuan muda tidak tahu dan aku harap dia tidak akan pernah tahu!"jawab Kyu dengan nada tegas. "Dan jika saatnya tiba kau akan sangat membutuhkan Chwang karena kau tidak mengenal siapa jenderal Kim sebaik putra kandungnya itu!"setelah mengatakan semua yang dirasanya perlu, Kyu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau sosok yang sangat mengerikan, Kim Changmin…"gumam Yunho pelan.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

Sudah hampir 2 minggu mereka kembali ke Seoul. Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin intim, tiada hari tanpa kemesraan yang diumbar keduanya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan iritasi Junsu ataupun Park Yoochun. Namun hubungan _namja_ cantik itu dengan Junsu yang semakin dekat. Jika tidak ikut Yunho ke markas, maka bisa dipastikan putra jenderal Kim itu akan pergi kemana pun yang dia suka terutama _shopping _bersama Junsu yang sepertinya berubah banyak.

"Aku ingin warna _red gold_, kelihatannya keren sekali bukan, Junchan?".

Junsu mengangguk antusias pada Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya,"Aku ingin warna hijau. Pasti membuatku terlihat unik!"seru _namja_ yang masih berambut biru itu dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Diujung meja itu, Park Yoochun yang makan dengan tenang terbatuk-batuk hingga Kyu hampir saja tergelak melihatnya. "Kau suka pada Jung kecil itu?"goda Kyu langsung hingga Yoochun melotot padanya.

Siang ini, kedua _namja_ itu tampaknya sedang seru mengobrol tentang warna rambut yang ingin mereka ubah lagi sambil menikmati makan siang, mengabaikan Chansung yang makan seperti manusia hutan atau Park Yoochun yang terlihat bosan. Disisi lain, Yumiko sangat senang dengan yang dilihatnya, meski Jaejoong tetap dingin padanya.

"Kami selesai…."ujar Junsu dan Jaejoong bersamaan, tanpa menunggu jawaban orang-orang dimeja makan itu kedua berdiri dan segera menuju pintu keluar. Salon adalah tujuan mereka hari ini!

"Kami juga permisi…"buru-buru ketiga pengawal Jaejoong itu berdiri dan mengekori langkah _namja_ cantik yang tak pernah pergi tanpa pengawalnya itu. Chansung bahkan sempat menyambar beberapa potong sosis hingga Yumiko tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Dengan puas Jaejoong menatap bayangannya, senyum lebar membuat wajah rupawan itu semakin bersinar. Tanpa berpikir diambilnya ponsel dan mengambil sendiri foto dirinya dengan rambut baru berwarna merah emas impiannya. _Namja _cantik itu mengirimkan foto yang baru diambilnya kepada Yunho. Tak sampai 5 menit ponselnya berdering kuat.

'_**Yunho's calling….'**_

'_**Cantik sekali! Kapan kau mengubahnya? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menerkammu, nae sarang….'**_ujar suara bass itu langsung tanpa sapaan pembuka.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil,"Tadi siang bersama Junchan. Kau suka, Yunnie-ah?"

'_**Aku tidak suka tapi aku sangat sangat suka…Kau tampak semakin mengairahkan sekaligus mengemaskan, Boo…Apalagi dengan bathrobe yang setengah terbuka itu.**_'suara Yunho terdengar penuh godaan hingga Jaejoong segera merapatkan _bathrobe_ yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang sepucat pualam dengan pipi merona.

"Jam berapa kau pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu hari ini."tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan topic berbahaya mereka. Dia tahu hari ini Yunho sangat sibuk karena sedang mengalihkan semua bisnis yang awalnya dijalankan tuan Wu ke tangan Changmin dan saudaranya itu bukan orang yang mudah dalam berbisnis.

Terdengar helaan nafas lelah _namja_ Jung itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. _**'Mungkin tengah malam atau dini hari. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh saudaramu itu, chagiya.**_'beberapa umpatan kasar diucapkan Yunho untuk mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya pada pewaris Kim.

Jaejoong kembali tertawa,"_Saranghae bear_…Sabarlah, _hyungie_ memang bisa sangat menyebalkan. Sebaiknya kau makan daripada mengomeli Changmin_ hyung_ yang tidak akan peduli sama sekali."

'_**Nado saranghae, nae Boojae. Sekarang kau juga makanlah bersama yang lain, lalu istirahat.'**_

.

.

.

.

Taman luas itu tampak indah dengan berbagai macam bunga warna warni yang tumbuh subur. Lampu-lampu disekitar taman membuat suasana tempat itu begitu romantic apalagi dengan _gazebo_ ditengah semua keindahan itu. Jaejoong selalu suka melihat matahari terbenam ataupun melihat kerlip bintang ditempat itu.

"_Mianhe_, saya terlambat tuan muda."suara datar yang datang dari sebelah kirinya tidak membuat Jaejoong terkejut sedikit pun. Bahagia tetap terpancar dari wajah rupawan itu.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ajudan sang _appa_ yang terlihat lebih santai sebelum berujar dengan tenang,"Semua sesuai dengan rencana kita! Sekarang Changmin_ hyung_ bisa menjual senjata kita ke Negara manapun melalui organisasi Jung's dan perluasan bisnis senjata kita berhasil. _Appa_ akan mendapatkan juga modal untuk menjalankan rencananya itu. Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat kau harus kembali kesana, Yoochun _hyung_."

Park Yoochun mengangguk kecil mendengar semua perkataan itu,"Anda memang hebat sekali. Semua rencana anda berhasil dan Jung Yunho sekarang menjadi milikmu."senyum tipis membayang diwajah keras _namja _Park itu.

"Tentu saja, Jung Yunho sangat mencintaiku."cetus Jaejoong dengan suara riang. "Aku tak menyangka semua akan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita." Helaan nafas _namja_ cantik itu hampir tak terdengar saat tiba-tiba bola matanya memicing tajam. "Ada yang datang!"desisnya pada Yoochun yang segera bersiaga.

Benar saja, dalam sekejab didepan mereka telah berdiri Jung Siwon dan Jung Junsu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca. "Bisa aku bicara denganmu, tuan muda Kim." Melihat Yoochun akan bicara, Siwon kembali buka suara. "Hanya berdua!"

Suara datar penuh penekanan itu menyadarkan Jaejoong jika _appa _Yunho ini mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan Park Yoochun tadi. Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap lekat pada Junsu yang membuang pandangannya kearah serumpun mawar yang tumbuh indah. "Junchan…"panggilnya lirih, entah kenapa tapi akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong merasa sangat dekat dengan adik bungsu Yunho itu dan tidak suka melihat sinar kekecewaan dimatanya.

"Pergilah dengan _appa_, kalian harus bicara!"sahut Junsu datar, tangannya menarik kasar lengan Yoochun yang sepertinya tidak ingin membiarkan Jaejoong berdua dengan Siwon. "Dan kau ikut aku!"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda Kim, kau akan kubunuh dan seluruh keluarga ini Jung kecil.."desis Yoochun keras walaupun tetap mengikuti langkah Junsu menuju labirin.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan, _ahjussi_?"tanya Jaejoong tenang setelah hanya tersisa dirinya dan Jung Siwon yang terlihat marah..

.

.

.

.

Jung Siwon menatap dingin _namja_ berwajah rupawan yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan angkuh dan tanpa senyum lembut yang biasa ditujukan pada putranya, Yunho. Apa yang tanpa sengaja didengar Siwon benar-benar membangkitkan amarahnya sebagai seorang_ appa_ sekaligus mantan pemimpin organisasi Jung yang sekarang diketuai putranya, Jung Yunho.

Mereka benar-benar dimanfaatkan bocoh kecil ini!

"Katakan jika yang aku dengar itu salah!"tuntut Siwon dengan suara pelan namun sangat tajam.

Mata doe itu mengerjap geli melihat aura kemarahan yang keluar dari sosok yang duduk tegak dibelakang meja kerja itu. Dengan anggun Jaejoong melangkah mendekati kursi yang berada didepan meja kerja Siwon itu. Dia tidak takut sama sekali dengan _namja _yang sudah merebut _eomma_-nya ini. "Apa yang kau dengar itu semua benar tuan Jung! Tujuanku datang kesini memang untuk memperluas bisnis senjata milik _appa_-ku yaitu jenderal Kim Young Woon yang merupakan musuh besarmu!"Jawab Jaejoong tegas tanpa setitik keraguan pun.

Rahang Siwon mengetat, tangannya mengepal erat pada pinggiran meja, berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ cantik berwajah malaikat ini bisa begitu dingin dan licik? Apa Yunho tahu sifat asli _namja _cantik yang dicintainya ini? Apa _namja_ cantik ini tahu jika Yumiko adalah ibu kandungnya dan Junsu adalah saudaranya?

"Kau menipu perasaan putraku? Kau memanfaatkan Yunho? Kau tidak mencintai putraku? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua itu? Apa sejak awal ini rencana kalian? Kim Young Woon berada dibalik semua ini?"Tuding Siwon dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

Mata doe itu mengerjap pelan dengan mulut mencibik tidak suka, tidak menyangka mantan ketua mafia yang dihormati itu bisa sebodoh ini,"Aku…."

BLAMMM….

"_Appa_? Apa yang terjadi disini?"

.

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks always to all followers, favorites, readers, reviews, siders and lovely guests. Sorry untuk yang merasa bosan dan thanks untuk yang tetap ngikuti kisah Yunjae yang berbelit-belit ini. Ini hanya chap-chap menuju ending.

SEE YOU SOON


	23. Chapter 22

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK !**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**NB : CHAP INI MUNGKIN SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2****2**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**KORUT**

**MANSION KIM**

Hujan turun dengan deras disertai kilat dan petir yang terus menyambar. Langit seolah berebut untuk meneriakkan kemarahannya. Tanah berumput di halaman mansion mewah dengan penjagaan ketat itu tampak digenangi air yang seperti ditumpahkan dari langit. Udara dingin terasa membekukan tubuh penjaga yang sedang berpatroli dalam hujan. Kim Young Woon, _namja_ sekaligus jenderal berwajah keras yang memimpin Korut dengan tangan besi termenung melihat derasnya hujan malam itu dari jendela besar di ruang kerjanya.

Rasa sepi dan kenangan kelam yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya selalu menghampiri benak Kim Young Woon setiap kali mata tuanya berhenti untuk menatap langit gelap berair itu. 20 tahun yang lalu saat hujan turun deras sosok yang paling dicintainya pergi membawa sebagian jiwa putra tersayangnya dan tidak pernah berbalik, semua itu terjadi karena keadaan dan juga _namja _jahaman yang pernah menjadi sahabatnya!

Jenderal yang masih terlihat gagah dan sangat ditakuti oleh semua bawahannya itu meraih pigura foto yang selalu terletak dimeja kerjanya. Tanpa sosok rupawan itu mungkin jenderal Kim sudah berubah menjadi manusia es tanpa perasaan, kehadiran malaikat kecil itulah yang menguatkan tekad sang jenderal untuk bertahan dan memiliki kasih sayang. Kim Young Woon mengusap pelan paras _namja _cantik yang sedang tersenyum lebar didalam foto itu. _"Appa_ merindukanmu _uri maknae_...Untukmu, apapun akan kulakukan termasuk jika aku harus menemui _namja _sialan itu lagi."gumamnya pelan. Semua boleh hilang dalam hidup jenderal Kim yang selalu kejam ini kecuali putra kesayangannya, Kim Jaejoong!

.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Setelah sampai di pusat labirin, Park Yoochun menarik keras lengannya yang sejak tadi dicengkram kuat oleh _namja _berambut hijau yang tampak kecewa dengan situasi yang terjadi ditaman itu. Apa yang tanpa sengaja didengar oleh Jung Siwon dan Jung Junsu itu memang fakta yang sangat mengejutkan namun Yoochun tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun memberi penilaian buruk pada tuan muda Kim yang sudah banyak mengorbankan perasaannya demi datang ke tempat terkutuk ini untuk bisa bersama dengan Jung Yunho.

Selama beberapa menit, keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu hingga ajudan jenderal Kim itu berdecak lirih sebelum memutuskan untuk mengatakan kebenaran daripada pikiran_ namja_ didepannya semakin mengada-ada. "Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan tuan muda. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibannya untuk saudara dan _appa-_nya."Yoochun akhirnya buka suara setelah melihat Junsu yang terus mondar mandir didepannya sambil berguman tanpa suara. Jelas sekali adik Jung Yunho itu sedang menilai situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Junsu menghela nafas pelan mendengar nada pembelaan yang sangat terasa dari ajudan jenderal Kim mengenai Kim Jaejoong dan fakta baru saja dia mendengar jika _namja_ cantik itu memanfaatkan cinta saudaranya menambah amarah yang berusaha dipendam Junsu dengan susah payah. "Aku ingin sekali menampar kuat wajah cantik tuan muda-mu yang brengsek itu!"maki Junsu dengan tangan terkepal erat, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Park Yoochun yang beringas tidak terima jika Jaejoong dihina. "Lebih baik sekarang kau jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang kalian rencanakan? Apa Jaejoongie benar hanya membohongi Yunho _hyung_? "mata Junsu menuntut kebenaran. "Jangan pasang pandangan dingin itu padaku! Saat ini aku terlalu marah hingga bisa saja membunuhmu!" dan Yoochun yang memang sedang memicing tajam pada Junsu mendengus keras.

"Tidak! Tuan muda tulus mencintai Jung Yunho dan tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dalam perasaannya. Semua ini berawal dari keinginan tuan muda menyelamatkan Jung Yunho yang akan dibunuh oleh jenderal Kim karena alasan tertentu. Cinta menyebabkan tuan muda Kim menerima penawaran dari saudaranya, yaitu memastikan tuan muda Kim bisa membujuk Jung Yunho agar semua senjata yang diproduksi negara kami bisa dijual melalui organisasi kalian."

Tidak mendengar bantahan dari Jung Junsu yang berdiri diam disudut labirin, Yoochun kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit menunjukkan emosinya. "Aku tidak suka kau menghina Jaejoongie karena demi Jung Yunho yang hanya seorang mafia itu, tuan muda Kim kami harus meninggalkan semua kehidupannya yang mewah dan nyaman termasuk _appa _dan _hyung_ yang sangat mencintainya. Cinta sudah membutakan tuan muda hingga mempetaruhkan semuanya, termasuk nyawanya! Tahukah kau? Tuan muda kami tidak pernah bertarung secara nyata, namun sekarang dia juga pernah terluka dan itu semua sudah dialaminya demi Jung Yunho! Awalnya tuan Changmin mengira syarat ini akan meluluhkan tekad tuan muda Kim, namun dia salah. Aku sangat harap kau bisa menghargai semua pengorbanan itu dan tidak menghakiminya hanya karena beberapa hal yang bahkan tidak menyakiti Jung Yunho!"Ujar Yoochun penuh penekanan seraya mendekati Junsu yang menatap ke langit dengan mata kelam dan mulut berguman pelan.

"Jadi selama ini Jaejoong menyimpan semua tekanan itu sendiri..."bukan pertanyaan, hanya pernyataan karena sekarang Junsu bisa merasakan apa yang menyebabkan Jaejoong selalu menjaga jarak. "Dia pasti kesepian.."

Park Yoochun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini, dia hanya tahu jika _namja _eksentrik yang pernah menembaknya ini semakin membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bergolak. Senyum Junsu, tingkah anehnya bahkan suaranya yang bisa meledakkan telinga justru membuat Yoochun merasa nyaman. Perasaan dan logika ajudan jenderal Kim ini sedang bertarung hebat!

"Tuan muda tidak lemah, dia sosok yang sangat tegar walaupun terlihat rapuh."ujar Yoochun ringan seraya mendekati Jung kecil yang masih diam disudut labiran itu.

Junsu bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas Park Yoochun yang mengenai pipinya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan bayangan Kim Jaejoong hingga dia tidak peduli saat ajudan jenderal Kim itu menariknya kuat kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis Jung kecil. Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa dibohongi tapi benci saja aku, jangan tuan muda yang sangat kami sayangi."Bisikan dan usapan ringan tangan besar itu dipipinya menyadarkan junsu jika dia memang menangis. Menangasi nasib yang harus dijalani saudara kembarnya karena memilih saudara tirinya!

"Apakah sangat berat? Apa dia memiliki tempat untuk mengadu?" Yoochun mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang digumamkan namja yang bahkan tidak berontak dalam pelukannya. Ini sangat berbeda dengan jung junsu yang biasanya selalu melawannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Setelah berdehem kecil dan mengatur emosinya, Junsu mendorong tubuh Yoochun pelan namun tidak melepaskan pelukan itu. Matanya redup menatap Park Yoochun yang sekarang berdiri begitu dekatnya hingga panas tubuh _namja _kaku itu bahkan terasa olehnya. "Ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupan Jaejoongie selama ini."Pintanya lirih. "Apa jenderal Kim sangat menyayanginya? Apa dia disakiti?"tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Tuan muda harus belajar sangat keras tapi jendaral Kim sangat menyayanginya. Dia'lah permata hati jenderal Kim..."

Malam itu dihabiskan Yoochun dengan menceritakan setiap detial masa kecil Jaejoong yang diketahuinya, tentang semua kesukaan, tingkah jahil bahkan sikap egois _namja_ cantik yang selalu mau menang itu. Junsu mendengarkan semua tanpa menyela, hatinya menghangat disetiap detiknya. Dia iri sekaligus kasihan dengan masa kecil yang dilalui Jaejoong tanpa ibu mereka.

.

.

.

.

Jung Siwon sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran putranya yang mendadak itu, namun _namja_ dengan pengalaman segudang itu berhasil menyembunyikannya raut wajahnya dengan baik. "Kami hanya sedang bicara tentang yang dilakukan Jaejoongie hari ini."ujarnya dengan senyum tipis seraya melirik _namja_ cantik yang sangat mengecewakannya itu.

Jaejoong mendengus dan hampir tertawa geli mendengar alasan yang mengada-gada itu. Jung Siwon tidak begitu dekat dengannya hingga punya waktu untuk membahas apa yang dilakukannya hari ini dan sudah pasti Yunho tahu itu! Dengan anggun _namja_ yang sedang berdiri didepan Jung Siwon itu menghampiri Yunho dan masuk dalam rangkulan mesra kekasihnya yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu ruang kerja dengan ekspresi datar.

"_Ahjussi_ bilang aku mempermainkanmu dan sudah menipumu untuk bekerja sama dengan Changmin _hyung_."Beritahu Jaejoong dengan suara ringan tanpa beban setelah Yunho dengan mesra mengecup pelan _cherry lips_ yang selalu tampak lembab itu. "Dia juga menuduhku tidak mencintaimu, _bear_..."adu Jaejoong lagi dengan suara yang senjaga dikuatkan. Nada geli jelas sekali terdengar dari suara merdu itu. Yunho bahkan bisa melihat sinar jahil disepasang mata doe yang sedang menatapnya itu.

Disisi lain, Jung Siwon membeku dengan mata lebar karena dia yakin mendengar Kim Jaejoong mengatakan langsung apa yang sedang mereka debatkan pada putra sulungnya yang sekarang malah terkekeh geli dan memeluk erat tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu, bahkan mencium Jaejoong dengan mesra. Emosi sepanas api memenuhi kepala Siwon!

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya? Kenapa reaksi Yunho putranya begitu aneh? Bukankah seharusnya Yunho marah atau sedikitnya kecewa karena _namja _cantik yang sangat dicintainya sudah memanipulasi semua kejadian yang berlangsung selama ini?

"Katakan pada_ appa_ apa yang begitu lucu menurutmu, Jung Yunho?"Herdik Siwon dengan rahang ketat, menahan amarah yang hampir meledak. Dia begitu risih melihat Kim Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk erat putranya menyeringai kecil padanya. "Kebohongan apa yang sedang kalian buat? Apa kau ikut dalam konspirasi ini, Jung Yunho?"tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"JAWAB AKU!"bentak Jung Siwon pada pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bisa merasa emosi _namja_ Jung senior yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya itu hampir meledak, perasaan sakit, dibohongi dan dikhianati karena melihat reaksi Yunho yang berbeda dari perkiraan terlihat dimata yang memandang Jaejoong seolah ingin mencabiknya. _'Bagaimana rasanya jika putra yang kau sayangi melebihi jiwamu ini mengkhianatimu dan lebih memilihku, Jung Siwon? Ini hanya balasan kecil karena kau sudah merebut eomma dariku!'_ Jaejoong tidak membenci _namja _Jung senior yang sedang menatapnya bengis itu, hanya marah pada keadaan yang menyebabkannya terpisah dari Yumiko yang lebih memilih _namja_ Jung ini.

'_Sedikit balas dendam sepertinya tidak akan membuat Jung Siwon mati berdiri_.'kekeh _namja _cantik itu dalam hati. Menikmati situasi yang tercipta tanpa direncanakannya ini.

Yunho mendengar jelas bentakan Siwon tapi mengabaikan hal itu dulu dan memilih menangkup wajah rupawan yang ada dihadapannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa? _Appa_ tidak menyakitmu, bukan?"nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari suara bass.

Kepala mungil dengan rambut berwarna _red gold_ itu mengeleng kecil, "Tapi _ahjussi _seperti ingin membunuhku, Bear."bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho yang terlihat sangat tenang . "Dia mendengar semua yang kukatakan pada Yoochun _hyung_!"

Tumbuh besar dibawah asuhan keras Jung Siwon membuat Yunho sangat mengenal watak sang _appa _yang tidak suka dibohongi, tapi sejak Yunho jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong, dia telah memilih akan tetap berada disisi _namja_ cantik yang sedang ada dalam pelukannya ini meski banyak sekali rintangan yang akan mereka hadapi, termasuk dari Jung Siwon yang pasti akan murka jika tahu Yunho melakukan kerjasama dengan si licik pewaris Kim, Changmin!

"Tenanglah, Boo. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada _appa_!".Senyumdan dekapan hangat _namja_ Jung itu semakin menyakinkan Jaejoong jika tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu hubungan mereka.

Dengan masih mengulum senyum simpul Yunho menarik lengan ramping Jaejoong untuk bersama duduk didepan Jung Siwon yang memasang wajah kaku dengan kerut dalam didahinya. "Bukan penipuan tapi pertukaran bersyarat dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu, _appa__."_

Hati Jung Siwon semakin kesal dengan ucapan santai putranya itu. "Apa maksudmu pertukaran bersyarat? Dia jelas-jelas sudah memanfaatkanmu! Jangan dibodohi dengan cinta buta itu dan buka matamu lebar-lebar jika _namja _yang begitu kau lindungi itu sudah menipumu!"

"_Appa,_ dengarkan..."desis Yunho tertahan, tidak suka mendengar Jung Siwon menghina kekasihnya.

Siwon yang sedang dirundung kemarahan mengabaikan Yunho dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah berkumpul dalam hatinya. "Harusnya sejak awal aku sudah memperingatimu! Walaupun berwajah secantik malaikat, dia itu tetap anak si licik Kim Young Woon!"kecam Siwon pedas.

Mata doe itu berkilat marah mendengar semua cecaran yang keluar dari Jung Siwon yang sepertinya sangat menyudutkan dirinya dan juga sang _appa_ yang bahkan sudah sangat menderita karena perbuatan Jung Siwon di masa lalu. Sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong menahan dirinya untuk menjerit karena dia tahu Yunho sudah hampir dibatas kesabaran. "Anda tidak boleh menghina _appa_-ku, tuan Jung! Kau itu adalah orang yang sungguh tidak tahu diri..."desis Jaejoong sinis.

"Hentikan semua ini!"Yunho meremas tangan kekasihnya yang terasa dingin, mengerti jika Jaejoong sedang menahan semua kemarahan karena dirinya. Kata-kata dan tuduhan sang_ appa_ memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. "Aku tidak suka _appa _menuduh Jaejoongie seperti itu!"

Yunho menghela nafas kasar, mendinginkan kepalanya sebelum menatap tajam pada Jung Siwon yang terlihat sinis menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat tenang disampingnya. "Asal _appa _tahu, Jaejoongie tidak pernah menipu, memanipulasi, berbohong atau apa saja yang sudah _appa_ tuduhkan itu! Sejak awal aku tahu semua rencananya karena Jaejoong melakukan itu agar Kim Changmin mau membantunya mengeluarkan aku dari penjara jenderal Kim!"

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka salahkan aku. Putramu inilah yang menandatangani perjanjian dengan Kim Changmin untuk membantu menjualkan semua senjata yang dia produksi. Jaejoong tidak terlibat dalam hal ini, bahkan dia sudah banyak berkorban untuk menyelamatkanku dari kematian!"

BRAAAKKKK...

Siwon mengebrak kuat meja yang ada didepannya. "Kau bekerja sama dengan Kim Changmin? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku? Apa kau sudah tahu bagaimana _namja _muda itu menjalankan bisnisnya?"tanyanya berang, tidak percaya Yunho telah melakukan hal yang selama ini dihindarinya. Mata Siwon bisa melihat jika Kim Jaejoong tersenyum tipis melihat semua perdebatan itu.

Tanpa takut pada emosi Jung Siwon yang sedang meledak itu, Yunho berdiri seraya menarik tangan Jaejoong yang selalu digenggamnya. Sepasang mata musang itu membalas kemarahan sang _appa_ dengan sikap dingin. "Aku adalah pemimpin Jung sekarang dan kurasa, _appa _tidak perlu terlalu mencampuri bisnis organisasi lagi karena aku bisa menanganinya dengan baik. Aku minta maaf jika _appa_ merasa tindakanku ini lancang tapi jika dengan kerjasama itu aku bisa bersama Jaejoong, maka akan kulakukan meski dengan iblis neraka sekalipun!"

Setelah mengutarakan semua yang dirasanya perlu diketahui sang _appa_, Yunho keluar dari ruang kerja itu bersama Jaejoong yang diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Jung Siwon yang terduduk lemas.

'_Sekarang kau bisa merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan appa-ku. Dikhianati!'_

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_, Chunnie. Aku senang mendengar semua ceritamu."

Park Yoochun tersenyum tipis mendengar panggilan manis itu, jarang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya dan Jung Junsu bisa bicara tanpa saling mengejek seperti malam ini. "Kuharap kau bisa melihat semua situasi ini dari sudut tuan muda kami." Kedua _namja_ yang sama-sama merasa getar aneh setiap kali bersama itu terdiam didepan pintu kamar Junsu setelah mereka, Yoochun tepatnya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bercerita tentang hidup Kim Jaejoong.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir pada _namja _manja itu!"keluh Junsu yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. "Aku mulai merasa iri padanya."aku Junsu dengan kepala yang tertunduk karena Park Yoochun mengerling jahil padanya,"Cemburu, Jung?"goda ajudan jenderal Kim itu yang sontak mendapat delikan tajam.

Mempertaruhkan keselamatan kakinya yang mungkin akan ditendang Jung kecil ini, Yoochun mengecup cepat bibir yang sedang merengut itu hingga mata Junsu terbelalak lebar. Tidak sampai disitu, Yoochun menarik cepat tubuh berisi Junsu masuk dalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir _namja _eksentrik itu lama dan dalam hingga keduanya terlena dan ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas disertai desahan kecil Junsu yang membangkitkan gairah Yoochun. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat Yoochun melepaskan dekapannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Jung kecil."bisiknya pelan setelah ciuman kasar itu berakhir, wajah Junsu memerah dengan nafas tersengal.

"Aku..."mulai Junsu yang terhenti karena Yoochun menutup mulutnya dengan jari panjang itu.

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Selamat malam Junchan."setelah mengusap pelan rambut hijau yang mengemaskan itu, Yoochun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang merona dengan dada berdebar cepat.

"Dasar Park jidat bodoh! Aku juga suka padamu..."bisik Junsu pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jung Siwon termenung menatap gelapnya langit malam dengan sendu, otaknya berusaha tidak memikirkan semua yang diutarakan putranya sebelum meninggalkan ruang kerja yang sekarang terasa menyesakkan ini. Putra tunggalnya telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya dengan bekerja sama dengan Kim Changmin!

_'Apa ini karma? Kau pasti sedang menertawakan aku, Young Woon.__ Putra-putramu sudah membuatku merasakan apa yang mungkin pernah kau rasakan!__'__._

Namja Jung itu tersenyum miris memikirkan Yunho, putranya yang dingin dan selalu menuruti perintahnya bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi bersama dengan Kim Jaejoong!

.

_**Jung **__**S**__**iwon mengenal Kim Young Woon hampir 3**__**0**__** tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka sama-sama mengenyam pendidikan di **__**A**__**merika. Keduanya berteman baik bahkan menyukai yoeja yang sama, **__**Y**__**umiko. Yoeja yang berasal **__**dar**__**i **__**J**__**epang itu jatuh hati pada Young Woon yang tenang dan sangat dewasa. **_

_**Pada usia 20 tahun, Young Woon menikahi **__**Y**__**umiko tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya. Semua berlangsung indah sampai suatu ketika puluhan orang berjas hitam muncul didepan apartemen mereka dan memaksa Kim Young Woon untuk kembali ke **__**K**__**orut**__** meninggalkan Yumiko yang sedang mengandung putra pertama mereka**__**. **_

_**Itulah hari dimana Jung Siwon tahu jika temannya selama ini adalah putra mahkota negara tertutup itu. **__**Beberapa bulan setelah itu, Young Woon muncul dan membawa Yumiko yang akan melahirkan untuk tinggal bersamanya di Korut. **__**Hidup dinegara yang keras dan harus memimpinnya **__**dengan tangan besi **__**membuat kepribadian Young Woon semakin dingin dan itu sangat mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan **__**Y**__**umiko yang tidak suka melihat putra pertamanya harus menjalani berbagai latihan **__**keras **__**yang diperlukan oleh seorang penerus.**_

_**Saat Yumiko akan melahirkan untuk kedua kalinya, yoeja yang selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Siwon itu menghubungi namja Jung yang pada waktu itu baru saja kehilangan istrinya karena kecelakaan dan sekarang mengantikan sang appa menjalankan organisasi dunia hitam. Yumiko meminta bantuan Siwon untuk membantunya keluar dari negara tempatnya hidup selama 5 tahun, dia terlalu lelah dengan semua peraturan dan juga kekerasan yang terjadi disana. Yumiko tidak ingin kedua putra kembar yang sedang dikandungnya akan mengalami masa kecil yang suram.**_

_**Rencana disusun dan Yumiko berhasil keluar dari negara itu setelah mengancam akan bunuh diri dan membunuh semua putranya dengan racun yang sudah dimasukkannya dalam susu. Kim Young Woon murka saat tahu jika istri dan temannya mengkhianatinya, walaupun alasan Yumiko pergi adalah yoeja itu ingin anaknya tumbuh di lingkungan yang lebih baik.**_

"_**Jadi menurutmu, lingkungan mafia itu lebih baik?"berang Young Woon waktu itu dengan suara dingin tanpa peduli pada Yumiko yang terus terisak. "Jika kau pergi, maka jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa menemui putramu lagi!"**_

"_**Oppa, kumohon...Biarkan mereka ikut denganku. Aku janji mereka akan baik-baik saja."mohon Yumiko dengan penuh airmata namun tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja. "Disini mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin sepertimu!"pekik Yumiko keras.**_

_**Kim Young Woon menatap kedua bayi yang sedang tertidur lelap, tidak mengerti masalah yang sedang dihadapi kedua orang tuanya. Sejak Yumiko melahirkan putra kembarnya, salah satu namja mungil itu sudah mengambil semua kasih sayang Young Woon. "Tinggalkan Joongie dan changmin. Pergilah kau dengan Junsu! Tapi ingat sampai mati kau tidak boleh menginjakkan kaki disini lagi!"mengabaikan jeritan dan tangisan Yumiko, namja Kim itu mengendong putra yang disayanginya keluar dari rumah sakit itu.**_

_**Beberapa hari setelah itu, ditengah hujan deras Yumiko pergi meninggalkan Korut dengan membawa Junsu yang sedang tidur dalam gendongannya. Memulai kehidupan baru dengan Siwon dinegara yang jauh dari Korut.**_

_**Mereka menikah dan membangun keluarga kecil di Hongkong!**_

.

Jung Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut yang mengusap pelan pipinya. Matanya menatap sendu pada Yumiko yang sudah berdiri didepannya. "Mungkin semua ini karena dosa kita pada Young Woon."bisiknya seraya memeluk erat _yoeja _yang pasti mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kita akan melaluinya bersama, _oppa_."

.

.

.

.

"Besok Jung Yunho akan mengadakan rapat bulan dengan semua pemimpin tertinggi perusahaannya seharian. Kita harus mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menangkap Kim Jaejoong karena menurut mata-mata yang menyusup ke mansion Jung, besok kekasih Yunho itu akan pergi ke toko perhiasaan hanya bersama dengan beberapa pengawal."

Kang Young Min menjelaskan rencananya dengan senyum licik, dia tidak sabar menunggu reaksi Jung Yunho jika tahu pasangannya yang sangat cantik itu mereka tangkap. Dia akan menuntut _namja _Jung yang arogan untuk menyerahkan wilayah barat untuknya!

"Anda tenang saja boss, kami pasti berhasil. Dia itu hanya _namja _kurus, dalam beberapa menit kami akan menangkapnya!"cetus salah satu _namja _bertampang sangar dengan seringai lebar saat memandang foto besar Kim Jaejoong yang ditempel Kang Young Min didinding markas.

"Dari gosip yang kudengar dia bisa mengalahkan 2 orang terkuat Jung..."ujar salah satu_ namja_ yang berdiri didepan Kang Young Min.

Semua namja diruangan itu terbahak mendengar seruan itu,"Dan kau percaya? Bodoh sekali...Dia itu hanya _namja_ cantik yang pasti bisanya cuma menjerit dan menangis ketakutan..."cetus _namja _bertubuh kurus dengan tato dilengan dengan nada yang sangat meremehkan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks untuk yang tidak merasa bosen dengan kisah yunjae yang sangat panjang ini ya. 3K wow banyak banget dan ini gw kerjain di Starbuck. Untuk pertanyaan kapan Jaejoong akan tahu maka jawabannya adalah chap depan. Ff ini uda hampir memasuki ending.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	24. Chapter 23

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 23**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Kamar besar dengan dekorasi indah itu terasa begitu tenang dan nyaman, tidak terdengar suara apapun dan hanya lampu nakas yang menerangi ranjang mewah tempat kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukan erat itu sedang duduk setengah berbaring. _Namja_ cantik pemilik sepasang mata doe itu bergelung nyaman di dada bidang yang selalu siap untuknya. Jaejoong bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi teratur detak jantung Yunho yang sedang membelai pelan punggungnya, sepertinya _namja _Jung itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yunnie.."panggil Jaejoong ragu, memilah apa ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan 1 kejujuran terakhir yang masih disimpannya selama ini. Kenyataan jika dia adalah putra kandung dari Yumiko, ibu tiri _namja _Jung yang sangat dicintainya ini. Apa Yunho bisa menerimannya? Apalagi setelah konfrontasi mereka malam ini dengan Choi Siwon yang sepertinya sangat membencinya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."guman _namja _cantik itu lagi seraya mendongak menatap wajah datar Yunho saat dia tidak mendapat respons dari _namja_ tampan yang terlihat risau.

"Hmm...Katakan saja, Boo. Apa itu penting?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, harus memulai dari mana pikirnya sedikit bingung hingga akhirnya putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua tanpa peduli, lagipula selama ini sudah terbukti Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya sekelam apa pun rahasia yang disembunyikannya. "_Mianhe_...Karena aku, _ahjussi.."_mulai Jaejoong yang segera terhenti karena mata tajam yang menatapnya lekat.

"Jangan katakan itu Boo, kau tidak salah...Pada akhirnya _appa _memang akan tahu jika aku melakukan kerjasama dengan Changmin! Lagipula jika kita tidak melihat permusuhan antara kedua orang tua kita, maka kerjasama itu sangat menguntungkan."Yunho menutup pelan mulut Jaejoong yang seperti ingin membantah setiap ucapannya. "Nah, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu gelisah?"tuntut Yunho karena melihat mata doe itu terlihat bimbang. "Kau bisa mengatakan apa saja padaku, _nae sarang..._Jangan pernah ragu."

'_Semua harus kukatakan malam ini. Yunho tidak boleh tahu dari orang lain!'_putus Jaejoong, tidak sadar jika Yunho hampir tertawa melihat semua ekspresi di wajah cantik itu.

Dengan kuat Jaejoong meremas tangan Yunho, seperti berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika _namja_ Jung itu tidak akan mengamuk. "Yumiko adalah ibu kandungku dan Changmin _hyung_!"seru _namja_ cantik itu cepat tanpa jeda sambil berpaling dari mata tajam Yunho yang sedang memeluknya.

_Namja _bermata musang itu terkekeh geli, tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lucu melihat Jaejoong yang arogan terlihat tidak percaya diri. Pasti _namja_ cantik itu sudah bespekulasi aneh dalam kepala kecilnya. "Hanya itu? Aku sudah tahu!" pukulan keras pada perutnya membuat Yunho mengerang pelan. "Awww...Kau tega sekali, Boo.." Jaejoong mengabaikan ringisan setengah mengoda itu dan terlihat merengut marah pada Yunho saat bertanya dengan mengeratkan rahangnya. "Sejak kapan? Kau membuatku terlihat bodoh! Aku begitu takut kau akan marah karena sudah menyembunyikan hal penting itu!"

Yunho menangkap tinju kecil yang sangat bertenaga itu, dia tahu meski memiliki raut secantik malaikat namun tenaga Jaejoong tidak bisa diremehkan. Diciumnya kuat bibir yang sedang mendumel marah itu sebelum melepaskannya dan melihat langsung pada mata doe yang berkilat marah,"Sejak awal! Kau pikir kenapa _appa_-mu begitu membenciku, bahkan ingin membunuhku?".

Mulut indah yang baru dilumat panas Yunho itu mencibir kesal,"Karena Jung Siwon sialan itu membawa ibuku pergi dari kami!"cetusnya malas walaupun tangannya melingkar erat kembali pada tubuh kekar itu. "_Mianhe_, aku tidak bermaksud menghujat_ appa_-mu, bear."guman pelan terdengar oleh Yunho yang sebenarnya sangat mengerti kemarahan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengerti dan semua yang kau katakan itu benar namun ada alasan kuat untuk Yumiko melakukan itu, Boo.."cetus Yunho sabar.

Jaejoong tidak senang mendengar pembelaan Yunho pada _yoeja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Tetap saja dia sudah meninggalkanku disana, Yunnie bear!"desisnya.

"Kau tahu, _nae sarang_? Yumiko begitu senang kau ada disini dan dia dengan sabar menanti saat untuk mengatakan padamu jika dia adalah ibu kandungmu. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menanti untuk pertemuan kalian."beritahu Yunho pelan.

Dengusan lelah terdengar dari _cherry lips_ yang menjatuhkan kepalanya diperut Yunho. "Aku tahu, dia bahkan menyiapkan kamar yang sama persis dengan kamarku di Korut..."Jaejoong tahu tentang kamar itu saat dia mencari Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan _hyung_-nya. Hatinya terasa kacau melihat bukti Yumiko memang menunggunya!

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya? Maafkan dia dan dengarkan penjelasannya."saran Yunho yang tidak mau memaksa kekasihnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Selama Jaejoong bahagia, Yunho tidak peduli apa pun!

_Namja_ cantik itu tahu jika Yunho benar, lagipula Changmin_ hyung_ juga sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa Yumiko meninggalkan mereka. Jaejoong hanya masih kesal dan sedikit iri pada Junsu yang sepertinya mendapat semua kasih sayang dari ibunya. Adik Yunho itu begitu beruntung!

"Nanti, jika aku sudah tidak kesal."

"Terserah padamu."gumam Yunho pada _namja_ cantik yang keras kepala itu. "Tapi setelah semua masalah disini selesai, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Korut.."

Mendengar ucapan tegas itu, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan terduduk ditengah ranjang luas itu dengan wajah gusar,"TIDAK! Kita tidak boleh kembali! Aku tidak mau jika _appa_ sampai menangkapmu lagi...Janji padaku, Yunho-ah...Berjanjilah kita tidak akan pergi kesana!"tuntutnya Jaejoong berang diikuti rasa takut yang merayap dihatinya.

Yunho tidak suka melihat rasa takut dimata kekasihnya itu, namun menemui Kim Young Woon harus dilakukannya. "Jika tidak kesana maka semua masalah kita tidak akan selesai dan jenderal Kim akan selalu menaruh dendam karena aku sudah membawa kabur permata hatinya. Kau mau kita selalu berseteru dengan _appa _yang selalu kau hubungi itu?"goda Yunho untuk mengurangi ketegangan Jaejoong yang langsung berdecih kesal karena _namja_ Jung itu memata-matainya.

Pelukan erat itu melingkari pinggang Yunho, seolah takut _namja_ Jung itu akan menghilang jika Jaejoong tidak memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Dia begitu takut mendengar Yunho akan membawanya pulang. "Aku akan menemanimu kesana!"ucap Jaejoong final, takut mendengar bantahan, _namja _ cantik mencium kasar bibir tebal Yunho yang segera membalasnya.

"Lupakan semuanya malam ini Yunho-ah...Aku lelah.."Yunho menyeringai lebar mendengar suara lembut yang sedikit tertahan karena _namja _Jung itu meremas kuat bagian bawah Jaejoong hingga tubuh ramping itu terlonjak dengan erangan tertahan.

Tanpa aba-aba Yunho membalikkan posisi mereka hingga kini dia yang menjulang diatas tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang terbaring dengan mata sayu,"Jangan pikirkan apa pun, _nae sarang..._Biar aku yang melakukan semuanya!"tangan besar itu memulai membuka ikatan pada kimono tidur yang menutupi tubuh yang selalu memancing gairahnya itu.

Keduanya tenggelam dalam belaian dan ciuman lembut yang selalu menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan posesif. Suara lembut Jaejoong mengalun indah disetiap sentuhan tangan besar yang sekarang dengan nakal sedang mempermainkan bagian sensitifnya hingga kaki jenjang _namja_ cantik itu terasa gemetar.

"Aughh...Saranghae Yunnie...Moreeee.."pekik Jaejoong keras disela desahannya karena gerakan cepat pemilik mata musang yang sedang menyesap kuat lehernya itu. Panas dan nikmat terasa berirangan hingga mengaburkan mata Jaejoong yang memeluk erat tubuh penuh keringat Jung Yunho. "Ehmmm...Bear...Cepat..."racau _cherry lips_ yang membengkak itu.

Yunho sengaja bergerak pelan untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya hingga akhirnya gairahnya sendiri yang membuat _namja _Jung itu memeluk erat tubuh yang dihiasi puluhan _kissmark _itu dan mencapai klimaks bersama dengan erangan keras.

"Jung Jaejoong hanya milikku! Selalu milikku!"suara posesif itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih terengah-engah.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jaejoong bangun dalam keadaan tubuh sakit dan kaku namun hatinya bahagia, sekarang jalan dia untuk bersama Jung Yunho semakin terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya _namja _Jung itu sudah berpakaian rapi dan memasang dasi, Yunho selalu tampak begitu berwibawa dalam balutan jas. "Aku akan seharian dikantor. Ada rapat tentang pembagian wilayah penjualan yang akan melibatkan _hyung-_mu."beritahu Yunho saat melabuhkan _morning kiss_ pada Jaejoong yang hanya berselimut untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

"Hari ini aku akan ke toko perhiasan bersama Kyu..Euhhh...Jangan lupa menghubungiku!"Jaejoong merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku dan menyiksa. "Ya tuhan, kau beringas sekali, Yunnie bear...Tubuhnya serasa dilindas truk!"rutuk Jaejoong setengah kesal pada Yunho yang dengan mesum melirik tubuh polos yang berdiri disamping ranjang itu.

Dengan cepat ditariknya Jaejoong yang masih setengah sadar itu dalam pelukannya, tangan besar itu dengan nakal meremas kuat bokong sehalus sutra yang dipenuhi _bitemark_ darinya sementara jarinya mengelus pelan _hole_ yang pasti sedang nyeri itu. "Jauhkan tanganmu dariku!"desis Jaejoong berang seraya menahan desahannya saat dirasakannya salah satu jari itu menyusup masuk kedalam dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam, _nae sarang..."_bisik Yunho nakal mengulum telinga kekasihnya hingga Jaejoong menahan erangan dan memukul ringan lengannya.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho turun dilihatnya meja makan sudah terisi dengan ketiga pengawal Jaejoong dan Junsu namun orang tuanya tidak terlihat. "_Appa _sedikit tidak enak badan dan_ umma_ menemaninya."beritahu Junsu yang bisa melihat tatapan bertanya _hyung_-nya.

Yunho mengangguk kecil dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Park Yoochun yang terus saja menatap adiknya dengan aneh dan Hwang Chansung yang terlihat tidak peduli pada apapun selain makanan dihadapannya. "Kalian ikut denganku sebagai perwakilan dari Changmin. Hari ini ada penandatanganan kontrak!"

"Yakkkk, kenapa bukan Yoochun _hyung _saja?"protes Chansung langsung, dia tidak suka berada satu ruangan dengan si pemarah Jung Yunho. "Aku harus menemani Jaejoongie ke toko perhiasan."alasannya cepat tanpa peduli pada seringai kecil Kyuhyun yang tahu dia berbohong.

"Itu adalah permintaan Changmin dan kau bisa saja menolak tapi hubungi dulu tuan muda kalian yang licik itu!"cetus Yunho tidak peduli. Semua pengawal Jaejoong ini hanya pembawa masalah untuknya. "Park Yoochun, kau tidak membangkang juga seperti dia."tanya Yunho yang merasa ada sesuatu antara ajudan jenderal Kim itu dengan adiknya yang biasanya arogan sekarang terlihat salah tingkah.

Yoochun yang mendengar Yunho menyebut namanya sedikit gelalapan karena dia asyik memikirkan _namja _berambut hijau yang terlihat santai didepannya. "Tidak, aku akan melakukan tugasku!"

Chansung mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban ajudan jenderal Kim itu, dia lebih memilih menghubungi sahabatnya, namun setelah mendengar ceramah panjang lebar _namja _bertubuh jangkung yang selalu licik itu tentang betapa pentingnya perjanjian ini, Chansung akhirnya menyerah.

"Kau menang, Jung! Aku ikut!"

.

.

.

**KORUT**

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar memelukmu lagi, Kyu..."

Kim Changmin meletakkan pedang yang digunakannya untuk latihan bersama Taeyang sementara telinganya fokus mendengarkan laporan dari Kyu tentang apa yang terjadi dirumah Jung. "Apa Jung Siwon melakukan sesuatu? Jaejoongie baik-baik saja?"tanya Changmin setelah mendengar jika senior Jung itu telah tahu semua rencana mereka.

Disudut ruang latihan itu, Taeyang berdiri diam mengusap keringat yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, ototnya terasa terbakar dan menjerit. Berlatih dengan pewaris Kim yang sedang menerima laporan dari kekasihnya itu memang mengerikan. Taeyang hampir tidak dibiarkan mengelak ataupun membalas serangannya dengan mudah. "Semua kesulitan ini akan terbayar karena dalam waktu dekat aku yang akan menjadi pengawal tuan muda Kim."seringai lebar terbentuk diwajah Taeyang membayangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang akan segera kembali kesini.

"Awasi terus mereka! Begitu kau kembali, Taeyang akan pergi untuk menggantikanmu..." Wajah Changmin terlihat mengeras sebelum pewaris tampan itu berkata pelan penuh penekanan. "Tidak ada bantahan Kyunnie...Tentu, Taeyang sudah sangat siap!"

Mendengar semua ucapan sepihak Kim Changmin itu hampir membuat Taeyang melompat girang, akhirnya impiannya untuk menjadi pengawal tuan muda Kim tercapai. "Ini saat yang kutunggu itu, Cho Kyuhyun!"desisnya pelan, dalam benaknya Kyuhyun pasti sedang mengamuk.

.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya perkiraan Taeyang itu sangat tepat karena Kyuhyun memang sedang mengerang kesal dan hampir saja membanting ponsel yang baru digunakannya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya yang arogan itu. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin memintanya pulang dan Taeyang akan datang menggantikannya. Bisa apa _namja_ yang selalu bertarung seperti kesetanan itu?

"Choi Taeyang akan kubunuh kau!"geram Kyu emosi sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membantu Jaejoong bersiap seperti permintaan Jung Yunho padanya tadi sebelum berangkat ke kantor dengan Chansung dan juga Park Yoochun.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan bersiap dengan bantuan Kyu yang terlihat gelisah, Jaejoong menuruni tangga melingkar _mansion _Jung dengan langkah tenang. Matanya melihat Junsu yang sedang duduk diruang tamu membaca sebuah majalah. Ini saatnya dia harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada adik Yunho itu. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa sedih ketika harus berbohong pada Jung Junsu yang sama egois dengan dirinya itu.

"Junchan bisa kita bicara?"mulai Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dihadapan _namja _berambut hijau yang meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali membaca majalah mode.

Majalah itu sebenarnya hanya alat untuk menghindari tatapan sedih yang dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya, Junsu takut dia menyerah begitu saja pada kembarannya itu padahal hatinya masih sangat kecewa pada Jaejoong. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Peristiwa semalam?"

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau dengar, Junchan. Aku benar-benar mencintai Yunho!"tegas Jaejoong dengan suara tajam, sikap acuh Junsu ini membuatnya merasa sakit. "Jika aku hanya mempermainkan Yunho, tidak mungkin aku sampai melawan _appa_-ku!"

Junsu mendengus pelan, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memang benar. "Sudahlah, aku juga tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan selama Yunho _hyung _tidak merasa sedih dan tentang _appa_ yang membenci keluargamu, itu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kita. Biarkan orang tua kita menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kuharap kau mengerti itu juga, Jaejoongie."ujar Junsu pelan yang membuahkan tatapan bingung dari Jaejoong namun segera diabaikan _namja_ cantik itu. "Tapi kau harus dihukum!"seru Junsu dengan suara jahil.

"Ckck...Jung Junsu! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah minta maaf padamu!"sahut Jaejoong kesal, berani sekali _namja _berambut hijau ini mau menghukumnya. "Katakan! Jika sesuatu yang memalukan jangan harap aku mau melakukannya..."sungut Jaejoong gusar karena Junsu terkekeh kecil.

"Hukumannya...Bagaimana jika membelikanku _ice cream_ diujung jalan_ mansion_ ini? Kebetulan siang ini panas sekali!"

"Baik, itu masalah kecil!"Jaejoong menyeringai kecil, mudah sekali hukuman kekanakan itu.

"Tapi dengan jalan kaki! Kau tidak boleh mengunakan mobil."Junsu tertawa riang melihat Jaejoong akan mengamuk, wajah rupawan itu terlihat merah dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong melempar vas bunga yang ada dimeja itu untuk membungkam tawa aneh Junsu tapi karena mereka baru saja berbaikkan akhirnya _namja _cantik itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal. "Akan kubalas kau nanti, Jung pendek!"ejeknya sadis pada Junsu yang mendelik tidak suka.

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Tidak salah lagi!".

Seru _namja _bergigi emas itu dengan suara penuh kemenangan seraya melihat foto yang ada ditangannya kemudian menatap pada kedua _namja _yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol. "Ayo cepat! Kita harus berhasil menangkapnya!"perintahnya pada _namja_ yang memegang kemudi.

Beberapa _namja_ lain dimobil itu bersorak senang. "Tapi kenapa secepat ini? Bukankah jam 1 nanti jadwal _namja _itu ke toko?"bingung _namja _bertato yang sedang memegang palang panjang. "Bukankah lebih bagus? Tugas ini akan cepat kita selesaikan dan tuan Kang akan memberikan hadiah!"seru _namja _lain yang diikuti guman setuju dari temannya.

"Aku menyiapkan obat bius! Mungkin saja gosip yang kudengar itu benar..."sela _namja _bertubuh pendek yang kemarin ditertawakan teman-temannya yang sekarang mendengus geli.

"Terserah padamu, Jungmoo tapi ingat jangan lukai dia! Tuan kang agak membunuh kita~~"

_Namja_ lain yang memegang kemudi secepat kilat menghentikan mobil besar yang dikemudikannya. _Namja-namja_ itu turun dengan membawa senjata ditangan masing-masing, dengan berlari cepat mereka menghadang langkah santai Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian?"Tanya Kyu dingin, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan baik saat tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dikepung oleh segerombol orang.

"Serahkan Kim Jaejoong pada kami!"

Dalam hati, Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakang Kyu itu mendengus kesal, diamatinya ke 7 _namja_ yang menghadang mereka dengan sorot datar. Tebaknya mereka ini anggota genk yang punya masalah dengan Yunho karena dirinya sendiri tidak punya musuh disini!

'_Aku harus menghubungi Chansung._'putus Jaejoong yang segera mengetikkan pesan singkat melalui ponsel yang digenggamnya. Bisa saja penyerangan ini nantinya berada diluar kendali mereka, pikir Jaejoong yang selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : pendek? Boring? But so many thanks untuk yang tetap mengikuti ff SYLY, awalnya gw ingin menulis chap ini dengan sedikit pertarungan ala Jejung but banyak sekali reader yang meminta Jejung diculik agar terjadi kepanikan dan maybe akan dikabulin.

CHAP 24 AKAN DIUPDATE HARI SABTU ^^

UNTUK FF LAIN SEMUA PASTI AKAN DILANJUT.

Untuk yang PM sebisa mungkin akan dibalas tapi satu-satu ya.

SEE YOU SOON


	25. Chapter 24

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 24**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Itu dia! Tidak salah lagi!".

Seru _namja _bergigi emas itu dengan suara penuh kemenangan seraya melihat foto yang ada ditangannya kemudian menatap pada kedua _namja _yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol. "Ayo cepat! Kita harus berhasil menangkapnya!"perintahnya pada _namja_ yang memegang kemudi.

Beberapa _namja_ lain dimobil itu bersorak senang. "Tapi kenapa secepat ini? Bukankah jam 1 nanti jadwal _namja _itu ke toko?"bingung _namja _bertato yang sedang memegang palang panjang. "Bukankah lebih bagus? Tugas ini akan cepat kita selesaikan dan tuan Kang akan memberikan hadiah!"seru _namja _lain yang diikuti guman setuju dari temannya.

"Aku menyiapkan obat bius! Mungkin saja gosip yang kudengar itu benar..."sela _namja _bertubuh pendek yang kemarin ditertawakan teman-temannya yang sekarang mendengus geli.

"Terserah padamu, Jungmoo tapi ingat jangan lukai dia! Tuan kang agak membunuh kita~~"

_Namja_ lain yang memegang kemudi secepat kilat menghentikan mobil besar yang dikemudikannya. _Namja-namja_ itu turun dengan membawa senjata ditangan masing-masing, dengan berlari cepat mereka menghadang langkah santai Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian?"Tanya Kyu dingin, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan baik saat tanpa peringatan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah dikepung oleh segerombol orang.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong yang berdiri dibelakang Kyu itu mendengus kesal, diamatinya ke 7 _namja_ yang menghadang mereka dengan sorot datar. Tebaknya mereka ini anggota genk yang punya masalah dengan Yunho karena dirinya sendiri tidak punya musuh disini!

'_Aku harus menghubungi Chansung._'putus Jaejoong yang segera mengetikkan pesan singkat melalui ponsel yang digenggamnya. Bisa saja penyerangan ini nantinya berada diluar kendali mereka, pikir Jaejoong yang selalu menyiapkan rencana cadangan.

Dari penampilan dan seringai memuakkan itu, Cho Kyuhyun tahu semua _namja _yang memegang senjata ini bermaksud buruk. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak mengiyakan keinginan Jaejoong untuk membeli es krim dengan berjalan kaki. Tempat ini begitu sepi, bahkan toko es krim itu belum terlihat.

"Serahkan_ namja_ cantik yang ada disampingmu itu pada kami!"Perintah _namja _yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok itu dengan suara kasar. "Kami tidak akan melukaimu jika kau tidak melawan."janji_ namja_ itu dengan seringai culas yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

'_Jung Yunho...Kau harus membayar mahal karena sudah melibatkan aku dalam masalahmu!_'pikir Kyuhyun gusar sembari memutuskan harus membunuh atau hanya bermain dengan para virus dihadapannya ini. "Sebaiknya anda..."seru Kyuhyun yang tertahan karena Jaejoong meremas lengannya.

"Ini akan menarik Kyu...Sudah lama aku tidak berolahraga! Aku juga penasaran sehebat apa musuh Jung ini!"Jaejoong tersenyum tipis mengabaikan ekspresi tidak setuju Kyuhyun yang berguman,"Chwang pasti akan membunuhku!"hingga Jaejoong hampir tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"HEI TULI, CEPAT SERAHKAN _NAMJA_ ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SEKARANG JUGA!"raung salah satu_ namja_ yang terlihat tidak sabaran karena bukannya takut, kedua _namja_ bertubuh ramping didepan mereka malah terlihat berdebat bahkan _namja _cantik yang menjadi target mereka tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, "Membunuhku? Hanya dalam mimpimu! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian? Berani sekali kalian menghadang kami! Kau tidak tahu sedang mencari masalah dengan siapa?"tanpa takut Kyu mengejek mereka. Ini saat yang tepat untuk melampiaskan emosinya pada Taeyang yang sudah merebut tempatnya!

Tawa menjijikkan dan meremehkan terdengar dari gerombolan itu, tanpa peringatan mereka maju bersamaan untuk menyergap Jaejoong yang sejak tadi berdiri tenang memasang wajah datar. _Namja _bertato itu begitu percaya diri ingin menarik lengan Jaejoong tanpa sadar kaki _namja_ cantik itu sudah terangkat dan menendang cepat perutnya dengan keras hingga dia terjungkal dan meringis kesakitan. Matanya melotot tak percaya, jangan bilang jika gosip itu benar pikirnya cepat seraya melompat berdiri dan kembali meraih palang panjang miliknya.

"Ternyata kau berani juga ya..."ejaknya dengan suara marah pada kekasih Jung Yunho yang terlihat begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu. "Kau sudah berani menendangku maka akan kubuat kau memohon ampun!"raung_ namja_ itu murka seraya melayangkan palang besi itu dengan ganas kearah Jaejoong yang dengan mudah berkelit kesebelah kiri dan menghantam punggung _namja_ itu dengan tangan kosong.

Semua _namja_ yang tadinya berdiri diam melihat kejadian itu sekarang terlihat marah. Hanya dengan tendangan dan pukulan yang terlihat ringan itu teman mereka terjatuh dan meraung kesakitan! Sebenarnya siapa kekasih Jung Yunho ini? Kenapa wajah si cantik itu terlihat dingin dan tidak ketakutan?

Seringai Jaejoong mengukir di _cherry lips_ miliknya melihat bagaimana dia sudah mengejutkan para gerombolan itu. "Ingin menangkapku? Tidak akan semudah itu! Berani menyentuhku, maka aku menjamin kalian akan mati!"desis Jaejoong dengan suara sedingin es. Matanya melirik pada Kyu yang berdiri tegak disampingnya, siap bertarung dengan para bajingan didepan mereka.

Seringai penuh ejekan Jaejoong itu mengobarkan amarah dalam diri para namja sangar itu,"Kami tidak peduli dengan omong kosong itu! Serang dia!"raung _namja-namja_ itu seperti kesurupan, berlari menyerang Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap dengan tangan kosong. "Kita harus bisa merebut senjata mereka, Kyu."gumam Jaejoong dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan yang langsung disetujui Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis. "Itu mudah sekali, tuan muda."

Para _namja _penculik itu memegang senjata-senjata mereka dengan erat , 3 orang menghadapi Kyuhyun dan 4 orang menghadapi Jaejoong dengan emosi meledak-ledak karena terhina. "Tangkap si sombong itu! Aku mau lihat Jung Yunho sialan itu akan menyerah atau tidak!"seru _namja _bertato itu keras. Kemarahan menguasai dirinya yang merasa telah dipermalukan _namja_ cantik yang bahkan lebih ringan 30kg darinya itu.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil mendengar bagaimana bersemangatnya para bajingan itu untuk menangkapnya. Ini akan jadi hiburan karena Jaejoong mulai jenuh dengan rutinitas _shopping _dengan Junsu. "Coba tangkap aku kalau bisa!"tantangnya meremehkan _namja-namja_ sangar yang langsung melayangkan tendangan padanya dari berbagai arah yang dengan mudah dihindari Jaejoong. Dia harus bisa merebut salah satu balok kayu atau pisau panjang yang mereka gunakan. Sepasang mata doe itu menilai cepat lawan yang sedang dihadapinya, senyum kecil terukir di _cherry lips_ itu saat dia menemukan _namja_ yang paling lemah diantara bajingan itu.

'_Akan kubuat kalian sadar, siapa yang sedang kalian hadapi ini!'_dengan secepat kilat Jaejoong terus menyerang _namja _yang sedang memegang pisau panjang dengan tangan sedikit gemetar itu. _Namja _cantik itu menendang dan memukul sasarannya dengan akurat dan mematikan sambil menghadapi lawan-lawan lainnya yang berusaha melumpuhkannya dengan kecepatan yang membuat anak Kang Young Min kelelahan sekaligus_ shock_. Tidak pernah ada dalam bayangan mereka jika _namja _cantik ini akan melawan! Apalagi ternyata kemampuan bela diri kekasih Jung ini sangatlah hebat!

KRAK...BRUKK...BUGHHH...

Beberapa tendangan dan tinju kuat dilayangkan Jaejoong pada _namja_ yang memegang pisau hingga _namja _itu memuntahkan darah, tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan, tidak menyangka sama sekali dia akan kalah semudah ini, bahkan sepatu_ boots_ _namja_ cantik itu sekarang menginjak kuat perutnya hingga _namja _itu merasa tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. "Pisau ini lebih pantas kugunakan!"desis kekasih Jung Yunho itu sebelum menendang kuat perut _namja _itu hingga tergeletak pingsan.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari _namja _cantik itu melihat 3 _namja _yang tersisa saling melirik penuh arti, pasti rencana busuk sedang ada diotak mereka. "Sekarang majulah kalian! Akan kulihat sehebat apa kalian sampai ingin merebut kekuasaan Yunho!". Jaejoong mengenggam pisau panjang itu dengan erat, peluh mulai mengalir diwajah rupawan itu. Pipinya merona merah karena semangat, dilihatnya Kyu juga berhasil dengan mudah melumpuhkan musuh-musuhnya bahkan salah satu terlihat sudah meregang nyawa dengan kepala yang terus mengalirkan darah karena pukulan tongkat _namja_ berambut ikal itu.

Mata _namja –namja_ itu berkobar dipenuhi api dendam, penculikan yang harusnya sangat mudah sekarang malah berlangsung brutal dan mungkin akan sangat merugikan pihak tuan Kang. Kekasih Jung Yunho ternyata bukanlah _namja _cantik yang bisanya hanya shopping seperti yang dilaporkan pengintai tuan Kang. "Sepertinya sedikit lebam tidak akan membuat tuan Kang murka pada kita!"desis _namja_ yang tadi mengemudikan mobil seraya menyeringai tajam dan disetujui teman-temannya.

"HIIAATTTTTTTTT...AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL _NAMJA_ SIALAN!"pekiknya garang, membabi buta menghantamkan tongkat _baseball _yang digenggamnya erat kearah tubuh Jaejoong yang segera melompat mundur dan mengayunkan pisau yang dipegangnya dengan cepat pada tangan berotot yang sedang berusaha melukainya. _Namja_ yang tangannya tersabet itu mengerang kuat tapi tidak menghentikan gerakannya yang terus menyerang jJaejoong yang dengan mudah menghindar dan menendang bagian-bagian vital _namja_ itu hingga akhirnya melayangkan satu lagi tendangan pada kepala _namja_ yang langsung jatuh tak bergerak dengan suara berdebum kuat. Mata doe itu berkilau senang, ternyata anggota genk ini hanya mengandalkan otot tanpa teknik bertarung. "Benar-benar tak berguna!"hina suara lembut itu sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor dengan senyum lebar. "Siapa lagi?"tanyanya saat melihat beberapa _namja_ yang tersisa terpaku diam ditempat.

Wajah para suruhan Kang Young Min itu sekarang terlihat suram, takut mulai merambati hati mereka. Sudah 4 teman mereka yang terkapar pingsan dan mungkin luka parah. Ini lebih kacau dari apa yang mereka duga. "Jungmoo, ambil obat bius itu!"bisik salah satu _namja_ yang tersisa dengan suara kecil hampir tak terdengar. Jika dengan bertarung mereka kalah, maka cara licik harus digunakan.

Mata Jaejoong memicing tajam, pasti gerombolan yang tersisa itu merencanakan sesuatu tapi tak sempat _namja _cantik itu berpikir langkah selanjutnya mereka telah kembali menyerangnya. Jaejoong yakin ini hanya pengalih perhatiaan saja!

'_Sepertinya akan menarik jika mereka menangkapku dan dengan tanganku sendiri akan kubunuh musuh Yunho itu, tapi jika semua diluar perhitunganku..._'timbang Jaejoong cepat dalam hati. _'Dimana Chansung? Akan kubunuh setan tukang makan itu!_'rutuk Jaejoong menyesali_ namja_ yang selalu mendukung kenekatannya sedang ikut bersama Yunho.

"Kami menyesal sudah meremehkanmu, cantik!"seru_ namja_ bergigi emas dengan penuh ejekan seraya mengangkat tongkat ditangannya dengan tawa culas. "Tapi ini saatnya kita serius!"

Jaejoong menghentikan perdebatan dalam hatinya dan tertawa riang mendengar kata-kata aneh itu. "Serius? Jadi tadi itu main-main? Oohh...Sungguh mengecewakan sekali! Baiklah, mari kita mulai serius, dan kupastikan kau mati!"desis _namja _cantik itu dingin.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut hijau yang sedang membaca majalah itu sesekali melirik jam dinding yang ada diatas TV layar datar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mulut berdecak kesal, sudah hampir 1 jam Jaejoong pergi bersama Kyuhyun hanya untuk membeli _ice cream_ dan saudara kembarnya itu belum kembali juga.

"Apa toko _ice cream_ itu pindah ke Amerika.."gumam Junsu kesal.

Perasaan Junsu terasa aneh sejak kepergian Jaejoong, dia merasa sangat gelisah dan sebersit rasa takut terus membayangi benaknya, namun berusaha keras mengabaikannya. Mungkin ini karena Park Yoochun sialan itu terus saja menghindariku, pikir Junsu menghela nafas keras. "Jika dalam waktu 30 menit dia tidak kembali, aku akan menyusul!"putus Junsu yang tiba-tiba merasa sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ berambut ikal itu menghadapi lawan-lawannya dengan cepat, akurat dan mematikan. Dia harus segera melumpuhkan semua bajingan itu dan melindungi Jaejoong yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan. Kondisi _namja_ cantik itu memang sedang tidak terlalu baik karena_ namja_ Jung sialan yang sedang ada dikantor itu, maki Kyu dalam hati. Kyuhyun tidak mau sampai tuan mudanya itu terluka!

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?"tanya Kyu lagi dengan nada setajam pisau.

Dia tahu _namja-namja_ itu meremehkan mereka sampai Kyuhyun membuktikan dengan membuat salah satu dari mereka terkapar merenggang nyawa disudut jalan. Jika Jaejoong selalu bertarung dengan gaya anggun maka Kyuhyun sebaliknya. Kekasih pewaris Kim ini punya gaya bertarung yang cepat dan mematikan. Dia tidak suka bermain-main dengan lawannya. "Tidak mau menjawab? Baik, akan kubuat kalian memohon padaku!"seringai Kyu dingin, bisa dilihatnya kedua _namja _didepannya mengetatkan rahang mereka. Takut!

Tanpa peringatan, Kyu yang tadi mengambil golok _namja _yang sekarat, sekarang mulai menyerang mereka berdua sekaligus, tangannya dengan cepat melayangkan golok panjang itu pada kedua _namja _yang menangkisnya dengan pisau dan tongkat _baseball _mereka. Keringat tampak tercetak pada baju kedua _namja _yang terus bergerak cepat membalas serangan sekaligus menghindari serbuan Kyuhyun yang tanpa ampun itu. Gagang golok itu berhasil melukai pelipis salah satu_ namja_ yang menendang bahu Kyuhyun kuat hingga _namja_ berambut ikal itu mengerang marah. "Berani sekali kau ya..."desis Kyu yang segera mengangkat golok itu dan menebas punggung salah satu_ namja_ itu hingga darah merembes keluar dan _namja_ itu jatuh ketanah.

MATI!

Kejadiaan itu begitu cepat, Kyuhyun yang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya ingin segera membantu Jaejoong yang sedang menghadapi _namja_ aneh dengan rambut dikuncir yang sepertinya sangat berambisi menaklukan tuan muda Kim itu. Dilihatnya dari arah mobil yang menghadang mereka muncul _namja_ yang memegang senapan aneh yang diarahkan pada Jaejoong.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak melihat bahaya dan siasat licik itu langsung menjerit kuat sambil berlari mendekati Jaejoong,"Tuan muda, awas sebelah kirimu!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar jeritan Kyu itu segera berpaling kearah kiri yang ternyata menjadi awal bencana itu. _Namja_ yang sedang dihadapinya berhasil menusuk lengan Jaejoong dengan belati tajam itu dan sebuah jarum menembus tubuh Jaejoong dari senapan yang ditembakkan _namja _yang bersembunyi di mobil.

Sretttt...Bussshhh..

"Argggghhh...Licik!"Desis Jaejoong tertahan saat sebuah belati tajam mengenai lengannya. _Namja_ cantik itu tidak menyadari jika sebuah jarum juga menancap di kakinya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya mengabur. Jaejoong yakin sesuatu pasti sudah dilakukan gerombolan brengsek yang ingin menangkapnya ini.

"Tuan muda!"Pekik Kyu yang segera menahan tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang terasa lemas, mata tajam Kyu menatap benci saat menghadapi _namja _plantos yang sekarang memegang kayu itu. "Kalian benar-benar licik! Akan kubunuh kalian semua!" setelah mendudukkan Jaejoong yang pasti sudah merasa lemas karena Kyu yakin sekali jarum itu berisi obat bius untuk melumpuhkan tuan mudanya.

Jaejoong meringis kecil karena nyeri dilengan dan rasa aneh yang mengaburkan pikirannya. _'Bajingan sialan itu berani sekali menembakku dengan obat bius! Obat terkutuk kalian ini tidak akan bisa melumpuhkanku terlalu lama. Akan kubunuh kalian semua nanti!_'sumpah Jaejoong dalam hati seraya berusaha mengeluarkan bandul yang ada dikalung yang selalu melingkari lehernya. Sekuat tenaga dia menekan bandul itu sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

Disisi lain sibuk menghadapi _namja _plantos itu dan memikirkan keselamatan Jaejoong membuat Kyuhyun dibakar amarah dan melupakan si penembak obat bius yang ternyata sekarang sedang membidik untuk melumpuhkan Kyuhyun yang dengan membabi buta menghajar_ namja_ plantos yang sudah terlihat babak beluk dengan darah membasahi wajahnya.

Sretttt...

Tembakan itu tepat mengenai leher Kyu yang sedang menendang keras tulang rusuk namja yang sudah terkapar itu. Cepat Kyu mencabut jarum itu tapi tetap saja obat itu beraksi cepat membuat kepala _namja _berambut ikal terasa berat, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyu berusaha mencapai Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah pingsan atau tertidur.

"Tuan muda..."dengan kuat digenggamnya tangan dingin itu, mata Kyu sempat melihat bandul Jaejoong. _'Anda memang selalu hebat, tuan muda Kim.'_ Senyum tipis tampak dibibir _namja_ berambut ikal itu sebelum pingsan.

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

BIPP...BIPP...BIPPP...

Sinyal itu berkedip cepat disertai bunyi keras yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian Changmin yang sedang menjelaskan tugas yang harus dikerjakan Taeyang saat dia mengantikan Kyuhyun nanti. Mata bambi perwaris Kim melebar melihat sinyal itu berasal dari kalung sang adik yang hampir 10 tahun ini tidak pernah dimanfaatkan Jaejoong lagi karena _namja_ cantik itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan sangat baik. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya, hingga Jaejoong merasa perlu menekan bandul itu.

"Cepat periksa signal itu Taeyang. Jaejoong dalam bahaya!"perintah Changmin langsung seraya meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi TOP yang sedang berada di _camp _latihan. Sesekali pewaris jenderal Kim itu melirik Taeyang yang dengan cepat mengetikkan sandi-sandi untuk menemukan lokasi Jaejoong berada.

'_**Anda mencari saya, tuan Kim..**_'suara berat TOP segera disela Changmin tajam.

"Kumpulkan pasukan terbaikmu, siapkan pesawat dan kita akan berangkat ke Seoul secepatnya! Jangan sampai jenderal Kim tahu perintahku ini!"bentak Changmin dingin karena rasa khawatir memenuhi dirinya hingga jantungnya berdetak cepat dan keringat dingin terasa dipunggungnya. '_Apa Kyu tidak bersama Jaejoong? Atau Kyu juga dalam bahaya? Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada uri maknae...'_,pikir Changmin gelisah seraya memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Seharusnya tadi dia membiarkan Chansung menemani Jaejoong saja saat sahabatnya itu menghubungi tadi pagi, sesal_ namja_ jangkung itu.

"_**Mengerti dan akan segera saya laksanakan!"**_suara berat TOP menjawab Changmin yang segera memutuskan sambungan ponsel.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Jung Yunho itu sampai adiknya bisa ada dalam bahaya? Changmin segera berpikir cepat dan menyusun rencana, dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuan jenderal Kim karenajika _uri maknae_ terluka, _appa_ pasti akan murka dan menghancurkan Seoul, pikir Changmin panik seraya mendekati Taeyang yang duduk didepan monitor besar.

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

Taeyang yang masih berkonsentrasi melihat denah dan juga sinyal dari bandul Jaejoong segera menjawab cepat,"Wilayah timur Seoul dan tuan muda sepertinya sedang berada disebuah van yang melaju sangat cepat, sepertinya menuju wilayah pelabuhan!"

"Cari tahu tempat apa itu dan siapa yang sudah berani sekali menculik adikku! Akan kubuat mereka menyesal sudah berani menyentuh adikku!"kemarahan jelas terdengar dari suara dingin Kim Changmin yang sepertinya bersiap untuk membunuh. Taeyang memilih diam tidak menjawab semburan dingin itu, _namja_ bermarga Choi itu merinding kecil, dia tidak suka berada dekat dengan pewaris Kim yang sedang marah! Membayangkan sesuatu sedang terjadi pada putra kesayangan jenderal Kim saja sudah membuat Taeyang ketakutan, pasti banyak nyawa yang akan melayang!

"Ini saatnya kau buktikan kemampuanmu untuk melindung Jaejoongie!"seru Changmin tajam pada Taeyang yang langsung mengangguk. "Cari dan bunuh semua yang sudah melakukan ini!"

Mata Taeyang membulat walaupun seringai licik membayangi wajah tampan itu, ini 'kah ujian dari pewaris Kim yang terkenal dingin dan kejam? Dengan mudah akan kulalui tantangan ini, semua serangga tak berguna itu akan kubunuh!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk yang masih setia membaca, untuk semua reviews, followers dan favorites, sider and also guests. Semua PM, baik yang FFN atau FB sudah dijawab ya, juga thanks banget untuk ide dan sarannya.

Alasan fast update yang harusnya hari sabtu adalah karena ada training kantor selama 1 minggu dan gw akan berangkat besok, so ini diupdate. So sorry jika ada typos dsb.

CHAP 25 AKAN DIUPDATE SETELAH GW KEMBALI^^

Untuk someone yang mengatakan masalah review, saya tidak pernah sekalipun meminta review bahkan sudah berulang kali saya katakan : review itu sesuai dengan kata hati reader dan gak bisa dipaksain. Jadi anggapan jika saya update sesuai review itu salah besar. (maaf jika review anda itu saya hapus.)

.

.

.

**TEASER CHP 25**

**.**

"**CHWANG! Terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoongie ..."**

**Emosi Yunho yang sedang khawatir tentang keselamatan Jaejoong langsung meledak begitu mendengar seruan keras Hwang Chansung yang ternyata langsung melaporkan kejadian ini pada pewaris Kim yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. "Matikan ponsel itu! Kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau ingin memulai perang?"desis Yunho berusaha merebut ponsel Chansung yang masih terhubung dengan Kim Changmin dan mematikannya. Jika **_**namja**_** Kim yang licik itu tahu maka semuanya akan semakin kacau.**

**.**

**Taeyang bertarung seperti malaikat maut meskipun yang dihadapinya hanyalah segerombolan anak buah mafia yang sama sekali hanya mengandalkan bela diri jalanan tanpa sedikit pun teknik. Dia membunuh secepat kilat tanpa memikirkan apapun! Ini adalah ujian dan tantangan dari pewaris kim sebagai tugas pertamanya menjaga tuan muda kim.**

**Pisau yang dipegangnya sudah berlumuran darah para bajingan yang jatuh satu persatu itu. Seringai lebar ditujukan taeyang pada namja berambut ikal yang juga bergerak cepat tidak jauh darinya itu. "kau lihat, kyu? Aku bunuh lebih banyak"bangga adik TOP itu dengan suara keras yang hanya mendapat dengusan malas dari kyuhyun.**

"**jangan terlalu pongah! Mereka itu hanya berandalan tak berguna!"ejek kyuhyun yang sangat kesal karena changmin datang dengan membawa musuh besar yang ingin sekali namja berambut ikal itu bunuh dengan tangan kosong.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE YOU SOON^^**


	26. Chapter 25

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 25**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**MARKAS JUNG**

Hwang Chansung menatap bosan pada proposal perjanjian yang ada didepannya, dia juga malas mendengar ocehan manager keuangan Yunho yang dari tadi menerangkan tentang keuntungan dan kerugian dari kerjasama ini. Suara datar _namja_ tua itu membuatnya ingin tertidur. Iseng dibukanya ponsel yang sedari tadi dalam posisi _silent._

Mata Chansung melotot lebar saat membaca sebaris kalimat dari pesan singkat yang dikirim Jaejoong hampir 1 jam yang lalu. _**"Kami dihadang segerombol namja didepan jalan mansion!"**_

"MWOOOOO!"pekik Chansung kuat dan langsung berdiri menuju Park Yoochun yang duduk disamping Yunho dengan tergesa, tidak peduli dia sedang ada ditengah rapat penting yang dihadiri oleh semua orang penting organisasi Jung dan juga sepasang mata musang yang ingin membunuhnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan kemarahannya karena ulah aneh_ namja_ bertubuh besar yang seperti melihat setan diponselnya itu dan sekarang mengacaukan rapat penting tentang kerjasama mereka. "Apa yang membuatmu menjerit seperti itu, tuan Hwang? Kau lupa sedang ada ditengah rapat Jung?"tanyanya dingin.

Bukannya takut dengan kemarahan tertahan itu, Chansung malah menatap dingin pada Yunho sebelum kembali fokus pada yoochun yang terlihat bingung. "Ada yang berusaha mencelakakan Jaejoongie! Dia dihadang didepan jalan mansion!"seru Chansung keras. Mata yang sedang menatap Yoochun itu terlihat takut hingga ajudan jenderal Kim itu langsung ikut berdiri.

Mendengar suara serius tanpa setitik pun nada bergurau itu, Yoochun mencengkram lengan Chansung dengan kuat,"Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi pada tuan muda? Bukankah Kyuhyun bersamanya?"tanya ajudan jenderal Kim itu kuat, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu berkelebat dalam benaknya. Mereka semua akan mati jika putra kesayangan jenderal Kim itu terluka!

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Chan? Jaejoongie kenapa?"berang Yunho yang ternyata sudah berdiri disamping Chansung dan merebut ponsel _namja_ itu. Mata musang itu mengelap marah membaca sebaris tulisan itu. "Kumpulkan semua anak buah kita, Taec dan cari tahu siapa orang yang berani bermain-main denganku!"

"Boa, awasi semua pergerakan ketua Kang! Saat ini dia satu-satunya musuh yang belum mau menyerah padaku!"perintah Yunho cepat pada _yoeja _cantik yang segera berlalu dari ruangan itu bersama Taecyeon. "Kalian semua sebar perintahku untuk mengepung seluruh wilayah timur dan juga cari tahu dia mana saja letak gudang atau apa pun yang bisa digunakan _namja _sialan itu untuk menyekap kekasihku!"semua orang dalam ruang itu bergerak cepat

"CHWANG! Terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoongie ..."

Emosi Yunho yang sedang khawatir tentang keselamatan Jaejoong langsung meledak begitu mendengar seruan keras Hwang Chansung yang ternyata langsung melaporkan kejadian ini pada pewaris Kim yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. "Matikan ponsel itu! Kita belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Kau ingin memulai perang?"desis Yunho berusaha merebut ponsel Chansung yang masih terhubung dengan Kim Changmin dan mematikannya. Jika _namja_ Kim yang licik itu tahu maka semuanya akan semakin kacau.

"Tuan muda memang hilang! Aku baru saja menghubungi Junsu dan dia berkata sudah 2 jam tuan muda pergi bersama Kyu membeli _ice cream_ dan belum kembali!"suara datar Park Yoochun bahkan terdengar panik. Hilangnya tuan muda Kim itu bisa mendatangkan bencana bahkan perang!. "Tuan muda pergi dengan berjalan kaki karena permintaan Junchan."gumam Yoochun pelan, dilema memenuhi dirinya. Khawatir pada keselamatan tuan muda yang harus dijaganya dan nasib apa yang akan dialami Junsu karena kejadian itu secara tidak langsung adalah karena ulah Jung muda itu.

BRAKKKK...BUGHH..

Meja rapat itu menjadi tempat Yunho melampiaskan kemarahan sekaligus ketakutannya setelah mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Kekasihnya hilang dan semua itu mungkin karena musuh yang ingin mengalahkannya. "Sial! Akan kubunuh orang yang sudah berani menculik Jaejoongie itu! Dan kenapa Junchan memintanya berjalan kaki?"desis Yunho dingin, aura mengerikan seperti menguar dari tubuh besar itu.

DRRTTT...DRTT...

Ponsel Chansung bergetar kuat dan semua mata memandang pada benda kecil dalam genggam _namja_ bertubuh besar yang langsung mengangkatnya, wajah Chansung berubah keras dan dingin mendengar tanpa membantah semua ucapan si penelepon, mengabaikan tatapan murka Jung Yunho atau pun penasaran Park Yoochun.

"Changmin akan datang! Ini bukan hanya masalah Jaejoong tapi Kyuhyun juga terlibat! Dia sudah tahu Jaejoongie menghilang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Pasukan kami akan tiba dalam waktu 2 jam! Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan bagianmu, Jung!"semua ucapan itu dikatakan Chansung tanpa jeda, wajahnya yang selalu penuh percaya diri itu tampak pias. "Katakan dimana markas Kang Young Min musuhmu itu! Kita harus mendahului pasukan yang dibawah pimpinan TOP kalau kau masih ingin bersama tuan muda kami!"saran Chansung cepat yang diangguki Park Yoochun yang bersikap aneh karena mau membantu Yunho yang pernah sangat dibencinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang _namja_ itu? Apa yang si licik Kim itu katakan? Dia tahu Jaejoongie menghilang dan tidak mengatakan apapun?"jerit Yunho keras dengan mata merah dan tegang seraya menguncang tubuh besar Chansung tanpa peduli pada Park Yoochun yang menahannya kuat. "Jawab aku! Apa Jaejoong baik-baik saja?"cecarnya terus.

Dengan kasar Chansung menghempas tangan Yunho yang ada dibahunya. "Kami tidak tahu! Hanya saja bandul tanda bahaya tuan muda berbunyi nyaring dimarkas Korut dan menurut penyelidikan singkat Taeyang, Kang Young Min,_ namja_ itu satu-satunya musuhmu yang belum bertekuk lutut dan masih berusaha mempertahankan wilayah timur!"balas Chansung ikut merasa marah, bagaimana bisa _namja_ Jung itu menjerit disaat seharusnya dia mengangkat senjatanya!

"Ini semua salahmu Jung Yunho! Harusnya kau bunuh saja semua musuhmu itu!"raung Chansung yang akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan emosi yang serasa ingin meledak dalam dirinya. "Sekarang karena dirimu, tuan muda kami dalam bahaya!"

Yunho terduduk dikursinya dengan mata terpenjam dan tangan yang mencengkram kuat rambutnya sendiri. Menulikan telinganya dari semua kemarahan Chansung dan memaksa dirinya untuk berpikir dingin, mereka benar dia harus bisa menemukan Jaejoong sebelum Kim Changmin tiba di Seoul.

GPS!

_Namja_ Jung itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terhubung dengan ponsel Jaejoong, seringai kecil terukir diwajah tampan itu. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika GPS diponsel mereka terhubung karena Yunho takut sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong saat dia tidak ada didekat _namja_ cantik itu. "Kita harus menemukan Kang Young Min dan aku tahu kemana dia membawa Jaejoongie!"

"Jadi benar dia adalah orang yang harus paling kau curigai!"cetus Yoochun yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari Jung Yunho yang terlihat sedang menghubungkan ponselnya pada layar besar diruang rapat itu.

"Itu posisi Jaejoong! Mereka menuju pelabuhan timur!"

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita kesana dan habisi tuan Kang itu!"sembur Chansung yang sudah berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar.

Sepasang mata musang itu terlihat bengis, apa yang tadi disemburkan Chansung memang benar! Dia menyesal sekali tidak membunuh _namja _Kang itu dari awal. "Ambil senjata kalian diruang bawah tanah. Tunggu aku didepan lobi kantor!"ujar Yunho meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah sekeras batu dan mata yang siap menelan orang yang berani melawannya.

Kang Young Min ingin perang, maka itu yang akan dia dapat!

.

.

.

.

Van itu melaju cepat diatas jalan bebas hambatan, guncangan pelan yang terus menerus itu mempercepat kembalinya kesadaran _namja_ cantik yang sedang terikat ditangan dan kakinya itu. Sepasang mata doe yang masih terasa berat itu berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya untuk menilai situasi dalam van yang terdengar hening tanpa suara sedikit pun. Jaejoong menduga van ini kosong karena walaupun tidak mengeluarkan suara biasanya manusia tetaplah menghembuskan nafas atau pun aroma tubuh tertentu jadi kemungkinan besar hanya ada 1 orang didalam van ini selain dirinya, supir van ini!

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, dia meringis tajam saat luka dilengannya terasa tertarik dan mungkin mengeluarkan darah lagi, namun _namja _cantik tersenyum kecil saat tertangkap oleh matanya sosok Kyuhyun yang terikat tak jauh dari tempatnya dibaringkan dilantai van. Dia tidak mencium aroma dari kekasih _hyung_-nya itu terlihat masih pingsan, mungkin karena obat bius dan juga, Kyu jarang sekali mengunakan wewangian. Dasar para bajingan licik! maki Jaejoong dalam hati, gusar dengan siasat busuk yang digunakan rival Yunho untuk menangkapnya.

Obat bius yang ditembakkan para penculik itu berkadar tinggi dan mungkin bisa melumpuhkan orang biasa selama 5 jam, tapi mereka telah salah memilih musuh! Jaejoong adalah putra kesayangan jenderal Kim dan untuk memastikan putranya selalu aman, sang jenderal telah meminta semua dokter ahli yang bekerja pada mereka untuk meneliti serum yang akan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membius putranya lebih dari 1 jam!

"Akan kubuat kalian menyesal pernah mengenalku!"desis _namja _cantik itu dingin seraya berusaha mengerakkan tubuhnya yang terikat tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang menghujam lengannya menuju Kyuhyun. Ditendangnya pelan _namja _berambut ikal itu berulang kali hingga erangan kecil terdengar olehnya dan mata Kyuhyun terbuka pelan dan langsung melebar melihat sekeliling mereka.

"Tuan muda, anda..."seru Kyuhyun tertahan yang langsung terdiam melihat mata tajam Jaejoong yang mengarah kedepan van. Dia hanya khawatir dengan luka belati ditangan tuan mudanya itu.

Tahu apa yang mau ditanyakan Kyu membuat Jaejoong berdecak kecil,"Ini hanya luka kecil, tetap pura-pura pingsan, kita harus tahu dulu berapa jumlah mereka!"bisik Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar. Kyu mengangguk cepat, dalam hati dia sudah bisa menduga _namja _cantik yang sedang terikat didepannya ini pasti sudah merencanakan balas dendam pada gerombolan yang berani membiusnya itu, sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi tapi biarlah Kyuhyun yakin tak lama lagi pasti Changmin akan muncul bersama pasukannya!

'_Kuharap Chwang tidak bertindak gila, ini bukan Korut tempat kekuasaannya._'doa Kyu karena tahu pewaris Kim itu selalu bertindak tidak masuk akal jika sudah menyangkut adik tersayangnya.

Mata _namja_ berambut ikal yang sedang mengawasi Jaejoong itu tiba-tiba terhenti pada benda bulat berukiran unik didada bungsu Kim,"Bandul itu..."gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam, melihat wajah terkejut itu Kyuhyun yakin Jaejoong yang pasti baru ingat dia tadi menekan bandul sinyal bahaya yang pasti sudah mengacaukan seluruh pasukan yang dipimpin Changmin. Dalam hati Kyu ingin sekali tertawa karena jarang sekali Jaejoong memperlihatkan ekspresi bodoh seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengerang dalam hati, dia sungguh lupa telah menekan bandul itu. Salahkan saja otaknya yang berkabut karena obat bius hingga hanya bandul itu yang teringat olehnya. Tidak bisa dibayangkannya apa yang akan terjadi nanti karena Jaejoong yakin saat ini _hyung_-nya yang selalu berlebihan itu pasti sedang menuju Seoul dengan pasukan lengkap. "Kyu...Bagaimana ini?"desah Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan Kim Changmin pasti akan menyalahkan Yunho atas penculikan ini.

Menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya, Kyu hanya mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh. "Pakai saja akal anda." Penculikan ini akan menjadi parade penuh darah para _namja_ labil yang pasti sedang berusaha menemukan sosok rupawan yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras itu.

.

.

.

.

Kang Young Min tertawa keras, _namja_ itu bahkan hampir melompat-lompat jika tidak mengingat dia sedang ada ditengah rapat bersama para pendukung setianya. Laporan dari anak buah yang dikirimnya untuk menangkap kekasih Jung Yunho itu sangat menyenangkan hatinya.

"Kekasih Jung Yunho sekarang ada ditangan kita!"umum _namja_ Kang itu pongah pada semua pendukungnya yang langsung bersorak, mengira jika ini adalah jalan mereka untuk bisa menekan _namja_ Jung yang sangat arogan itu menyerahkan wilayah timur dan beberapa konsumen potensial untuk mereka.

"Jadi rencanamu bisa dijalankan?"tanya salah satu _namja_ dengan seringai culas.

Kang Young Min mengangguk cepat,"Aku akan menghubungi Jung itu sekarang juga untuk membuat perjanjian. Kita lihat sepenting apa kekasihnya itu!"

"Dimana kau menyekapnya? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berhasil."gumam _namja _lain setengah tidak percaya. "Jangan-jangan ini jebakan!"

"Tidak mungkin jebakan! Aku sudah memastikan saat ini Jung Yunho itu sedang ditengah rapat. Kami menyekapnya di pelabuhan di wilayah timur! Tempat itu sangat sepi jadi kupikir akan butuh waktu untuk si Jung itu menemukan kekasihnya. Aku juga sudah menempatkan banyak sekali anak buah kita berjaga disana!"

Salah satu_ namja_ yang tampak tamak itu berdiri,"Sebaiknya kita kesana untuk memastikan tawanan kita tidak kabur! Kau hubungi saja Jung itu...Ayo kesana, aku tidak sabar melihat Jung Yunho memohon!"

"Kudengar kekasihnya itu_ namja_ yang sangat cantik...Mungkin kita bisa sedikit bermain..."seru _namja_ yang lain dengan tawa mesum yang tidak disembunyikannya saat berjalan keluar dari kantor Kang Young Min yang sibuk mencoba menghubungi Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Gedung tinggi yang menjadi markas Jung itu terlihat sibuk dengan puluhan orang berpakaian hitam yang membawa senjata masing-masing. Semua mulai masuk ke mobil-mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat kekasih sang boss disekap. Jung Yunho yang sudah mengganti setelan-nya berjalan dengan wajah dingin menuju _range rover_ yang sudah terparkir dilobi.

DRTTT...

Getaran ponsel ditangannya tidak menghentikan langkah cepat _namja _tampan itu, segera diangkatnya ponsel itu dan suara Kang Young Min yang terdengar olehnya hampir membuat Yunho yang mengeram tertahan itu membuang ponsel kecil itu.

'_**Kekasihmu ada ditanganku. Serahkan wilayah timur padaku jika ingin dia selamat!**_'ancam _namja_ Kang yang tidak tahu diri itu dengan nada memuakkan.

Yunho menyeringai kecil,"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan sepetak pun wilayah timur padamu! Lakukan apa saja maumu, Kang!"Yunho memutuskan sepihak sambungan ponsel tanpa peduli teriakan marah Kang Young Min. Hari ini Jung Yunho akan membuat semua mafia di Korea sadar jika dia tidak pernah mengampuni siapa pun yang melawannya! Apalagi menyakiti belahan jiwanya!

"Dia mengancammu?"tanya Yoochun datar, sejak awal dia mendengar percakapan sepihak itu sambil menahan keras Chansung yang ingin merebut ponsel Yunho.

"Apa katanya? Apa Jaejoongie terluka? Jangan memasang wajah seperti batu itu, Jung!"teriak Chansung berang seraya masuk dalam mobil dengan membanting pintu. "Apa kau mau berdiri sampai kiamat disana, Jung Yunho-sii?" sindir _namja _Hwang itu langsung. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin membunuh!

Yunho duduk dikursi kemudi dengan wajah dingin,"Setelah semua ini selesai akan kupastikan kau kembali ke Korut, Hwang Chansung!"desisnya dingin.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"balas Chansung tak kalah tajam.

.

.

.

.

Ruang tamu mewah itu terasa tegang. Sejak Junsu menerima telepon dari Park Yoochun semua berlangsung cepat, buru-buru dia mengganti pakaiannya dan mengumpulkan senjata dalam ransel. Kepanikannya itu terlihat oleh Yumiko yang keluar dari kamar untuk mengambilkan segelas teh untuk Siwon yang sedang tidak enak badan.

Keinginan untuk segera menolong kembarannya yang diculik karena dia yang telah menyuruh _namja _cantik itu berjalan kaki untuk membeli _ice cream_ menumpulkan pikiran logis Junsu hingga saat Yumiko bertanya mau kemana dia, langsung saja Junsu memekik jika Jaejoong diculik!

Reaksi yang didapatnya adalah cangkir yang pecah dan jeritan kuat Yumiko yang membuat Jung Siwon menghambur keluar dari kamar dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di ruang tamu menunggu penjelasan dari _namja_ berambut hijau yang tampak pucat dan tidak sabar untuk segera mencari kembarannya!

"Jadi Jaejoongie diculik? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau menyuruhnya jalan kaki Jung Junsu?"jerit Yumiko marah dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Junsu yang terburu-buru jika _namja_ muda itu sudah menyuruh beberapa pengawal memeriksa jalan dan memang ditemukan bekas-bekas perkelahian.

Rasa takut bahkan membuat Yumiko mengamuk dan meronta kuat dari dekapan Jung Siwon yang berusaha menenangkannya. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia terluka? Ya, tuhan bagaimana jika dia terluka? Jawab aku Junchan!"berang Yumiko yang biasanya lemah lembut menjadi segarang induk harimau.

Junsu yang memang sedang merasa bersalah dan sangat takut, awalnya menerima semua kemarahan Yumiko padanya tanpa membalas satu kata pun tapi melihat bagaimana _yoeja _yang sudah melahirkannya terlihat begitu terpuruk dan terus menyalahkannya membuat emosi_ namja_ yang selalu riang itu terpancing. "Apa karena dia itu anak yang sudah kau tinggalkan hingga kau sesedih itu, _umma_? Kau takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoongie karena dia belum tahu kau itu ibu kandungnya bukan?"tuding Junsu kuat, mengeluarkan semua yang selama ini terasa menyesakkan didadanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan mengapa Yumiko tega meninggalkan saudaranya ditangan jenderal Kim yang sangat kejam itu!

Wajah Yumiko memucat, matanya terbelalak lebar dan _yoeja_ itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat yang masih mengenggam lengan Siwon yang sekarang memeluk bahunya. "Darimana kau tahu?"tanyanya lirih dengan suara sengau yang jelas sekali menahan isak tangis.

"Tidak perlu _umma_ tahu dari mana aku mengetahui kenyataan _umma _telah memisahkan kami! Sekarang aku akan pergi menyelamatkan kembaranku itu! _Umma _tidak perlu takut karena aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang sudah melakukan ini padanya!"usai menyemburkan kata-kata tajam itu, Junsu keluar dari mansion Jung diikuti beberapa pengawalnya meninggalkan Yumiko yang menangis hebat dalam dekapan Jung Siwon.

Kekacauan telah dimulai, Jung Siwon tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dia hanya berharap Kim Jaejoong tidak terluka karena bukan saja Yumiko akan sangat bersedih tapi mungkin perang akan terjadi. "Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja."hibur Siwon pelan pada _yoeja _yang terus terisak keras dalam pelukannya.

"_Oppa_, aku hiksss...Aku...Bagaimana jika Young Woon datang?"isak Yumiko dengan suara takut yang tidak berhasil disembunyikannya. Dia pasti akan kehilangan putra-putranya lagi!

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NOTE AUTHOR : pendek? Gak memuaskan? Gw edit ini ditengah training yang paling membosankan *LOLS*. Btw, always thanks so much untuk semua yang masih mengikuti cerita yang lambat, bertele-tele dan mungkin membosankan ini ya.

Gw selalu berusaha update secepat mungkin so tak perlu diingatkan untuk fast update^^

Belum diputusin apa jenderal kim akan datang atau tidak. Kalau masalah kehebohan, maybe chap-chap menuju ending SYLY ini akan sangat lebay *PEACE*

So sorry karena Yunjae moment gak ada di chap ini.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON


	27. Chapter 26

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 26**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

Van itu dihentikan Jungmoo, _namja _yang sudah menembakan obat bius pada Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun itu tepat didepan pintu besar disalah satu gudang pelabuhan itu. Para anak buah tuan Kang yang lain segera mendekati van dan membuka pintu belakang tempat tawanan mereka pingsan dan terikat.

"Kau hebat sekali, Jungmoo dan..._Daebak..._Dia cantik sekali...Aku yakin bahkan Jung Yunho akan memohon-mohon untuknya..."puji salah satu _namja_ yang berotot besar pada wajah sosok berambut _red gold_ yang menurutnya menyerupai malaikat.

Jungmoo yang hanya meringis kecil, mengingat beberapa temannya yang mungkin saat ini sudah mati karena kedua_ namja_ yang sedang pingsan itu. Berwajah seindah malaikat tapi bertarung seperti malaikat maut. "Sudahlah, kami hanya beruntung. Dimana kita akan menyekapnya?"

"Baringkan saja disana! Tuan Kang akan segera datang..."tunjuk _namja _yang lain kearah gudang.

"Saat ini Jung Yunho itu pasti belum tahu jika kekasihnya sudah ditangan kita.."

"Dokumen yang harus ditanda tangani si Jung itu sudah siap?"

Tawa terdengar keras sebelum sebuah suara menjawab,"Tentu saja dan dalam waktu beberapa jam tuan Kang akan mendapatkan wilayah timur dan kita bisa dengan leluasa meraup untung!"

"Kudengar beberapa orang yang berkomplot dengan tuan Kang sedang menuju tempat ini untuk melihat Jung itu memohon keselamatan kekasihnya!"tawa keras menyembur dari _namja-namja_ yang terlihat senang itu.

'_Kalian akan mati sebelum melihat Yunho memohon! Dasar bajiangan tak berotak!_'sungut Jaejoong kesal mendengar mereka begitu meremehkan beruang besarnya.

Jaejoong yang tadi diangkat dari van dan sekarang dibaringkan dilantai kotor yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu memaki keras dalam hati karena tidak bisa dibayangikan ada beribu kuman di lantai ini yang sedang masuk dalam tubuhnya. Mengabaikan pikiran-pikiran dangkal itu, Jaejoong kembali memilih mendengar semua ocehan sombong itu dengan penuh minat, ternyata Kang Young Min si pembangkang adalah dalang dari semua ini!

'_Berani juga namja itu tapi sayang sekali hari ini dia akan mati!_'Jaejoong menyeringai dalam hati membayangkan Yunho pasti akan menyiksa _namja_ itu hingga memohon untuk dibunuh.

Selama beberapa saat tidak terdengar apapun lagi selain suara barang yang dipindahkan dan pintu yang dibuka beberapa kali. Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan sikap diamnya, dia juga tidak mendengar pergerakan apapun dari Kyuhyun yang tepat ada disampingnya. '_Aku harus membuka ikatan ditanganku dulu. Jika menilai waktu perjalanan dengan saat aku terbangun, harusnya hyungie akan tiba di Seoul dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.'_hitung Jaejoong cepat dalam hati.

'_Aku harus bisa membereskan semua masalah ini sebelum Changmin hyung menemukan pelabuhan ini dan kuharap Chansung sudah menuju ke tempat sialan ini...'_Jaejoong merasa ragu dengan rencananya dan berharap sekali sekutunya dalam berbuat jahil itu sudah membaca SMS-nya dan menyampaikannya pada Yunho yang pasti sedang mengamuk.

.

.

"Sudah selesai! Ayo kita keluar dan menunggu tuan Kang..."ajakan suara berat itu diiyakan oleh sejumlah _namja _yang sepertinya bersama-sama keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka membicarakan apa saja yang ingin mereka lakukan pada Yunho yang sudah ingin merampas wilayah kekuasaan tuan Kang, bos mereka!

Setelah derap langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar, Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya, melihat ruangan kotor itu sudah kosong dan pintu besar telah ditutup rapat. Pelabuhan, tebaknya saat mencium aroma laut yang kuat.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berusaha membuka ikatan di tangan dan kakinya, dilihatnya Jaejoong juga sedang melakukan usaha yang sama. Mereka sama sekali tidak bersuara, mengantisipasi jika para penculik itu memasang kamera ataupun penyadap suara. _'Bodoh sekali mereka mengikat kami dengan simpul kekanakkan ini.'_Kyu menyeringai kecil saat tali itu sudah terbebas dari tangannya dalam beberapa detik. Dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dia bergerak mencari apa ada kamera tersembunyi.

"Tidak ada kamera!"bisikan kecil Jaejoong yang sedang setengah berdiri terdengar olehnya. Jangan pernah meremehkan _namja_ cantik bertubuh ramping itu, Kyu sangat mengenal sifat bertahan hidup Jaejoong yang pantang menyerah.

Mengendap-endap Kyuhyun mencari pintu lain diruangan besar itu, nihil. Jendela saja tidak ada tapi tempat penyekapan ini penuh senjata. Mungkin itu persiapan mereka untuk menghadapi Yunho. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar seraya meraih beberapa senjata, dilihatnya Jaejoong mengambil sebuah pedang panjang yang berkilauan dan pistol yang terisi penuh.

"Mereka benar-benar amatir."guman Kyu yang mendapatkan balasan tawa kecil dari Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. "Kita harus selesaikan dengan cepat tuan muda. Dalam waktu tak sampai 1 jam, Chwang mungkin akan tiba!"

Helaan nafas keras Jaejoong mengisi ruangan itu,_ namja_ cantik merengut kesal memikirkan kebodohannya menekan bandul itu. "Aku yakin Yunho juga sedang menuju tempat ini! GPS ponselku sejak tadi berkedip, Kyu..."erang Jaejoong yang putus asa memikirkan_ hyung_-nya yang keras kepala akan berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang arogan.

KRIEETTTT...

"YAKKKKKK...KENAPA MEREKA SUDAH SADAR?"

Jeritan lantang itu sontak menyadarkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang langsung bersiaga untuk menghadapi beberapa _namja _yang berdiri didepan pintu gudang. Tampaknya mereka harus menghadapi para anak buah tuan Kang yang terlihat berang itu sekarang. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menghitung, 12 orang!

"Kau siap, Kyu?"guman Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil yang membuat _namja-namja_ itu terlihat marah, mengira _namja _berambut ikal itu mengejek mereka. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain, tuan muda!" tanpa aba-aba kedua _namja _bertubuh ramping itu melompat maju. Jaejoong dengan ayunan pedangnya dan Kyuhyun dengan tongkat yang tadi ada dilantai!

"Jangan sampai mereka kabur!"

"Tangkap mereka! Tuan Kang akan murka jika tawanannya lepas!"

.

.

.

.

Mobil _range rover_ hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan mengerikan yang bahkan untuk seorang Hwang Chansung yang biasanya selalu nekad dan tak kenal takut. Dilihatnya Park Yoochun yang duduk didepan bahkan memegang erat pegang yang ada diatas pintu walau _seatbelt _telah melingkari tubuhnya._ Namja_ bermata musang itu memacu mobilnya dengan kesetanan, aura dingin menyebar diseluruh mobil besar yang selain mereka bertiga juga ada beberapa pengawal Jung yang terpilih. Semua diam tanpa suara sedikit pun!

"Kau akan membuat kita mati sebelum sampai dipelabuhan!"seru Chansung akhirnya buka suara karena dari tadi mobil mereka menyelip semua kendaraan dengan membabi buta. "Tapi bagus juga, jika kau mati maka tuan muda akan kembali ke Korut dan tidak ada yang bisa melukainya!"cetus Chansung kasar mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Park Yoochun yang menyuruhnya diam.

Yunho yang merasa sedang dipacu waktu tidak peduli dengan ocehan pengawal Jaejoong itu, kakinya bahkan mengijak pedal gas semakin dalam hingga mobil itu kembali melonjak kedepan disertai makian pelan ajudan jenderal Kim yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

"Taec _hyung_? Kau sudah masuk jembatan?"tanya Junsu yang juga sedang menuju tempat yang sama dengan Yunho bersama beberapa orang Jung yang selalu melindunginya.

Suara angin kencang terdengar sebelum suara lembut Boa mengisi pendengaran _namja _berambut hijau itu. _**'Tentu tuan muda, kita hampir mencapai tempat itu dan boss ada didepan!'**_beritahu _yoeja _kekasih sepupunya itu.

Mata Junsu melebar mendengar jika Yunho bahkan sudah mendahului mereka. Ya tuhan, mungkin dia akan mati dibunuh saudaranya itu nanti. "Kepung seluruh tempat itu! Aku dengar tuan Kang itu sudah mengumpulkan semua orang yang ingin menentang Jung. Ini pasti akan jadi misi pemberontakan mereka!"seru Junsu setengah berteriak karena suaranya harus berlomba dengan suara angin dari mobil terbuka yang digunakannya.

'_**Kami mengerti dan Yunho tadi menolak untuk menyerahkan wilayah timur. Kuharap nanti kau bisa menghentikan Yunho, Junchan!**_'kali ini suara Taecyeon yang terdengar tajam dan cepat mengambil alih ponsel itu.

Junsu mendengus tajam mendengar suara berbalut perintah itu, dia tahu pasti Yunho akan mengamuk dan memang siapa dirinya hingga bisa menghentikan amarah _hyung_-nya itu. Seharusnya Taecyoen mengatakan itu pada Jaejoong!

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Joongie...Aku akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

.

.

.

.

"Ini tempat terdekat dengan pelabuhan timur itu?"teriak Changmin diantara deru baling-baling helikopter yang sedang didaratkan oleh Taeyang tanpa kesulitan berarti. Matanya melirik sekeliling tempat yang sepertinya lahan kosong didekat laut itu. Hanya ada rumput ilalang dan tumpukan rongsokan ditempat itu yang membuat helikopter mewah pewaris Kim itu tampak aneh.

Taeyang segera melepas _headset _yang melingkari kepalanya, tangan _namja_ bertubuh kekar itu segera meraih senjatanya. "Ini yang paling dekat tuan muda dan anak buah kita sudah menunggu dengan mobil didepan areal ini. Kita hanya perlu berjalan 1 KM menuju pintu yang mengelilingi lahan ini!"seru Taeyang cepat sembari memasang _earphone _pada telinganya yang akan menghubungkan dirinya dengan semua pasukan yang dibawa TOP, _hyung_-nya.

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu lagi!"Changmin melompat keluar dari heli itu seraya memasukan pistol dalam jaket hitamnya. 2 jam lebih telah berlalu dari saat dia tahu adiknya diculik. Changmin hampir meledak memikirkan sesuatu terjadi pada_ maknae_ tersayangnya itu. _'Jung tidak berguna! Lihat saja akan kubawa uri maknae pulang!_'sungut Changmin dalam hati.

Semua tentara berpakaian kasual yang mengikuti Changmin segera berlari cepat menyusul pewaris Kim yang sudah jauh didepan mereka bersama Taeyang. Dalam beberapa menit mereka telah mencapai pintu gerbang lahan itu dan TOP bersama 20 anak buahnya telah menunggu disana. _Namja _asisten Park Yoochun itu segera membungkuk hormat seraya mempersilakan Changmin masuk ke mobil.

"Kita berangkat!"teriaknya kuat begitu pewaris Kim itu sudah memasang _seatbelt_.

.

.

.

.

Para bajingan anak buah tuan Kang itu seperti anjing _bulldog _yang tidak kenal lelah terus menyerang Jaejoong dari berbagai arah seraya melayangkan senjata-senjata mereka. _Namja_ cantik yang sedikit lelah itu berusaha menahan semua serangan itu seraya menendang dan berkelit pada saat yang sama, beberapa pukulan sempat mengenainya namun jangkauan pedang panjang yang sedang digenggamnya dengan erat itu sangat membantu karena Jaejoong membuat _namja-namja_ sangar itu terkapar terkena sabetannya.

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil seraya melompat cepat keatas salah satu kontainer tinggi yang tersebar dipelabuhan itu untuk menghindari beberapa anak buah tuan Kang yang terus mengejarnya, dia tidak menduga sebagian _namja _itu bisa bela diri yang cukup baik dibandingkan gerombolan yang dikirim untuk menculiknya. "Kakimu bergetar karena berdiri diatas kontainer ini?"ejek Jaejoong pada _namja _yang mengejarnya dengan wajah pias walaupun matanya mengeras sambil terus menyerang Jaejoong dengan parang ditangan kanannya.

"Tutup mulutmu, _namja _sialan! Akan kubunuh kau menyesal telah mencoba kabur!"teriak _namja_ itu mengalahkan deru angin laut yang terdengar keras. _Namja _cantik yang terus mendesaknya dengan pedang ditangan itu sangat hebat, dia mampu mengalahkan sebagian anak buah tuan Kang dalam sekejab mata. Untung saja bantuan sedang menuju ke pelabuhan ini bersama tuan Kang Young Min yang mengamuk mendengar kedua_ namja_ yang terlihat lemah ini ternyata sangat merepotkan.

'_Siapa sebenarnya kekasih Jung Yunho ini?_'teriak semua anak buah Kang Young Min dalam hati.

Tawa riang Jaejoong berderai ditengah pelabuhan yang sudah menjadi arena pertarungan yang terlihat tidak seimbang itu. 12 lawan 2! "Kau ingin membunuhku? Apa kau tahu nasib teman-temanmu yang berusaha menculikku? Mereka mungkin sudah ada dikamar mayat!"Jaejoong berseru dengan gaya angkuh yang membuat _namja_ yang akan kembali menyerangnya itu mundur tanpa sadar.

Meski sedang berusaha membuat _namja_ yang ada didepannya lengah, Jaejoong tidak mengurangi kewaspadaannya hingga ia tahu ada yang mencoba memukulnya dari belakang sehingga tiba-tiba saja_ namja_ cantik itu berbalik dan langsung menghujamkan pedangnya pada kaki _namja _yang sedang mengendap-endap itu.

Darah segar keluar dari kaki _namja_ yang jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan itu. Matanya terlihat_ shock_ saat menatap Jaejoong yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar. "Ingin bermain licik? Aku sudah menusuk saraf yang akan memastikan kau lumpuh seumur hidup!"seru Jaejoong dingin seraya melompat turun dari kontainer itu. Tangannya mulai terasa nyeri!

"Dasar licik! Aku yakin mereka telah memanggil bantuan!"rutuk Jaejoong dingin saat melihat beberapa mobil berhenti diikuti turunnya _namja-namja_ sangar yang siap menghentikan perlawanan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menghantam _namja _yang dihadapinya dengan tinju sekuat baja.

"Mau lari kemana kalian? Menyerahlah!"

"Kami tidak akan melukai kalian!"

"Jika Jung Yunho sudah menyerahkan wilayah timur pada kami maka kalian akan dilepaskan!"

"Aku jadi ragu Jung Yunho benar mencintaimu~~~lihat saja dia membiarkanmu mati-matian bertarung sendirian!"suara mengejek dan menghina itu berasal dari _namja _paro baya dengan penampilan rapi yang pasti merupakan Kang Young Min. Kesombongan membuat mafia tua datang untuk melihat langsung apa Yunho akan muncul untuk menolong kekasihnya atau malah bersembunyi!

Jaejoong mengangkat tinggi dagunya dan memasang ekspresi dingin mendengar semua seruan penghinaan itu. Tanpa takut dia membalas tatapan mengancam dan meremehkan puluhan _namja _yang baru datang itu, terutama_ namja_ bermarga Kang itu. "Menyerah padamu, tuan Kang? Hanya dalam mimpi kalian! Dan Yunho tidak menyerahkan wilayah ini pada manusia rendahan seperti kalian!"kecam Jaejoong tajam yang membuahkan geraman marah dari semua _namja_ yang memasang ekspresi ingin membunuhnya.

"TANGKAP DIA! AKAN KUROBEK MULUT KURANG AJAR ITU!"raung _namja _Kang dengan wajah merah padam karena kata-kata _namja _cantik itu begitu merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai orang yang berpengaruh didunia hitam.

_Namja-namja_ itu maju dengan aura dendam. "Kemarahan mereka akan menghancurkan mereka!"cetus Kyu dengan seringai lebar, dia tidak takut walaupun jumlah _namja_ itu begitu banyak selama Jaejoong tidak terluka parah. Bersama mereka menghadapi musuh-musuh yang terlihat semakin banyak. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan menghantamkan tongkat yang dipegangnya kuat pada setiap _namja_ yang berusaha mendekati mereka. Tongkat itu bahkan sudah berwarna merah karena darah dari para bajingan itu, "Kita harus memakai pistol sekarang tuan muda!"cetus Kyu yang sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong, kelelahan dan peluh terlihat membasahi wajah keduanya. Beberapa lebam juga terlihat di lengan dan pelipis _namja _berambut ikal itu. "Kau benar, Kyu! Aku sudah bosan bermain dan kemana saja Yunho? Bagaimana jika_ hyungie_ datang lebih dulu.."keluh Jaejoong diantara gerakan menghindarnya.

Baru saja segerombol _namja _lain akan maju menyerang kedua_ namja_ yang terlihat lelah itu, dari arah utara pelabuhan muncul _range rover_ dengan kecepatan mengerikan yang akan menabrak beberapa anak buah tuan Kang itu jika mereka tidak langsung berlari untuk menghindar!

Senyum kecil tersungging di _cherry lips_ Jaejoong yang sedang menghadapi 2 orang _namja _yang bernafsu sekali melayangkan tongkat panjang kearahnya saat melihat 3 orang _namja _yang keluar dari _range rover_ dan segera berlari menghampirinya itu.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata musang Yunho mengelap penuh amarah melihat betapa kacaunya pelabuhan timur itu, didepan sana puluhan _namja_ dengan senjata ditangan mereka tampak berusaha menyerang kedua _namja_ yang terus saja bergerak cepat membalas semua serangan yang hampir mengenai mereka.

"Tuan Kang itu bermental _yoeja_! Dia mengunakan orang sebanyak itu untuk menangkap 2 _namja_?"Park Yoochun mendengus tidak percaya membayangkan ada orang yang begitu menjijikkan. "Chan, langsung dekati tuan muda! Pasti dia sudah kelelahan, jaga dia!"perintah ajudan jenderal Kim itu yang langsung disetujui Chansung yang terlihat siap membunuh dengan pedang samurai miliknya.

"Akan kuhabisi semua bajingan terkutuk itu!"desis Chansung mengetatkan rahangnya.

_Range rover_ melaju kencang untuk menabrak sekumpulan_ namja_ tak berotak itu sebelum berhenti ditengah ajang pertempuran itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun Yunho menghambur keluar dan langsung berlari seraya mendorong dan meninju semua orang yang mencoba menghalanginya menuju _namja _cantik yang terlihat pucat itu. Wajah tampan itu murka saat melihat darah dilengan Jaejoong.

"Kau terluka!"desis Yunho tajam seraya memegang lengan Jaejoong yang terluka. Mata dingin itu memandang tidak suka pada lebam di wajah cantik itu, Tangannya memeluk erat bahu kekasihnya yang basah oleh peluh itu. "Akan kubunuh mereka semua!"

"Jangan biarkan satu pun hidup! Mereka sudah menghinamu, bear..."adu Jaejoong dengan seringai tipis sambil membalas pelukan erat itu, dia begitu senang Yunho sudah ada disini. Dia paling suka melihat Yunho membantai musuh-musuhnya, begitu mengairahkan.

Yunho melumat cepat _cherry lips_ Jaejoong untuk menyakinkan dirinya jika _namja _cantik itu sekarang aman dan sudah ada dalam pelukannya. Tangan ramping yang melingkari tubuhnya serta bau vanilla bercampur keringat itu melegakan semua ketakutan Yunho. Sekarang dia akan memfokuskan diri untuk membantai bajingan Kang!

"KANG YOUNG MIN! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI, MAJULAH KALAU BERANI! HADAPI AKU!"Yunho berseru dengan suara keras dengan Jaejoong yang masih tetap dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini tuan Kang? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Kang Young Min bersama komplotannya memang langsung bersembunyi begitu melihat Jung Yunho muncul dan langsung memeluk _namja _cantik itu. Kejadiann itu sama sekali tidak pernah mereka duga. Menangkap _namja_ cantik itu hanya mengagalkan semua rencana besar Kang Young Min menguasai dunia hitam!

"Kau benar-benar akan membuat kita semua mati bodoh, tuan Kang!"maki salah satu_ namja_ itu dengan suara tertahan. Takut melihat pembantaian yang terjadi didepannya. "YA TUHAN!"pekik _namja _itu tiba-tiba dengan mata lebar seperti melihat hantu.

"APA?"sembur tuan Kang yang sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"ITU!"tunjuk _namja_ kurus yang memegang pistol dengan yakin, mungkin dia satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat takut. "Jung Junsu juga datang bersama sepupunya, Ok Taecyeon!"

"Kita akan mati! Kita pasti akan mati!"rengek_ namja_ bertubuh tambun yang berjongkok diujung kontainer dengan keringat dingin. Jika Jung Yunho terkenal membunuh dengan cepat maka Jung Junsu sebaliknya, si bungsu Jung itu suka menyiksa korbannya terlebih dahulu!

"SIAPA LAGI ITU?"jerit tuan Kang yang sedang meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya dengan mata melotot pada kumpulan _namja-namja_ berwajah datar yang sedang masuk ke area pelabuhan dipimpin sosok jangkung dengan wajah dingin.

.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Cepat-cepat diupdate karena gw takut berubah pikiran lagi. Isinya sangat kacau, dengan alur yang pasti berantakan banget. So sorry untuk yang merasa tidak puas ya.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	28. Chapter 27

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 27**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

Junsu yang melompat keluar dari mobilnya segera melayangkan tatapannya cepat menyusuri orang-orang yang sedang bertarung seperti besok akan kiamat itu untuk mencari sosok ramping Jaejoong. Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat banyaknya tubuh penuh darah yang tergeletak begitu saja disekitar pelabuhan itu. Pikiran buruk berkelebat dalam benaknya, dia takut sekali jika sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi pada kembarannya itu. "_Hyung_, aku akan mencari Jaejoongie!"beritahu Junsu pada Taecyeon yang berdiri disampingnya bersama Boa melihat kekacauan itu. Ok Taecyeon sebenarnya bingung melihat reaksi Junsu yang seperti sangat berlebihan untuk ukuran _namja_ yang selalu acuh dan tidak suka dengan sikap manja Kim Jaejoong!

_Namja _berambut hijau itu berlari cepat seraya menghantam semua orang yang berusaha menghadangnya dengan tongkat listrik favorite-nya. "Ada dimana kau, Joongie?"mata Junsu menangkap sekilas mobil Yunho hingga bernafas lega, mungkin Yunho sudah berhasil menemukan kembarannya itu.

"Ternyata Jung Junsu juga muncul?"suara ejekan disertai tawa culas itu menghentikan langkah Junsu yang terus berusaha mencari Jaejoong. Didepannya berdiri _namja _yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu selingkuhan Go Ahra. "Hebat sekali ya, dengan menculik 1 _namja _cantik, kedua Jung bersaudara muncul!"

Dengan kesal Junsu menatap malas _namja _didepannya,"Apa maumu Dong Wook-sii? Cari mati? Menyingkir dariku!"desis Junsu dingin. Matanya mengerjap cepat melihat Jaejoong yang ternyata berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Jaejoongie!"pekik Junsu dengan suara nyaring dan hati senang, melihat Jaejoong tampaknya sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada _namja_ yang tampak familiar namun Junsu tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Hadapi aku dulu, _namja _kejam! Kau sudah membunuh Ahra dengan sadis!"_namja _itu menghalangi langkah Junsu dengan menyerang _namja_ berambut hijau itu dengan tinju kuat yang mengenai bahu Junsu.

Emosi memenuhi Junsu yang langsung mengangkat tongkatnya membalas _namja _yang sudah berani memukulnya itu. Dia akan membuat _namja_ itu mati dalam kesakitan seperti Go Ahra! Berani sekali bajingan rendahan itu memukul seorang Jung Junsu!

"Akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah bertemu denganku!"seru Junsu diantara serangan cepat dan akuratnya pada Dong Wook yang terus menghindar seraya berusaha membalas bungsu Jung yang terkenal sadis itu. Tongkat listrik itu beberapa kali hampir mengenainya, namun Dong Wook bisa mengelak dengan cepat walaupun tinju tangan kiri itu mengenai mulutnya.

_Namja _itu melompat tinggi saat tendangan kaki Junsu hampir mengenai kepalanya, senyum beringas tampak dibibir yang mengeluarkan darah itu, mengabaikan rasa sakit itu Dong Wook mengeluarkan belati kecil dan dilemparkan dengan cepat kearah Junsu. Kesalahan fatal bagi _namja _itu karena Jung Junsu bisa dengan mudah menangkap belati itu.

Senyum lebar terlihat diwajah menawan Junsu,"Ternyata ini yang membuatmu cocok dengan ular betina itu! Sama-sama bodoh!"usai mengatakan itu Junsu melempar cepat belati itu dan mengenai mata kiri Dong Wook yang langsung menjerit kesakitan.

"BOA! Ikat dia untukku!"

Perintah Junsu pada Boa yang dilihatnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kembaran Jaejoong itu bahkan menyempatkan diri menghantam tongkat listrik itu pada Dong Wook yang langsung pingsan.

.

.

.

Chansung yang langsung terjun dalam arena yang penuh darah sudah begitu ricuh mendecak kesal karena banyak sekali _namja _brengsek yang menghalanginya berusaha mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah ada disamping Yunho yang menghadapi musuhnya dengan aroma balas dendam pekat karena jeritannya menantang Kang Young Min tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau pergilah, jaga tuan muda dan cari Kyuhyun!"Park Yoochun yang juga melihat itu membantu Chansung menghadapi anak buah Kang Young Min yang tidak ada habisnya, agar _namja _bertubuh besar itu bisa segera mencapai tempat tuan muda mereka.

"YAKKKKK...JANGAN LARI KAU PENGECUT!"teriak beberapa anak buah Kang yang sepertinya terlalu meremehkan Yoochun yang terlihat datar didepan mereka. Tawa kencang mereka semburkan melihat Chansung yang sudah menjauh. "Dia takut pada kita!"

Park Yoochun terkekeh kecil mendengar hinaan bodoh itu. "Dan kalian akan takut padaku!"sambungnya pada percakapan kecil yang didengarnya. Ke 4_ namja_ itu langsung memalingkan kepala pada Yoochun yang berdiri santai.

"Kau salah tempat, _nerd_! Ini tempat hidup dan mati, bukan kantor!"salah satu _namja _sangar itu menyeringai lebar melihat betapa rapinya penampilan Park Yoochun sebelum tertawa keras.

"Ini memang bukan kantor, tapi akan menjadi kuburan kalian!"tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi datar diwajahnya, Yoochun menyerang ke 4 _namja_ itu dengan tangan kosong dan gerakan cepat. Wajah-wajah terkejut terlihat jelas, kembali para _namja_ itu mengangkat senjata yang mereka gunakan untuk menyerang Chansung tadi dengan cepat.

Park Yoochun menjadi ajudan jenderal Kim bukan tanpa alasan, dia adalah salah satu orang yang memiliki teknik bertarung terbaik yang pernah ada dan Yoochun tidak pernah ragu untuk membunuh musuhnya. Dengan gerakan cepat dan akurat ditendangnya keras salah satu _namja_ itu tepat diginjalnya hingga langsung terjatuh tak bergerak.

"Kau apakan temanku?"raung ke 3 _namja_ yang tersisa itu dengan wajah marah dan takut yang terlihat jelas dimata mereka.

"Itu memang pantas kalian dapatkan setelah menculik tuan muda Kim!"desis Yoochun yang tanpa jeda langsung kembali menyerang ketiga_ namja_ yang sekarang tampak sangat waspada. Mereka mengelilingi Yoochun dengan rapat, berusaha melukai _namja_ yang terlihat begitu dingin itu.

Ayunan tongkat, golok dan pedang itu berhasil dihindari Yoochun dengan mudah. Dalam hati _namja_ itu tertawa keras melihat betapa tak terlatihnya mafia Seoul ini. "Hanya ini kemampuan kalian?"suara sinis Yoochun menambah amarah para _namja_ itu hingga membutakan logika mereka. Melihat mereka menyerang dengan membabi buta tanpa perhitungan sedikit pun, Yoochun menekel salah satu _namja_ itu dengan kuat hingga jatuh sebelum menginjak keras perutnya hingga _namja_ itu langsung terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah segar sedangkan kedua _namja _yang lain langsung kabur.

"Kalian itu tak berotak dan tak berguna!"desis Yoochun yang beranjak pergi karena dilihatnya Junsu yang sedang berlari cepat menuju Jaejoong. Setelah semua ini selesai, Yoochun akan memastikan Jung kecil yang terlihat begitu indah saat bertarung itu jadi miliknya!

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, kau terluka Joongie! Chwang akan murka!"pekik Chansung keras dengan mata melebar takut begitu dia berhasil menjangkau tempat Jaejoong yang sedang menghadapi keberingasan anak buah Kang. Dilihatnya wajah rupawan itu juga terlihat pucat dan terdapat beberapa lebam. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"sembur Chansung marah seraya menahan tendangan yang diarahkan padanya.

"Tentu saja aku akan murka! Siapa yang sudah melukai adikku?"seru sebuah suara familiar yang langsung membuyarkan konsentrasi Jaejoong yang sedang menahan serangan dari _namja_ berambut merah yang bertampang seperti setan itu. Hampir saja pisau panjang itu mengenai Jaejoong jika sebuah peluru tepat dikepalanya menghentikan _namja _yang langsung kehilangan nyawanya itu.

DOR!

Mengabaikan _namja_ yang baru saja dibunuh Kim Changmin dan Taeyang yang sekarang meladeni para bajingan yang masih _shock_ temannya mati bersama Chansung, _namja_ cantik itu malah tersenyum lebar,"_HYUNGIEEEEE!"_seru Jaejoong girang dan segera menghambur dalam pelukan Changmin yang ternyata sudah tiba. "_Mianhe,_ aku pasti sudah membuat _hyungie_ panik."guman Jaejoong dengan cengiran lucu. Senang sekali dia bisa memeluk _hyung_ tersayangnya ini.

Kim Changmin menatap lembut Jaejoong dan mendekapnya kuat, tidak peduli pada kehebohan dibelakangnya karena dia yakin Taeyang dan TOP bisa membereskannya. "Siapa yang melukaimu? Dimana Jung bodoh yang seharusnya melindungimu itu? Harusnya aku tidak percaya dia bisa menjagamu!"ngamuk Changmin dengan wajah memerah. "Dimana Kyu?"tanya Changmin tanpa jeda yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutu kecil.

"Kang Young Min yang melukaiku dan Yunho.._.Hyungie_ bisa lihat kekasihku itu sedang sibuk membunuh semua orang yang sudah berani menculikku!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara bangga seraya menunjuk pada _namja _tampan yang sedang menghajar musuh-musuhnya dengan tangan kosong. "Dan Kyu...Itu disebelah selatan!"beritahu Jaejoong pada Changmin yang langsung saja menghambur kearah yang ditunjuk adiknya setelah memerintahkan taeyang menjaga _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau itu sebenarnya datang untukku atau Kyunnie...Dasar _hyungie _bodoh!"

Jaejoong mendelik tajam pada _namja _adik TOP itu,"Disini ada Chan jadi daripada kau menjagaku, lebih baik kau cari _namja _bersetelan jas. Bunuh atau tangkap dia ke hadapanku!"perintah Jaejoong langsung pada Taeyang yang sontak berlari pergi.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat kekasihnya berdiri, Yunho yang sibuk meladeni para bajingan yang menyerang kesetanan itu memaki pelan menyadari jika Kim Changmin telah tiba ditengah pertarungan konyol yang disebabkan oleh mafia tua yang membangkang padanya. "Dasar licik! Dia pasti memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menekanku!"rutuk Yunho dengan mata benci pada sosok jangkung yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh ramping Jaejoong.

_Namja _Jung itu melampiaskan semua kekesalannya pada kedua _namja_ bodoh didepannya, pedang yang direbutnya dari salah satu_ namja_ itu melayang cepat dan akurat pada salah lengan satu _namja, _sebelum Yunho memukulnya hingga terjatuh karena tendangan keras di ulu hatinya, Yunho langsung menusuk ujung mata pisau yang tajam itu pada perut anak buah Kang itu.

"Jangan pernah membangkang pada Jung's kecuali kau ingin mati!"

Melihat temannya terkapar dengan mata melotot, _namja _yang satunya langsung kabur dengan wajah pucat pasi, namun naas sebuah belati yang dilempar yunho tepat mengenai bagian vital dirinya. Tempat ini sudah seperti kuburan massal, dimana-mana terlihat mayat anak buah Kang dan komplotannya!

Sebagian mati dan sebagian yang menunggu ajal sepertinya sudah dikumpulkan anak buah Jung disatu tempat dan diawasi Boa.

Baru saja Yunho akan kembali mendekati Jaejoong, dilihatnya Junsu yang berlari cepat sudah hampir mencapai tempat Jaejoong berdiri kelelahan. "JUNCHAN! JAGA JAEJOONGIE!"perintah Yunho dengan suara kuat dan dilihatnya sang adik mendengar dan langsung mengangguk, mungkin Junsu masih takut Yunho menyalahkannya untuk penculikan ini.

"Akan kutangkap dan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri Kang Young Min!"sumpah Yunho yang segera menelusuri pelabuhan itu untuk mencari pengecut yang pasti sedang bersembunyi itu.

.

.

.

.

Tubrukan kuat yang disertai pelukan kencang itu, mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sudah kembali memegang pedangnya. Baru saja dia akan memaki kasar namun suara Junsu yang bergetar menghentikannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Jaejoongie? _Mianhe_, jika aku tidak memintamu...Mereka melukaimu!"suara melengking Junsu membuat Jaejoong mengeryit menutup telinganya.

"Jangan menjerit ditelingaku Junchan dan aku baik-baik saja! Kenapa kalian semua begitu heboh karena luka kecil ini!"keluh Jaejoong walaupun tetap memeluk erat tubuh Junsu yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Kita akan berpelukan sampai kapan?"tanya Jaejoong berusaha meringankan situasi. Dia bisa merasakan Junsu yang pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Tawa malu Junsu terlihat diwajahnya yang berkeringat,"Sampai aku yakin kau tidak akan menghilang dari pandangku lagi!"guman _namja_ berambut hijau itu pasti. Hatinya begitu senang bisa memeluk si manja yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala ini.

"Omooo, jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku juga, Junchan! Aku tidak mau!"seru Jaejoong heboh dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah terperangah, mendorong ringan Junsu agar melepaskan pelukannya, apalagi adik Yunho itu sekarang mencium pipinya dengan gemas. "Jangan menciumku, Junchan! Itu menggelikan!"Jaejoong mengelak dari Junsu dengan sekuat tenaga.

PLAK...

Dengan sadis, Junsu memukul kuat kepala berambut _red gold_ itu hingga _namja _cantik itu meringis kecil dan membalasnya dengan sama kuatnya. "Apa diculik membuat otakmu jadi bodoh, tuan muda Kim?"sindir Junsu yang sangat senang kembarannya selamat. "Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa senang karena kau selamat! Lagipula aku mencintai orang lain!"cetus Jung muda itu tiba-tiba dengan senyum malu melirik pada sosok yang sedang menuju kearah mereka sambil menendang musuh yang berusaha memukulnya.

Jaejoong yang juga mengikuti arah pandangan _namja_ itu menyentak kuat lengan junsu. "Jangan bilang kau suka pada si jidat itu! Aku tidak setuju!"seru Jaejoong dengan suara keras.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran Changmin dibelakangnya dengan mudah, aura dingin pewaris Kim itu tidak pernah berubah sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Adrenalin mengalir kuat dalam darah Kyuhyun setelah tahu orang yang selalu mencintainya itu ada disini. "Kukira kau akan melewatkan ini, Chwang."guman Kyu tanpa membalikkan badan atau berhenti membalas pukulan Jungmoo, si penembak obat bius!

Jarang sekali orang bisa melihat kemampuan bela diri seorang Kim Changmin karena pewaris jenderal Kim itu selalu dilindungi oleh pengawal-pengawal terbaiknya. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan semua hal yang bisa membuatku menekan Jung Yunho! Apalagi jika keselamatan _uri maknae_ dipertaruhkan!"suara datar itu tidak berubah meskipun pemiliknya terlihat bergerak cepat melumpuhkan anak buah tuan Kang yang memang sangat tidak selevel dengan sosok jangkung itu.

"Dasar jahat! Kasihanilah Yunho, dia begitu frustasi dengan semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, Chwang..."cetus Kyu seraya menembak lutut Jungmoo, dia malas meladeni _namja_ itu dan rasa rindu yang mengebu-gebu membuatnya ingin cepat memeluk Changmin yang sudah beberapa bulan tidak ditemuinya.

Pelukan erat itu dibalas Changmin dengan lumatan kasar dan cepat dibibir sang kekasih yang begitu dirindukannya. Tujuannya datang ke Seoul selain untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong adalah membawa pulang Kyu yang pasti akan ditentang keras oleh _namja _berambut ikal ini namun Changmin tidak peduli, mau tidak mau kekasihnya itu harus pulang dengannya!

Kyu membalas ciuman Changmin dengan penuh semangat, ditariknya kepala pewaris Kim itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Matanya terlihat sayu saat gairah membuat perutnya terasa kaku. Kyu baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk Changmin saat bayangan itu terlihat olehnya. Tanpa sadar didorongnya kuat tubuh jangkung yang memeluknya itu. "Bagaimana bisa Taeyang ada disini!"jerit Kyu kuat dengan wajah merah.

Changmin terdiam dengan wajah kaku. _'Mungkin ini tempat yang tepat untuk Kyu dan Taeyang melampiaskan semua perselisihan mereka._'putus Changmin cepat sebelum meraih lengan Kyu yang sepertinya siap untuk mengejar Taeyang yang terlihat sedang mengejar sekumpulan namja. "Dia datang untuk membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi pengawal Jaejoongie!"

Wajah penuh peluh dan beberapa lebam itu terlihat gusar,"Akan kubuat dia berkeringat untuk membuktikan itu!"desis Kyu menyentakkan genggaman Changmin dan langsung melesat kearah taeyang.

"Lebih baik akan mencari si Jung bodoh itu dan membuat perhitungan!"Changmin menyeringai kecil memikirkan dia mungkin bisa membuat Jung Yunho tak berdaya dan memohon.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus bisa kabur dari sini!"

"Aku belum mau mati!"

"Jung itu sudah jadi gila!"

Sekumpulan _namja _itu bersama tuan Kang mengendap pelan diantara kontainer untuk menuju mobil mereka dan melarikan diri dari tempat pembantaian ini. Jung Yunho dan _namja-namja_ aneh yang seperti muncul dari langit itu mengamuk dan lihat saja gelimpangan mayat itu. Pelabuhan ini bau darah!

"Mau lari? Anda yang telah melukai tuan muda Kim?"

Suara dingin disertai munculnya _namja_ bertubuh kekar dengan senapan seperti bazoka itu menghentikan langkah tuan Kang dan komplotannya yang langsung beringsut mundur. Mereka tidak tahu siapa _namja_ ini, dia bukan salah satu dari Jung's yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Wajah itu begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun hingga mengetarkan kaki Kang Young Min yang sekarang terasa seperti _jelly_.

"Siapa sebenarnya _namja_ Kim itu?"pekik_ namja_ gendut yang sepertinya akan pingsan kapan saja jika dilihat dari banyaknya keringat yang membanjiri tubuh bergelambir itu dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Kau itu hanya pembawa musibah tuan Kang!"semburnya marah dengan suara bergetar.

Taeyang menyeringai tajam melihat kumpulan orang bodoh yang sudah merencanakan penculikan amatiran ini. "Jadi kalian tidak tahu siapa tuan muda Kim dan dengan otak sampah itu kalian menculiknya?"cela Taeyang tertawa sinis. Menikmati sekali rasa takut para _namja _bodoh itu. "Asal kalian tahu _namja_ yang kalian culik itu adalah tuan muda Kim Jaejoong, putra bungsu dari jenderal Kim Young Woon dari Korea Utara!"beritahu Taeyang dengan senyum lebar karena _namja-namja_ itu langsung memucat dengan tangan bergetar, bahkan si gendut sudah pingsan.

Tuan Kang merasa inilah saat terakhirnya melihat dunia saat mendengar kenyataan mengerikan itu. _Namja_ cantik kekasih Jung Yunho itu adalah putra orang terkejam yang bahkan ditakuti oleh semua orang yang mendengar namanya. Kang Young Min mengeraskan rahangnya meski nyalinya sudah lenyap saat melihat bazoka mematikan itu. Dia harus bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya sekecil apapun kemungkinannya.

"Kau pasti berbohong dan sebaiknya kau menyingkir anak muda karena anak buahku bisa dengan mudah menghabisimu!"ancam tuan Kang walaupun dia tahu mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot membunuh itu tidak berbohong.

Taeyang yang mulai muak dengan _namja_ tua itu langsung menembakan bazoka-nya hingga meledakkan mobil yang dituju sekumpulan orang bodoh itu. "Kau akan mati sebelum anak buahmu datang!"desisnya dengan suara pelan. "Lagipula tuan muda kami akan membunuhmu dengan tangannya sendiri!"tambah Taeyang dengan seringai tajam.

"Tepat sekali! Dia akan mati perlahan dan menyakitkan sebagai contoh bagi orang-orang yang mencoba atau berpikir untuk melawan kekuasaan Jung's"

Wajah Taeyang tidak berubah sedikit pun saat suara mengerikan berbalut kemarahan itu menyelanya. Dilihatnya Jung Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi. Taeyang kagum pada pilihan tuan muda Kim, Jung ini memang bukan _namja_ lemah dan mungkin memang hanya dia yang pantas untuk mendampingi Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku hampir saja meledakannya menjadi serpihan jika anda tidak muncul tuan Jung..."Taeyang tertawa sinis melihat tuan Kang dan komplotan berjalan mundur tanpa sadar dibelakang mereka telah ada Chansung dan Changmin yang sedang menarik kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang terus mendelik tajam pada adik TOP itu. "Hmpfh...Sepertinya aku harus pergi dan kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Jung Yunho!"usai mengatakan itu Taeyang berlari cepat dan kembali masuk dalam pertarungan yang masih berlangsung ditengah pelabuhan.

Mengabaikan Taeyang, _namja_ Jung yang sedang menahan keinginannya untuk membunuh tuan Kang itu membalas sorot benci yang dilayangkan Kim Changmin padanya dengan sama tajamnya. "Taec, Boa...Pastikan orang-orang bodoh ini tidak bisa kabur!"perintah Yunho saat melihat para _namja _jahat itu bersiap-siap lari.

"PASTI!"

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan bantuan Junsu yang memaksa untuk ada disampingnya, Jaejoong mencoba untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Yunho dan juga _hyung-_nya, Changmin yang sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tidak mau jika _hyung _dan kekasihnya itu sampai bertemu. "Kau melihatnya, Junchan?"

"Tidak, kepalaku hampir menyerupai kura-kura karena mencari bayangan mereka!"keluh Junsu yang sebenarnya tidak peduli jika Yunho dan Changmin melampiaskan semua emosi mereka. Bukankah itu lebih baik, menurut kembaran Jaejoong itu karena dia bisa melihat langsung kehebatan saudara kandungnya yang arogan itu. "Biarkan saja, sedikit lebam dan saling tinju tidak akan membuat mereka mati!"serunya asal.

Park Yoochun yang ada bersama kedua _namja _mendengus keras,"Sedikit lebam pada pewaris Kim akan meledakkan emosi jenderal Kim, Jung kecil..."tangannya mengacak rambut berwarna hijau itu hingga Junsu memekik nyaring dan Jaejoong yang melihat itu berseru tidak suka.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, PARK JIDAT!"

"JANGAN PEGANG JUNCHAN, YOOCHUN _HYUNG_!"

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks to all readers yang masih sudi membaca dan mengikuti SYLY yang akan menjadi FF terpanjang yang pernah gw tulis and maybe yang paling geje.

So sorry jika ada yang merasa chap sebelumnya kurang feel #bow

Dan gw minta maaf jika ada yang merasa peran park yoochun sangat tidak terlihat, jujur gw sedikit lupa pada ajudan jenderal kim yang kaku itu *big grin* tapi semoga chap ini puas ya.

Jika ada yang kurang dan aneh di chap 27 ini, please abaikan saja karena gw sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan chap ini awalnya hanya part-part yang gw gabungkan menjadi sebuah full chap.

Jika puas maka berikan IDE ANDA UNTUK CHAP SELANJUTNYA ^_*

Yang menginginkan kim changmin dan jung yunho bertemu dan kekompakan si kembar, pasti ada di chap depan.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	29. Chapter 28

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 28**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

.

**KORUT**

BRAKKK

"Apa maksud kalian menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu dariku?"amuk jenderal Kim saat tahu jika sang pewaris, Kim Changmin telah pergi ke Seoul bersama sejumlah pasukan untuk menyelamatkan putra kesayangannya yang sedang diculik oleh mafia yang berselisih dengan keluarga Jung. "Hubungi Changmin atau Seung Hun sekarang juga!"perintah jenderal Kim dingin dengan emosi yang tertahan.

"Akan segera saya lakukan!"

Lee Joon, salah satu bawahan yang diperintahkan Changmin untuk mengawasi layar besar yang menunjukkan posisi sang pewaris dan juga semua pengawal yang dibawanya itu tidak pernah menyangka sang jenderal akan datang ke ruang kontrol panel. Dia hampir mati berdiri saat jenderal yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Terbata-bata dia menjelaskan semuanya karena takut kepalanya tertembus peluru yang diacungkan pelayan sang jenderal.

Kim Young Woon menunggu dengan tidak sabar walaupun matanya bisa melihat sendiri titik hijau yang menandakan putra bungsunya dalam keadaan baik itu bergerak cepat. Kemarahan tetap berkobar dalam hatinya mengingat bagaimana mungkin Changmin tidak memberitahu hal segenting ini_. 'Keluarga Jung memang hanya bisa membawa malapetaka untuk semua putraku!'_rutuk _namja_ paro baya itu geram.

"_Mianhe_ jenderal, saya tidak bisa menghubungi mereka tapi satelit kita bisa menunjukkan apa yang sedang terjadi walau tidak dengan visual yang jernih."seru Lee Joon cepat seraya menunjukkan gambar dilayar-layar raksasa itu.

Jenderal Kim menghembuskan nafas lega saat melihat Jaejoong sedang berdiri dengan seorang _namja _berambut hijau dan juga Park Yoochun. _'Junsu?_'guman jenderal Kim setengah bertanya. Matanya memanas melihat _namja_ yang sepertinya sedang berdebat kecil dengan Jaejoong yang sedang bicara cepat itu. "Cari lokasi dimana Changmin sekarang!"perintah sang jenderal setelah puas melihat kedua buah hati kesayangannya yang akhirnya bisa bertemu.

"ITU!" tunjuk Lee Joon pada salah satu layar yang menunjukkan 2 _namja_ tinggi sedang berhadapan dengan wajah dan postur tubuh yang sepertinya siap saling menyerang.

Senyum kecil terlihat dibibir Kim Young Woon, dia sangat bangga pada pewarisnya yang tidak pernah membuat hidup Jung Yunho tenang. Sang jenderal tahu semua yang dilakukan putra tunggalnya untuk menguji _namja _bermata musang yang sudah memikat sosok yang paling mereka cintai. "Terus pantau yang terjadi disana dan laporkan padaku jika salah satu putraku terluka. Kita serang keluarga iblis itu!"tanpa menunggu jawaban Lee Joon, sang jenderal meninggalkan ruang panel itu.

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Taeyang mengedip nakal padanya sebelum lari ke tengah pertarungan segera menghentakkan cengkraman Changmin yang sibuk berbalas tatapan tajam dengan Jung Yunho dan mengejar_ namja_ Choi yang kurang ajar itu. Kyuhyun tahu jika kekasihnya itu tak akan menyusulnya karena pewaris Kim yang arogan dan sedang marah besar itu pasti ingin mencari masalah dengan Yunho selain memastikan tuan Kang itu mati!

"Jangan lari Choi Taeyang! Ayo buktikan padaku kehebatanmu!"seru Kyu seraya melompati beberapa tubuh yang terkapar dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak lari!" bantah Taeyang sembari menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang hampir mencapainya,"Tentu saja aku lebih hebat. Tapi mari kita buktikan dengan taruhan siapa yang bisa membunuh lebih banyak para bajingan yang tersisa itu!"tantang Taeyang tanpa peduli Kyuhyun setuju atau tidak.

"Choi Taeyang brengsek!"maki Kyuhyun lirih.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini tuan Kang yang punya nyali besar menculik dan melukai adikku?"suara datar Changmin merobek suasana hening kumpulan _namja_ yang membeku saat mengenali wajah pewaris Kim yang pernah beberapa kali muncul di media itu. "Aku ingin dia hidup-hidup!"gumam Changmin yang disetujui Chansung dengan senyum kecil.

"Jaejoongie pasti tidak sabar untuk menguliti _namja _licik ini!"sahut _namja _bertubuh besar dengan lebam dan darah yang mengering disudut bibirnya.

Tuan Kang dan sekutunya kocar-kacir berusaha melarikan diri ke segala arah tanpa peduli jika mereka mungkin saja akan mati ditembak oleh _namja _bertubuh besar yang memegang senapan. Lagipula kemungkinan mereka hidup sangatlah kecil karena disini telah muncul 2 malaikat maut dalam bentuk Jung Yunho dan Kim Changmin!

"Mau kemana?"desis Yunho menarik jas Kang Young Min yang berlari berusaha menerobos dirinya dan juga Taecyeon. "Kau akan kupanggang hidup-hidup!"seringai kejam membayang diwajah tampan_ namja_ Jung yang sedang menahan kuat emosinya menghantam wajah tua tuan Kang yang sudah menyebabkan Kim Changmin muncul di Seoul.

Tuan Kang dipaksa berlutut dengan dorongan kuat dari Taecyeon. Semua sekutunya mengerang, menangis dan memohon ampun, berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang sedang dalam bahaya kematian. "Ikat mereka semua!"perintah itu muncul berbarengan dari mulut kedua _namja_ yang menjadi pemimpin di wilayah masing-masing itu.

Kim Changmin berdecih lirih melihat kearoganan Jung Yunho yang terlihat tidak terintimidasi dengan sikap dinginnya. Dia akan membuat kekasih adik tersayangnya ini sadar dengan siapa dia sedang berhadapan. "Apa yang mau kau jelaskan Jung? Kenapa kejadian ini sampai terjadi? Kau lupa pada janji sebelum kau membawa Joongie pergi? Aku sedang mempertimbangkan akan membawa _uri maknae_ pulang!"seru Changmin datar, tidak peduli pada amarah yang berkobar di mata tajam _namja_ yang sedang mengepalkan tinju itu.

"Kau harus melangkahi mayatku untuk bisa membawa Jaejoongie pulang ke tempat terkutuk itu! Dia itu milikku!"berang Yunho mengenggam erat pedang ditangannya, jika tidak mengingat_ namja_ jangkung itu adalah saudara dari belahan jiwanya. Mungkin Kim Changmin sudah mati ditangan Yunho dalam satu kali sabetan. "Jangan manfaatkan situasi ini untuk keuntunganmu, Kim licik!"cela Yunho langsung. Muak melihat sikap arogan dan egois sang pewaris Kim yang benar-benar selalu membuatnya kelabakan.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari pewaris Kim yang selalu tenang itu. "Melangkahi mayatmu? Itu masalah mudah!"tanpa tanda sedikit pun Kim Changmin melempar pedangnya kearah Chansung yang langsung menangkapnya lalu melompat maju dan langsung menyerang Yunho yang untungnya berhasil mengelak dari kaki panjang yang hampir mengenai wajahnya. "Kau bahkan sudah mati jika aku tidak membantumu keluar dari Korut!"desis Changmin dengan wajah dingin sambil terus bergerak secepat kilat.

Changmin tidak berhenti disitu, dengan cepat dia kembali melayangkan pukulannya kearah Yunho tanpa jeda dan beberapa kali _namja _Jung itu menerima hantaman keras ditubuhnya dari tangan kiri sang pewaris Kim yang sekuat baja. Keras dan mematikan, ternyata pewaris Kim itu memang sehebat yang digosipkan karena dia bertarung melawan Yunho dengan tangan kosong namun mampu mengenai bahkan menjatuhkan Jung Yunho yang sangat ahli dalam bertarung itu. "Bagaimana? Kau mau melanjutkan ini? Selemah itu dan berani ingin memiliki adik kesayanganku? Tunjukkan semua kemampuanmu!"tantang Kim Changmin dengan suara yang sangat meremehkan melihat Yunho sedang mengusap darah yang ada disudut mulutnya.

Chansung, Taecyeon dan Boa yang melihat langsung perselisihan kedua pemimpin mereka dengan rasa takut dalam hati. Keduanya terlihat sangat serius. Lihat saja itu Jung Yunho sudah kembali berdiri tegak dengan tawa keras, menantang lagi Kim Changmin yang terlihat begitu acuh. "Bawa tuan muda Kim kesini, Chansung...Kita harus menghentikan mereka!"desis Taecyeon cepat karena dia tidak mungkin melerai keduanya yang sekarang kembali sibuk saling menendang dan bergulat ditanah.

.

.

.

.

Taeyang bertarung seperti malaikat maut meskipun yang dihadapinya hanyalah segerombolan anak buah mafia yang sama sekali hanya mengandalkan bela diri jalanan tanpa sedikit pun teknik. Dia membunuh secepat kilat tanpa memikirkan apapun! Ini adalah ujian dan tantangan dari pewaris Kim sebagai tugas pertamanya menjaga tuan muda Kim.

Pisau yang dipegangnya sudah berlumuran darah para bajingan yang jatuh satu persatu itu. Seringai lebar ditujukan Taeyang pada _namja _berambut ikal yang juga bergerak cepat tidak jauh darinya itu. "Kau lihat, Kyu? Aku bunuh lebih banyak"bangga adik TOP itu dengan suara keras yang hanya mendapat dengusan malas dari Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu pongah! Mereka itu hanya berandalan tak berguna!"ejek Kyuhyun yang sangat kesal karena Changmin datang dengan membawa musuh besar yang ingin sekali _namja _berambut ikal itu bunuh dengan tangan kosong.

Tawa kasar Taeyang terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang sibuk menghantam dan menebas musuh-musuhnya, dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk meladeni semua anak buah Kang itu walau dia tidak akan menyerah sedikit pun pada Choi Taeyang yang seenak jidat mau mengambil tempatnya. "Kau itu bajingan sialan! Aku yakin tuan muda Kim tidak akan setuju!"seru Kyu pada Taeyang yang sekarang ada didekatnya.

"Kau hanya iri saja, Kyunnie. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan posisi itu juga dan kau harus pulang hahhahha..."tawa Taeyang yang tidak tahu tempat itu kembali meledak melihat bagaimana muramnya wajah Kyu saat ini. Lihat saja, bahkan_ namja_ berambut ikal itu menendang sadis lawannya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Choi sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Mata Chansung melihat cepat sekeliling pelabuhan itu hingga menangkap siluet merah dan hijau itu. Dengan berlari secepat mungkin ia berusaha mencapai tempat Jaejoong sedang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah mobil bersama Jung Junsu dan juga Park Yoochun yang terlihat sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat kedua _namja_ lainnya memekik keras. Chansung berhenti didepan mereka dengan nafas tersengal yang membuat ketiganya heran.

"Kenapa denganmu?"tanya Park Yoochun datar. Terlihat bosan karena situasi pelabuhan itu sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa anak buah Kang yang sibuk meladeni kegilaan Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Choi Taeyang yang entah meributkan apa.

Chansung meraih cepat tangan Jaejoong yang sudah mengabaikannya dan kembali sibuk bicara tentang warna rambut dengan Jung Junsu yang terlihat sangat antusias, keduanya tampak melupakan dimana mereka berada saat ini. "TUAN MUDA!"bentak Chansung tanpa sadar karena situasi panik membuatnya lupa jika Kim Jaejoong paling benci dibentak.

"Apa? Kau cari mati Hwang Chansung?"desis Jaejoong dingin pada _namja_ yang menurutnya sudah menganggu obrolannya dengan Junsu yang sekarang juga mendelik tidak suka pada Chansung.

"Kami sedang bicara masalah penting Chan bodoh!"rutuk Junsu yang merasa diganggu. Tadi oleh Park Yoochun yang terus menertawakan mereka, sekarang oleh Chansung yang datang dan tiba-tiba mau menarik Jaejoong pergi entah kemana.

Otak Chansung hampir mengeras melihat bagaimana kedua _namja _didepannya ini begitu santai saat dia begitu takut jika sesuatu telah terjadi selama dia mencari Jaejoong. "Masalah warna rambut kalian itu tidak penting!"raung Chansung kuat dan segera mengangkat tangannya saat kedua _namja _itu ingin mendebatnya. "Saat ini Yunho dan Changmin sedang berkelahi dan mungkin sudah mati karena kalian sibuk bergosip hal paling tidak berguna seperti warna rambut itu!"

Sementara Chansung mengomel panjang lebar,_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu tidak sadar jika kedua _namja _berwajah rupawan yang menjadi sasarannya itu sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya hingga tepukan keras dibahunya menyadarkan _namja_ bermarga Hyang sekarang melotot itu. "YAKKKK! DIMANA MEREKA?"tanyanya bingung.

"Mereka sudah pergi! Dasar lambat!"seru Park Yoochun yang juga berlari menyusul kedua _namja_ yang sudah tidak terlihat itu.

.

.

.

.

Kecepatan Kim Changmin memang hebat namun kekuatan Yunho tidak bisa diremehkan, setelah dia membuang pedang yang rasanya tidak ada gunanya, Yunho membalas semua serangan Changmin tanpa ragu bahkan dia sekarang berhasil mencekik pewaris Kim yang menyebalkan itu, menguncinya dengan kaki hingga Changmin tidak bisa bergerak. "Jika tidak mengingat Jaejoongie, aku bisa dengan mudah mematahkan leher kurus ini!"desis Yunho marah karena bukannya takut pewaris Kim yang sedang susah bernafas itu malah tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang memancarkan sorot aneh.

BUGHHHH...

Tendangan kuat itu Yunho rasakan pada punggungnya yang membuatnya sontak melepaskan cekikkan pada Kim Changmin yang langsung melompat dan berdiri dengan gaya angkuh yang teramat dibenci Yunho itu. "Mencoba membunuhku dengan taktik murahan itu, Jung? Kau lupa jika aku dibesarkan dengan cara militer? Dasar mafia bodoh!"cela Changmin sinis dan setengah geli melihat sinar terkejut dalam mata musang itu.

Yunho melemaskan ototnya yang sakit dan kembali memasang posisi bertarung dengan kaki terbuka lebar,"Kau itu hanya manusia licik dengan seribu tipu muslihat!"sembur _namja_ Jung itu marah. "Jika kau bukan saudara Jaejoongie, sudah kulenyapkan kau!"

Keduanya kembali bertarung dengan cepat tanpa peduli pada lebam dan darah yang mulai muncul diwajah tampan mereka. Amarah telah menguasai diri mereka hingga melupakan tujuan awal mereka ada ditempat ini. Tinju Changmin sudah terkepal kuat dan bersiap menghantam ulu hati Yunho yang terjatuh karena tekelannya jika saja sebuah tangan ramping tidak menahannya dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat melihat dari jauh bagaimana _hyung-_nya akan menghantam Yunho yang terjatuh dan berusaha berdiri. Kaki jenjang itu berlari semakin cepat disamping Jung Junsu yang juga terlihat panik. "Junchan, kau tahan Yunho dan aku akan menahan Changmin _hyung_!"seru Jaejoong yang tahu Junsu pasti akan bekerjasama dengannya.

"Tentu, dasar merepotkan! Apa mereka sudah gila sampai ribut ditempat seperti ini?"marah _namja _berambut hijau itu diantara deru nafasnya.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, menahan emosi yang hampir meledak dalam dirinya. "_Hyung_-ku itu pasti sengaja ingin memancing kemarahan Yunho."nada menuduh itu membuat Junsu menoleh kearah _namja_ berwajah rupawan disampingnya dengan hati bertanya.

"Kim Changmin sejahil itu?"tanya Junsu kuat yang mendapat anggukan cepat dari kembarannya. " _Cool_, sepertinya aku akan sangat cocok dengannya."gumam Junsu dengan seringai tipis. Dia memang sering bertanya pada Yumiko kenapa kepribadiannya dan Yunho begitu berbeda, dan sekarang jawabannya ada didepan sana. Pada _namja _bertubuh jangkung yang siap melayangkan tinju pada Jung Yunho!

"Kita harus cepat, Junchan!"pekik Jaejoong yang tanpa pikir panjang melompat ditengah kedua _namja _yang sedang bersiteru itu karena tahu Kim Changmin tidak pernah bermain-main jika sudah memulai sebuah pertarungan.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyungie _mau membunuh kekasihku?"

"Kau ingin membunuh saudaraku, Kim Changmin?"

Suara lembut dan suara lengkingan yang muncul diantara kedua _namja_ yang sudah babak belur itu menghentikan baku hantam mereka yang sekarang terengah-engah itu. Peluh membasahi tubuh dan wajah keduanya. Mata mereka masih memancarkan sorot membunuh yang berkilat-kilat. Changmin terlihat dingin dan ingin membunuh Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dia adalah penyebab kau diculik dan terluka, _maknae_!"desis Changmin yang dengan protektif langsung memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang hampir saja diraih Jung Yunho yang telihat marah. Mata Changmin tidak sengaja menangkap tawa kecil dari Jung Junsu yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sorot aneh itu_. 'Apa mungkin dia tahu?_'gumam Changmin dalam hati dan langsung mendapatkan jawaban itu saat dilihatnya Jung kecil itu mengedip jahil padanya.

Tinju kecil putra kesayangan jenderal Kim yang sedang dipeluknya itu menyadarkan Changmin yang langsung kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada sang adik yang terlihat marah. "Kalian disini untuk menolongku dari penculikan, bukan untuk saling bunuh! Lihat sekarang tampang kalian begitu mengerikan!"seru Jaejoong kuat, tidak mengerti kenapa saudara dan kekasihnya ini tidak bisa akur.

"Mungkin itu cara mereka mengungkapkan rasa rindu, Joongie..."seru Junsu kuat dengan suara tawa yang berusaha ditahannya hingga Yunho mengetuk pelan kepalanya. "AWWWW...Jahat sekali kau, _hyung_...Aku hanya berusaha meringankan suasana."gerutu Junsu yang langsung melepaskan lengan Yunho karena merasa emosi _hyung-_nya itu pasti sudah reda.

Dengan geram Changmin menghembuskan nafas keras, memang benar tujuannya ke Seoul untuk menolong adiknya dan bukan menghajar _namja _sialan yang sepertinya ingin menelannya hidup-hidup karena dia memeluk Jaejoong. "Kekasihmu hampir meledak."ejek Changmin dengan suara lirih pada Jaejoong yang langsung terkikik. "Biar saja, aku ingin melihat_ hyungie_ jadi _BBQ_."seru _namja_ cantik itu usil seraya melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menghambur pada tubuh kekar Jung Yunho yang penuh lebam itu.

"Aku tidak suka dia memelukmu!"seru Yunho dengan suara tertahan karena menahan marah.

_Namja _cantik yang sedang memeluknya mengabaikan kegusaran itu. "Sakit? Kenapa kau ladeni?"seru Jaejoong khawatir, tangannya mengusap pelan bibir Yunho yang sedikit membengkak. Dia bisa merasa tangan besar Yunho memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. "Changmin _hyung_ hanya sengaja memancing emosimu, _bear_..."beritahu Jaejoong lagi saat dirasanya Yunho masih melotot pada pewaris Kim yang terlihat sibuk bicara dengan Park Yoochun.

'_Memancing emosi? Hyung gilamu itu ingin membunuhku, Boo!_'jerit Yunho dalam hati meski wajahnya tidak menampakan ekspresi apa pun. Dengan lembut Yunho mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah rupawan yang begitu dicintainya itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Changmin atau siapa pun membawamu pergi, Boo...Kita akan bersama selamanya, _nae sarang_!"Yunho melumat _cherry lips_ yang terbuka untuk menjawabnya itu dengan kuat, seperti menyegel apa yang baru terucap dari mulutnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dalam hati dan membalas lumatan itu dengan panas tidak peduli jika semua mata bahkan tuan Kang yang sedang terikat itu melotot melihat mereka.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa membawaku pergi, _bear..."_bisik Jaejoong tersengal dengan wajah merona indah.

.

.

.

.

"Ini..."Junsu mengulurkan sapu tangan bersih pada _namja _jangkung yang baru saja memerintahkan Park Yoochun untuk menghubungi markas mereka di Korut dan juga menyuruh Chansung mencari Kyuhyun yang tadi mengejar Taeyang. "Darah dibibirmu, _hyungie_..."seru Junsu pelan dengan nada jahil saat Kim Changmin hanya diam menatapnya beberapa saat.

Senyum tampak dimata bambi itu sebelum suara datar itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tawa kecil. "Kau tahu ternyata!"sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Junsu terkekeh dan mengangguk. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia senang mendapatkan kenyataan jika Kim Changmin adalah saudara kandungnya, sejak pertemuan mereka yang singkat di Korut, Junsu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh berdesir didadanya setiap melihat mata jahil itu.

"Tentu saja. Hanya si manja itu yang belum tahu! Dasar lambat!"ejeknya sambil menatap pada Jaejoong yang masih sibuk berciuman dengan Jung Yunho yang seperti tidak mau melepaskan tubuh ramping yang setengah terangkat itu.

Changmin tertawa lebar mendengar ocehan Junsu itu, ikut melihat tingkah Jaejoong dan Jung sialan yang tidak kenal tempat itu. "Aku senang sekali kau bisa menerimanya dengan baik karena Jaejoongie pasti akan mengamuk nanti."

"Tenang saja, dia akan diam begitu Yunho _hyung_ menciumnya."seru Junsu nakal.

.

.

.

.

Tuan kang dan komplotannya terikat erat dan disatukan dengan sebuah tali yang biasa digunakan untuk jangkar kapal dipelabuhan. Tubuh mereka kotor dan terlihat menyedihkan, tidak ada lagi aura berkuasa dalam diri para _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai mafia hebat yang bisa mengalahkan Jung Yunho!

"Mereka terlihat lucu.."Kekeh Junsu pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan _namja _cantik itu untuk membalas para bajingan yang sudah menculiknya itu.

"Kau punya ide Junchan?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan kerling nakal pada _namja_ yang sekarang sering sekali menjadi sekutunya berbuat jahil. "Sesuatu yang seru dan akan jadi eksekusi paling menyenangkan."Tambah Jaejoong seraya menatap mafia Kang yang mengkerut seperti tikus ditengah gerombolannya.

Kim Changmin dan Jung Yunho saling melengos tidak sudi bertatapan walaupun mereka berdiri bersisian melihat tingkah kedua saudara mereka yang sibuk memikirkan ide aneh untuk menghukum tuan Kang.

"Siksa dan bunuh mereka perlahan!"seru Changmin malas, memilih duduk disalah satu mobil rongsok yang ada disekitar tempat itu seraya menerima botol minuman yang diserahkan TOP.

Yunho mendelik tidak suka mendengar saran kejam Kim licik itu, dia tidak mau kekasih dan adiknya selalu berbuat brutal pada musuh-musuh mereka. "Bunuh saja! Tidak perlu melakukan yang tidak-tidak..."

"Kami suka saran Changmin _hyung_!"ujar kedua _namja_ berambut eksentrik yang berdiri didepan Yunho itu dengan senyum lebar yang sama. "Chan siapkan senapan dengan peluru penuh!"perintah Jaejoong pada Chansung yang sejak tadi menanti apa yang akan dilakukan kedua _namja_ yang sekarang selalu kompak itu.

Tawa keras Kim Changmin terdengar mengejek ditelinga Yunho yang mendengus kesal dan bersumpah akan melempar _namja _Kim itu keluar Seoul secepat mungkin!

"Kau tidak akan mencegahnya?"tanya Taecyeon pelan yang ada disisi Yunho. Dia merasa kehadiran Kim Changmin ditempat ini mulai meresahkan semua orang. Sisi kejam dari _namja_ jangkung itu begitu terasa. "_Ahjussi_ akan marah melihat pembantaian ini."

Sepasang mata musang itu terpejam, apa yang dikatakan sepupunya itu benar. Semua ini menjadi tidak terkendali sejak pewaris Kim itu muncul dan satu hal paling aneh, Junchan terlihat akrab dengan _namja_ itu. "Kau kumpulkan saja semua yang terluka, rawat tapi isolasi dulu mereka. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"TOP, bantu kami! Gantung mereka setinggi mungkin!"

Bahkan adiknya sekarang berani memerintah anak buah Kim Changmin, ini aneh sekali!

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Uda panjang 'kan? Capek banget mengeditnya. Thanks ya untuk yang masih mengikuti ff SYLY...Semoga semua puas dengan part Homin yang saling tonjok itu. Mungkin gw akan sering mengupdate ff yang ini. So, untuk ff lain sabar ya^^

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	30. Chapter 29

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 29**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

"Benarkah? Aku mengerti, Taec..."wajah Jung Siwon mengeras saat mendengar apa yang disampaikan lagi oleh keponakannya itu. Telepon yang baru saja berbunyi membuat ketegangan tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruang tamu yang tadinya terasa hening. 4 jam sudah berlalu sejak Junsu pergi dengan berita Jaejoong diculik dan fakta jika _namja_ eksentrik itu tahu dia adalah saudara kembar Kim Jaejoong!

"...Yunho terluka?...APA?"raung _namja_ paro baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu keras tanpa peduli pada Yumiko yang menarik kuat tangannya karena sejak tadi dia mengabaikan sorot tanya dimata _yoeja_ itu. "Ckkck...Sekacau apa?"

Selama beberapa menit Siwon mendengar semua laporan Taecyeon tentang apa yang telah dan sedang terjadi dipelabuhan itu pada semua komplotan Kang Young Min. "Hubungi aku terus, pastikan Junsu tidak ikut melakukan hal itu!"perintah Siwon keras walau dalam hati dia bisa merasakan putra bungsunya yang nakal itu akan ikut permainan gila Kim bersaudara itu. Darah tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong!

"Apa? Terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoongie? Yunho terluka? Junsu baik-baik saja? Katakan sesuatu dan jangan diam saja Jung Siwon!"pekik Yumiko yang melihat Siwon malah termenung setelah memutuskan saluran ponselnya. "Siwonnie apa yang terjadi disana? Jaejoongie baik-baik saja 'kan?"nada takut terdengar jelas dari suara Yumiko yang hampir menangis itu.

Rasa lelah dan gamang tiba-tiba memenuhi seluruh diri Jung Siwon, dia bingung apa harus mengatakan pada _yeoja_ yang sedang mencengkram kuat tangannya itu jika apa yang ditakutkan Yumiko benar telah terjadi. Jika putra yang begitu dikhawatirkannya itu mungkin akan dibawa pergi.

"Kim Changmin ada di Seoul!"

Wajah pias Yumiko seperti kehilangan darah saat yoeja itu tersungkur begitu saja dilantai ruang tamu itu dengan kepala yang terus mengeleng seolah apa yang keluar dari mulut Siwon tidak sama dengan yang didengarnya. Putra sulungnya dari Kim Young Woon tidak mungkin ada disini!

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU BOHONG, OPPA!"

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain pelabuhan itu semua anak buah Kang sudah mati atau hampir mati karena ulah Kyuhyun dan juga Taeyang yang saling berlomba menjadi yang terbaik. "Sebanyak apa pun jumlah yang kau bunuh, Changmin tetap akan membawamu pulang, Kyu. Menyerah sajalah..."Taeyang tertawa lebar melihat rivalnya sejak kecil itu merengut kesal saat membantai musuh terakhirnya dengan ganas.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Taeyang, _namja_ berambut ikal itu memilih berlari dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bersama Jung Junsu. Kelihatannya mereka akan menggantung gerombolan Kang itu dengan alat derek yang sekarang dikemudikan Junsu sedangkan Jaejoong dibawah dengan senapan laras panjang yang siap ditembakkan.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"Tanya Kyu penasaran.

Senyum lebar membayang diwajah Jaejoong yang sedikit pucat. "Menembak mereka yang menjerit saat Junchan mengerakkan alat derek itu dengan cepat. Keren 'kan?"seru _namja_ cantik itu dengan mata mengerling nakal pada Changmin yang sedang bertepuk tangan mendukungnya sedangkan Jung Yunho berdiri diam melihat semua itu tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk menghalangi Jaejoong ataupun Junsu lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak merasa aneh melihat pewaris Kim yang biasanya sedingin es itu tampak ceria dan menikmati situasi yang diciptakan oleh kedua adik kandungnya itu. Dengan perlahan ia meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sibuk memerintahkan TOP mengantung nomor pada leher _namja-namja_ yang terus memohon ampun itu dan menghampir Kim Changmin yang terlihat santai diatas rongsokan mobil bersama Chansung yang terus bersorak agar TOP bergegas.

"Kau terlihat senang, Chwang..."sindir Kyu saat membiarkan Changmin menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk bersama diatas kap mobil. "Jung itu tidak lemah 'kan?"tanya Kyuhyun sambil lalu seraya memperhatikan tingkah laku si kembar yang sedang tertawa keras itu.

Changmin mengusap rambut ikal kekasihnya yang basah karena keringat dan pipi yang bernoda darah itu lembut. "Tentu aku senang karena ternyata Junsu sudah tahu rahasia itu dan kedua adikku tampak akrab." _namja_ jangkung itu terkekeh pelan melihat mata Kyu yang terbelalak tidak percaya. "Dan kau benar, si Jung sialan itu sangat hebat tapi tetap saja aku lebih pintar darinya!"

"Dasar narsis..."pukul Kyu ringan pada lengan Changmin yang melingkari pinggangnya.

.

.

.

.

Pelabuhan itu berubah laksana arena pertandingan menembak dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang menjadi pesertanya, ditambah semua pengawal Changmin dan anak buah Jung menjadi penontonnya. Diatas gantungan alat derek itu tuan Kang dan gerombolannya yang tersisa meraung keras seraya memohon ampun, ketakutan melihat satu persatu sekutu mereka mati secara perlahan karena _namja_ berwajah malaikat yang sedang memegang senapan itu tidak langsung membunuh mereka melainkan menembak kaki, tangan dan semua bagian tidak penting, membiarkan mereka merenggang nyawa.

"Kumohon...Ampuni aku..."jerit tuan Kang kuat ditengah rasa sakit karena tangan dan kakinya sudah tertembus peluru. "Aku akan mengabdi pada anda, tuan Kim..."jerit _namja_ itu semakin kuat saat dia melihat si bungsu Jung sedang membidik kepalanya.

Dibawah, Junsu terkekeh kecil mendengar permohonan itu. "Lihat dia, menangis seperti bayi..."ujarnya kuat pada Jaejoong yang hampir terpingkal-pingkal melihat bagaimana si gendut yang terikat bersama tuan Kang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya diantara tubuh komplotannya yang sudah mati. "Aku lebih senang disini...Untung saja TOP mau mengantikan posisiku..."seru Junsu riang pada si manja yang sedang dipeluk Yunho yang takut Jaejoong pingsan karena terlalu lelah.

"Sisakan Kang Young Min untuk yang terakhir, Junchan. Habisi si gendut itu dulu..."saran Jaejoong yang bersandar nyaman dalam pelukan Yunho seraya tetap memegang senapannya. "Bear, jangan pasang tampang seram itu..."belai Jaejoong ringan pada rahang Yunho yang terlihat sangat tegang meski tangan besar itu tetap memeluknya dengan lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau segera mendapat perawatan."sahut _namja _Jung itu mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong yang mulai membiru.

"Ini tak akan lama."janji _namja_ berwajah rupawan itu menenangkan beruang besarnya.

Yunho sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua permainan ini, apalagi bisa dilihatnya Jaejoong terlihat begitu pucat. Sekarang yang dia inginkan adalah pulang dan mandi bersama _namja_ cantik yang sudah sibuk mengobrol dengan Junsu bagian mana yang paling tidak menyakitkan karena mereka bersimpati pada si gendut itu. "Tembak saja jantungnya. Aku sudah bosan, sebaiknya kalian cepat. Mataku iritasi melihat_ hyung_-mu melahap Kyuhyun diatas mobil itu."gumam Yunho pelan. "Seperti orang barbar!"cela_ namja_ Jung itu tajam.

"Biarkan saja, _hyungie_ sudah sangat merindukan Kyunnie..."bela Jaejoong yang malah tersenyum melihat bagaimana Changmin sedang berciuman panas dengan Kyuhyun tanpa peduli pada mata-mata yang sedang memandang mereka dengan salah tingkah. "Cepat Junchan! Aku ingin mandi, badanku bau. Aku juga hampir mati kelaparan..."

"Dasar manja!"cela Junsu walaupun mengikuti perintah Jaejoong dan langsung menembak jantung si gendut yang meraung dengan suara keras.

DOR...

"_Good bye_ gendutttttttt..."pekik si kembar dengan suara keras seraya ber_high-five _ria.

Seringai kecil mengulas dibibir Yunho melihat sekarang hanya tersisa tuan Kang yang sedang shock melihat tubuh si gendut sudah lemas tak bergerak. Dengan santai Yunho mengambil alih senapan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk berpelukan dan melompat-lompat kecil dengan Junsu. "Sekarang bagianku!"

"Kang Young Min, kau sudah lihat apa akibat dari melawanku? MATI!"seru Yunho dengan mata dingin pada tuan Kang yang mengerut diam, terlalu takut dan kesakitan untuk membalas tatapan _namja_ muda yang menyeringai seperti iblis itu.

DORR...DOR...

Changmin yang tanpa suara sudah ada disamping Yunho dengan pistol yang mengeluarkan asap mesiu tersenyum tipis,"Aku tidak suka ada kata penutupan."ujarnya datar seraya menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya dan mencium pelan kening_ namja_ cantik itu. "Aku akan menemuimu di _mansion_ Jung, _uri maknae_. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan nanti."bisiknya pelan pada sang adik yang terlihat bingung. Melambai ringan pada Junsu yang dengan antusias membalasnya sebelum menarik pergi Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya bersama semua pengawal yang dibawanya meninggalkan Chansung dan Park Yoochun untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

2 tembakan beruntun dari kedua _namja _wajah tampan itu telah mengakhiri hidup Kang Young Min yang sudah melakukan tindakan gila menculik Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu mengawasi kepergian Kim Changmin dengan sorot yang tak terbaca, dia yakin sekali Kim licik itu akan kembali berulah.

"Ayo pulang, _Bear_...Aku lelah sekali..."seruan manja itu menghangatkan hati Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus semobil denganmu?"gerutu Junsu yang terus mendumel karena Park Yoochun memaksa untuk pulang bersamanya. Wajah tampan Yoochun yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu membuat jantung Junsu berdebar kencang.

Ajudan jenderal Kim itu melirik sekilas_ namja_ berambut hijau yang sepertinya terus bergerak tidak nyaman sambil sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. "Ada yang aneh diwajahku?"Yoochun mengulum senyum melihat Junsu mengeleng cepat. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Jung kecil..."guman Yoochun pelan hingga Junsu menatap bingung padanya.

"Tentang apa? Bukankah kita lebih sering berdebat daripada bicara?"tuding Junsu asal.

Yoochun mengeleng pelan,"Kita lebih sering berciuman jika kau tidak lupa...Tapi bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan...Diam dulu!"desis _namja_ yang sedang serius melihat jalan itu karena tahu Junsu sudah akan mendebatnya dengan mata melotot itu.

"Aku ingin bicara tentang kita! Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku, Jung Junsu!"tembak Yoochun langsung tanpa peduli apa reaksi dari _namja_ yang selalu bicara dengan suara melengking itu namun bertarung seperti prajurit tanpa lelah. Mata yoochun tetap menatap ke jalan walaupun kakinya tanpa sadar menekan gas hingga mobil yang dikemudikannya melaju dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Park Yoochun! Kau gila!"pekik Junsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ yang selalu menjadi musuhnya disetiap kesempatan itu. "Hentikan mobilnya!"

Drittttttttttttt...

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak hingga Junsu hampir saja terpental kedepan jika dia tidak mengenakan _seatbelt_. Mata Jung muda itu berkobar marah pada_ namja_ yang memegang kemudi dan terlihat acuh padahal baru saja membuatnya shock dengan pernyataan aneh itu. "Sialan kau Park jidat! Ingin membunuhku?"jerit Junsu kencang.

"Jangan menjerit terus Junchan dan aku tidak gila, apalagi ingin membunuhmu! Jawab saja iya atau tidak. Aku merasa kita cocok karena kau selalu membalas ciumanku dengan sama panasnya. Asal kau tahu dada sialan milikku selalu berdebar seperti orang gila setiap memandang wajahmu anehmu itu. Aku juga suka dengan semua tingkah sadis dan konyolmu, bahkan dengan rambutmu yang berganti warna lebih cepat daripada Jung Yunho berganti mobil."seru Yoochun panjang lebar tanpa jeda, tidak peduli jika _namja _yang duduk disampingnya sudah terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

Hati Junsu terasa berdebar kencang dan pipinya panas membara mendengar semua ucapan Yoochun yang seperti memastikan dirinya tidak boleh menolak, tangannya tanpa sadar memukul kuat lengan Yoochun yang sedang mencengkram erat kemudi hingga _namja_ itu memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis Park jidat bodoh!"maki Junsu keras dengan senyum lebar yang membuat Yoochun, sang ajudan jenderal Kim yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum itu tertawa senang mengerti jika dia tidak ditolak.

Seperti biasa, Yoochun selalu bertindak tanpa peringatan. Dengan cepat diciumnya Junsu yang masih tersenyum lebar dengan kuat dan sedikit memaksa, _namja_ Park itu menumpahkan semua rasa senangnya pada ciuman kasar yang dibalas Junsu dengan bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Kau...Eughhhh..."mulai Junsu yang terhenti karena Yoochun mendesakkan lidahnya masuk dalam mulut yang selalu berisik itu. Desah nafas yang tersengal memenuhi mobil itu.

"Kau sekarang milikku Jung kecil pembawa masalah!"tegas Yoochun tajam dengan suara parau pada Junsu yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan bibir bengkak sebelum kembali mencium _namja _berambut hijau itu, kali ini dengan lembut lidah _namja_ kaku itu membelai bibir Junsu yang berkilat karena saliva.

DRTTTT...DRTTTTT...

Ponsel Yoochun bergetar kuat, awalnya kedua _namja_ yang sudah sibuk saling meraba itu tidak peduli dengan bunyi menganggu itu, namun sepertinya penelepon tidak putus asa dan ponsel itu malah berbunyi tanpa henti. "Shittttt...Akan kubunuh orang yang sudah menganggu itu!"maki Yoochun dengan Junsu yang terkekeh dipangkuannya dan menarik kasar rambutnya seraya mengecup ringan Park Yoochun yang sedang marah.

'_**Sudah mati hingga tidak bisa menjawab ponsel?**_'suara tajam dan makian langsung Chansung itu membuat Yoochun mengeryit bingung.

"Jika tidak penting akan kututup.."sahut ajudan jenderal Kim kasar sambil kembali mencium rahang junsu yang terpampang didepannya sambil mendengar suara Chansung. "APA? Baik, kami akan segera kesana!"

Melihat ekspresi tegang dan mulut ajudan jenderal Kim yang terkatup rapat itu, Junsu segera bergeser ke tempat duduk penumpang. "Apa yang terjadi? Jaejoongie?". Tiba-tiba saja Junsu merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kembarannya hingga jantungnya terasa sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sesuatu terjadi pada tuan muda Kim?"tanya Yoochun bingung seraya menjalankan kembali mobilnya. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Junchan?"

Menolak menjawab pertanyaan itu, Junsu malah memilih menatap keluar jendela. "Pacu secepat mobil ini, Chunnie. Aku harus segera bertemu Joongie."pintanya yang semakin menambah pertanyaan dalam benak Park Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

_Range rover_ yang dikemudikan Yunho melaju kencang memasuki halaman _mansion_ Jung. Terlihat banyak pengawal yang berjaga, mungkin atas perintah Siwon. _Namja_ Jung itu menatap sekilas Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, kejadian hari ini pasti sangat melelahkan bagi kekasihnya itu. Yunho menghentikan mobil dan keluar untuk mengendong tubuh Jaejoong yang pasti tidak nyaman tidur dalam posisi duduk. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya makhluk yang daritadi duduk diam dibelakang mobilnya, sebenarnya Yunho merasa aneh tapi dia memilih tidak bertanya, lebih baik dia memperhatikan kekasihnya kelelahan daripada mengurusi Hwang Chansung yang akan segera ditendangnya ke Korut!

Dengan perlahan, _namja _tampan itu berjalan dengan Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Tidak ingin kekasihnya terbangun, namun apa yang diinginkan Yunho tidak terwujud karena pintu depan _mansion_ terbuka dengan suara keras dan Yumiko menghambur keluar diikuti Jung Siwon yang berwajah tegang.

"Jaejoongie...Kenapa dengan Jaejoongie? Apa yang terjadi pada putraku?"raung Yumiko yang ketakutan mengira jika Jaejoong terluka parah hingga Yunho mengendongnya seperti itu. "Yunho jawab aku! Apa putraku terluka?"herdik _yoeja_ itu dengan suara berang, tidak menyadari jika wajah putra Jung Siwon itu lebih terlihat kesal padanya daripada terkejut dengan isi ucapannya.

Chansung yang berdiri dibelakang Yunho mendengar jelas setiap perkataan Yumiko hingga beringsut maju kedepan, tepat disisi Yunho yang masih mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong. "Apa maksud ucapan anda, nyonya Jung?"tanya _namja _Hwang itu dingin pada Yumiko yang terlihat kalut. "Sejak kapan tuan muda Kim menjadi putramu? Suara anda itu sudah menganggu ketenangan tuan muda Kim..."marah Chansung tertahan karena semua orang diam tidak menjawab.

"Menyingkirlah kau! Dia itu putraku, putra kandungku!"pekik Yumiko histeris karena Yunho bukannya membiarkan dirinya memeluk dan melihat kondisi Jaejoong, malah mundur menghindari Yumiko dan membiarkan_ namja_ raksasa didepannya ini menghalangi pandangannya. "Biarkan aku melihat putraku!"mohon Yumiko lagi pada Chansung yang semakin terlihat bingung pada situasi tidak terduga ini.

Mata Chansung melirik pada Yunho yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar, seperti mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan Yumiko. "Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu, Jung?"melihat Yunho tetap diam, Chansung mengangguk kecil. "Baik, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Chwang!"desisnya pelan, tidak acuh pada sorot murka dari Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara ribut itu terbangun dan mulai mengeliat pelan hingga mata doe itu terbuka lebar dan menangkap jeritan suara Yumiko ditelinganya. "Kita sudah sampai?"tanyanya dengan suara parau pada Yunho yang mengangguk kecil tanpa menurunkan tubuh Jaejoong yang masih digendongnya. "Turunkan aku, Bear.."minta _namja_ cantik itu pelan karena mendengar Yumiko yang terus saja memberondong Yunho dengan semua pertanyaan tentang dirinya sambil menjerit.

"Aku baik-baik saja!"cetus Jaejoong dingin begitu sudah berdiri tegak disisi Yunho. Melihat sekilas pada Chansung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan ponsel ditangan dan mata yang seolah ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Airmata Yumiko mengalir deras dipipinya yang terlihat pucat, tidak peduli jika Jaejoong akan marah dan menolaknya, _yoeja _itu menghambur dan memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang putra. "_Eomma_ senang kau baik-baik saja...Apa sakit? Dimana lagi kau terluka? Katakan padaku, _chagiya..."_tangannya mengusap pelan pipi sepucat pualam yang sedikit memar itu.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau bukan _eomma_-ku!"desis jaejoong dengan mata berkilat.

Yumiko terhenyak dan melangkah mundur menabrak dada siwon yang ada dibelakangnya saat mendengar desis dingin yang seperti jeritan lantang baginya dan tatapan menyalahkan itu. "Wonnie..."erangnya pelan, tidak menduga jika Jaejoong tahu rahasia besar yang disembunyikannya. Remasan kuat Jung Siwon dia bahunya menguatkan tekad Yumiko untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari putra yang selama ini terpisah darinya. "Jaejoongie dengar..."mulai Yumiko yang kembali mendekati Jaejoong yang hanya diam disamping Yunho yang memeluk bahu ramping itu.

"Aku tahu kau marah,_ chagiya_...Tapi kumohon..."

Tangan Yumiko terulur dan kembali memeluk erat Jaejoong tanpa peduli putranya itu memberontak keras untuk melepaskan diri, wajah seindah malaikat itu terlihat begitu terluka sekaligus pias. "Marah? Aku bahkan tidak punya perasaan itu padamu!"seru Jaejoong tajam seraya meremas kuat tangan Yunho yang seperti jangkar baginya karena tidak menduga hari bersejarah ini akan tiba, hari dimana dia akan tahu apa alasan Yumiko meninggalkannya. "Kau dengan kejam meninggalkanku tanpa berpikir bagaimana nasibku! Kau bahkan tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku selama ini!"tuding Jaejoong melampiaskan semua yang selama ini tersimpan dalam hatinya.

Tahu dan mengerti ini adalah saat Jaejoong mendapatkan semua penjelasan dari Yumiko yang terisak keras, Yunho memilih diam dan melihat saja Jaejoong mengeluarkan semua isi hati yang selama ini membebani kekasihnya itu. tatapan sendu Jung Siwon yang meminta agar Yunho melakukan sesuatu juga diabaikan _namja_ tampan yang memilih meminta Chansung yang terlihat benci pada Yumiko menutup pintu _mansion_ agar keributan itu tidak terdengar oleh para pengawal.

"Chwang sedang dalam perjalanan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tuan muda Kim terpuruk karena kenyataan gila ini!"cetus_ namja_ Hwang itu pelan saat berdiri dekat dengan Yunho, mengawasi dengan mata setajam elang pada tuan muda tersayangnya yang sedang murka.

Mengabaikan hatinya yang sakit karena semua perkataan itu, Yumiko terus berusaha bicara dengan penuh tekad,"_Eomma_ tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, Joongie...Kau salah paham dengan semua ini..."bantah Yumiko keras dengan isak tangis tertahan. Sekuat tenaga dia mencengkram lengan Jaejoong yang terus saja mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ini Kim Jaejoong, putra jenderal Kim dan_ eomma_-ku sudah mati!"teriak Jaejoong kasar, tidak peduli lagi dengan semua impiannya tentang seorang ibu yang selalu menyayangi dan ada untuknya.

Selama ini hanya ada _hyung _serta sang_ appa_ yang selalu mencintainya tanpa syarat, dan sekarang ada Jung Yunho yang sedang memeluknya kuat!

.

.

.

.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu karena aku masih harus mengurus beberapa hal disini. Taeyang akan menemaniku bersama beberapa pengawal."ujar Changmin yang berdiri didepan mobil bersama Kyuhyun yang setia disisinya pada TOP dan semua tentara Korut yang dibawanya datang ke Seoul untuk membebaskan adiknya yang diculik.

TOP berdiri dengan posisi tegak dan wajah kaku mendengar semua perintah Changmin tanpa membantah sekalipun. Matanya melirik sekilas pada sang adik yang menyeringai kecil padanya. _'Dia pasti senang sekali, bisa jauh dari semua aturan yang dibencinya itu_.'pikir TOP dalam hati seraya mendengus lirih membayangkan kenakalan apa yang akan dilakukan Taeyang nanti.

"Kami mengerti, tuan muda."seru TOP tegas dan bersiap berangkat meninggalkan negera yang penuh warna ini.

Disisi lain, Changmin berusaha menghubungi jenderal Kim yang sekarang pasti sedang murka padanya karena pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, apalagi ini menyangkut putra kesayangan sang _appa_ yang tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun. "Kau yakin, Chwang?"tanya Kyu yang terlihat takut sedangkan Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

'_**Appa pikir kau sudah mati hingga tidak bisa mengangkat ponselmu!**_'raung marah itu terdengar keras begitu sambungan ponsel itu tersambung.

Changmin menyeringai kecil, tahu semburan itu adalah ungkapan senang ayahnya. "Kami semua tidak terluka dan _appa_ pasti sudah memantau 'kan? Aku yakin_ appa_ akan membom Seoul jika salah satu dari 3 putramu terluka..."seru pewaris Kim itu dengan nada jahil yang membuat Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya keras.

'_**Jangan bercanda denganku Kim Changmin! Segera pulang dan bawa semua adikmu!**_ _**Atau aku akan datang dan menyeret kalian pulang!**_'perintah jenderal Kim Young Woon tegas sebelum memutus sambungan ponsel.

Mata Changmin terkejut mendengar perintah langsung itu. "_Appa_ memintaku membawa kedua _maknae_ itu pulang!"beritahunya pada Kyuhyun yang langsung mengerang keras membayangkan kesulitan yang dihadapi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Really sorry untuk yang merasa jenuh, bosan karena cerita paling bertele-tele dan sepanjang jalan tol yang gw tulis ini. But so many thanks untuk yang tetap antusias. 1 atau 2 chapter menuju ending.

.

.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	31. Chapter 30

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 30**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

**SEOUL**

Mobil _Limousine_ yang dikemudikan Taeyang itu melaju meninggalkan restoran bintang lima tempat pewaris Kim makan malam dengan kekasihnya yang gila itu. Mobil mewah itu membelah malam kota Seoul yang terlihat gemerlap dengan ratusan mungkin ribuan lampu dan _billboard_ raksasa yang menerangi kota yang sangat berbeda dengan Korut. Ini adalah alasan tambahan yang membuat Taeyang bertekad bisa menjadi pengawal tuan muda Kim.

Dia bosan terperangkap dalam negara yang terasa begitu kaku dengan semua aturan itu sejak kecil. Taeyang menginginkan kebebasan dan sesuatu yang tidak monoton, disamping impiannya untuk terus bersama tuan muda Kim yang diam-diam dicintainya.

"Dalam beberapa hari lagi, aku akan bisa menetap dikota ini dan Kyu harus pulang..."kekeh Taeyang senang membayangkan _namja_ berambut ikal yang pasti sedang sibuk bergumul dibelakang dengan pewaris Kim itu akan kembali mengamuk dan menghajarnya jika hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

"Eughhh...Lebih dalam Chwang...Cepat...mmmhhm.."erang Kyu pelan, berusaha menahan desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya karena gerakan cepat Changmin yang terus membuat tubuhnya merasa terlonjak dan kepalanya terasa melayang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. "Yakk...Jangan gigit aku, Chwanggg...Uhhhgghh.."marah Kyu sambil mendesah kuat karena sesuatu yang panas menyembur dalam dirinya, membuat perutnya terasa penuh dan kepalanya terasa ringan. "Aku membencimu, Kim Chwangie!"rutuk Kyu dengan tawa kecil disetiap desahannya.

Kim Changmin menyeringai lebar, tubuhnya terasa rileks karena akhirnya bisa kembali memeluk dan mencumbu kekasih nakal yang sudah meninggalkannya berbulan-bulan. "_Nado saranghae_ , Kyunnie...Kau memang selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku senang, _my_ Kyu..."dengan jahil Changmin sengaja kembali melesakkan dirinya kedalam tubuh Kyuhyun hingga _namja _imut itu memekik terkejut.

Dengan lembut, pewaris Kim yang terkenal dingin dan kejam itu membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memakaikan kembali pakaian kekasihnya tepat saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Untung saja dia sudah selesai, jika tidak Changmin bersumpah akan memenggal penelpon kurang ajar ini.

"Untuk apa Chansung menghubungimu? Bukankah kita memang menuju _mansion_ Jung?"tanya Kyu yang juga melihat layar ponsel yang terus bergetar itu dengan suara bingung dan mata mengantuk.

Changmin mengangkat ponselnya dan mendengar sebentar semua ucapan sahabatnya yang terdengar panik itu dengan wajah keras menahan marah dan tangan terkepal erat hingga Kyuhyun tahu pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi di _mansion_ tempat tinggal Jung Yunho itu. Begitu ponsel itu dimatikan, Changmin segera membuka pembatas _Limousine_ itu dan berseru tajam pada Taeyang yang terkejut dan masih bernyanyi kecil.

"Kau harus bisa mencapai _mansion_ Jung terkutuk itu dalam 10 menit atau kubunuh kau, Choi Taeyang!"

Mobil itu langsung melesat seperti dikejar malaikat maut begitu suara dingin yang memberi perintah itu kembali menutup pembatas itu dan menarik tubuh Kyu dalam pelukannya. "Joongie tahu dan sekarang dia mengamuk disana..."gumam Changmin sedatar biasanya walaupun sorot khawatir terpancar jelas dalam matanya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika tahu Junsu adalah kembarannya..."pewaris tampan itu memaki pelan saat memikirkan tindakan egois _yoeja_ yang telah melahirkan mereka.

"Dia itu kuat dan semua akan berjalan baik. Jung Yunho tidak akan membiarkan _maknae _manjamu itu bersedih."hibur Kyu pelan, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mungkin pernah melihat pewaris Kim yang selalu tegas itu bersedih seperti sekarang. "Yumiko tetaplah ibu kalian, jadi bertindaklah bijak nanti. Jangan umbar amarahmu, Chwang..."

Kim Changmin mendengus lirih mendengar saran kekasihnya itu sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Tentu aku akan marah._ Eomma_ telah membuat kedua adikku terpisah!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MANSION JUNG**

BRUKKKK...

Pintu _mansion _yang dibuka dengan kuat diikuti dengan masuknya Jung Junsu yang berlari cepat dengan wajah panik dan langsung menghampiri tempat Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yumiko tanpa menyakiti _yoeja _yang terlihat kalut dengan wajah penuh airmata itu mengejutkan semua orang terutama Park Yoochun yang datang bersama _namja _berambut hijau itu.

Mata Yunho memicing tajam pada Junsu yang seperti menahan perasaan tidak suka yang terlihat jelas dari bagaimana tegangnya sang adik yang terus menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata aneh. '_Ada sesuatu yang Junsu sembunyikan dari kami semua!_', pikir Yunho yakin sekali karena reaksi Jung muda itu benar-benar diluar dugaan, dia tidak berusaha menenangkan sang ibu yang sedang menangis malah berdiri seperti pengawal disebelah Jaejoong!

.

.

.

"Lama sekali, dari mana saja kau, _hyung..."_bisik Chansung marah pada Park Yoochun yang baru tiba dan memandang sekeliling ruangan itu ekspresi tenang. "Bahkan Chwang belum tiba sampai sekarang!"keluh Chansung tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok tuan mudanya yang terlihat begitu rapuh sekarang.

Park Yoochun menilai cepat suasana ruang tamu yang setegang karet yang bisa putus kapan saja. Matanya menatap aneh pada _namja _yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya, Yoochun bingung mengapa Junsu juga terlihat begitu tegang. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Jaejoong seperti itu?"tanyanya pada Chansung yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Hikkksss...Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu...Joongie...Aku ini orang yang telah melahirkanmu!"pekik Yumiko tidak terima dengan penolakan putra yang ditinggalkannya 20 tahun yang lalu.

Emosi Junsu meledak mendengar bagaimana bisa Yumiko menyalahkan sikap Jaejoong yang menolaknya, bahkan seolah menuntut Jaejoong menerimanya hanya karena dia telah melahirkannya. Wajah kembarannya itu memucat dengan mata yang terlihat merah dan tubuh membeku, Junsu tahu Jaejoong sedang berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan amarahnya.

"_Eomma_ tidak pantas menyalahkan Jaejoongie! Kenapa _eomma_ memisahkan kami? _Eomma_ juga begitu tega telah meninggalkan kembaranku sendirian disana!"seru Junsu yang baru tiba bersama Yoochun itu dengan suara melengking. Dia sangat tidak suka melihat kembarannya meronta keras untuk melepaskan pelukan Yumiko yang sekarang terus menangis dan meracau meminta maaf. "Jelaskan semuanya agar kami mengerti!"raung Junsu yang ada disamping Jaejoong yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak.

'_Kembar? Siapa? Apa maksud perkataan Junchan?'_pikir jaejoong bingung, bahkan tidak sadar jika yumiko sudah melepaskan pelukan pada tubuhnya. "Yunho..."panggil Jaejoong lirih, saat ini dia butuh keyakinan dan dukungan dari _namja _yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Apa maksud Junchan? Siapa yang kembar?"suara Jaejoong terdengar bingung dan gamang saat menatap Yunho yang sudah mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Mata musang itu juga terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Jaejoong yang bergetar kuat dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu itu Jung Junsu!"perintah Yunho dingin yang membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu terdiam dan menatap pada Jung Junsu. "Siapa yang kembar?"tanya Yunho lagi, kali ini dengan suara keras yang menuntut jawaban.

Jung Siwon terlihat lelah dan terduduk disalah satu kursi ruang tamu itu sedangkan Yumiko berdiri seperti patung. Kedua pengawal Jaejoong juga berdiri diam menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Junsu yang sekarang mengulurkan tangan pada Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatap _namja _berambut hijau itu dengan intens.

.

.

.

Mengatur detak jantungnya yang serasa ingin meledak, Junsu melangkah pelan mendekati kembarannya yang terlihat akan pingsan kapan saja. Tangannya terulur dan meraih tangan Jaejoong yang sedingin es, mengenggamnya erat. Mata keduanya bertatapan saat Junsu mengulang apa yang dijeritkannya dihadapan Yumiko yang sekarang terlihat pasrah.

"Kau itu adalah kembaranku, Kim Jaejoong. _Eomma _telah memisahkan kita sejak lahir!"gumam Junsu pelan pada Jaejoong yang langsung terhuyung dan melepaskan tangan Junsu. Sepasang mata doe itu menyimpan beribu pertanyaan walaupun kepalanya terus menggeleng kuat. "Aku tahu rahasia ini beberapa bulan yang lalu..."tambah Junsu dengan suara tenang, matanya memohon pengertian dari Jaejoong yang seperti mendirikan tembok tinggi diantara mereka seraya memeluk erat lengan Yunho.

"Tidak...Tidak...Kau pasti bohong, Junchan!..._Hyungie._..Aku mau _hyungie..._Bear...Aku butuh _hyungie_!"pekik Jaejoong tertahan.

Dirinya seolah tidak mendengar suara apapun selain dengung suara Junsu yang terus berulang dalam benaknya, tanpa sadar Jaejoong terisak lirih. Matanya terus menatap lekat pada _namja_ yang masih mengulurkan tangan padanya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Bagaimana bisa Jung Junsu adalah saudara kembarnya? Kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan fakta itu? Kenapa Yumiko memisahkan mereka? Kenapa sang_ appa_ tidak pernah bicara?

Kemarahan bertumpuk dalam dada Yunho, dia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Jaejoong begitu terpuruk mendengar rahasia yang diucapkan oleh Junsu yang juga tampak begitu sedih karena_ namja_ cantik yang sedang dipeluknya ini tadi menghempas tangan Junsu yang ternyata bukan adik kandung dari Yunho, melainkan saudara kembar Jaejoong sekaligus adik kandung dari si licik Kim Changmin!

"Sebentar lagi Changmin akan tiba. Chansung sudah menghubunginya tadi...Tenanglah, Boo...Semua akan baik-baik saja...Aku ada disini...Kendalikan dirimu.."bisik Yunho lirih dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang memeluknya erat itu begitu dingin.

"Tapi Junchan...Hiksss...Bagaimana bisa Junchan itu..."suara lembut itu terdengar begitu terpukul dan sedih hingga Yunho merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu untuk meredakan emosi yang membakar dirinya karena tidak mampu memberikan jawaban dari semua kebingungan Jaejoong saat ini.

Jung Yunho bisa melihat semua orang yang ada diruangan ini tertekan, adik yang semula dikiranya adik kandungnya itu menatap punggung Jaejoong terus seolah belahan jiwa Yunho ini bisa menghilang setiap waktu. Menghela nafas pelan, Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk dan melihat semua orang yang masih berdiri tegang dengan dingin. "Sebaiknya kita semua duduk dan _umma_, kau harus menjelaskan semua rahasia mengerikan yang kau sembunyikan selama ini setelah Kim Changmin datang!"perintah Yunho tegas pada _yoeja _yang sedang dipapah Jung Siwon untuk duduk.

.

.

"Kalian jangan pernah menghakimi Yumiko! Dia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya baik saat itu..."seru Siwon dingin pada Yunho yang seolah membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu berbuat seenaknya, perasaan tidak suka begitu menyeruak dalam hati Siwon saat mendengar semua ucapan tajam Kim Jaejoong maupun Junsu yang sudah dibesarkannya sebagai seorang Jung!

Apa yang semula ditakutkannya karena kehadiran Kim Jaejoong di Seoul benar-benar terbukti sekarang, keluarganya yang selalu solid walaupun mereka adalah salah satu keluarga mafia terkuat yang punya banyak musuh dan sering mendapat ancaman sekarang ada diambang kehancuran.

Yumiko mencengkram erat tangan Siwon, matanya meminta _namja_ Jung senior itu untuk berhenti karena Yunho menatap mereka seperti seorang tersangka yang sudah melakukan kejahatan besar seraya memeluk Jaejoong yang bahkan tidak mau meliriknya. "Jangan katakan apapun, Wonnie...Kau hanya akan memperburuk semuanya."ujar _yoeja_ itu dengan suara lelah.

.

.

Mengabaikan seruan dingin Siwon, Junsu lebih memilih diam dan memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. "Joongie..."Mata _namja_ berambut hijau itu memanas, dia bisa merasakan Jaejoong sangat terpukul saat ini. Junsu tidak mau rahasia masa lalu ini mengubah hubungannya dengan Jaejoong yang sudah membaik beberapa bulan ini. Dia ingin kembarannya itu tetap bertingkah seperti biasanya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan saudara kembarnya lagi! Bagaimana jika Jaejoong tidak mau menerima semua ini? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong menolaknya sebagai saudara? Junsu tidak peduli pada orang tua mereka yang sudah begitu egois, dia hanya ingin saudaranya mengakuinya!

"Dia hanya butuh waktu. Jaejoong itu berhati lembut dan dia pasti akan menerimamu, Junchan..."seruan pelan dan pelukan ringan itu menyadarkan Junsu jika sekarang dia tidak sendiri. Akan selalu ada Yoochun yang melindunginya.

Membalas pelukan erat Yoochun merobohkan pertahanan Junsu yang langsung terisak, takut sekali dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jaejoong yang tadi menghempaskan tangannya. "Dia menolakku, Chunnie...Jaejoongie menolakku!"adunya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

CIATTTTTTTTTTTTTT...

BRUKKKKK

Suara rem mobil dan pintu yang dibanting mengalihkan perhatian Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang bersandar lemas padanya. _Namja _cantik itu menolak untuk istirahat dikamar dan bersikeras menunggu Kim Changmin diruang tamu ini. Suara bantingan pintu mobil itu diyakini Yunho pasti adalah perbuatan si Kim licik itu dan benar saja tidak sampai 30 detik, Kyuhyun masuk bersama Kim Changmin yang berjalan dengan gaya angkuh dan berdiri dihadapan semua orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Minnie..."lirih Yumiko dengan suara bergetar, meremas kuat tangan Jung Siwon yang juga terlihat shock saat menatap _namja_ bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat kejam dengan sorot mata sedingin es itu. Dengan perlahan Yumiko berdiri dan bermaksud memeluk tubuh tinggi itu, namun Changmin mundur sebelum tangan itu menyentuhnya. "Changmin...Hiksss..._Eomma_ sangat merindukanmu..."bisik Yumiko bergetar melihat sekarang putra yang dulu ditinggalkannya telah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang sangat tampan walaupun aura mengerikan seperti terpancar kuat dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot marah itu, saat ini Yumiko begitu menyesali semua keputusan yang diambilnya dulu.

"Apa lagi yang_ eomma_ lakukan pada adikku?"tuding pewaris jenderal Kim langsung.

Emosi yang ditahan Changmin keluar begitu melihat Jaejoong bersandar lemas pada Jung Yunho yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata benci itu, seolah dia yang harus disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi disini. Disisi lain, wajah Junsu yang sedang dirangkul Park Yoochun juga terlihat basah oleh airmata.

"_Eomma..._Minnie, dengar..."

Changmin menyeringai kecil mendengar panggilan masa lalu itu. Panggilan yang begitu dibencinya karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada sosok kecil yang menangis keras saat _yoeja_ didepannya ini meninggalkan mereka tanpa berbalik sekalipun. "Orang yang _eomma _panggil Minnie itu sudah hilang 20 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang yang berdiri dihadapan kalian adalah, Kim Changmin. Putra sekaligus pewaris jenderal Kim Young Woon!"seru _namja_ jangkung itu tanpa menyembunyikan nada arogan sekaligus dingin dalam suaranya.

.

Mendengar suara_ hyung_-nya yang familiar, Jaejoong membuka mata yang sedari tadi dipejamkannya karena kepalanya terasa berdenyut, Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan mata senang. _Namja _cantik itu berjalan tergesa menghambur dalam dekapan Changmin yang selalu melindunginya dari semua kesedihan dan kemarahan sejak kecil. Saat ini Jaejoong butuh _hyung_-nya itu untuk menjelaskan semua kebingungannya. "_Hyung...Hyungieee..._Hikss...Junchan..."seru Jaejoong terbata karena diiringi isak tertahan seraya melabuhkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang juga sedang menatapnya dan sudah berdiri dekat dengan mereka.

Tidak suka melihat Jaejoong-nya menunjukkan sisi lemah dan menangis dibahu Kim Changmin yang memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu, Yunho menghampiri keduanya. "Sebaiknya kau dan _umma_ menjelaskan semua yang kalian sembunyikan dari Jaejoongie dan Junchan selama ini!"

Menatap dingin Jung Yunho yang seenaknya memerintahnya, pewaris Kim itu mendengus lirih apalagi dilihatnya Kyu memberi tanda agar Changmin tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. "Itu benar, _uri maknae_. Junchan adalah kembaranmu..."beritahu Changmin dengan suara rendah, tangannya membelai ringai wajah sang adik yang begitu pucat. Selama hidupnya, Kim Changmin selalu meletakkan kebahagian Kim Jaejoong diatas segalanya!

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti adiknya, siapa pun itu termasuk Yumiko sang ibu!

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak pernah mengatakan apapun..._Appa_ bohong padaku!"raung Jaejoong keras dalam pelukan erat Changmin yang berusaha menenangkannya yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri. "Kalian semua membohongiku!"sepasang mata doe itu berkilat penuh kemarahan dan perasaan dikhianati.

Tangan Yunho menarik pelan tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, mencium kepala_ namja_ cantik itu untuk sedikit meredakan emosi yang menguar dari tubuh yang pasti sudah sangat lelah itu. "Tenangkan dirimu, Jaejoongie! Aku tidak suka Jaejoong yang lemah!"desis Yunho tajam agar kekasihnya itu tidak terpuruk dan kembali seperti Jaejoong yang biasa, arogan dan penuh percaya diri.

Dengan kasar jaejoong mengusap airmata yang jatuh dipipinya, suara tajam Yunho itu menyadarkan _namja_ cantik itu jika dia sudah menunjukkan kelemahan yang begitu dibencinya. Kim Jaejoong tidak boleh roboh hanya karena rahasia menjijikkan yang telah disimpan semua orang darinya!

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"suara lembut itu terdengar datar meski tangan Jaejoong meremas kuat lengan Yunho.

Kagum melihat bagaimana Jung Yunho bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan Jaejoong membuat pewaris Kim yang licik itu menyeringai dalam hati sebelum bicara seraya menatap kedua adiknya. "_Appa_ tidak bohong! _Appa _hanya harus memilih antara kita dan negara! _Appa_ juga selalu berusaha menjadi _appa_ terbaik untukmu, Jaejoongie..."seru Changmin dengan suara datar pada Jaejoong yang kembali berkaca-kaca karena semua yang dikatakan Changmin memang benar! Jenderal Kim selalu berusaha ada untuk Jaejoong kapan pun itu.

"Jika kami mengatakan rahasia kau punya seorang saudara kembar, aku yakin sekali kau akan datang ke Seoul dan mulai mencari! Aku, terutama _appa _tidak akan pernah membiarkan permata hati kami pergi!"tambah Changmin dengan suara tegas tanpa peduli pada Jaejoong yang seperti ingin memakinya.

Changmin yang melihat sekarang Junsu juga ikut terisak mengulurkan tangannya pada _namja_ berambut hijau yang langsung memeluk tubuh jangkung Changmin dengan kuat. "_Appa_ juga tahu semua hal tentang Junsu, semua! Bahkan warna rambut Junsu..."suara Changmin yang sedingin es terdengar sedikit bergelombang, menahan rasa senang karena akhirnya setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun kedua adiknya sekarang kembali padanya.

"Benarkah? Jenderal Kim tahu tentang aku?"tanya Junsu dengan nada tidak percaya yang terdengar jelas, mengabaikan mata Jaejoong yang mendelik gusar padanya karena sekarang perhatian Changmin terbagi.

Changmin tersenyum tipis, menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong yang terus berdesis pada Junsu yang sekarang bergelanyut dilengannya. Dia tahu _maknae _manja kesayangan mereka itu sedang merasa sedikit cemburu. "Kami punya monitor raksasa yang bisa melihat apa saja yang kau lakukan, Junchan..."

"OMO! Tidak!"jerit Junsu dengan suara melengking, menyela ucapan Changmin serta merta membuat Jaejoong melupakan sedikit kesedihan karena rahasia yang baru diketahuinya dan menendang keras kaki Junsu. "Awwww...Kau mau mematahkan kakiku, manja?"seru Junsu berang tidak terima.

"Suaramu membuat telingaku hampir tuli, Junchan bodoh!"seru Jaejoong gusar dengan mata yang sudah berbinar meskipun sedikit sembab terlihat dari sepasang doe itu. "Lagipula kau itu berlebihan sekali...Apa hebatnya _appa _mengawasimu..."cela Jaejoong acuh.

Junsu mencibir mendengar seruan itu, meski dalam hati dia senang sepertinya Jaejoong sudah bisa menerimanya, tingkah kembarannya sudah kembali menyebalkan seperti biasanya. "Kau tidak dengar yang dikatakan Changmin _hyung_? Jenderal itu punya monitor melihatku! Semua hal yang memalukan yang kulakukan...Ya Tuhan..."lirih Junsu diakhir kalimat seraya menatap horor pada Yoochun yang memasang ekspresi datar sedangkan Hwang Chansung sudah tertawa keras tanpa peduli pada suasana tegang diruang tamu itu.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Junsu membuat tawa Jaejoong ikut berderai keras,"Jangan bilang kau menerima Yoochun _hyung_? Si kaku dan si norak wkwkk..."_namja_ cantik itu mengerling nakal pada Changmin yang ikut terkekeh. "Kau akan menjadi ipar dari orang sudah menembakmu, Yunnie-ah..."goda Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih memasang wajah masam.

"DIAM KAU, Jaejoongie jelek!"teriak Junsu tidak terima dengan kata-kata kembarannya.

Ketiga Kim bersaudara itu seolah melupakan Yumiko yang menangis lirih dalam pelukan Jung Siwon yang tahu jika semua harapan _yoeja _itu sudah musnah bersamaan dengan munculnya Kim Changmin. Jung Siwon yakin ada maksud tertentu dari datangnya putra sulung Kim Young Woon itu!

'_Dulu kau membawa pergi eomma dari kami tanpa memikirkan perasaan appa-ku yang hancur maka sekarang aku akan mengambil kembali adikku, dengan putra tunggalmu sebagai bonus!'_

.

.

TBC ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : Thanks ya untuk saran dan ide-nya. 1 chapter lagi maybe. Banyak yang suka changkyu? Ada yang berminat untuk story about them?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	32. Chapter 31

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 31**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

.

Yumiko mendengar semua perkataan putra kandungnya itu dengan perasaan hancur, dia selalu tahu Changmin tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang telah meninggalkan Jaejoong dan putranya itu tinggal bersama dengan Kim Young Woon dinegara sedingin es dengan peraturan yang tidak pernah melunak bahkan semakin kejam itu.

"Dia pasti akan membawa mereka pergi, _oppa_..."erang Yumiko seperti menahan sakit. Melihat bagaimana Jaejoong dan Junsu memeluk erat hyung mereka yang sedang menatap benci pada Yumiko.

Menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri jika kedua putra kembarnya tampak begitu dekat dengan _hyung_ mereka, terutama Junsu yang bahkan baru 2 kali bertemu dengan pewaris Kim itu membuat Yumiko semakin putus asa. 20 tahun ternyata telah mengubah Changmin kecil yang selalu tersenyum manis itu menjadi _namja _sekeras baja dan sedingin es! Semua gambaran Kyuhyun tentang sosok pewaris jenderal Kim itu sangat tepat.

Dengan senyum tipis tak acuh Changmin akhirnya duduk tanpa dipersilakan, mata dingin itu menatap lurus sang_ eomma_ yang sudah begitu lama tidak dilihatnya langsung. "Sekarang giliran _eomma_ untuk menjelaskan bukan? Kenapa _eomma_ memisahkan kedua adikku tanpa perasaan?"tanyanya datar dengan seringai kecil disudut bibirnya. Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu tiba, bagus sekali pikir Changmin dalam hati saat melihat bagaimana Yumiko yang gugup menatap Jung Siwon seolah _namja_ tua itu bisa membantunya lagi.

Ini adalah saatnya menghukum pengkhianat, batin Changmin dingin.

.

.

Semua orang duduk menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Yumiko yang menatap ketiga putra dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Si sulung Changmin yang duduk dengan santai bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat khawatir, Jaejoong yang bersandar pada Yunho karena kepala _namja_ cantik itu terasa sakit dan Junsu yang memilih duduk ditangga dengan Yoochun yang berdiri disampingnya. Yumiko senang semua putranya sudah menemukan kebahagiaan mereka walaupun tidak dipungkiri dia merasa sakit mereka seperti menolaknya, bahkan Junsu yang sudah dibesarkannya dengan penuh kasih juga terlihat menjauh darinya. Rahasia kelam yang mencekiknya puluhan tahun itu terancam akan menghancurkannya!

"Aku meninggalkan_ appa_ kalian bukan tanpa alasan tapi karena aku sadar Kim Young Woon mungkin akan menjadi pemimpin yang baik tapi dia tidak akan pernah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik!"ujar Yumiko tanpa setitik pun nada ragu dalam suaranya yang bergetar. melihat semua diam tanpa ekspresi mendengar kata-katanya, _yeoja_ kemudian melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih tenang.

"Kami bertemu, menikah dan memiliki changmin tanpa pernah sekalipun Young Woon mengatakan rahasia besar jika dia adalah putra mahkota dari Korut hingga pada suatu hari beberapa pengawal Korut datang dan membawa paksa Young Woon pulang. Setelah itu kami menjalani hidup di Korut yang penuh dengan aturan dan semua hal yang paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah kulihat. Seiring berjalannya waktu_ Appa _kalian berubah menjadi dingin, kejam dan bertangan besi. Aku mulai merasa takut, apalagi keluarga Kim sangatlah mengintimidasi. Mereka tidak pernah menyukaiku dan puncaknya adalah saat Changmin yang baru akan berusia 5 tahun diajari bela diri dan segala hal tentang politik. Aku tidak suka itu! Aku ingin anakku besar dengan bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya, bermain dan belajar layaknya anak normal. Bukan dibawa ke camp tahanan ataupun menyaksikan bagaimana Young Woon menjalankan negaranya. Rasa frustasi dan takut terus menghantuiku hingga akhirnya saat aku mengandung si kembar. Aku tidak mau si kembar juga harus belajar dan berlatih keras seperti _hyung _mereka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meminta bantuan dari Siwon..."Yumiko berhenti untuk menghela nafas dan membalas genggaman tangan Siwon padanya.

Changmin mendengus lirih mendengar pidato mengharukan sang _eomma _yang seolah membenarkan dirinya sendiri. Baru saja _namja_ jangkung itu akan bersuara namun dilihat Jaejoong sudah mendahuluinya dengan nada tajam yang menusuk. Adiknya itu memang tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan tidak sukanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yumiko mengenggam tangan Siwon dengan penuh cinta mendengus tajam,"Kau putuskan mencari _namja _yang pernah mencintaimu dan meninggalkanku bersama _appa_ yang bahkan tidak tahu cara mengurus bayi! Perhatian sekali..."ujar _namja _cantik itu sarkastik. "Asal anda tahu, _appa _tidak pernah memaksa kami untuk belajar tapi itu semua adalah kemauan kami. _Hyungie _dan aku mungkin akan menjadi _namja _lemah yang tak berdaya jika tanpa _appa_!"berang Jaejoong yang tidak terima Yumiko mengatakan hal buruk tentang jenderal Kim yang selalu mengutamakan kepentingan putranya.

Mata doe itu memohon pergertian Yunho karena dia secara tak langsung juga telah menyalahkan Jung Siwon. Sepasang mata musang itu terlihat tenang, pelukannya pada Jaejoong tidak berubah sedikit pun yang membuat _namja_ cantik itu tersenyum girang dalam hati, dia telah memenangkan semua perhatian dan cinta Jung Yunho!

"Yumiko tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu! Dia ingin membawa kalian semua tapi Young Woon yang memintanya mengambil Junsu! _Appa_ kalian itu sama sekali tidak punya hati memberikan pilihan yang begitu mengerikan pada wanita yang pernah dicintainya!"bentak Siwon yang tidak terima dengan semua ucapan tajam yang keluar dari mulut putra yang begitu dirindukan istrinya itu. Kim Jaejoong seolah berusaha memojokkan sang istri yang sudah terisak pelan itu. "Yumiko juga sangat sedih harus pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan kau tapi dia hanya _yeoja _lemah yang tidak mungkin menentang_ appa_ kalian yang kejam itu!"tuding Siwon keras, tidak takut bahkan peduli pada mata tajam Kim Changmin yang seolah bisa membunuhnya.

Rahang Yunho mengetat, tidak suka melihat bagaimana sang _appa_ seperti ingin mencabik Jaejoong dengan matanya. "_Appa_ juga bukan orang yang pantas untuk membentak Jaejoong! Mungkin_ appa_ lupa tapi korban dari keegoisan kalian adalah Jaejoong dan Junsu!"sahut Yunho tak kalah tajam pada Siwon yang langsung terdiam, tidak menyangka putra tunggalnya malah akan membela _namja _cantik yang menyeringai kecil itu.

Ingin sekali Changmin memerintahkan Chansung atau Park Yoochun untuk melumpuhkan _namja _tidak tahu diri yang sedang memeluk _eomma_-nya dan bahkan baru saja membentak adik kesayangannya yang sontak membuahkan reaksi keras dari Jung Yunho yang bisa Changmin lihat sangat mencintai _maknae _manja itu. Pewaris Kim itu mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat mata Junsu yang seperti memohon padanya itu.

Akhirnya Kim Changmin memutuskan dia akan mengunakan cara lain untuk membungkam Jung Siwon. "Pintar sekali anda memutar balik fakta yang terjadi demi keuntungan _eomma-_ku, tuan Jung. Bahkan selama bertahun-tahun Jung Yunho tidak tahu jika Junsu bukan adik kandungnya...Hebat!"seru Changmin sedatar mungkin dengan penuh ironi, tahu jika semua orang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya lagi membuat pewaris Kim itu menatap langsung pada Yumiko yang sontak menghindari mata tajam itu.

"Sedikit meluruskan apa yang telah dipidatokan tuan dan nyonya Jung yang terhormat,_ appa_ kami membiarkan _eomma_ kami yang tercinta membawa Junsu itu karena_ eomma_ yang katanya sangat mencintai kami mengancam akan membunuh kami dengan membubuhkan racun pada susu, tapi kalian tahu apa alasan terpenting yang membuat _appa _menyerah kalah? _Appa_ yang menurut _eomma_ kami sangat kejam dan tidak punya hati itu tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada Jaejoong yang lebih lemah karena dia lahir dalam keadaan sakit!"Changmin mengatakan semua itu tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari Yumiko yang terlihat begitu pucat pasi, seringai dingin membayang diwajah tampan itu.

Junsu yang mendengar semua itu sontak berdiri, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Yumiko yang selalu lembut dan sangat menyayanginya bisa sepicik itu. "Jadi _eomma _mengancam akan membunuh kami semua jika jenderal Kim tidak membiarkanmu pergi? Dan_ eomma_ memilihku karena aku lebih sehat? _Eomma_ meninggalkan jaejoong yang sakit? Kenapa _eomma_ tidak mau berjuang untuk kami? Apa _eomma_ tidak memikirkan nasib _hyungie _dan Jaejoongie sama sekali?"cecar _namja _berambut hijau itu emosi, dilihatnya Jaejoong juga begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang dikatakan Changmin baru saja. "Aku benar-benar kecewa _eomma_!"

Semua orang tercengang dan menampakkan ekpresi yang berbeda dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Kim Changmin dengan suara datar nan dingin seperti kebiasaan pewaris Kim itu, bahkan reaksi Junsu yang berang membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Chwang!"desis Kyu pelan, tidak tega melihat Jaejoong yang pasti shock.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba melemas. Apa yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Kim Changmin dan Yumiko memang sangat mengejutkan! Pasti sangat sulit untuk Jaejoong menerima jika orang yang melahirkannya tega melakukan hal seegois itu. "Jangan biarkan semua yang kau dengar menghancurkanmu. Jaejoong yang kukenal dan kucintai adalah _namja_ yang kuat dan tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun untuk menjatuhkannya seberat apapun itu."gumam Yunho seraya menangkup pipi sepucat pualam itu.

"Tapi, bear kau dengar...Aku...Dia...Dia meninggalkanku padahal tahu aku sakit!"seru Jaejoong terbata. "Bahkan dia mengancam akan membunuh kami!"desis suara lembut itu tidak percaya bagaimana seorang ibu tega melakukan hal itu.

Sepasang mata musang itu berusaha keras tidak memperlihatkan amarah yang sedang berkobar dalam dirinya pada Yumiko dan memilih mengulaskan senyum tipis untuk menenangkan Jaejoong yang merasa sangat terpukul. "Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dulu. Sekarang yang harus kau ingat hanyalah, Jung Yunho akan selalu ada untuk Kim Jaejoong! Sejengkal pun aku tidak akan pernah jauh darimu, apalagi meninggalkanmu!"ucap _namja _Jung itu dengan suara tegas sebelum mendekap erat kekasihnya yang terkekeh kecil melihat ekpresinya yang serius.

"Akan kukejar kau bahkan sampai ke neraka jika berani meninggalkanku, bear..."bisik Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil menenangkan dirinya pada belahan jiwanya yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak seburuk itu! Hikss...Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku, Changmin...Aku hanya berusaha memilih yang terbaik!"bantah Yumiko keras pada Changmin yang menatapnya dengan mata sedingin es. Dia memang mengancam akan membunuh putra-putranya tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya! Dia hanya ingin pergi dan itu satu-satunya cara yang terpikir saat itu.

"Hentikan semua ini!"sela Yunho dengan suara dingin dan keras. "Apa yang harus diketahui Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah kalian katakan semua maka kita hentikan semua pembicaraan tentang masa lalu yang tidak akan membawa keuntungan apapun."putus_ namja_ Jung itu dengan nada tidak peduli seraya menuntun Jaejoong yang melambai ringan pada Changmin menuju tangga melingkar. Untuk Yunho, semua fakta itu hanya omong kosong tidak berguna dalam hubungannya dengan Jaejoong!

"YAKKK! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMUTUSKAN SEPIHAK YUNHO! Jaejoong dan Junsu harus bisa mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukan Yumiko...Tidak semua ucapan Kim Changmin itu bisa dipercaya!"seru Jung Siwon berang, merasa semua kata-kata _namja_ jangkung yang menyeringai itu sangat merugikan istrinya yang terlihat pasrah.

Tawa mengejek yang terdengar dari mulut Changmin menghentikan apa yang mau disemburkan Jung Siwon lagi pada Yunho yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu itu bersama Jaejoong yang mengedip kecil padanya. "Kali ini aku setuju denganmu Jung...Untuk apa membahas masa lalu jika aku sudah mendapatkan adikku yang dicuri!"sambil berdiri pewaris Kim itu menarik Kyu yang menatapnya malas. "Tunjukkan kamar terbaik di _mansion_ ini. Aku lelah sekali..."perintahnya arogan entah pada siapa.

"Jangan macam-macam, Chwang. Kau tidur dikamarku!"putus Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan seraya menarik cepat tubuh jangkung itu menyusuri koridor untuk menuju lantai 2, mengabaikan semua mata yang memandang pewaris Kim yang sekarang sibuk mencium Kyuhyun yang terus mengelak itu.

.

.

.

"Dramanya sudah selesai. Bagus juga!"cetus Chansung dengan senyum geli. "Chwang memang hebat sekali jika sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata berbisa!"puji sahabat Changmin itu salut. "Lebih baik aku mencari Taeyang yang pasti sedang meracau sendirian...Mencari makan sepertinya ide bagus."gumam Chansung pada Yoochun yang hanya mengangguk kecil.

Park Yoochun membiarkan_ namja_ bertubuh besar itu pergi karena dia punya urusan sendiri dengan Junsu yang terlihat stress. "Oh ya, ingat kalian jangan melakukan hal gila!"seru Yoochun pelan saat ingat bagaimana kedua _namja_ yang menjadi bawahannya itu sering sekali bertingkah konyol jika bersama.

.

.

.

Mendengar ucapan kedua_ hyung_-nya yang sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu, Junsu juga langsung menghambur keluar _mansion._ Saat ini dia butuh berpikir, kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan labiran selalu menjadi pilihannya sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri. _Namja_ berambut hijau itu diam saja saat tahu Park Yoochun mengikutinya tanpa suara.

Langkah tergesa itu berhenti kala sudah mencapai pusat labirin. Nafas Junsu terengah-engah, dengan kasar dia menendang barisan tumbuhan yang mengelilingi tempat dia bermain sejak kecil itu. "Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu, Chunnie?"erang Junsu yang tahu pasti Yoochun sedang bersandar diam mengawasinya itu mengerti maksudnya. "Dia tega sekali meninggalkan Jaejoongie yang sedang sakit!"kecam _namja_ berambut hijau itu marah apalagi saat membayangkan selama 20 tahun ini tidak pernah sekalipun Yumiko mengatakan sesuatu tentang kembarannya.

"Semua sudah berlalu dan seperti kata Jung Yunho, mengamuk dan menyesali tidak akan membawa keuntungan apapun. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kau tahu jenderal Kim tidak pernah melupakanmu dan kedua tuan muda Kim adalah saudaramu, Junchan!"cetus Yoochun dengan tegas seperti biasanya.

Mata Junsu terpenjam sejenak sebelum kembali terbuka dan menghampiri Yoochun yang terlihat lelah. "Kau benar. Apa yang dilakukan jenderal Kim ataupun _eomma_ dan _appa _Jung hanyalah masa lalu!"gumam kembaran Jaejoong membenarkan seraya memeluk tubuh besar Yoochun dengan erat. "Aku harus bisa mendapatkan tempat diantara mereka!"tekad _namja_ bersuara melengking itu dengan penuh percaya diri. "Si manja Jaejoong dan Changmin hyung tidak boleh mengabaikan aku!"

Dalam hati Park Yoochun tertawa geli seraya mengutuk nasib yang membelitnya dalam 1 lingkaran aneh, ketiga Kim itu begitu mirip sekaligus berbeda. Mereka sama-sama percaya diri dan sangat arogan, namun yang satu manja, yang satu penuh semangat dan yang satunya penuh tipu muslihat dingin. "Mereka tidak akan pernah mengabaikanmu, Junchan...Sekarang diam dan biarkan aku menciummu!"sahut Yoochun yang langsung membungkam bibir Junsu yang akan kembali bicara.

"Dasar Park jidat! Kau tidak pernah romantis!"maki Junsu terengah seraya mengambil nafas sebelum kembali membalas lumatan Yoochun yang hanya memutar matanya malas tanpa kelembutan sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu kamar mandi itu terasa panas namun tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa terbakar diseluruh tubuh Yunho yang menjerit ingin melampiaskan semua nafsu birahinya pada sosok seindah malaikat yang sedang membelai pelan tubuhnya dengan lidah yang terasa begitu panas dan basah. Tangan seperti api yang menjalar diseluruh bagian tersensitif seorang Jung Yunho!

"Augghh...Kau yakin? Arghh...Ya tuhan...Boo..."desah Yunho tertahan saat bibir merah itu menyesap kuat dadanya setelah lidah kecil itu menjilat dada bidang itu dengan penuh gairah seperti kucing anggora yang nakal.

Awalnya Yunho ingin agar Jaejoong istirahat karena sudah melalui hari yang berat, namun niat baiknya untuk memandikan kekasih tercintanya itu malah berakhir dengan pergumulan dikamar mandi yang sekarang pindah diatas ranjang mewah meraka karena ciuman menenangkan yang dibaginya bersama Jaejoong berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah saat bagian tubuh mereka yang mengeras saling bersentuhan meski dihalangi _bathrobe_ mandi yang sekarang sudah terlempar disudut ruangan.

Sepasang mata doe itu bersinar nakal melihat Yunho yang menatapnya seolah akan melumat habis dirinya. _Namja_ tampan berusaha keras tidak menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah ada didepan benda kebanggaan _namja_ Jung itu. "Ingin berhenti? Omoo...Tegang dan sekeras batu hmmm..."suara lembut Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan tangannya dipaha kekar itu membuat Yunho mengerang dan memaki kasar karena jari-jari lentik itu seperti sengaja tidak menyentuh bagian dirinya yang begitu kesakitan dan Jaejoong sengaja meniup nakal benda kebanggaanya.

"Akan kuikat kau jika berani berhenti sekarang, Boo! Cepatlah, _nae sarang_..."sumpah _namja _Jung seraya mengetatkan gerahamnya, otaknya memanas dan seolah terus memberinya perintah agar segera melesakkan dirinya dalam tubuh sepucat pualan yang sedang bergerak dibawahnya dengan posisi yang begitu mengoda.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Jaejoong yang membengkak karena lumatan Yunho tadi. Percintaan panas itu seperti obat ajaib yang membuatnya lupa pada semua masalah pelik yang ditinggalkannya diruang tamu Jung. Hidup Jaejoong sempurna hanya dengan Yunho bersamanya, apa saja boleh terjadi asalkan _namja_ Jung itu tetap ada untuknya seperti janji Yunho.

"Eumm...Kau benar-benar pengoda...Lebih kuat!"desis Yunho mengertakan giginya karena dengan nakal Jaejoong meremas kuat bagian dirinya yang sekarang terasa berdenyut hebat sebelum mengulumnya pelan, menjilat benda itu seperti kebiasaan _namja_ cantik itu menjilat _ice cream vanilla_ yang hampir meleleh ditangannya. Mulut yang begitu dipuja Yunho juga mengisapnya keras selama beberapa menit yang seperti neraka bagi Yunho.

Tangan besar _namja_ Jung itu mencengkram erat bahu ramping itu dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang penuh peluh naik kepangkuannya sembari langsung menyambar_ cherry lips _yang berkilat merah itu kedalam ciuman panas dan menuntutnya. "Kau membuatku terbakar!"desis Yunho dengan nafas berderu seraya membaringkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kedua kaki ramping itu ke bahunya. "Aku kubuat kau menjeritkan namaku semalaman, _nae sarang_..."

"Awww...Kasar sekali...Ughh...Bear..."keluh Jaejoong terkesiap sekaligus mendesah karena tanpa aba-aba Yunho menerobos masuk dalam tubuhnya yang belum siap. _Namja_ tampan itu tidak bergerak dan hanya memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil diseputar wajah cantik yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu, tahu jika Jaejoongie-nya sedang membiasakan diri dengan serangannya. "Bergeraklah, bear..."perintah itu seperti angin segar bagi Yunho yang langsung menyeringai lebar dan mulai bergerak cepat hingga Jaejoong mendesah kuat.

Lengan Jaejoong melingkar erat dilehar Yunho yang sudah dipenuhi keringat, tubuh kekar itu terlihat berkilau ditengah kamar yang temaram itu. Erangan dan desahan keduanya terdengar bersahutan dikeheningan malam. Yunho mendesah kuat saat mencapai klimaks ditengah suara parau Jaejoong yang menjeritkan namanya.

"_Saranghae_, Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau tidak membiarkan rahasia yang dikatakan Yumiko mempengaruhi hubungan kita. Tetaplah menjadi Jaejoong-ku yang kuat dan percaya diri."

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh besar itu dengan intim, senyum membayangi wajahnya yang mengantuk. "_Nado_ bear, aku akan selalu menjadi Jaejoong-mu yang tidak akan roboh meski angin sekencang apa pun menghempasku!"

.

.

.

.

"Kami akan pulang besok, _appa_! Pastikan saja_ appa_ menyiapkan sambutan untuk tamu yang akan kubawa..."ucapan Changmin terhenti saat _namja_ jangkung itu mendengar suara tegas sang jenderal. "Tidak, jangan khawatir. Keduanya bisa menerima dengan baik..._Appa _akan takjub saat melihat mereka bersama."beritahu pewaris Kim itu dengan suara bangga.

Kim Changmin menutup ponselnya dengan senyum lebar, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat marah padanya karena sudah melakukan sex kilat dengan kekasihnya itu. "Besok Jung Siwon akan melihat punggung putra kebanggaanya meninggalkan _mansion_ ini!"

"Dasar licik!"cela Kyuhyun lelah.

.

.

.

TBC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR : kebiasaan buruk gw yang selalu lupa berapa word yang menjadi target. So sorry tapi chap depan akan benar-benar menjadi ending. Btw, so many thanks to all reader yang sangat memaklumi keanehan gw and thanks ya untuk semua saran dan ide.

SEE YOU SOON^^


	33. Chapter 32A

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**THANKS TO HAZNA FOR YOUR SUPPORTS EVERYTIME ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 32 A- ENDING**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

**RED BULLS CLUB**

Suasana salah satu _club _termewah dikawasan _Gangnam _itu begitu ramai dengan sorak sorai ratusan orang yang sedang mengelilingi panggung kecil yang ditengahnya terdapat _pole _yang biasanya digunakan penari _striptease_ untuk beraksi. Semua mata terlihat berbinar penuh nafsu menanti apa atau siapa yang akan keluar dari tirai berwarna merah darah itu. Musik yang menghentak seperti membangkitkan gairah dari setiap _namja _yang terus saja meneguk minuman dari gelas-gelas berulir mereka.

"Boa akan membunuhku jika tahu aku datang ke _club_ ini lagi."keluh Ok Taecyeon yang sedang meneguk _martini_-nya dengan gaya malas-malasan seraya berselonjor disalah satu sofa yang mengelilingi panggung itu pada kedua _namja _muda yang terlihat begitu antusias menduga-duga se-_sexy_ apa _yeoja _atau _namja _yang akan memanaskan malam di _club_ paling terkenal ini.

Chansung menghentikan obrolan riuhnya dengan Taeyang yang tampil dengan busana yang benar-benar berbeda dengan seragamnya yang kaku dan suram. "Boa-sii tidak akan tahu, _hyung_...Nikmati saja malam ini, hitung-hitung merayakan kemenangan kita dari tuan Kang gila itu."seru Chansung dengan mata yang menyorotkan sinar bersekutu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu saat Chansung dan Taeyang sibuk membongkar dapur _mansion _Jung dan melahap hampir semua persediaan makanan, mereka bertemu dengan Taecyeon yang hendak pulang. Bujukan setan dilancarkan kedua _namja_ muda yang haus dengan kehidupan malam dan disinilah mereka, salah satu _club_ terpanas di _Gangnam._

"Itu benar Taec _hyung_, lagipula kau tidak kasihan dengan aku yang tidak pernah melihat hal seperti ini?"seru Taeyang sok akrab dengan wajah memelas seolah lupa jika _namja_ berwajah keras dihadapannya pernah menghajarnya habis-habisan di Korut.

Melihat kedua mahkluk yang terus memandangnya dengan wajah sok polos itu membuat tawa Taecyeon menyembur. "Terserah, kalian lihat saja. Aku mau mabuk!"putusnya asal, kembali meneguk _martini _yang dirasanya lebih nikmat daripada ikut menjerit dan mendesah tidak jelas karena _yeoja _yang sedang berliuk seraya melepaskan satu persatu penutup tubuhnya.

"_Damn! Shittt!_ Kau lihat itu, Chan? Ini benar-benar surga!"sambil lalu Taecyeon mendengar pekikan aneh Taeyang yang hampir meneteskan air liurnya melihat apa yang tersaji dipanggung.

Chansung melotot lebar dengan mulut terbuka lebar, mengabaikan sepenuhnya Taeyang yang terus menarik keras lengannya sambil mendesah kacau. Dia akan memastikan Chwang menjadikannya pengawal Jaejoong juga!

'_Kami harus bisa tinggal di Seoul._'pikir kedua _namja _muda itu kompak sambil saling melempar seringai mesum.

.

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

.

Pagi itu, setelah melalui hari yang berat kemarin. Suasana sarapan di _mansion_ Jung terasa dingin karena hanya dihadiri oleh Junsu yang terlihat murung dan lelah namun tetap bersikap sopan pada Jung Siwon meskipun menjaga jarak dari Yumiko yang terus berusaha mengajak putra bicara. _Yeoja_ paro baya itu terlihat putus asa, merasa semua orang menghindarinya.

"Junchan, tolong jangan mengabaikan_ eomma_...Semua tidak seperti yang dikatakan Changmin. _Hyung_-mu itu hanya tahu dari versi Young Woon!"

Menghentikan gerakannya yang akan memasukan potongan keju ke mulutnya, Junsu menatap langsung pada sepasang mata yang terlihat sembab pada wajah yang kuyu itu. "Aku tidak menghindari _eomma_. Aku juga tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa jika_ eomma_ yang kukenal ternyata..._Mianhe_..."ucap Junsu tiba-tiba tanpa melanjutkan seruannya tadi karena _namja_ muda itu merasa Jung Siwon yang duduk dikepala meja memandangnya dengan sorot mengancam yang selalu digunakannya jika Junsu berbuat nakal.

Yumiko mendesah lirih dan mengangguk pelan,"_Eomma_ mengerti. Apapun yang kalian pikirkan _eomma_ tetap mencintai kalian."dalam diam_ yeoja_ itu menyantap sarapannya tanpa semangat.

.

.

.

"Ibumu hanya _yeoja_ lemah yang tidak akan kuat menjalani kehidupan keras kita di Korut, Chwang. Dia wanita yang baik, mungkin keadaan memang telah mendorongnya untuk melakukan semua hal yang kau benci itu."ujar Kyu pada Changmin yang berdiri bersamanya tidak jauh dari ruang makan itu.

Tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari _yeoja _yang pernah mengisi masa kecilnya, Changmin menarik pelan bahu Kyu dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku hanya ingin dia dan Jung Siwon merasakan bagaimana perasaan sakit ketika ditinggalkan orang yang mereka cintai."

"Kuharap kau tidak melangkah terlalu jauh, Chwangie."guman Kyu meremas kuat tangan yang sedang mengandengnya itu. Hidup yang keras memang telah membentuk pribadi yang dingin dan kejam untuk Kim Changmin.

Changmin mendengus geli mendengar kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu. "Aku punya kau yang bisa selalu mengingatkanku, _my _Kyu.."dengan sorot jahil yang jarang ditunjukkannya pewaris tampan itu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu memberengut kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sambil berpelukan dan berbagi bisikan mesra, siang itu Jaejoong yang terlihat merona turun kelantai bawah bersama Yunho yang hanya mengenakan pakaian santai, sepertinya kedua _namja_ itu akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Changmin melihat pemandangan yang hampir membuatnya tersenyum geli itu dari ruang duduk tempat dia membaca majalah bersama Kyuhyun yang selalu disampingnya karena takut pewaris Kim itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Huhhh...Mesra sekali. Mau kemana kalian? Kau sungguh tidak sopan, Jung Yunho! Apa pantas kau membuat seorang Kim menunggu sejak pagi?"seru _namja_ jangkung itu dengan nada mencela pada Yunho yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pergi! Ada yang harus kusampaikan pada Jaejoongie dan ini sangat penting!"seru Changmin lagi tanpa rasa bersalah. "Hmpfh, Junsu juga..."tambah pewaris Kim itu seraya melirik pada kembaran Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang memainkan jari-jarinya didepan piano dengan senyum kecil.

Mata Jaejoong bersitatap dengan sang _hyung_ yang tersenyum aneh, seketika Jaejoong tahu jika _hyung-_nya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Tanpa melepaskan pelukan Yunho dipinggangnya, Jaejoong mengenggam erat lengan _namja _Jung yang terasa tegang itu. "Harus sekarang, _hyung?_ Sangat penting?"tanya_ namja_ cantik itu yang hanya mendapat anggukan tegas dari Changmin.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi, Changmin _hyung_? Cepat sekali?"tebak Junsu yang menghampiri sofa kosong diseberang Changmin dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana, tubuhnya terasa sakit karena ulah mesum Park Yoochun dilabirin kemarin. "Kupikir kita bisa sedikit bersenang-senang dulu, _hyungie..."_keluh _namja_ berambut hijau itu. "Yoochun tidak akan ikut 'kan?"tanya Junsu tiba-tiba dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Tawa lebar mengulas dibibir tipis Changmin,"Kau akan tahu nanti tapi aku senang kau begitu fleksibel, Junchan. Tidak seperti _maknae_ kita yang manja itu. Kita bisa bersenang-senang kapan saja kau mau, Junchan..."dari tempatnya duduk pewaris Kim itu bisa melihat jika mulut Jaejoong memaki pelan sedangkan Junsu bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Aku tidak manja dan asal _hyungie_ tahu, Junchan itu bisa sangat menyebalkan jika sedang berburu_ fashion_ kesukaannya! Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan berjuta-juta won."beritahu Jaejoong dengan senyum jahil yang ditujukan pada Junsu yang mengeram aneh padanya.

Yunho memaki pelan dalam hati, _mood-_nya hancur seketika melihat wajah menyebalkan Kim Changmin yang duduk santai layaknya _mansion _Jung ini adalah rumahnya, sekarang _namja_ itu juga seperti sangat menikmati perdebatan tidak penting Jaejoong dan Junsu. Bahkan _namja_ culas itu terlihat mengabaikan Jung Siwon dan juga Yumiko yang terus menatapnya lekat. Bagaimana pun Yunho tidak suka ada yang meremehkan_ appa_-nya seperti Kim licik sialan itu!

"Kau itu tamu tak diundang! Jadi untuk apa aku melayanimu dengan baik, tuan Kim? Dan memang sebaiknya kau segera pergi! Seoul terasa panas karena kemunculanmu!"Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk memaki pelan pada Junsu yang terkekeh disofa. Keduanya tetap berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan marah Changmin yang berkobar di kedua mata dingin itu.

"Besok aku akan membawa Jaejoong dan Junsu pulang ke Korut!"

.

.

Suara sedingin es dan kalimat pendek itu menghentikan langkah Jung Yunho. Mengetarkan lantai tempatnya berpijak dan membuat amarah seketika menyelimuti tubuh tinggi besar mafia Jung itu hingga langsung berbalik arah dan menghambur kearah Kim Changmin yang terlihat begitu tenang dengan senyum tipis disamping Kyu yang segera berdiri dan memberi kode pada si kembar yang terdiam ditempat, mungkin terkejut dengan perkataan Changmin.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu! Jaejoong itu kekasihku dan dia akan ada ditempat aku berada!"desis Yunho dengan penuh emosi seraya mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Changmin yang tidak acuh dengan kemurkaan Yunho. "Dasar bajingan licik! Kau pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini!"raung Yunho kasar dengan tinju yang hampir bersarang dirahang Changmin jika_ namja_ jangkung itu tidak berkelit cepat dan menahan tinju itu dengan seringai kecil.

"Mau memukulku? Jangan pernah bermimpi, Jung!"pewaris Kim itu terlihat begitu sinis saat menyentak tangan Yunho darinya.

.

.

Yumiko yang melihat semua itu terlihat takut,"Wonnie lakukan sesuatu!"pekiknya saat melihat Jung Siwon hanya memandang datar kedua_ namja_ yang sedang bertatapan dengan mata berkilat dan emosi tinggi. "Biarkan saja, aku malas meladeni mereka. Kita lihat saja!"sahutnya acuh seraya menarik Yumiko kembali duduk.

"Tapi jika mereka berkelahi? Aku tidak mau ada yang terluka!"erang kecil _yeoja_ itu meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat. Keduanya adalah _namja_ yang sangat disayanginya. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan Changmin membawa mereka ke Korut!"panik Yumiko yang baru menyadari apa yang membuat Yunho mengamuk.

Jung Siwon menghela nafas lelah,"Mungkin mereka memang harus kesana. Bertemu dengan Young Woon akan meluruskan semua salah paham ini." Semalaman Siwon merenung, jika dia tetap bersikeras membenci Kim Young Woon maka bisa dipastikan dia akan kehilangan Yunho karena putranya itu begitu mencintai Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Dengan sentakan dan dorongan ringan, pewaris Kim itu melepaskan diri dan merapikan bajunya. Matanya terlihat mengejek dan seringai sadis itu kembali membayang diwajah tampannya. "Siapa bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan itu? Mereka adalah adik kembarku dan aku punya hak atas mereka! Kau itu hanya kekasih, sudah lupa?"fakta tak terbantahkan itu seperti bom besar yang dijatuhkan Changmin dalam hidup Yunho.

"Jaejoong tidak akan melangkah keluar dari rumah ini tanpa aku!"desis Yunho tajam. "Jadi kalau mau, kau silakan angkat kaki dari sini!"usir _namja_ Jung itu kasar dengan tangan terkepal.

Mata changmin terbinar geli melihat pertunjukan menahan diri itu. "Aku hanya akan keluar dari _mansion_ jelek ini bersama kedua adikku! Iblis sekalipun tidak akan bisa menghalangiku apalagi Cuma seorang Jung Yunho!"

.

.

"Kenapa Changmin _hyung _mau membawa kita pulang?"tanya Junsu yang melihat perdebatan itu dengan raut bingung yang tergambar jelas dari wajahnya. Hatinya begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Changmin tadi. "Tadi kukira _hyung _hanya bercanda."gumannya pelan.

Jaejoong mengeleng,"Changmin _hyung_ tidak pernah bercanda!"ujarnya sembari berpaling pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi yang kami tidak tahu, Kyu? Apa lagi yang direncanakan _hyung_-ku itu?"

"Jenderal Kim meminta Chwang membawa kalian berdua kembali ke Korut! Jika tidak, dia yang akan datang ke Seoul!"seru Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan pada kedua _namja _yang melotot padanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!"erang Jaejoong _shock,_ membayangkan ayahnya datang ke tempat orang yang sudah mengkhianatinya dan paling dibencinya itu seolah menyakiti seluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Lagipula reaksi sang jenderal mungkin lebih mengerikan dari Changmin.

Jaejoong dan junsu kembali melihat perdebatan akan segera menjadi pertumpahan darah itu segera berusaha melerai kedua namja yang bersitegang. "Junchan, kau tahan Yunho! Changmin _hyung_ itu selicin ular, dia pasti sengaja memancing amarah Yunho!"seru Jaejoong pelan yang disetujui Kyu.

Dengan gesit, kedua _namja_ kembar itu melakukan tugasnya. Jaejoong menarik tubuh jangkung Changmin menjauhi Yunho yang juga ditarik kuat Junsu. "Hentikan semua ini! Tidak bisakah kita duduk dan membicarakannya layaknya orang beretika? Kalian ini seperti orang barbar!"marah Jaejoong pada keduanya bersamaan dengan masuknya Park Yoochun yang langsung menghampiri Changmin.

"Ada apa tuan muda?"mata dingin ajudan itu menatap langsung pada Yunho yang langsung menyeringai malas.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa _akan merestui dirimu dengan _uri maknae_ jika kau datang dan memohon sendiri padanya. Jika kau takut, biarkan Jaejoongie pulang bersamaku besok!"Ucap Changmin dengan gaya khasnya, seringai culas di bibir tipis yang begitu dibenci Yunho. Dia tetap akan membawa pulang si kembar karena Changmin yakin sekali tanpa paksaannya Jung Yunho akan mengantarkan dirinya sendiri dibawah tangan jenderal Kim. _Namja_ Jung itu tidak mungkin membiarkan Jaejoong pulang tanpa dia ikut.

Jaejoong sendiri terkesiap kecil dan langsung meremas kuat tangan Yunho, takut kekasihnya itu mengamuk dan keributan akan terjadi lagi di _mansion_ ini. Sudah cukup semua tingkah Park Yoochun dan Chansung selama tinggal disini, kemunculan _hyung_-nya ini memang hanya memperkeruh masalah.

"_Hyungie!_ Aku tidak setuju...Kau tahu _appa _itu..."Bantah Jaejoong langsung. _Appa_-nya tidak mungkin begitu saja merestui mereka tanpa syarat-syarat yang pasti akan menjebak Yunho!

"Aku setuju! Aku akan ikut dan menemui jenderal Kim!"Suara tegas Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkejut dan sontak menatap _namja_ itu dengan mata doe yang mengelap khawatir.

Jung Siwon mengeram marah melihat situasi yang sepertinya begitu dikendalikan _namja _yang sedang tersenyum penuh perhitungan itu. "_Appa _tidak setuju kau pergi, Yunho-ah! Ini pasti salah satu jebakan dari mereka!"tuding Jung senior itu langsung pada Changmin yang tak acuh. "Kau akan terperangkap disana, putraku! Biarkan saja Jaejoong dan Junsu pergi menemui _appa _mereka!"tambah Siwon dengan nada keras.

Changmin tersenyum kecil melihat semua itu, mata bambi itu melirik penuh makna pada Kyu yang hanya bisa mengerling malas seraya berdesis pelan,"Jangan lakukan hal aneh lagi, Chwang! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Yunnie! Biarkan aku dan Junsu saja yang pergi kesana. _Appa_ itu sama saja dengan Changmin _hyung_ yang manipulatif dan sangat licik, aku tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Bisa saja _appa_.."Jaejoong merasa takut kejadian Yunho yang hampir mati dicambuk terulang.

"YAK YAK...Tega sekali kau mengatakan hal itu tentang _hyung-_mu yang baik hati dan appa yang menyayangi melebihi apa pun itu!"Sela Changmin saat mendengar kata-kata tajam adik kesayangannya itu. "Lagipula _appa_ juga ingin bertemu dengan Junsu, jadi wajar saja 'kan _appa_ meminta kalian pulang karena jenderal Kim yang terhormat tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di tanah milik orang sudah merebut _eomma _dari kita! _Namja_ tidak tahu diri dan pengkhianat yang mungkin sudah mati dipenggal jika menurut aturan negara kita!"Sembur Changmin penuh dengan sindiran tajam pada Jung Siwon yang terlihat murka dan Yumiko yang duduk diam menyaksikan perdebatan itu sejak tadi.

Kemunculan Kim Changmin semalam benar-benar mengubah keadaan _mansion_ itu, pewaris Kim yang arogan itu bertingkah layaknya pemilik_ mansion_ karena dengan seenaknya dia memerintah semua orang untuk menuruti kemauannya. Yunho benar-benar akan melakukan apa saja untuk segera mengenyahkan _namja _paling licik yang pernah dikenalnya itu.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Kim Changmin-sii! Jangan pernah menghinakan _appa_-ku!"Geram Junsu yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan semua pembicaraan itu dengan suara besar, _namja _itu tidak terima dengan kata-kata pedas _namja_ yang merupakan _hyung_ kandungnya itu, tega sekali Changmin mengeluarkan kata ingin memenggal Jung Siwon. Cengkalan kuat tangan Yoochun pada lengannya juga berusaha dihempaskan _namja_ kembaran Jaejoong itu yang ingin berjalan menghampiri tempat Changmin duduk dengan santai menyesap kopinya.

"Apa? Kau mau membela tuan mudamu itu, Chunnie? Changmin _hyung_ itu sudah sangat keterlaluan."Tuduh Junsu langsung pada ajudan jenderal Kim yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana pun_ appa_ Jung sudah membesarkan dan menyayangiku selama ini!"separah apa pun hubungannya dengan Jung Siwon, Junsu tetap menyayangi_ namja_ yang sudah membesarkannya tanpa pilih kasih dengan Yunho.

Changmin terkekeh kecil mendengar kemarahan dalam suara melengking adik yang juga sangat dirindukannya itu. "Kau harus ingat, Junchan..."suara datar _namja_ jangkung itu berhenti untuk melihat reaksi Junsu yang selalu meledak-ledak itu. "Jung Siwon bukan appa-mu! Kim Young Woon-lah _appa _kandungmu!"

"Tapi tetap saja _appa _Jung sudah membesarkanku dari kecil!"protes Junsu kesal, baru menyadari jika Kim Changmin itu memang benar-benar menyebalan seperti kata Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tentu saja dia membesarkanmu dengan baik Junchan..."sela Jaejoong yang langsung meringis kecil karena Yunho mendelik tajam padanya. _Namja_ cantik lupa dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas dan ikut campur lagi masalah yang berkaitan dengan Jung Siwon atau Yumiko. "Lupa.."senyumnya lucu yang membuat Yunho mencium gemas pipi putih itu.

"Apa? Jangan ikut campur _maknae_ manja! Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang!"marah Junsu tidak peduli dengan Yoochun yang terus memintanya tenang.

Jung Siwon melihat semua itu seraya memeluk Yumiko yang terisak pelan, dia akan membiarkan semua terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan _namja _penuh tipu muslihat yang terlihat santai. Siwon hanya ingin memastikan Yunho tidak terjebak dalam permainan mereka!

.

.

Gusar melihat Junsu yang meradang seperti itu, emosi Jaejoong ikut tersulut dan _namja _cantik itu berdiri menatap langsung kembarannya. "Tentu aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, bokong besar!"balas Jaejoong tidak kalah keras. "Tapi kau harus ingat dia juga yang memisahkan kita!"seru Jaejoong telak membuat Junsu diam.

"Kau..."Junsu terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong itu memang benar.

Changmin tidak peduli dengan perdebatan kedua saudaranya itu. "Kita semua tetap akan pulang besok pagi, persiapkan diri kalian!"serunya tegas pada si kembar yang masih saling mendelik itu sebelum menatap Yunho dengan dingin.

"Ikut ke Korut atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat Jaejoong lagi!"putus _namja_ jangkung itu dingin seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kyuhyun yang selalu bersama Changmin sejak pewaris Kim itu tiba.

.

.

.

.

Dengan gugup Junsu mondar-mandir didepan koper besar yang terbuka diatas ranjangnya, dia sudah memutuskan akan ikut dengan Changmin ke Korut meski Yumiko tadi menangis hingga meraung mencegah mereka semua pergi. Junsu harus melihat sendiri bagaimana _appa_ kandung yang sudah begitu memanjakan Jaejoong itu.

"Apa yang harus kubawa? Apa mereka boleh memakai pakaian seperti ini? Jenderal yang kata _eomma_ itu kejam sepertinya tidak akan menolerir baju-baju keren ini.."gumam Junsu miris melihat pakaiannya yang cenderung aneh dan berwarna mencolok. Tangannya bergetar saat mengacak rambutnya. Dia benar-benar gugup walaupun sangat antusias.

BRUKKK

Pintu kamar Junsu terbuka diikuti dengan masuknya Jaejoong yang langsung merebahkan diri diranjang besar Junsu. "Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja kami memakai pakaian seperti itu juga, lagipula koleksimu itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan isi lemariku dirumah."cetus Jaejoong sombong seraya memberantakan isi koper yang sudah hampir penuh itu.

Junsu mendengus malas mendengar ocehan Jaejoong, dia bahkan terlalu gugup untuk menanggapi tingkah Jaejoong yang membongkar isi kopernya. "Apa maumu? Aku sedang panik karena akan bertemu jenderal yang terkenal kejam itu dan kau dengan santai membanggakan isi lemarimu!"herdik Junsu dengan suara melengking yang membuat Jaejoong menutup telinganya dan menendang koper Junsu hingga isinya berhamburan dan _namja_ berambut hijau itu menjerit marah. "YAKKKKK...Aku sudah menyusunnya dengan susah payah! Pergi dari kamarku dan ganggu saja sana Yunho _hyung!"_

Dengan sadis Jaejoong menarik rambut Junsu yang langsung menghindar,"Jangan mengoceh terus dengan suara ribut itu! Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu ke Red Salon!"Jaejoong menyeringai usil saat menyebutkan nama salon _favorite _mereka pada Junsu yang sudah terdiam dengan wajah penuh minat.

"Aku tahu maksudmu dan tentu ayo pergi sekarang!"tanpa menunggu sahutan Jaejoong dengan tergesa Junsu menarik tangan _namja_ cantik yang segera menyambar ponselnya dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kesana! Appa yakin sekali Kim Changmin akan menjebakmu!"raung Jung Siwon marah dengan wajah memerah. Baru kali ini dia menyesali sikap keras kepala putranya yang sedang duduk memeriksa beberapa file seolah tidak ada yang baru terjadi di ruang tamu. "Kau terlalu buta karena cintamu pada Kim Jaejoong!"

Jung Yunho mendengar semua ungkapan penuh kemarahan sang_ appa_ tentang Korut dan juga Kim Young Woon tanpa tertarik untuk menimpalinya, tekadnya untuk pergi ke negara yang hampir membunuhnya sudah kuat. Selama bersama Jaejoong, maut pun tidak akan bisa menghalanginya.

"Aku tetap akan kesana. Hanya itu caranya agar aku bisa bersama Jaejoong."

.

.

.

NOTE AUTHOR :

PART B segera menyusul ya nanti malam atau besok pagi~~~~~ hanya ini yang sempat diedit tadi. Untuk teman-teman grup yang tidak sabaran, ini dia Changmin yang sedang jadi idola kalian. Uda sangat pedas 'kan?

SEE YOU SOON^^


	34. Chapter 32B

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : JIKA MERASA FF INI MONOTON SILAKAN KLIK BACK ! DAN TOLONG GUNAKAN KATA-KATA YANG SOPAN DALAM REVIEW ! THANKS..**

**.**

_**.**_

**Thanks untuk semua followers, favorites, reviews, siders/guests yang selama ini uda baca SYLY yang panjang banget ya, yang uda bete nungguin gw update, yang uda mencak-mencak kenapa cast-nya gini dan gitu, yang uda jatuh cinta dengan Junchan yang katanya benar-benar beda banget (thanks so much), yang uda terpikat dengan mulut berbisa sang pewaris Kim (love you all). Juga so big hugs and big thanks to haters yang setia mengamati setiap FF yang ada diakun ini.**

**Thanks juga untuk semua teman fb/ffn/grup yang selalu memberikan ide/saran/masukan dan bersedia mendengar semua curhat geje gw kapan pun itu. Intinya BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 32 B- ENDING**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

**MANSION JUNG**

Keesokan paginya semua _namja_ itu berangkat ke Korut dengan pesawat pribadi Kim Changmin diiringi dengan tangisan Yumiko yang terus memohon pada Changmin agar tidak membawa pergi si kembar, muka sekeras batu Jung Siwon yang masih tidak menyetujui tindakan Jung Yunho yang ikut bersama Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Siwon untuk menemui jenderal Kim secara pribadi. _Namja _berparas cantik itu seolah mengejek Siwon karena Yunho sekarang selalu menjadikannya prioritas.

Wajah merengut sedih Chansung dan Taeyang yang merasa waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang begitu terbatas. Dan Park Yoochun yang terlihat datar seperti biasa disamping Junsu yang sudah mengecat rambutnya. Kali ini dengan warna _oranye_ terang yang begitu mencolok sedangkan Jaejoong memilih warna _red brown_ serta mengikal rambutnya yang membuat _namja _cantik dalam pelukan posesif Yunho itu tampak begitu _cute_ sekaligus nakal.

"Kenapa kita harus pulang? Aku belum puas! Tuan muda tidak seru!"keluh Taeyang yang berjalan bersama Chansung, tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Kekasih Changmin itu langsung tertawa mengejek padanya.

"Kau tidak pantas ada disini, Choi Taeyang! Tempatmu itu memang menjaga _camp _kita!"seru Kyuhyun tajam karena tahu selama Changmin ada disampingnya, Taeyang tidak akan berkutik. Lihat saja mulut _namja_ berotot itu yang sedang memakinya tanpa suara.

Changmin berdecak pelan sambil tetap berjalan paling depan menuju pesawat super mewah miliknya yang tadi membuat Junsu terkesiap melihatnya. Tangan pewaris Kim itu memegang erat bahu Kyuhyun yang terus meledek Taeyang. "Aku tidak mau ada perkelahian kali ini, Kyu."guman _namja _jangkung berparas dingin itu pelan.

"Choi Taeyang itu pantasnya dikandang kuda!"sergah Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

Junsu yang hanya diam tanpa suara akhirnya membuat Jaejoong yang bosan meledeknya dengan sadis. "Kau takut bertemu _appa_? Wkwkkwkk..._Appa_ selalu menyambut putra-putranya dengan cambuk ditangan!"seru Jaejoong diantara deru mesin pesawat yang akan lepas landas. _Namja _cantik itu tertawa keras melihat wajah Junsu yang berubah pias dan mencengkram erat lengan ajudan jenderal Kim yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada _hyungie...Appa_ bahkan pernah mencambukku 5 kali karena gagal menembak harimau yang sedang berlari kencang!"

Changmin hanya mengiyakan dengan senyum tipis seruan Jaejoong itu sedangkan Yunho langsung menarik _namja _cantik itu untuk menatapnya. "Katakan kau hanya bercanda, Boo! Tidak mungkin jenderal kim mencambukmu 'kan?"desis Yunho yang tidak bisa menerima ada orang yang tega melukai kekasihnya, meski _appa_-nya sendiri.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas dari sepasang mata musang itu. "Aku tidak bercanda Yunnie-ah. Ada harimau yang mengigit kucingku hingga mati! Jadi aku dengan nekad mengejar harimau yang lepas itu dengan kuda_ appa_ dengan membawa senapan berburunya..."cerita Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho terbelalak lebar meski Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya yang mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

Dengan kuat Yunho menangkup wajah cantik yang terlihat berseri itu, "Berapa umurmu saat itu? Dimana Changmin? Apa harimau itu melukaimu?"Yunho menanyakan semua itu seraya memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang menyalahkan.

"15 tahun dan Changmin _hyung_ sedang berlatih pedang dengan Yoochun _hyung_! Aku hanya sendiri dengan Taeyang...Itu pertama kali aku bertemu Kyu..."mata doe itu terlihat ceria saat mengenang semua masa yang menurutnya sangat seru itu.

Kelegaan meliputi hati _namja _Jung yang sempat berdetak kencang walaupun kejadian itu bahkan berlangsung saat mereka belum bertemu. "Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan melepaskan pandangan darimu sedikit pun Jung Jaejoong! Aku bisa mati jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!"rutuk yunho sebelum melumat _cherrry lips_ yang masih ingin bicara itu.

"Berlebihan sekali!"

"Dasar pasangan aneh!"

"Norak!"

"_Uri maknae_ kita benar-benar buta!"

Seru heboh beberapa _namja _yang beradadalam pesawat itu serampak pada pasangan yang sudah saling melumat dengan panas itu tanpa peduli pada mata-mata yang sedang memandang mereka.

.

.

.

**PYONGYANG, KORUT**

Perjalanan dari bandara Sunan yang ternyata sama mewahnya dengan Incheon dilalui semua orang yang ikut dalam perjalanan pulang pewaris Kim itu dengan berbagai reaksi yang berbeda. Penyambutan dan penghormatan resmi yang tidak disangka pada sang pewaris dan tuan muda Kim oleh deretan pengawal bersenjata lengkap itu membuat Yunho dan Junsu sedikit merasa terintimidasi dengan kenyataan jika ditempat ini mereka bukanlah mafia Jung yang disegani! Ini benar-benar tempat kekuasaan Kim Changmin yang licik dan penuh tipu muslihat yang sedang membalas sapaan sejumlah pengawalnya dengan dingin dan tanpa senyum meski tangan pewaris Kim itu tetap mengandeng erat Cho Kyuhyun yang juga memasang ekspresi datar tanpa seulas senyum pun.

Jaejoong yang mengenakan mantel biru mewah terlihat begitu mengagumkan bagi mata Yunho yang selalu terpaku pada belahan jiwanya yang terlihat berbicara pelan dengan seorang _namja_ tua yang sedang membungkuk sopan padanya. Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti puluhan tahun Jaejoong kembali berdiri disisi Yunho dengan senyum tipis. "Formalitas..."gumannya pelan pada Yunho yang mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan semobil dengan Kyu. Kau dan kapten Park akan semobil dengan Junchan dan si Jung itu!"seru changmin tegas pada Jaejoong yang berdiri tepat disampingnya bersama Yunho. "Chansung dan Taeyang akan bersamaku!"putus _namja_ tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jaejoong. Setelah itu sang pewaris Kim berjalan pergi dengan mantel berkibar diiringi sejumlah pengawalnya.

Dengusan kecil Yunho terdengar oleh Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung. "Apa dia selalu sekaku itu jika didepan umum? Sombong dan memuakkan sekali!"cela Yunho langsung yang membuat Jaejoong melotot. "Jangan ulangi kata-kata itu didepan _appa_, Yunnie-ah."pinta _namja_ cantik itu dengan nada serius.

"Memang kenapa? Changmin _hyung _memang uughh..."kata-kata Junsu itu terendam tangan besar Yoochun yang membekap mulutnya dan segera menarik_ namja_ itu ke salah satu mobil yang tersisa karena menunggu Jaejoong.

Menghela nafas pelan, Jaejoong mengikuti langkah ajudan _appa_-nya itu bersama Yunho yang masih mengeryit dengan nada serius Jaejoong. "Disini semua selalu penuh aturan dan banyak sekali hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan, terutama tidak boleh menghina sang putra mahkota Kim."jelas jaejoong pelan.

Makian pelan terdengar dari mulut Yunho yang merangkul bahu Jaejoong. "Jadi disini aku harus patuh pada perintah si licik itu?_ SHITTT_!"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Jung Yunho akan setuju dengan syarat itu, Chwang?"tanya Chansung yang sedang memegang kemudi mobil pribadi Changmin. Sedangkan _namja _jangkung itu duduk dibelakang bersama Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah.

Changmin yang sedang berpikir menoleh sekilas pada sahabatnya itu. "Tentu, _appa_ sudah setuju denganku. Kita hanya harus memastikan Jung melakukan semua persyaratan _appa_!"seru_ namja_ itu yakin.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jung Yunho akan mengamuk jika tahu tanpa kehadirannya pun jenderal Kim akan merestuinya karena _appa-_mu itu tidak bisa menolak satu pun permintaan Joongie!"seru Xhansung dengan senyum lebar yang diikuti tawa kecil Taeyang.

"Kalian ini selalu berusaha memojokkan Jung Yunho..."sela Kyuhyun yang mulai risi dengan semua niat Changmin dibalik kepulangannya bersama kedua adik kembarnya itu. "Apa tidak cukup perjanjian untuk pasar Hongkong, Thailand dan Vietnam itu? Jung itu bukan organisasi milikmu, Chwang!"

Dengan mata tajam itu Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. "Aku hanya menyimpan sedikit fakta dan kita harus bisa mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin, Kyu. Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong akan setuju denganku!"putus Changmin dingin.

"Aku akan langsung menemui _appa _begitu kita sampai._"_beritahu Kyuhyun datar pada pewaris Kim yang meremas erat tangannya, dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Changmin hanya karena seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho yang duduk bersama Jaejoong melihat suasana Korut dengan sorot datar walaupun hatinya merasa sedikit kagum karena Pyongyang terlihat begitu elegan sekaligus misterius, berbeda dengan rumor yang selama ini mereka dengar. Bangunan-bangunan tinggi, mewah dan penuh dengan arsitektur unik terlihat sejauh matanya memandang meski juga terlihat samar suasana kaku dari busana seragam yang dilihatnya dari semua orang yang sedang bersepeda atau berjalan kaki.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Korut juga seindah ini."gumam Junsu pelan yang membuat Jaejoong berdecih malas sebelum berseru pada kembarannya yang sibuk melihat keindahan negara _appa_-nya itu.

"Kau akan takjub dengan apa yang kami miliki! Apa yang kau lihat sewaktu masuk menolong Yunho itu adalah daerah perbatasan dan ini adalah ibukota! Bahkan _mansion _Jung hanya sebagian kecil dari rumah kita Kim Junsu!"mata doe itu bersinar nakal saat mengucapkan marga baru pada nama Junsu yang membuat _namja _berambut oranye itu terdiam sesaat.

Yunho yang sejak tadi diam, menyela kedua _namja _yang sudah sibuk membahas apa mereka terlihat segar dan tidak kuyu setelah penerbangan. "Apa kita akan menemui jenderal Kim ditempat kita pertama kali bertemu?" jujur Yunho tidak mengenal sama sekali wilayah negera ini, dia bahkan tidak tahu kemana Yoochun membawanya dulu.

Pertanyaan Yunho itu membungkam semua kata-kata Jaejoong pada Junsu yang juga melabuhkan tatapan bertanya pada _namja_ cantik yang hanya meringis kecil karena pandangan tajam Yunho padanya.

"Kita akan menemui jenderal Kim dirumah utama keluarga! Bukan tempat kau dibawa. Itu adalah villa peristirahatan tempat tuan muda sering berlibur."jawab Yoochun yang duduk disamping prajurit yang sedang mengemudi.

Mobil mewah yang membawa mereka ber-4 ini memang sedang melaju cepat setelah melalui pintu keluar bandara. Jalanan yang mereka lewati terlihat sepi, hingga Yunho berpikir mereka akan dibawa ketempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Jaejoong yang sekarang seperti berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Semua akan berjalan dengan baik, Yunnie bear."gumam Jaejoong yakin.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tegas penuh wibawa Jung Yunho yang mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan didepannya dengan gaya arogan seraya terus mengumankan perintah cepat pada TOP yang mengantar mereka semua ke kediaman jenderal Kim yang super luas ini. Memang benar, _mansion_ Jung hanya sepetak kecil jika dibandingkan berhektar-hektar rumah mewah tempat Jaejoong dibesarkan. Mungkin dalam rumah yang bisa disebut istana ini terdapat ratusan kamar. Sepasang mata musang Yunho mengamati seksama _mansion _mewah yang terasa dingin dan dijaga ketat ratusan pengawal bersenjata dengan CCTV dimana-mana.

"Kumohon kau sedikit menahan diri didepan _appa_ tapi jangan pernah mengalah pada semua tuntutannya."ucap Jaejoong seraya mengandeng lengan kekar Yunho. "Aku akan membuat _appa _takluk dalam sekejab! Dengan begitu semua masalah akan selesai!"bisiknya nakal seraya mencium cepat rahang Yunho yang terasa kasar.

Dengan senyum tenang, Yunho mengusap pelan poni ikal itu sebelum mengecup ringan _cherry lips_ tuan muda Kim yang sudah berhasil memerangkapnya itu. "Tenanglah, Boo. Bahkan jika yang kutemui monster. Aku juga yakin akan menang!"

.

.

.

Tangan Junsu berkeringat dingin, jantung berdetak gila-gilaan layaknya mesin _treadmill_ yang dipacu maksimal. Dalam beberapa detik dia akan melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan jenderal Kim! _Appa _kandungnya bersama si manja yang sedang berpelukan dengan Yunho yang tampak begitu tenang dan juga Changmin yang sudah masuk bersama Chansung karena Kyu menghilang di koridor lain begitu masuk ke _mansion _besar ini.

"Aku takut, Chunnie. kau yakin dia menungguku?"Tanya Junsu dengan suara bergetar dan tidak yakin.

Kaki _namja _yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna _oranye _itu seperti terpaku dilantai marmer _mansion_ mewah sang jenderal, bahkan wajah datar para pengawal yang membukakan pintu serta lengkingan suara manja Jaejoong tidak membuat hati Junsu yang berdetak kencang merasa tenang. Puluhan artikel yang dibacanya dan foto Kim Young Woon yang dilihatnya muncul bergantian dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana jika dia benci padaku?"Junsu merasa matanya memanas saat mengucapkan itu.

"Jenderal Kim memang orang yang dingin tapi dia selalu hangat pada anak-anaknya."ujar Yoochun dengan suara menenangkan, tangannya meremas erat jemari Junsu yang sedingin es. "Ayo kita temui _appa_-mu, tuan muda Kim."seru Yoochun dengan suara formal.

Junsu mendelik kesal,"Jangan panggil aku seperti si manja itu!"

.

.

.

"_APPAAAAAAA _AKU PULANGGGG!"Pekik Jaejoong kuat seraya menghambur kedalam ruangan yang selalu digunakan _appa_-nya untuk menyambut tamunya atau memberikan hukuman pada orang-orang yang berani menentangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka Changmin yang sedang bicara serius dengan sang _appa_ yang memasang ekspresi kosong.

_Namja _cantik itu merasa hangat begitu melihat sosok _namja_ berparas kaku yang selalu menyayanginya itu. "Aku rindu sekali pada _appa!"_seru Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar saat memeluk Kim Young Woon yang duduk tegak dikursi kebesarannya.

Kim Young Woon, sang jenderal yang selalu dingin dan terkenal kejam itu tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan hangat putra kesayangannya itu walaupun matanya tidak lepas dari _namja_ Jung yang datang bersama Jaejoong dan sedang membalas tatapan dengan berani. "Apa kau sudah puas bermain? Kau membuat ubanku bertambah dengan setiap ulahmu itu! _Appa_ masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau tinggal digubuk kecil Jung itu"kecam jenderal Kim dengan nada keras, tangannya menangkup wajah rupawan putra kesayangannya dengan lembut sebelum mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong yang ditutupi rambut ikalnya. "Karena aku mencintai Yunho. Jadi tidak masalah dia tinggal dimana!"cetus Jaejoong membela kekasihnya yang pasti sedang mendengar semua obrolannya dengan sang jenderal, Jaejoong tahu _appa-_nya sengaja mengatakan semua itu untuk memancing reaksi Yunho.

Jenderal Kim terkekeh kecil dan menepuk kepala jaejoong dengan ringan. Putranya ini selalu bisa merubah suasana hatinya. "Mana dia?"tanya sang jenderal pelan dengan mata mencari-cari yang langsung bisa dimengerti Jaejoong.

"Masih mengasah keberaniannya didepan pintu...Dia itu sedikit pengecut!"sindir Jaejoong keras dan tajam. Sengaja agar Junsu mendengar suaranya dan benar saja dalam beberapa detik kembarannya sudah menghambur masuk dan berdiri dengan ekspresi menantang tidak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong sedang memeluk manja jenderal Kim.

.

.

Junsu yang sedang mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya didepan pintu mendengar jelas cemoohan si manja yang kadang begitu dibencinya, melupakan rasa takutnya _namja _eksentrik itu melepaskan genggaman Yoochun dan masuk ke ruangan tempat dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang memeluk seorang _namja _bertubuh besar sedangkan kedua _hyung_-nya terlihat acuh.

"Jaga mulutmu itu! Aku bukan pengecut dan aku bahkan bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu! Dasar _maknae _manja!"suara melengking Junsu memenuhi ruangan itu hingga beberapa pengawal segera menunduk. Takut jika sang jenderal yang tidak suka keributan mengamuk dan mereka akan terkena imbasnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan_ appa_-nya dan bergegas berdiri didepan Junsu dengan berkacak pinggang. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya wajah frustasi Yunho yang memberinya tanda agar tenang. "Kau bilang bisa mengalahkanku? Belum berkaca? Perlu kuminta Park jidat pacarmu yang sedatar jalan tol itu membuatmu sadar? Menggelikan sekali!"

"Yakkkkk! Berani sekali kau bawa-bawa Chunnie! Harusnya aku meminta Yunho _hyung _merantaimu di rumah! Dasar arogan!"balas Junsu tidak mau kalah seraya mendorong Jaejoong yang sedang mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau harus menghentikan mereka!"desis Yunho pada_ namja_ jangkung yang malah terlihat takjub pada perdebatan kedua _namja_ berambut mencolok dihadapannya.

Changmin yang sadar situasi akan segera memanas karena perdebatan tidak penting si kembar yang sudah merembet kemana-mana, dengan sorot dingin dan sedikit gerakan kepala memberi tanda pada Yoochun yang memucat karena kedua Kim kembar itu membawa-bawa namanya segera mengosongkan tempat itu hingga hanya tersisa Jung Yunho, sang jenderal dan ketiga putranya.

Kim Young Woon tersenyum tipis melihat kedua putra kembarnya akhirnya bisa kembali berkumpul. "Bersemangat sekali. Selamat datang di Pyongyang, Junsu. _Appa_ sudah lama menunggumu kembali!"seru jenderal penuh wibawa itu dengan suara bass.

Suara parau yang terdengar tajam itu menghentikan niat Junsu untuk kembali memaki Jaejoong yang terus menjelekkan Park Yoochun. _Namja _eksentrik itu terdiam dan menatap sang jenderal dengan sorot aneh bercampur bingung, Junsu bahkan tidak sadar Jaejoong sudah meraih dan meremas tangannya.

"_Appa?"_suara Junsu bergetar saat menyebutkan kata singkat itu. Selama ini _appa_ yang dikenalnya hanya Jung Siwon namun sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tangan terulur sosok tinggi besar yang menguarkan aura berkuasa melebihi Siwon.

Jaejoong berseru setengah mengejek pada Junsu yang terlihat bodoh dengan tangan sedingin es. "Tentu saja _appa_! Kau pikir dia siapa, Junchan bodoh!"

Terlalu sensitif dengan semua kata-kata Jaejoong membuat Junsu tersadar dan langsung mengubah ekspresinya, bahkan dia menyembunyikan rasa canggung pada sosok berwibawa itu dengan membalas ucapan kasar Jaejoong. "Bisakah kau tidak selalu mengatakan aku bodoh, manja sialan? Dan tentu saja aku tahu dia itu _appa_-ku!"

"Appa kita! Dan kau yang selalu lebih dulu mengatakan aku ini manja, bokong raksasa~~~~"ejek Jaejoong sinis seraya mengedip kecil pada sang _appa _yang tahu jika putra kesayangannya itu berusaha membuat kembarannya nyaman.

Changmin menghampiri sang _appa _yang berdiri dengan bersidekap seraya menatap si kembar yang sudah kembali sibuk berdebat. "Bukankah mereka begitu menakjubkan _appa_? Tidak pernah bertemu selama 20 tahun kehidupan mereka namun seperti kepingan _puzzle _yang disatukan."gumam pewaris Kim itu dengan senyum lebar. "Salah satunya akan tinggal bersama kita!"suara yakin sang putra terdengar jelas ditelinga Kim Young Woon dan juga Yunho yang langsung buka suara.

"Kupikir aku disini bukan untuk menyaksikan reuni keluarga saja! Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada anda jenderal Kim Young Woon."

Ruangan itu hening seketika begitu _namja_ bermata musang yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan mereka mulai bicara dan dengan arogan menarik tubuh ramping Jaejoong agar merapat padanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tidak suka Kim Changmin ataupun sorot aneh dari mata tua jenderal Kim.

"Aku ingin anda merestui hubunganku dengan Jaejoong karena aku sangat mencintai putra anda. Aku juga akan membawa Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersamaku!"

.

.

.

PART C menyusul secepatnya~~~~~~ so sorry karena gw gak bisa menamatkan SYLY di PART B, gw sama sekali tidak bermaksud menunda atau mem-php-kan reader tapi karena semata-mata memang ada beberapa bagian yang belum selesai bahkan belum edit. Jadi gw memutuskan untuk mengupdate apa yang sudah selesai (atas saran dan juga permintaan dari teman-teman grup)

Thanks ya, and semoga bisa dimaklumi^^

SEE YOU SOON^^


	35. Chapter 32 C

**Title : SAVE YOU..LOVE YOU**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Romance/Intric**

**Cast : Yunjae OOC etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : boys love, DLDR,no bashing, alur ngebut, typos, geje**

**NOTE : ****NO PLAGIAT****! TOLONG HARGAI FF YANG SUDAH DITULIS DENGAN MENGORBANKAN WAKTU INI!**

**.**

_**.**_

**Thanks untuk semua followers, favorites, reviews, siders/guests yang selama ini uda baca SYLY yang panjang banget ya, yang uda bete nungguin gw update, yang uda mencak-mencak kenapa cast-nya gini dan gitu, yang uda jatuh cinta dengan Junchan yang katanya benar-benar beda banget (thanks so much), yang uda terpikat dengan mulut berbisa sang pewaris Kim (love you all). Juga so big hugs and big thanks to haters yang setia mengamati setiap FF yang ada diakun ini.**

**Thanks juga untuk semua teman fb/ffn/grup yang selalu memberikan ide/saran/masukan dan bersedia mendengar semua curhat geje gw kapan pun itu. Intinya BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**CHAPTER 32 C- THE REAL ENDING**

**.**

**.**

'_**You are the dream in my life'**_

.

.

.

"Aku kagum dengan keberanianmu untuk muncul dihadapanku, Jung muda dan berani sekali kau memintaku untuk merestuimu dengan putra kesayanganku. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Jung Siwon jika aku mengirim potongan tubuh putranya yang lancang ke Seoul?"seru jenderal Kim tanpa beban walaupun dari sudut matanya Kim Young Woon bisa melihat Junsu membeku ditempatnya duduk.

Dalam hati, Kim Young Woon memuji keberanian _namja_ yang tanpa canggung tetap memeluk Jaejoong yang sedang mendelik tajam padanya. "Atau kau ingin merasakan lagi _camp_ kami? Kali ini bahkan Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu!"tambah sang jenderal yang masih kesal karena putra kesayangannya melarikan diri dan membahayakan nyawanya dengan _namja _Jung yang terlihat begitu tenang itu.

"...Eughh.._.Appa_ hanya bercanda 'kan?"tanya Junsu memberanikan diri untuk memanggil sang jenderal dan menatap langsung pada mata yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kim Changmin. Rumor tentang _camp_ Korut membuatnya merinding saat jenderal Kim mengancam akan memasukkan Yunho ketempat mengerikan itu lagi.

Kim Young Woon tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diucapkan Junsu dengan nada ragu, _namja _yang masih gagah itu memilih memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik dan perubahan wajah putra tunggal Jung Siwon yang sudah menyebabkan kehancuran pada keluarganya itu. _Namja_ muda itu terlihat begitu dingin tak terjangkau. Kehangatan dalam diri Jung Yunho hanya terlihat saat dia memeluk bahu Jaejoong dengan intim.

.

.

Yunho menyeringai kecil mendengar semua ancaman jenderal Kim yang terkenal kejam itu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu ramping Jaejoong yang terlihat santai."Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mau anda katakan! Selama Jaejoong bersamaku, anda bahkan seluruh dunia sekalipun tidak akan bisa membuatku takut atau menghancurkanku!"

Dalam hati Jaejoong bersorak girang mendengar balasan tajam Yunho pada sang _appa_, tangannya menepuk ringan paha Yunho yang hampir didudukinya itu. _Namja _cantik itu tahu kekasihnya itu tidak akan semudah itu termakan oleh intimidasi dan ancaman mengerikan sang jenderal. "_Appa_ tidak akan bisa membuat Yunho lari ketakutan...Lagipula siapa bilang aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Yunho lagi?"cetus Jaejoong pongah sebelum mengenggam erat tangan Yunho yang terasa sepanas bara.

Melihat jenderal Kim memasang tampang dingin, Jaejoong kembali bicara, kali ini dengan suara bangga. "Seharusnya _appa _memberi Yunho hadiah karena dia sudah membunuh mafia tua dan semua anak buahnya yang sudah berani sekali menangkap dan membiusku! Tanya saja _hyungie_, dia melihat Yunho membasmi semua musuhnya!"seru Jaejoong dengan berapi-api meski dia tahu sang _appa_ pasti sudah merestuinya, jika tidak Yunho tidak mungkin bisa duduk dan memeluknya tanpa ada senjata yang ditodongkan dikepala kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong hanya ingin membuat sang jenderal melihat Yunho sebagai seorang pribadi yang pantas untuknya walaupun _namja_ itu adalah putra musuh besar sang _appa_.

"Menyelamatkanmu? Aku bisa mengirim puluhan pengawal yang lebih baik dari Jung Yunho untuk melakukan itu!"desis jenderal Kim keras. "Bahkan jika _appa _mau, _namja_ Jung itu bisa dibunuh sekarang juga! Putraku harus bersanding dengan seorang Jung? NO!"

Hati Yunho memanas juga mendengar semua sumpah serampah namja seusia appa-nya itu yang seakan begitu meremehkannya. "Jadi anda merasa saya ini tidak pantas untuk Jaejoong? Mau membunuhku sekarang? Kenapa tidak anda coba jenderal Kim? Panggil semua pengawal terbaik anda untuk menghadapiku!"tantang Yunho dengan suara tajam.

Jaejoong memutar mata mendengar seruan _appa_-nya yang mulai sedikit berlebihan itu, bahkan dia tidak sebodoh Junsu yang mengerut diam tanpa melihat Changmin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tersenyum. "Itu hanya ancaman kosong, Bear..._Appa_ selalu membunuh musuhnya tanpa peringatan!"bisiknya pelan pada Yunho yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu jika takut dengan ancaman kosong seperti itu! Aku salut dengan keberanianmu itu Jung!"gumam Changmin yang berbagi seringai lebar dengan sang jenderal. "Tapi dengar tuan Jung yang terhormat, _appa_ baru akan merestui kalian jika kau mau menanta tangani perjanjian yang mungkin akan menguntungkan kedua belah pihak, yaitu kau dan negaraku!"mulai Changmin dengan senyum tipis yang membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali melempar _hyung_-nya yang mulai mengeluarkan siasat liciknya.

Melirik sekilas wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat gusar dan mendelik tajam pada Changmin dan sang jenderal menyadarkan Yunho jika ini semua adalah jebakan yang dimaksud oleh _appa_-nya. Kim Changmin sengaja mengiringnya ke negara ini agar Yunho memilih antara menurutinya atau kehilangan Jaejoong. Walaupun _namja _Jung itu sangat yakin Jaejoong tidak akan meninggalkannya selangkah pun. "Perjanjian apa?"tanya Yunho datar, memutuskan akan mengikuti permainan si licik Kim itu.

Mata Changmin berkilat penuh perhitungan, sudah bisa menduga jika Yunho tidak bodoh dan akan memilih dengan bijak. "Senang sekali kau tidak mengecewakan kami, tuan Jung. Baiklah yang harus kau lakukan adalah membuka pasar amerika untuk kami menjual semua senjata yang kami produksi tanpa peduli apa cara yang akan kau lakukan! Sangat mudah bukan?"seru pewaris Kim itu langsung seraya mengukir senyum tipis yang menyebalkan itu.

.

.

Mata Junsu memicing pada Changmin dan Yunho secara bergantian, dia sangat mengenal Yunho _hyung_-nya dan yakin sekali pewaris Jung itu tidak akan segampang itu menuruti kemauan gila_ hyung_ kandungnya yang terlihat seperti iblis dengan seringai kejam dibibirnya yang jarang tersenyum dan kenapa pula si manja itu diam tak bersuara, bingung _namja _berambut _oranye _itu diam-diam menatap Jaejoong.

'_Pasti ini sudah direncanakan mereka...Tapi apa Joongie terlibat?_'batin Junsu kesal karena langsung bisa menebak situasi yang berlangsung diruangan yang hanya terisi oleh mereka berlima.

.

.

'_Sudah kuduga itu yang akan appa dan hyung lakukan_...'rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati meskipun wajah cantik itu tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan memilih menunggu apa yang akan Yunho katakan untuk permintaan Changmin itu. Kepentingan negara memang harus selalu diutamakan. Itu sudah ditanamkan jenderal Kim pada kedua putra yang dibesarkannya sejak kecil.

Yunho tertawa kecil sembari jarinya mengelus telapak tangan Jaejoong yang sedang digenggamnya, seolah menyakinkan kekasihnya untuk tidak khawatir. "Itu yang kau bilang menguntungkan kedua pihak? Mengelikan! Kau hanya berusaha menekan dan mengambil keuntungan dariku! Kau pasti tahu jika pangsa Amerika dan Eropa itu yang memberikan pemasukan paling besar bagi organisasi kami! Sangat licik dan manipulatif!" Yunho memandang sinis pada pewaris Kim yang tetap terlihat dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mengatakan apa ataupun bisnis ini lebih menguntungkan pihak mana! 1 hal yang pasti, tanpa perjanjian itu maka Jaejoong tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari negara ini bersamamu, bahkan mungkin kau akan terjebak selamanya disini. Mungkin akan menyenangkan melihat seorang Jung dikurung di salah satu _camp_!"seru Changmin tegas dan berbalut ancaman hingga Yunho mengetatkan rahangnya.

Sepasang mata doe itu melihat semua itu dengan bimbang, melawan Changmin sama saja akan menjerumuskan Yunho karena_ hyung_-nya itu tidak pernah bermain dengan ancamannya. Meminta bantuan sang _appa _juga tidak akan berhasil karena Jaejoong tahu mereka harus bisa menjual semua senjata itu demi pemasukan Korut. Dimana Kyuhyun saat aku membutuhkannya, batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Changmin _hyung_! _Appa_!"

"Jangan lakukan itu pada Yunho_ hyung_...Pasar Amerika itu tidak mudah dan sangat berbahaya! Bukankah Changmin _hyung_ sudah mendapat perjanjian lain yang dituntutnya beberapa saat lalu, bahkan karena hal itu Yunho_ hyung_ sudah bertentangan dengan_ appa_ Jung dan membunuh begitu banyak lawan yang menentangnya!"sembur Junsu yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya karena dilihatnya Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Duduk dan itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"perintah tegas keluar untuk pertama kalinya dari mulut jenderal Kim untuk Junsu yang sontak terdiam.

Melihat kembarannya tanpa berpikir dan nekad menentang _sang_ appa dan juga Changmin, membuat Jaejoong memikirkan kembali pilihannya, negara memang penting namun Yunho juga sangat penting baginya. Apa yang Junsu katakan memang benar! Changmin terlalu mendesak Yunho dan tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Yunho nantinya!

"Apa ini hanya usaha_ appa_ dan _hyungie _memisahkanku dengan Yunho? Sengaja memberikan syarat yang mungkin tidak bisa dipenuhinya?"desis Jaejoong menahan amarahnya yang mungkin sudah akan meledak jika saja Yunho tidak mengenggam erat tangannya. "Tidak akan berhasil! Dengan atau tanpa perjanjian gila itu aku akan tetap bersama Yunho! Terserah apa yang mau kalian lakukan!"cetus _namja_ cantik itu seraya berdiri dengan mata tajam dan suara dingin.

.

.

.

'_Sudah kau lihat jenderal Kim? Putramu akan selalu memilihku!'_, batin Yunho seraya menyembunyikan senyumnya sedangkan tangannya meraih pinggang Jaejoong agar_ namja_ cantik yang sedang marah itu kembali duduk. "Jangan pernah tunjukkan emosimu, Boojae!"seru Yunho sepelan mungkin pada Jaejoong yang mendengus kesal sambil menghempaskan dirinya disisi _namja_ yang terlihat sangat tenang itu.

"Aku setuju dengan permintaanmu itu, Changmin-sii..."

"_HYUNGIE_! Kau tidak..."pekik Junsu kencang yang langsung menutup mulutnya karena melihat kilat dingin dalam mata musang yang selalu bisa diartikannya jika Yunho sudah punya rencana untuk membalas musuhnya.

"Bear..."Desis Jaejoong tertahan mencengkram kuat lengan kekar itu. Tidak percaya Yunho akan memenuhi permintaan Changmin yang murni hanya memikirkan keuntungannya semata tanpa peduli pada semua kesulitan dan bahaya yang akan dihadapi Yunho!

Dengan dingin pewaris organisasi Jung itu menatap jenderal Kim dan juga Changmin yang terlihat sangat puas dengan persetujuannya tadi. Tidak akan semudah itu mereka bisa menjebak apalagi memanfaatkan seorang Jung Yunho. Dia memang sangat mencintai Jaejoong dan tidak mau kehilangan_ namja_ cantik itu tapi Yunho juga orang yang sudah belajar bertahun-tahun dari Jung Siwon yang selalu pintar berbisnis dalam dunia hitam. Yunho juga tahu Jaejoong-nya bukanlah orang yang akan mencintai sosok lemah yang gampang menyerah hanya karena ancaman!

"Dengan 3 syarat!"Seru Yunho tenang mengabaikan Jaejoong dan Junsu yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

Jenderal Kim berdecak lirih meminta Changmin untuk diam karena pewarisnya itu tampak menyimpan bara api dalam sepasang mata gelap yang seperti ingin menghancurkan Jung Yunho yang ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk dimanipulasi. "Sebutkan syaratmu itu!"seru sang jenderal tegas. Dia ingin masalah ini segera selesai karena ada hal yang harus dijelaskan Park Yoochun padanya dan sang jenderal juga sudah tidak sabar memeluk Junsu yang terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan warna rambut aneh itu. "Dan kalian berdua diamlah! _Appa_ tidak akan menyudutkan _namja_ yang sepertinya begitu kalian sayangi itu!"dengan wajah keras Kim Young Woon menatap kedua putra kembarnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan itu.

Yunho menyeringai kecil pada Changmin seolah menyindir _namja _jangkung itu jika sekarang permainan ada ditangannya. "Yang pertama aku ingin anda merestuiku dan Jaejoong untuk bersama. Tidak ada lagi siasat licik atau apapun yang akan dilakukan Kim Changmin untuk memisahkan kami! Jika dia mencoba maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membalasnya!"

Dengan anggukan kecil, jenderal Kim menyetujui syarat yang pertama itu dan dilihatnya putra kesayangannya langsung tersenyum lebar, senyum seindah malaikat yang selalu bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hatinya. "Aku juga ingin kau berjanji akan selalu mengutamakan putraku diatas semua prioritasmu."

Senyum Yunho mengulas dibibir berbentuk hati itu,"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaga Jaejoongie dengan nyawaku."nada bass itu terdengar seperti sumpah ditelinga Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat Yunho. "Yang kedua, aku ingin separo dari keuntungan penjualan ke pasar Amerika!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Jung!"protes Changmin langsung dengan suara dingin.

"Tentu aku bisa, karena aku yang punya koneksi dan kau butuh bantuanku!"balas Yunho telak dengan suara yang tidak kalah dingin. "Bagaimana? Bukankah permintaanku itu mudah?"Yunho membalas Changmin dengan ucapan sang pewaris Kim itu sendiri.

Changmin mencengkram erat sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menentang bahkan menuntut sesuatu darinya! Pilihan Jaejoong ini memang seorang iblis terkutuk, maki Changmin dalam hati. Walaupun seringai kecil kembali terbayang diwajahnya. "Baiklah, aku ini orang yang sangat adil. 50% persen keuntungan untukmu dengan perjanjian Jaejoong akan tinggal selama 2 bulan selama setahun di Korut dan Junsu akan menetap disini!"mata bambi itu tertuju pada Jaejoong yang tersenyum kecil padanya, dia tahu sekali _maknae _manjanya itu setuju dengan perjanjian kali ini.

"TIDAK MAU! Bagaimana bisa aku menetap disini?"teriak Junsu yang merasa Changmin mulai memanfaatkan keberadaannya untuk menekan Yunho yang terdiam, mungkin sedang mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku dan Jaejoong masuk dalam perjanjian bisnis kalian yang konyol ini?"protes _namja _berambut _oranye_ itu keras. "Dan kau..."tuding Junsu kesal pada Jaejoong yang terlihat santai memainkan jari-jari Yunho seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. "Kenapa tidak menolak? Kita ini bukan barang!"berang Junsu marah.

"Kenapa aku harus protes? Menurutku itu sangat adil!"seru Jaejoong acuh karena dilihatnya Yunho juga setuju dengan syarat menyebalkan Changmin itu. "Jadi kau tidak mau tinggal di Korut? Jadi bagaimana dengan Yoochun _hyung_? Kau lupa dia adalah ajudan dari _appa_? Kau akan memutuskannya?"cecar Jaejoong dengan senyum licik.

Junsu terduduk mendengar semua pertanyaan tajam namun sangat tepat yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong itu. Memang benar jika dia kembali ke Seoul, apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya dengan Yoochun? Ditengah kebingungan itu mata Junsu menangkap sorot sedih dari sepasang mata tua yang sedang memandangnya.

.

Sekuat tenaga Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak menantang Kim Changmin yang terlihat arogan itu karena sudah memasukkan Junsu dalam perjanjian mereka, namun karena dilihatnya Jaejoong tampak tidak masalah maka _namja _Jung itu memilih diam karena apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu benar, dia sudah mendapatkan Jaejoong dan juga 50% dari keuntungan Kim Changmin!

Lagipula jenderal tua yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu juga pasti merindukan Junsu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sejak kecil. Dengan perjanjian ini, maka Yumiko juga punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan maaf dan cinta dari Jaejoong yang keras kepala. Sangat adil dan Yunho yakin memang inilah tujuan utama Kim Changmin!

"Aku setuju dengan syarat kedua itu!"tegas Yunho pada Changmin yang terlihat sangat puas, memang tidak mudah mengalahkan dan menebak isi kepala si licik Kim itu.

Mata Junsu memanas, dia tidak percaya _hyung_ yang besar bersamanya tega memenuhi perjanjian yang belum diterimanya. "_Hyungie_! Kau tidak bisa..."erangnya lemah.

"Diamlah, Junchan! ini yang terbaik, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan_ appa_ yang terbuang karena _eomma_ memisahkan kalian! Lagipula Korut tidak kalah sama sekali dengan Seoul!"sela Jaejoong cepat.

.

.

"Sebutkan syarat ketigamu!"selaan keras dari jenderal Kim menghentikan semua perdebatan dan juga tatapan saling membunuh dari kedua putra kembarnya yang tengah menahan emosi diruangan itu.

"Syarat ketiga : aku ingin anda melupakan semua dendam masa lalu dan kita bisa memulai awal yang baru."Yunho tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Jaejoong akan dipenuhi dengan perselisihan dan dendam keluarga yang tiada akhir.

Kim Changmin dan si kembar melirik sang _appa_ begitu Yunho mengatakan syarat ketiganya dengan nada tenang dan wajah datar itu. "Aku akan melupakan dendam masa lalu tapi jangan pernah berharap aku akan memaafkan mereka!"putus jenderal Kim tegas dengan nada yang tidak mau dibantah sehingga Yunho mengangguk setuju.

Itu hasil terbaik yang bisa didapatkannya untuk Jung Siwon dan Yumiko!

"Sekarang aku ingin kalian tinggalkan ruangan ini, kecuali Junsu dan panggil Park Yoochun untuk menemuiku disini!"usir jenderal Kim sekaligus memberi perintah pada Jaejoong yang ditatapnya lembut. _Namja_ cantik itu dengan manja kembali memeluk jenderal Kim_,_"_Saranghae appa_..."

Kim Changmin berdiri dan berguman akan menemui kepala keamanannya, dengan langkah lebar pewaris Kim itu meninggalkan ruangan itu bersamaan dengan pasangan Yunjae yang terlihat bahagia, terutama Jaejoong. Meninggalkan Junsu yang terlihat canggung dan meringis kecil saat tangan besar sang jenderal terulur dan memeluknya erat.

"_Appa..."_lirihnya membalas pelukan itu dengan kuat, namun bingung saat merasa ada yang membasahi pipinya. Perlahan Junsu menaikkan pandangannya dan hatinya seperti ditikam belati panjang karena dilihatnya sepasang mata keras itu tampak berair.

Jenderal Kim Young Woon yang terkenal kejam itu meneteskan airmata seraya memeluk putranya yang baru kembali dengan erat. "Jangan pernah pergi lagi."bisiknya parau yang membuat Junsu sontak terisak keras seperti bayi. Pelukan hangat itu terasa seperti sudah dinantikannya seumur hidup, Junsu seperti kembali ke rumah!

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lebar dan arogan Kim Changmin menyusuri koridor utara dari_ mansion_ super luas yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi miliknya. Saat ini emosi seolah berkobar dalam setiap aliran darah dalam tubuhnya walaupun semua rencananya berjalan baik, dia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan begitu saja rasa benci pada semua yang bermarga Jung yang sudah membuat hidupnya penuh kesulitan dan kesedihan, apalagi jika mengingat tentang masa kecil yang harus dilalui oleh adik kesayangannya, Jaejoong!

Dengan kasar pewaris Kim itu mengacak kasar rambutnya yang biasa tertata rapi, dia tidak peduli ada yang melihat karena ini adalah koridor pribadinya, daerah kekuasaannya. Changmin ingin melampiaskan semua energi dalam tubuhnya dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantu dan selalu mengerti dirinya.

KRIEEETTT...

Mantel yang masih membalut tubuh jangkungnya dilempar begitu saja pada salah satu sofa mewah yang terdapat dikamar dengan dekorasi fantastis yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut sebuah apartemen _panthouse_ itu mengingat luasnya. Sambil melepaskan pakaiannya, mata bambi itu menyipit menatap sosok ramping yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah di ranjang raksasa yang dipenuhi puluhan bantal empuk tanpa peduli dengan semua tingkah Changmin yang bagi orang lain pasti terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Seharusnya _appa_ tidak melepaskan _namja_ sialan itu tanpa bayaran sedikitnya 100x cambukan karena dia akan membawa pergi _uri maknae_! Akan kubunuh dia kalau adikku sampai terluka!"rutuk Changmin seraya menyingkirkan majalah yang sedang dibaca Kyuhyun dan memeluk erat tubuh _namja _berambut ikal yang sudah berbalut piyama tidur itu. "Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan Jung Yunho sebesar apapun dia mencintai adik-adikku!"geram Changmin sambil mulai menyesap kuat kulit leher Kyu yang terlihat begitu mengiurkan olehnya hingga kekasihnya itu terkesiap kecil walaupun tidak menolak.

Kyuhyun menarik kasar rambut ditengkuk Changmin saat pewaris Kim yang selalu penuh gairah itu mengigit kulit ditulang selangkanya dengan kuat setelah menjilatnya seduktif yang membuat darah _namja _Cho itu berdesir kuat. "Kau hanya euhhh...iri karena dia dibesarkan Yumiko!"guman Kyu cepat diantara desahannya. "Sialan kau, Chwang! _Ouchhh...There_!"pekik Kyuhyun kuat karena tanpa disadarinya ternyata Changmin sudah melepaskan celana sutra yang dikenakannya dan si licik itu memasukinya dengan sekali dorongan.

Mata Changmin berkilau melihat bagaimana wajah kekasihnya memerah penuh peluh sedangkan mulutnya yang membengkak sexy terus mengerang keras. "Kau harus selalu bersamaku, Cho Kyuhyun! Atau seluruh dunia akan kuhancurkan!"sumpah Changmin keras sebelum mencapai klimaksnya.

"Dasar Chwangie gila dan egois!"maki Kyuhyun walaupun bibirnya tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk kuat tubuh jangkung yang basah karena keringat dan hal lain. Cho Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai pewaris Kim ini untuk berpikir meninggalkannya!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan kalau yang akan menemai tuan muda Kim selama dia berada di Seoul adalah Taeyang dan Chansung! Kalian harus melaksanakan tugas itu dengan baik dan ingat hanya perintah tuan muda Kim yang harus kalian turuti!"

Mendengar pemberitahuan dari TOP yang tadi rapat dengan Kim Changmin membuat kedua _namja_ yang sedang berlatih pedang itu bersorak senang walaupun Chansung sudah yakin jika Changmin pasti akan memilihnya untuk melindung Jaejoong tapi dengan Taeyang bersamanya maka itu akan menjadi tugas yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang, Chan!"Taeyang melonjak senang dengan tawa lebar yang membuat TOP memukul keras kepala adiknya itu sedangkan Chansung hanya terkekeh seraya meraih sebotol air.

Sambil lalu dia menatap TOP yang sedang menasehati Taeyang yang memang selalu ceroboh. "Dimana Changmin? Aku tidak melihatnya di ruang makan bersama Jung Yunho dan Jaejoongie."tanya Chansung heran karena tidak biasanya Kim Changmin mengabaikan makan malam kecuali ada yang lebih penting.

"Pewaris Kim ada di kamarnya!"sahut TOP dengan senyum kecil yang membuat kedua _namja_ lainnya langsung mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Mobil _range rover_ itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah pertanian 2 tingkat yang terlihat anggun dengan cat putih bersih dan beranda yang dihiasi dengan deretan tanaman dan ayunan disalah satu sudutnya. Junsu melepaskan kacamata hitam yang selain melindungi matanya dari debu selama perjalanan dari mansion Kim juga untuk menutupi bengkak yang terlihat karena menangis, sangat memalukan menurutnya. Rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna_ oranye_ terlihat berantakan namun malah menambah keindahan wajahnya dimata Yoochun yang bersandar dipintu mobil mengawasi n_amja_ yang sedang melangkah pelan menuju pintu depan rumah pribadinya.

"Kau yakin ini rumahmu?"seru Junsu tidak percaya.

"Sangat tidak sesuai dengan sikapmu yang seperti patung itu...Dan hobi anehmu membunuh orang!"tambah kembaran Jaejoong itu lagi dengan nada mencela seraya mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang sangat menggoda itu.

Park Yoochun tersenyum tipis, hatinya bahagia melihat Junsu terlihat menerima semua perubahan ini dengan baik. "Mengecewakanmu? Kau berharap menemukan aku tinggal di rumah dengan terali besi dan cambuk sebagai hiasan, Junchan?"tanyanya seraya mendorong ayunan yang diduduki Junsu dengan kuat hingga _namja_ berambut eksentrik itu memekik kuat.

Junsu tertawa keras mendengar suara_ husky_ Yoochun yang terdengar santai. "Tidak buruk, Chunnie. Aku suka dengan cambuk dan hobiku itu menyiksa orang. Kau lupa pernah kutembak, ajudan jenderal Kim?"goda Junsu yang merasa hidupnya terasa lengkap sekarang karena _namja_ kaku yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang, saudara kembar yang menyebalkan, 2 orang _hyung_ yang arogan dan _appa _yang kejam tapi menyimpan kelembutan. Tidak lupa, ada Jung Siwon dan Yumiko yang akan selalu menunggunya pulang!

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Kim Junsu?"dengan bimbang Yoochun menanyakan apa yang sejak tadi tertahan diujung lidahnya sejak mereka keluar dari ruangan jenderal Kim hingga tiba dirumah pribadinya ini.

Junsu memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kembali hidupnya yang mungkin akan sangat berbeda karena pilihannya, mengingat kembali potongan paling penting dalam hidupnya yang sudah dilaluinya bersama Yoochun. Cinta yang dirasakannya untuk _namja_ kaku yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum tapi bisa menerima Junsu apa adanya, seburuk apapun itu.

"Tidak! Apa yang dikatakan si manja itu benar, ini adalah yang terbaik bagi semuanya!"jawabnya dengan nada yakin tanpa keraguan, meremas kuat tangan Yoochun yang ada dibahunya.

"_**Aku tahu kau sangat paham kenapa aku memangilmu bukan, ajudan Park?"**_

_**Junsu yang masih duduk bersama sang appa setelah mereka mengobrolkan semua hal dalam hidup Junsu yang terlewat oleh jenderal Kim melihat langsung pada Yoochun yang mengangguk tenang dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Mata ajudan jenderal Kim itu bahkan tidak berkedip!**_

"_**Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau tentu tahu aku sangat benci seorang pengecut bukan?"seru sang jenderal lagi, mengabaikan kebingungan yang tercermin dalam wajah Junsu.**_

_**Park Yoochun memandang sekilas pada Junsu yang terlihat mencoba mengerti arah pembicaraan sang jenderal dengan kening berkerut dan mata yang masih terlihat sembab. "Saya akan bertanggung jawab atas Junsu dengan nyawa saya sebagai taruhannya!"seru Yoochun dengan suara tegas dan mata penuh tekad yang membuahkan senyum puas dari Kim Young Woon.**_

"_**Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya? Apa maksud kata-kata Yoochun itu appa?"tanya Junsu akhirnya.**_

_**Jenderal Kim menepuk pelan bahu kembaran Jaejoong itu pelan,"Hanya pembicaraan antara seorang ayah dengan namja yang sudah dengan lancang mencium putranya."**_

_**Wajah Junsu merah padam mendengar seruan langsung itu, mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya hingga akhirnya sang jenderal terkekeh pelan. "Aku mungkin adalah orang yang kejam tapi aku sangat memahami semua keinginan putra-putraku. Sekarang ikutlah dengan Yoochun, appa yakin dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu..." jenderal Kim yang sudah berdiri menarik pelan Junsu dan mendorongnya kearah Park Yoochun yang tetap berdiri tegak.**_

"_**Jaga dia! Kau akan mati jika terjadi sesuatu pada Junsu!"**_

Ingatan akan kejadian yang baru berlangsung itu membuahkan senyum lebar pada Junsu yang meninggalkan ayunannya dan berbalik memeluk tubuh besar Yoochun. "Aku tidak menyesal telah mengenal dan mencintaimu, Park Yoochun-sii..."seruan yakin itu ditutup junsu dengan ciuman dalam pada bibir Yoochun yang terbuka ingin membalas ucapannya.

Selama beberapa menit kedua _namja_ itu sibuk saling melumat dengan tangan yang bergerak saling membelai setiap bagian tubuh yang bisa dicapai oleh mereka. Erangan dan desahan keluar dari mulut keduanya yang terlepas hanya karena pasokan udara menipis. Keduanya seolah tidak puas dengan ciuman dan belaian itu, Yoochun dengan tergesa membuka pintu rumahnya seraya mengendong putra jenderal Kim itu dibahunya hingga Junsu tergelak kecil melihat betapa tidak sabarnya _namja_ kaku itu.

"Aku akan memakanmu sampai habis!"geram Yoochun dengan suara rendah karena Junsu dengan nakal meremas bokongnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu terlihat indah dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit dengan kerlip yang terlihat seperti serbuk yang ditabur oleh peri. Ditengah padang rumput yang hanya terdengar suara binatang-binatang pengerat dan deru angin yang berhembus pelan, Yunho memeluk sayang tubuh ramping yang bersandar padanya dengan mata terpejam walaupun _cherry lips_ itu tersenyum tipis. Bahagia, itulah yang sedang dirasakan Jaejoong setelah makan malam yang berlangsung lancar antara Yunho dan _appa_-nya. Mungkin seiring waktu, kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu akan saling menyayangi.

"Kau tahu, Yunnie-ah? Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan duduk bersama orang yang kucintai dipadang rumput tempat aku bersedih, senang ataupun putus asa setelah salah satu guru bela diri mengatakan aku tidak akan mampu melompati palang setinggi 7 meter."cerita Jaejoong masih dengan mata terpejam mengenang semua hal indah dan sedih yang dialaminya sejak kecil. "_Hyungie _selalu datang mencariku dengan sekotak _ice cream_ setelah Chan mengadukan kata-kata tajam guruku itu! Dia akan merajuk dan membujukku hingga berjam-jam..."kekeh Jaejoong mengingat bagaimana Changmin selalu saja mengerti setiap perasaannya, bahkan sekarang _hyung-_nya itu mau menerima keluarga Jung yang sangat dibencinya demi Jaejoong.

Dengan lembut jari-jari Yunho menyibak poni yang sekarang sedikit mengikal dengan warna _red brownish_ itu agar tidak menutupi sepasang mata doe yang menjeratnya dalam hidup yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya. "Aku tak menduga Kim licik itu bisa berbuat semanis itu. Dia terlihat seperti iblis bagiku...Yakkk, kenapa mencubitku, Boojae nakal..."tawa Yunho setengah meringis karena jari lentik itu mencubit kuat perutnya.

"Kau sudah bilang _hyung_ tersayangku seperti iblis, Yunnie bear!"marah Jaejoong dengan mata yang menyorotkan rasa cinta pada _namja _tampan yang selalu siap menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain Yunho adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa, namun bagi Jaejoong, Jung Yunho adalah hidupnya. "Kau janji aku bisa datang kesini setiap saat?"tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan suara serius karena mengingat telepon yang _namja _Jung itu lakukan sebelum mereka datang ke padang rumput ini.

Yunho meremas lembut bahu ramping jaejoong dan mencium sudut bibir _namja_ cantik yang terlihat gamang dan sedikit sedih itu. "Tentu saja kau bisa datang mengunjungi jenderal Kim dan si licik itu kapan saja. Bukankah Junchan juga akan tinggal disini bersama Yoochun, aku tidak bisa membayangkan si kembar yang jahil ini berpisah lama."seru Yunho dengan suara riang, tidak ingin Jaejoong bersedih karena besok mereka akan meninggalkan Korut dan benar-benar memulai hidup baru mereka. Kali ini dengan restu jenderal Kim!

"Aku masih tidak menyangka Junchan cinta dengan Yoochun _hyung_ yang seperti patung itu hahahahaha..."tawa Jaejoong riang mengingat pasangan aneh itu, melupakan kerisauan hatinya. _Namja _cantik itu membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sama eratnya, aroma citrus kekasihnya itu selalu bisa menenangkan Jaejoong. "Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menjelajahi semua isi dunia ini, kau akan selalu menemaniku Yunho-ah?"jari-jari itu dengan lembut dan seringan bulu mengelus dada bidang Yunho yang beberapa kancingnya dengan nakal telah dibuka Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja merasa padang rumput yang tenang ini terasa begitu panas.

Menahan desahan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya dan juga panas yang terasa membakar pusat dirinya, Yunho membaringkan cepat tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum menggoda diatas selimut yang mereka hamparkan dipadang rumput itu. "Sampai ke ujung dunia juga akan kutemani. _Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong. Kau itu impian dalam hidupku yang selalu penuh kegelapan. Sekarang diamlah dan biarkan aku menciummu, _nae sarang_..."bisik Yunho dengan suara parau yang selalu membuat hati Jaejoong berdetak kencang karena dia adalah warna bagi dunia gelap Jung Yunho!

"_Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho_. Selamat datang ke duniaku!"bisik Jaejoong seraya melingkarkan lengannya diseputar pemilik leher kekar yang langsung melumat _cherry lips_ miliknya.

Malam indah ditengah padang rumput Korut yang hanya disinari rembulan dan ribuan bintang yang berkerlap kerlip menjadi saksi perpaduan cinta 2 _namja _yang berasal dari 2 negara yang selalu bertentangan. Semua konflik, kesulitan, tantangan berat sudah mereka lalui untuk membuktikan tulusnya cinta mereka diantara intrik rumit keluarga.

.

.

.

**SEOUL**

_Yeoja_ cantik itu terisak penuh haru sekaligus sedih setelah menerima telepon dari _namja_ yang sudah dibesarkannya bersama Junsu putra kandungnya, Yumiko begitu bahagia hingga dia menangis haru, namun rasa kehilangan juga tidak kalah membuatnya merasa begitu kosong. Mungkin ini memang hal yang harus diterimanya dengan ikhlas.

"Ini yang terbaik, Yumi...Setidaknya dia sudah mau bicara denganmu dan Junchan juga akan baik-baik saja disana."hibur Jung Siwon yang mendekap erat tubuh sang istri yang beberapa hari ini terlihat lesu. "Bukankah Yunho sudah bilang kalau Junsu bisa pulang kapan pun dia mau, jadi yang harus kau lakukan adalah menunggu saat itu."

Yumiko tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipinya yang basah,"Kau benar Wonnie. Aku seharusnya senang karena Jaejoong akan bersamaku mulai besok. Dia akan ada disini dan aku yakin putraku itu akan memaafkanku, kau dengar? Tadi dia memanggilku _eomma_ dan memintaku makan."beritahu Yumiko dengan tawa kecil walaupun dia tahu tadi Jung Siwon juga mendengar semua percakapan kaku yang di_loudspeaker_ itu.

"Akhirnya yang indah untuk semuanya dan awal hidup yang baru untuk mereka."gumam Jung Siwon seraya menatap foto keluarga yang terpasang diatas perapian ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

NOTE AUTHOR : thanks to all followers, favorites, reviewers, siders, guests, haters dan semua yang sudah selalu mensupport gw. Akhirnya inilah ending SYLY. Semoga semua merasa puas dan menikmati ff terpanjang gw ya. Ini awalnya Cuma 4000w tapi dari hasil obrolan di fb akhirnya gw lagi-lagi ngelantur hingga hampir 5000w. Sorry ya jika ada yang merasa bosan. NO EPILOG karena uda panjang banget^^

PS : Untuk yang merequest Changkyu side mungkin akan dikabuli tapi warning lho, Changkyu side itu tanpa Yunho dkk yang dari Seoul ya.

.

.

SEE YOU AND THANK YOU^_^


	36. EPILOG KHUSUS

**BONUS EPILOG**

"Aku mau pedang itu!"

Selama 5 tahun hidup bersama dengan _namja _Jung yang selalu memenuhi setiap permintaannya dan membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, Kim Jaejoong berubah menjadi sosok yang semakin arogan dan egois. Lingkungan mafia yang penuh dengan bahaya, pengkhianatan dan darah menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang mempengaruhinya. Sekarang Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan sifat lembut dan pengertiannya pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan pedang itu untukku, berapa pun harganya!"desis Jaejoong tajam pada Ok Taecyeon yang kemudian melirik pada Yunho yang hanya mengangguk malas seraya meneguk _martini _di gelasnya. "Pedang itu pasti akan menjadi milikmu, Boo. Tenanglah!"guman Yunho yakin seraya merengkuh tubuh ramping Jaejoong dan mengecup cepat _cherry lips_ yang terkatup rapat itu.

"1 milliar dollar!"desis ketua mafia yang paling disegani di daratan Asia itu dengan wajah dingin yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan memeluk kuat lengan Yunho karena dia yakin pedang itu pasti akan jatuh padanya.

"Ada yang ingin menaikkan penawaran lagi? Waktu anda 5 menit dari sekarang dan jika tidak ada, itu artinya _The Glory Of Ten Powers_ akan menjadi milik tuan Jung Yunho!"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Amerika, Pewaris Kim."

"Kita kehilangan pedang itu..."beritahu Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki mantel tebal yang dikenakan putra kecilnya yang terus menguap dan sedang bersandar nyaman dalam gendongan Changmin.

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mendapatkannya? Seharusnya aku mengirim Chansung untuk mengikuti lelang itu! Choi Taeyang memang tidak berguna!"rutuk Changmin pelan, namun terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuhyun yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"_Daddy,_ Ryu ingin tidur..."

.

.

.

Sepasang mata musang itu melotot tidak percaya, terlebih saat dia menangkap senyum nakal dan kedipan jahil Jaejoong padanya. "Jadi aku menghabiskan 1 millar dollar untuk Jenderal Kim yang selalu bersikap ketus padaku? Yang selalu ingin memisahkan kita? Yang mencoba meracuniku? Oh Tuhan, ini investasi yang sangat merugikan!"teriak Yunho keras walau tangannya tetap memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Hubungi semua Jung yang tersebar di hotel ini! Pastikan semua jalan keluar ditutup!"perintah Jaejoong cepat seraya kembali masuk ke kamarnya. "Yunho bangun! Ada yang menyerang dan Taecyeon sedang bertarung dengan mereka!"panggilnya keras seraya mulai mengganti pakaian dan meraih senjatanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Hotel ini milikku dan sudah dijaga ketat!"kilau marah terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata musang yang masih mengantuk itu. "Apa kau sudah meminta mereka menutup semua jalan keluar?"tanya Yunho yang juga sudah mulai mengenakan pakaiannya dan meraih pistol serta pedang yang terletak di meja rias Jaejoong yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu kamar.

.

.

.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Tuan muda sepertinya mulai mengenaliku!"

Sosok tinggi besar yang sudah terengah karena ternyata tangan kanan mafia Jung sangatlah kuat dan mematikan langsung memaki kecil saat mendengar bisikan lirih dari temannya yang terus bergerak cepat menghindari sabetan pedang tajam Jung Jaejoong yang memang sehebat yang dikatakan setiap orang yang pernah menghadapinya langsung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain? Jung itu sangat kejam!"

"Jangan bodoh Ric! Nyawa kita lebih penting!"desis sosok bertopeng itu sambil melompat kearah kiri karena hampir saja pedang tajam Jaejoong mengoyak perutnya. "Ya Tuhan, Jung Yunho datang! Kita harus pergi sekarang! Jangan buang waktu lagi!"erangnya tertahan, kali ini dengan nada panik.

.

.

.

"Mencuri pedang? Salah satunya pengawal Chwang? Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong? Kami baru saja tiba di Amerika hari ini!"tidak ada lagi senyum manis diwajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat dingin dan menyimpan sedikit rasa tersinggung.

Tanpa melepaskan rengkuhannya pada bahu Jaejoong, Yunho menatap dingin pada Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat menjaga jarak. "Dimana Kim Changmin? Panggil dia keluar atau aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menggeledah rumah ini!"desis Yunho dengan ancaman tajam karena tahu Jaejoong tidak mungkin akan bersikap keras pada mantan pengawalnya itu.

"Huh! Anda yakin sekali bisa masuk begitu saja dalam kediaman kami, tuan Jung?"Kyuhyun mendengus malas pada _namja _arogan yang tidak pernah berubah itu. Dulu memang dia harus bersikap hormat pada Jung Yunho namun sekarang tidak lagi, menjadi pasangan resmi Changmin telah membawa banyak perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. "Ingat, meskipun anda adalah pasangan resmi dari tuan muda Kim tapi tetap saja rumah ini adalah milik pewaris Jenderal Kim! Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau bisa masuk!"herdik Kyu tak kalah tajam.

.

.

Mendengar tuduhan itu Changmin bukannya marah, namun malah tertawa keras dan menatap Yunho dengan sorot geli yang tidak ditutupi,"Mencuri pedang? Apa kau sudah gila, Yunho-ssi? Untuk apa aku mencuri sebuah pedang jika aku memiliki segudang C4 yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan seluruh Seoul!"

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali kalau Changmin tidak tahu apapun tentang pedang Jaejoong! Anak buahmu bahkan sudah membuat putraku terbangun!"kecam Kyuhyun dengan mata mendelik tajam pada Yunho yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

.

.

"Sudah datang rupanya!"

Sepasang mata Jaejoong memicing tajam, berusaha mengenali sosok tinggi besar dalam balutan hodie hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajah itu. "Jadi kau yang telah mencuri pedang milikku? Nyalimu sungguh besar atau mungkin kau sudah bosan hidup!"Jaejoong berseru kuat tanpa takut meski instingnya mengatakan dia harus sangat berhati-hati.

"Lama sekali kau menemukanku, tuan muda Jaejoong...Apa kemampuanmu berkurang sejak tinggal bersama mafia Jung yang sombong itu? Ck, kau sedikit mengecewakan aku!"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya Korut menjadi milikku dan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang berani mempertanyakan hubungan kita jika masih ingin hidup! Kau siap mendampingi iblis Kim ini selamanya, Cho _evil_?"sepasang mata dingin Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot lembut.

"Aku siap dan sangat bangga padamu, Chwang! Dengan kedua tangan ini kau berhasil meraih semua keinginanmu!"Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia dan menggenggam kuat tangan besar yang selalu melindunginya dengan segala cara tanpa peduli apapun.

"Ckck, aku takut membayangkan masa depan Korut yang sekarang ada ditanganmu, Kim licik!"

.

.

.

Jaga cucu dan putraku baik-baik, Jung! Bahagiakan mereka karena walaupun aku bukan lagi penguasa Korut tapi jangan pernah kau remehkan kekuasaanku!"serunya setengah mengancam.

"Mereka akan selalu bahagia selama anda tidak berusaha mencelakakan aku!"Sindir Yunho telak yang mendorong tawa keras Kim Young Woon.

.

.

.

"_Saranghae,_ Jung Yunho karena kau sudah memenuhi semua permintaanku lagi. Sekarang aku yakin hidup yang kita jalani akan semakin lengkap dan bahagia."

Dengan lembut Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang baru mengucapkan kata cinta yang tidak pernah bosan didengarnya. "_Love you too, my prince._ Kau itu adalah cahaya yang sudah menerangi hidupku yang selalu penuh dengan darah dan kegelapan."

**THE END**

NOTE : Ini hanya sepenggal epilog singkat dari SYLY untuk memenuhi request sejumlah readers WP karena versi panjang hanya ada di buku.


End file.
